


Преступник

by impostora1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Card Shark Draco Malfoy, Criminal Draco Malfoy, Domesticity, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Pining, Playing House, Slow Burn, Top Harry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wandless Magic, powerful!Harry, smitten!Draco
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impostora1/pseuds/impostora1
Summary: В жизни Драко Малфоя все шло прекрасно. Он мухлевал, играя в карты по всей Европе и Америке, и сколотил на этом небольшое состояние в придачу к внушительному списку обвинений. Так было, пока он не совершил роковую ошибку и не вернулся в Англию ради важной карточной игры, где был пойман не кем иным, как самим Гарри Поттером. Теперь Драко застрял в Англии под его надзором без друзей, развлечений и возможности сбежать. Чем, черт возьми, ему занять себя? И с каких пор Поттер стал таким сексуальным?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Глава первая, в которой Драко Малфоя ловит Гарри чертов Поттер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085192) by [The_Sinking_Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinking_Ship/pseuds/The_Sinking_Ship). 



> У фанфика есть плейлист, который можно найти здесь: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLP3oCsojwTHqfBWTC5K44WMX5R-rOnI6v

Драко поднял взгляд от карт и внимательно осмотрел людей за столом. Свет был приглушен. Всего лишь несколько групп парящих свечей и наспех наколдованный шар, что парил у них над головами, отбрасывали длинные тени по комнате.

— Играю, — произнес Драко. Подчиняясь небрежному взмаху его руки, фишки соскользнули с вершины колеблющейся стопки и покатились в центр стола с фетровым покрытием, где присоединились к остальному банку.

Драко заметил, как поморщилась крепкая ведьма с седыми растрепанными волосами напротив него. Татуированный волшебник с темной кожей и черными глазами швырнул карты на стол и со скрипом отодвинулся на стуле. Волшебник слева поерзал на месте, уголок его губ дернулся под рыжей бородой, когда он покосился на Драко.

— Поднимаю вашу ставку на пятьдесят, месье Арджент, — ответил бородатый мужчина, его рот расплылся в ехидной ухмылке, обнажив ряд кривых зубов в пятнах табака. Его фишки присоединились к остальным.

Драко фыркнул. МакКоннелл был откровенным любителем. Ему удалось получить приглашение на игру только потому, что он был баснословно богат. Маг даже не пытался следить за собой. Если его карты были хоть сколько-нибудь хороши, идиот улыбался и подпрыгивал на стуле, словно школьник. И, к несчастью для Драко, МакКоннелл был в ударе, получая одну удачную раздачу за другой, чем заработал себе почти такую же высокую стопку фишек, как и у самого Драко.

Гоблин слева от МакКоннелла заскрежетал зубами и взглянул на него черными глазами-бусинками, прежде чем опустить карты на стол рубашками вверх. 

— Пас, — проскрежетал гоблин.

Седая ведьма коротко качнула головой и тоже отложила карты. Татуированный волшебник уже отошел к бару, спрятанном в темном углу комнаты, где большими глотками пил огневиски из хрустального бокала, пуская из ноздрей клубы дыма. Оставался только Драко.

Карты МакКоннелла должны были быть хорошими, потому что мужчина буквально трясся от восторга. Но карты Драко были не просто хорошими, они были замечательными.

Драко потребовались годы и немало потерянных галлеонов, чтобы овладеть покером. Он узнал об игре от магла-американца, с которым встретился в Париже, и просто обожал ставки в этих первых партиях, потому как, стоило Драко разобраться в правилах игры, как его приятель всего за несколько раздач мог расстаться с трусами. Покер на раздевание был захватывающим, когда его соперником был загорелый, мускулистый и склонный к тому, чтобы не носить белья, мужчина, но еще приятнее эта игра была, когда Драко удавалось вернуться домой богаче, чем он был до этого.

Во время пребывания в Амстердаме Драко осознал, что покер пользовался большой популярностью среди сомнительных типов и преступников, желающих похвастаться несколькими галеонами. Самые стоящие игры были доступны только по особым приглашениям, поскольку карточные партии с высокими ставками признали незаконными за несколько лет до того, как Драко впервые оказался за покерным столом. Министерство Магии, а также его американские и европейские коллеги, не любили тех, кто зарабатывал себе на жизнь нечестным путем и не стремился сообщать о размерах выигрышей или платить налоги. Несмотря на это, Драко удалось занять место за дюжиной столов в Европе и Штатах. Его жилье во время таких путешествий обычно оставляло желать лучшего, но деньги того стоили. 

Для этой игры Драко вернулся в Лондон. Обычно он избегал Англию, хотя порой и проезжал через нее. Он никогда не задерживался, только забирал выигрыш и тут же отправлялся в Париж, Амстердам, Рим, Берлин или Вегас — в зависимости от того, какой отель он на этой неделе называл домом.

Кроме любви к хорошей чашечке чая, у Драко не было необходимости возвращаться в Англию. Почти все его школьные друзья бежали из страны после войны, большинство из них осело на континенте или в Америке. В течение нескольких лет после Битвы за Хогвартс до него доходили редкие весточки от них, но как только Драко получил свои документы и возможность покинуть Великобританию, он изменил имя и никогда об этом не сожалел. Даже теперь, десять лет спустя, сидя в темном подвале всего в нескольких километрах от Кингс-Кросс, Драко не чувствовал никакой связи с островом, который когда-то считал домом. Теперь он был другим человеком. Он был Жаком Арджентом, богатым французским предпринимателем с некоторым количеством сомнительных связей и игрой в покер, которую ему предстояло выиграть.

Драко в последний раз взглянул на четырех валетов у себя в руке и щелчком пальцев отправил в кучу еще несколько фишек. 

— Я принимаю твою ставку, МакКоннелл, — объявил Драко. — А теперь покажи мне карты, чтобы я мог забрать свои деньги и убраться отсюда.

Прежде чем карты выпали из красных толстых пальцев МакКоннелла, тяжелая железная дверь в подвал распахнулась. Она ударилась о каменную стену с грохотом, и в помещение влетели трое авроров в алых мантиях с наброшенными на голову капюшонами и волшебными палочками наизготовку. Гоблин исчез, щелкнув пальцами, прежде чем авроры успели набросить на подвал антиаппарационные чары, и Драко услышал, как один из них грязно выругался. 

Серебристая нить вырвалась из палочки аврора и обернулась вокруг рук и ног МакКоннелла, связав его и повалив на пол. Драко услышал визг ведьмы в ту самую секунду, как его впечатали в стену, заставив прижаться лицом к холодному бетону и больно заломив руки за спину. Позади него раздался звук возни и бьющегося стекла, за которым последовал оглушительный треск. Драко решил, что пьяный волшебник возле бара, должно быть, запустил в авроров бутылку огневиски, но был невербально парализован, и свалился со стула.

— Блять, — прорычал Драко. — МакКоннелл, придурок, что у тебя были за карты? Я выиграл?

Драко почувствовал, как очередной мощный заряд магии ударил его о стену. Перед глазами его поплыло, а во рту появился привкус крови. Один из авроров подошел к нему, и Драко сплюнул на его тяжелые ботинки, разукрасив черную кожу красными разводами.

— Простите, мистер Аврор, не могли бы вы назвать мне карты на столе? Я поставил гребанную тонну галеонов, — выдохнул Драко. Не в первый раз его швырял из стороны в сторону какой-то недоумок, пытающийся проявить себя с немного большим энтузиазмом, чем ситуация того требовала, и, очевидно, не в последний.

— Заткнись, Малфой.

Драко замер, ощутив, как сжимается его желудок. Он знал этот голос. Он знал его так хорошо, что мог выделить из сотни других. Он поморщился, когда мужчина перед ним откинул капюшон, явив на свет взлохмаченные черные волосы и зеленые глаза, обрамленные круглыми очками.

— Тебя никак понизили, Поттер? — Драко попытался использовать привычный ему равнодушный тон, но он звучал слабовато даже для его собственных ушей.

— Я велел тебе замолчать, Малфой, — отрезал Поттер.

Драко почувствовал, как магическая сила, прижимающая его к стене, немного ослабла, только чтобы развернуть его и впечатать в кладку спиной, разбивая ему затылок. Зрение Драко затуманилось, и он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы его прояснить. Поттер подошел ближе, осматривая Драко с головы до ног, пока его взгляд не остановился у него на лице.

— У тебя кровь, — заметил Поттер, указывая палочкой на рот Драко.

— Да ну? Что ж, так обычно и происходит с лицами, когда их разбивают о стену, Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Драко, слизывая кровь с верхней губы.

Лицо Поттера осталось беспристрастным, когда он развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к двери.

— Уоттс, отправь их в Министерство. Я встречусь с вами там, — крикнул Поттер одному из авроров — парню с песочного цвета волосами и россыпью веснушек на переносице.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Уоттс.

Он направил палочку на Драко, и тот почувствовал, как магия потянула его к двери. Драко попытался не споткнуться, вытянув шею к покерному столу.

— Простите, Уоттс, не так ли? Не могли бы вы быть душкой и посмотреть карты на столе?

Вместо ответа Уоттс подтолкнул Драко к двери, но третий аврор, высокая стройная женщина с короткими темными волосами, подошла к столу и перевернула карты, отброшенные МакКоннеллом. Это были две королевы и три семерки.

— Фулл Хаус, — объявила она. 

— Ха, — торжествующе воскликнул Драко. — Я победил! Ты должен мне шестьсот галеонов, болван!

МакКоннелл напрягся в своих путах, его гневное бормотание заглушил волшебный кляп.

— Силенцио!

Заглушающие чары Уоттса ощущались как вата на языке Драко, но он не смог сдержать улыбки. Как только его освободят, он позаботится о том, чтобы МакКоннелл выплатил долг. Драко не собирался проигрывать только потому, что Поттеру захотелось поиграть мускулами и показать себя. Эти шестьсот галеонов были его. Честно и справедливо.

***

Драко слегка покрутил запястьем, пытаясь успокоить чувствительную кожу там, где на нее давили Нерушимые наручники, приковывающие его к подлокотнику шаткого металлического стула. Он поерзал на сидение и бросил взгляд на дверь комнаты для допросов, где он просидел последние два часа.

Это было странно. Его преступление нельзя было даже назвать таковым. Драко не ожидал ничего более серьезного, чем разговор или штраф, но никак не этого. Он просидел в вонючей камере всю ночь, а теперь торчал в комнате для допросов, отмораживая себе задницу, в то время, как его просьбы связаться по каминной сети с адвокатом просто-напросто игнорировали.

Если бы арестовавшим его офицером был кто-то, кроме Поттера, Драко может быть и удалось бы выбраться из этой истории с минимальными потерями. Но не было никаких шансов, что его очарование распространяется на железную хватку Поттера. Ублюдок, скорее всего, сейчас всячески старался усложнить Драко жизнь.

Стоило ему только об этом подумать, как Драко услышал звук тяжелых шагов в коридоре. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Главный аврор Гавейн Робардс, а сразу за ним — Гарри Поттер с каменным выражением лица.

Робардс бросил толстую папку на стол и опустился на стул напротив Драко. Поттер продолжил стоять и хмуриться, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Мистер Малфой, Аврорат очень серьезно относится к незаконным азартным играм, — заявил Робардс.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Я заметил. Вы собираетесь игнорировать права и этого придурка МакКоннелла? Не говоря уж о Суинделл? Мерлин, этой женщине наверняка найдется, о чем рассказать. Или мне особенно повезло?

Робертс открыл папку перед собой, игнорируя вопрос Драко:

— Вы заработали себе впечатляющую репутацию, Малфой. Мошенничество, кража, несанкционированное использование Оборотного зелья, выдача себя за офицера полиции…

Драко хмыкнул:

— Да, американцам это совсем не понравилось.

— Ваше имя значится в черных списках пунктов аппараций по всему континенту. Не знаю, как вам удалось попасть в Англию незамеченным, но уверяю, я не позволю вам покинуть город, как только вы выйдете из этой комнаты.

— Это немного выходит за рамки вашей юрисдикции, не так ли?

— Технически, — подтвердил Робардс, — но вот азартные игры — нет.

— О, да в самом деле, — с усмешкой откликнулся Драко. — Это чересчур даже для вашего жалкого подобия отдела по борьбе с преступностью.

Подбородок Поттера напрягся, но Робардс продолжил:

— Согласно Акту об азартных играх от 1824 года, установленному Бернардом Боксли Третьим, подобные неоднократные нарушения накладывают на вас временный запрет на перемещения. Вы должны оставаться в Англии шестьдесят дней. Начиная с этого момента.

— Что? — выдохнул Драко.

Робардс захлопнул папку с выражением, которое явно подразумевало, что он не собирается ничего повторять.

— Вы надеялись на Азкабан?

— Азкабан? Это всего лишь карточная игра, Мерлин вас подери.

— Следи за языком, Пожиратель.

Драко с трудом подавил следующее ругательство.

— Это довольно снисходительное наказание, учитывая вашу историю, — заметил Робардс, презрительно скривив губы.

Взгляд Поттера метнулся к Робардсу, он помрачнел еще сильнее, но у Драко не было времени беспокоиться о настроении Поттера. На этот раз на кону стояла его свобода. 

— И что я должен делать следующие два месяца? — выплюнул он.

— Что вы будете делать со своим временем — это ваше личное дело, — ответил Робардс. — Пока вы не нарушаете закон и не влипаете в неприятности, вы можете заниматься своими делами. Конечно, вы должны будете регулярно отмечаться у аврора. Во время этих встреч к вашей палочке будет применено заклинание, показывающее, какие чары вы использовали, чтобы убедиться, что вы не используете ничего противозаконного.

Вот оно. Именно этого Драко ждал все это время. Они собирались следить за ним, словно рой кровожадных докси, пока Драко не совершит хотя бы одну ошибку, чтобы закрыть его в Азкабане раз и навсегда. Это было то, чего все они хотели. За исключением, может быть, Поттера, учитывая, что его показания были единственной причиной, по которой Драко вышел из зала суда свободным человеком.

Но Робардс еще не закончил:

— Аврор Поттер будет вашим офицером по условно-досрочному освобождению.

Плечи Поттера напряглись, а пальцы его сжались в кулаки. От него исходило напряжение, которое Драко почти ощущал в воздухе: потрескивание необузданной магии, от которой волосы на затылке становились дыбом.

— Вы шутите, — засмеялся Драко.

— Вы находите в этом что-то забавное, Малфой? — тон Робардса был мягким, но выражение его лица оставалось резким и пропитанным отвращением.

— Гарри Поттер отрабатывает условно-досрочные? Извините меня, сэр, но да.

Поттер искоса взглянул на него, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что Поттер проделает более чем адекватную работу.

— Немного смахивает на то, как если бы вы использовали взрывное заклятье против паука в саду, но дело ваше. Куда мне теперь идти?

— Меня это не касается, — Робардс взял папку со стола и поднялся — очевидный знак того, что разговор окончен.

— Я должен бесцельно бродить по улицам следующие два месяца? Мерлин, вы как будто хотите, чтобы я облажался.

Лицо Робардса начало приобретать красивый фиолетовый оттенок:

— Уверен, вы найдете кого-то, кто сможет терпеть вас все это время. Вы можете забрать палочку и личные вещи на выходе. Аврор Поттер вас сопроводит.

Повинуясь взмаху волшебной палочки Поттера, металлический наручник на запястье Драко раскрылся. Он осторожно потер запястье.

Поттер, остановившись у входной двери, дожидался его, пока Драко поднялся, драматично поклонился Робардсу и вышел из комнаты, вызывающе покачивая бедрами.

Поттер не сказал ни слова, пока они не подошли к окну выдачи улик. Напряжение и магия все еще трещали вокруг него, словно статическое электричество, и Драко воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы рассмотреть Поттера, не находясь под его пристальным взглядом.

Поттер был выше, чем Драко его помнил, но все еще немного ниже его самого, слава Мерлину. Драко не хотел бы, чтобы Поттер нависал над ним. При этом он несомненно был сильнее и шире, если то, как его плечи обнимала мантия, было хоть каким-то показателем. Его волосы все еще топорщились в разные стороны, но выглядели менее небрежно, чем когда он был мальчишкой. И немного сексуальнее, что было достаточно тревожной мыслью.

Сурового вида ведьма за стойкой открыла ящик, извлекла из него кошелек Драко и его магловский телефон и выложила их на стойку. Драко убрал и то, и другое в карман. Если Поттер и обратил внимание на магловский предмет, то ничего не сказал.

Между тем ведьма сняла связку с ключами со стены, выбрала нужный и остановилась напротив ряда пронумерованных ящиков с замками разной формы. Вскоре она достала палочку Драко и протянула её Поттеру.

Он прокрутил её в пальцах и вернул Драко. Это был неприятно интимный жест, но Поттеру не впервой было комфортно чувствовать себя с его волшебной палочкой. Конечно, та его палочка наверняка похоронена где-нибудь в Отделе тайн. Не то чтобы они собирались вернуть палочку, уничтожившую Темного Лорда, восемнадцатилетнему преступнику. Кстати, новая палочка служила ему достаточно хорошо, так что никаких проблем. Пусть оставят себе.

— Сядь, — приказал Поттер, указывая на стул рядом с окном выдачи улик.

Драко подчинился, хоть и без особого энтузиазма. Он не хотел, чтобы Поттер решил, что он может раздавать ему односложные указания, словно какая-то обезьяна в униформе, и ожидать, что он будет их выполнять. 

Поттер встал перед Драко и направил кончик волшебной палочки на центр его лба, прямо между бровями. Драко наклонился к нему и взглянул на Поттера сквозь ресницы.

— Это отслеживающее заклинание. Оно оповестит нас, если ты решишь покинуть Лондон, — объяснил Поттер. — Будет немного жечь.

— Не сдерживайся, Поттер, — подмигнул ему Драко.

Взгляд Поттера переместился с того места, где его палочка коснулась лба Драко, и встретился с ним глазами. Он прищурился.

Драко зашипел, когда почувствовал, как заклинание Поттера обожгло ему кожу. Он не слышал, чтобы Поттер бормотал какие-то слова, что было более чем неуютно. Если Поттер разгуливал вокруг и без особых усилий разбрасывался невербальными заклинаниями, неудивительно, что Робардс предпочитал держать его на коротком поводке.

— Оно также позволит мне найти тебя, если ты пропустишь нашу встречу, — добавил Поттер.

— Тогда, я полагаю, нет смысла сообщать тебе, где я остановлюсь?

Поттер качнул косматой головой.

— Я получу какое-нибудь предупреждение? Или мне стоит беспокоиться, что Гарри Поттер появится из ниоткуда, когда я буду особенно занят? — поинтересовался Драко с многозначительной ухмылкой.

Поттер тут же покраснел, и это было чертовски приятным зрелищем:

— Ты получишь письмо совой.

Драко наклонился к нему, упершись локтями в колени:

— Так чем ты так не угодил этому ублюдку Робардсу, что получил такое задание?

Подбородок Поттера напрягся. Драко наступил на больную мозоль. 

— Почему ты так уверен, что я не попросил его?

Драко даже не попытался сдержать смех:

— Да ладно тебе. Когда хоть ты наслаждался моей компанией?

— Считай, это тебе повезло, что ты получил меня, а не кого-нибудь другого, — заметил Поттер.

— Я думаю, у нас с тобой слишком разные представления о том, что означает везение.

— Я имею в виду, что я один из немногих здесь авроров, кто не попытается использовать эту возможность, чтобы превратить твою жизнь в ад.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Поттер, просто существуя ты превращаешь мою жизнь в ад.

Поттер закатил глаза:

— Мило, Малфой. Очень мило. Кстати, ты свободен.

— Чудесно. Увидимся, Поттер.

— Да, — покорно согласился он. — Увидимся. И, Малфой, не делай глупостей, хорошо?

Драко просто похлопал его по плечу, спустился в Атриум Министерства и вышел через парадный вход. Здесь он замешкался на мгновение, не зная, куда идти.

Поместье забрал Визенгамот, его разобрали и снесли сразу после суда над Люциусом. Не то чтобы оно могло пригодиться старшему Малфою из его камеры в Азкабане. К тому же, те последние недели, что Драко провел в поместье, были ужасным опытом, который он бы не хотел повторить. Призраки бродили по залам, завывая всю ночь напролет. 

Нарцисса сбежала во Францию при первой же возможности. Она по-прежнему навещала мужа в тюрьме, а вот Драко не виделся с отцом много лет. Азкабан вызывал в нем нервную дрожь, а то подобие человека, в которое превратился Люциус, заставляло желудок Драко скручиваться. Однако он все еще виделся с матерью. Её роскошная квартира на Ривьере была любимым местом Драко, чтобы расслабиться после очередной победы.

К сожалению, сейчас это оставляло Драко до обидного мало вариантов. Панси жила в городе. Мерлин, Драко не помнил, когда видел ее в последний раз. Но идея остановиться в квартире, которую она делила с Лавгуд, была крайне некомфортной. Его смущал не диван, за последние несколько лет он частенько коротал на них свои ночи. Нет, все дело было в их сопливой любви, которую Драко не мог вынести. По отдельности Панси и Луна были терпимы, но стоило им оказаться в одной комнате, как они начинали бросать друг на друга взгляды, которые вызывали у Драко легкую тошноту. 

Грег женился и переехал в Берлин. Они поужинали вместе, когда Драко был там. О Нотте не могло быть и речи. Тео тяжеловато пережил прошлый визит Драко в город, когда он немного перепил и исчез из его квартиры, прежде чем Нотт успел поблагодарить его за отличный перепих. Оставался только один вариант.

Драко вытащил из кармана телефон и через некоторое время наконец нашел номер, который искал. Он сделал глубокий вдох и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Да?

— Блейз? У меня хорошие новости! Я в городе и скоро буду у тебя!


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Гарри Поттер в полном порядке, правда

Гарри захлопнул дверь кабинета с такой силой, что стены вокруг него вздрогнули, и он надеялся, что Робардс на другом конце коридора это почувствовал. Гарри привалился к двери и запустил пальцы в волосы.

Гребаный Робардс. Гребаный Малфой.

Это должно было быть обычной облавой. МакКоннелл был придурком, но он сдал отделу достаточно жуликов и своих приятелей из преступного мира, чтобы Гарри научился его терпеть. На этот раз он пообещал им скользкого француза по фамилии Арджент, который благодаря толстому кошельку и ловким рукам сумел заработать себе имя игрой в покер по всей Европе и Америке. Гарри едва не выронил палочку, когда заметил светлые волосы своей цели и знакомую усмешку — ту, что заставляла Гарри закипать даже спустя столько лет. Сила его Обезоруживающего заклятья была неожиданной даже для него самого. Гарри нравилось думать, что его магия была под контролем, но иногда ей все же удавалось ускользать от него и вырываться на свободу. А Драко Малфой, если подумать, был как раз тем триггером, что мог вызвать у Гарри магическую вспышку.

Теперь ему предстояло возиться с этим мудаком следующие два месяца, и Гарри был уверен, что Робардс сделал это специально.

— Наблюдай за ним, — отдал указание он, как только они вышли из комнаты для допросов. — Одна ошибка, и мы забросим этого мелкого Пожирателя смерти в Азкабан к ему подобным. Может быть, тогда ты наконец заработаешь повышение, о котором просил, Поттер.

Гарри стиснул зубы так сильно, что только чудом ни одного не сломал. Даже если он поймает Малфоя и дюжину потенциальных Пожирателей смерти с татуировками _Я люблю Волдеморта_ у них на лицах за жертвоприношением детей, он не получит повышения, пока Робардс занимает кресло Главного аврора.

Гарри прижался затылком к двери. Стрелка часов только-только приближалась к половине первого, а ему уже нужно было выпить. Слава Мерлину, сегодня вечером он планировал встретиться с друзьями в пабе.

***

Ровно в шесть Гарри скинул мантию аврора и аппарировал в Дырявый котел. Вся компания уже была там, и его гнев немного успокоился при виде знакомых лиц, собравшихся за их обычным столиком.

Гермиона потягивала шардоне и болтала с Невиллом, что занимал пост помощника профессора Травологии в Хогвартсе и проводил лето в городе. Рон сидел рядом со своей девушкой, приобнимая её за плечи, и посмеивался над очередной шуткой Симуса. Дин тыкал в кнопки мобильного телефона-раскладушки, в очередной раз пытаясь написать сообщение своей девушке-магле. Его предупредили, что сигнал не будет ловить в окруженном чарами помещении бара, но он не сдавался. Сидевшая в углу Луна вплетала красную ленточку в волосы Панси, чему Паркинсон всячески потакала.

Первой Гарри заметила Луна и помахала ему. Гарри позаимствовал стул у одного из соседних столиков и со скрипом подтащил его к друзьям, после чего опустился рядом с Роном, схватил его бокал, наполовину заполненный лагером, и осушил его в один присест.

— Эй! — запротестовал Рон, пытаясь отобрать его, но было уже слишком поздно.

Гарри со стуком опустил пустой бокал на стол:

— Ты бы все равно отдал его мне, как только узнал, какой у меня выдался день.

Все посмотрели на Гарри. Его рассказы о работе стали особенным развлечением их компании. Обычная встреча друзей в пятницу вечером приобретала совершенно иной смысл, когда Гарри рассказывал об облавах на незаконных торговцев зельями, единорогами или вейлами-проститутками. Эти истории никогда не переставали восхищать его слушателей, даже если сам Гарри чувствовал, что тратит время понапрасну, гоняясь за мелкими преступниками и воришками, а не за настоящими темными волшебниками.

— Угадайте, кого я арестовал прошлой ночью, — перевел дыхание Гарри, когда все наклонились ближе. Он жестом попросил у Ханны Аббот, что работала за баром, напиток для себя. — Нет, правда. Я хочу, чтобы вы попробовали угадать.

— Опять Нильс Низеркотт из Ведуний? — с надеждой поинтересовался Дин, на мгновение позабыв о мобильном телефоне.

— Нет.

— Торговец Оборотным? — предположил Невилл.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Заводчик драконов?

— Браконьер русалочьих хвостов?

— Не в этот раз, — ответил Гарри.

— Ну же, Гарри, тебе придется сузить круг. Это кто-то известный? — спросил Рон.

Гарри мотнул головой и неуверенно пожал плечами:

— Вроде того, но не в общепринятом смысле. Вот вам подсказка: вы все его знаете. Мы вместе учились в Хогвартсе.

— Маркус Флинт? Я слышала, что он попал в неприятности, потому что принимал ставки на игры Паддлмир Юнайтед, — предположила Ханна, опуская перед Гарри его обычный огневиски и опираясь на спинку стула Невилла.

— Нет, но ты близко подобралась.

— МакГонагалл? — воскликнул Симус.

— Нет! Слава Мерлину. Серьезно, Симус?

— Пожалуйста, не говори, что это снова Джордж, — вздохнул Рон.

— Нет, точно нет.

— Это просто нелепо! — не выдержала Гермиона, всплескивая руками. — Просто скажи нам, Гарри!

Гарри опустил стакан, из которого успел немного отпить, и прокрутил его в пальцах, прежде чем ответить:

— Драко Малфой.

Все удивленно выдохнули и откинулись на спинки своих стульев. Все, кроме Паркинсон, что напряглась, нахмурив аккуратные брови.

— Он здесь? В Англии? — спросил Рон.

— Ага. Накрыл его во время незаконной игры в покер.

— Тише, Гарри, эта информация должна быть конфиденциальной, — упрекнула Гермиона Гарри, и он почувствовал, как её чары, защищающие их столик от непрошенных ушей, усилились.

— Что они сделают ему, Гермиона? — закатил глаза Рон. — Уволят?

— Так легко я не отделаюсь, — пробормотал Гарри в свой бокал.

— Он все еще здесь? — резко поинтересовалась Панси, но её лицо осталось непроницаемым.

— Да, и пробудет в городе под надзором до конца июля.

— Выглядит как достаточно суровое наказание за такое незначительное нарушение, — заметила Гермиона, нахмурившись.

— Ты мне это говоришь? — согласился Гарри. — И как будто этого было недостаточно, Робардс назначил меня сторожить его.

Рон сочувственно застонал:

— Вот это удар. Не повезло, приятель.

Все согласились с ним, и в качестве утешения Гарри получил еще один бокал огневиски. Разговор перетек в более спокойное русло, когда они начали обсуждать предстоящую поездку Панси и Луны на Азорские острова, открытие Дином магловского телевидения и Пузыри первой любви, с недавних пор доступные в Ужастиках умников Уизли.

Вскоре к компании присоединилась Джинни. Щеки её покрывал розовый румянец от квиддичных тренировок на побережье Уэльса, а волосы, собранные в пучок на макушке, растрепались, так что несколько непослушных прядок пристало к веснушчатому лбу.

— Простите за опоздание, — выдохнула она. — Портключ задержали, но приятно знать, что вы решили начать без меня.

Ханна принесла ей пинту и обняла в знак приветствия, прежде чем вернуться за барную стойку. Джинни сделала глоток и остановилась, только когда бокал был наполовину пуст.

— Мерлин, Уизли, поверить не могу, что ты можешь поднять бокал с этим булыжником у себя на пальце, — ухмыльнулась Паркинсон.

Джинни хихикнула и вытянула левую руку, на безымянном пальце которой сверкало кольцо с огромным бриллиантом. 

— Это немного чересчур, правда? Чуть не свалилась с метлы, когда от него отразилось солнце. Ебаная штука чуть меня не ослепила.

— Похоже, Йен хотел убедиться, что все заметят кольцо с трибун, — прокомментировал Дин.

— Черт возьми, этот бриллиант и из Франции разглядишь! — воскликнул Рон.

Джинни шутливо пихнула брата в плечо и устроилась рядом с Гарри.

— Ой, он острый! — заскулил Рон, потирая плечо, и Гермиона закатила глаза.

Разговор за столом продолжился, словно его и не прерывали, и Гарри постепенно расслабился, чувствуя, как тепло от виски растекается по его телу, когда Джинни наклонилась, опустив подбородок к нему на плечо, и тихо спросила:

— Гарри, мы можем поговорить?

— Конечно.

Она развернулась к нему, опустив подошвы тяжелых ботинок на опоры его стула, и сложила руки на коленях.

— Так, Гарри, я знаю, ты ужасно расстроен из-за того, что я выхожу замуж.

Гарри закатил глаза и усмехнулся:

— Совершенно вне себя. Каждую ночь засыпаю в слезах.

Она снисходительно похлопала его по плечу и улыбнулась:

— В качестве утешения мы с Йеном решили сделать тебя моей подружкой невесты.

Гарри подавился виски:

— Ты не заставишь меня надеть платье, Джинни. Только не снова.

— Жаль, у тебя такие прекрасные ножки, — надула губы она. — Хорошо, костюм тоже подойдет.

Гарри внимательно на нее посмотрел:

— Ты серьезно?

— Конечно, я серьезно, Гарри. Ты мой самый близкий друг.

— Но это немного странно, разве нет? Бывший парень будет стоять рядом с тобой у алтаря, пока ты будешь выходить за другого. Это не совсем нормально.

Гарри и Джинни удалось остаться близкими друзьями, несмотря на их расставание через два года после войны. Они пытались изображать влюбленную пару, но то, что когда-то горело между ними, утихло, преобразившись в нечто гораздо более спокойное и комфортное. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джинни порвала с ним. Ему больше не нужно было изображать идеального зятя для Уизли, которые хотели для единственной дочери самое лучшее, и скрывать свои отношения от назойливой прессы. 

Конечно, Гарри скучал по Джинни. Ему было интересно с ней, и у нее всегда получалось наполнять пространство вокруг шумом и красками. Но после ухода Джинни в Гарри что-то наконец щелкнуло. Чувства, которые он годами отталкивал и игнорировал, чтобы оправдать надежды в качестве Золотого Мальчика волшебного мира, отказывались оставаться похороненными. И все же эту тайну он пока держал при себе. Гарри не был уверен, что его друзья обрадуются, когда узнают, что он трахает не только женщин, но и мужчин.

Джинни равнодушно пожала плечами:

— Когда я делала что-то, что можно было бы считать нормальным? И вообще: все нормальное здорово переоценивают.

— Ты уверена, Джин? Не хочешь спросить кого-нибудь еще? У тебя полно друзей, кроме меня.

— Я не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь хихикающий придурок взбивал мне платье, Гарри. Мне нужен кто-то, кто скажет мне, если я буду вести себя ужасно. Кто-то, кто будет держать меня за руку, когда я буду психовать, и кто-то, кому удастся отвлечь внимание мамы, когда она попытается взять на себя планирование свадьбы. Мне нужен ты. К черту всех остальных. Ты тот, кого я хочу рядом, и я не приму отрицательный ответ.

В горле Гарри встал ком.

— Хорошо, — откашлялся он. — Если это то, чего ты хочешь.

— Именно этого. А теперь возьми себя в руки. Если мой братец заметит, что ты вот-вот расплачешься, он никогда тебе этого не забудет. Мерлин, Гарри, ты тот еще нюня, когда дело касается свадеб.

И Гарри не мог с этим не согласиться.

Вечер постепенно подходил к концу, и все начали расходиться по домам. Джинни отправилась в Нору, чтобы провести выходные с мамой и папой, прежде чем вернуться на тренировки в Холихедские гарпии. Дин планировал встретиться со своей девушкой в каком-то магловском клубе, а Панси и Луна испарились еще за несколько часов до этого, не посчитав нужным попрощаться, слишком поглощенные своей странной любовью.

Только Рон и Гермиона остались за столиком с Гарри. Голова Гермионы покоилась на плече Рона, и Гарри позволил спокойствию, которое он всегда испытывал рядом с ними, накрыть его. Иногда ему хотелось жить в таких моментах вечно. Он боялся мысли о том, что ему придется вернуться на Гриммаулд Плейс с его продуваемыми сквозняками коридорами и хмурящимимся портретами.

Одиночество было хуже всего — оглушительная тишина и тоска, которыми, казалось, дышали стены дома номер двенадцать. Не имело никакого значения, каким шумом Гарри наполнял его, сколько каминов зажигал или как пекло солнце снаружи, на Гриммаулд Плейс ему всегда было холодно и грустно.

На самом деле в жизни Гарри было совсем немного уголков, не затронутых тоской. Конечно, это ощущение было ничем по сравнению с ужасом, который они испытывали в годы, предшествующие Битве за Хогвартс, и с ажиотажем в прессе, который произошел после. Нет, это чувство было другим. Внутри Гарри поселился липкий страх, который разрастался в нем много лет — тошнотворная дыра в его животе, что раскрывалась только тогда, когда он оставался один в темноте.

Он пытался заполнить её. Он зазывал друзей на ночевки, цеплялся за отношения с Джинни, несмотря на то, что они оба были абсолютно несчастны вместе. Он приводил домой женщин, а сразу после — мужчин, но страх всегда возвращался. Даже когда в постели рядом с ним лежал очередной его знакомый, ужас находил Гарри и разъедал его изнутри. Иногда он задавался вопросом, а останется ли от него в конце концов хоть что-нибудь.

Ощутив его меланхолию, словно надвигающийся ливень, Гермиона взяла Гарри за руку.

— Хочешь остаться у нас сегодня? — спросила она.

Гарри почувствовал, как его до краев наполнило облегчением.

— Я бы не хотел мешать, — слабо возразил он, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно.

— О, Гарри, ты никогда нам не мешаешь, ты же знаешь.

— Да, приятель, — вмешался Рон. — Нам нравится, когда ты рядом. И Гермиона всегда готовит горячие пирожки на завтрак, если ты остаешься.

— Вот как? Значит, все дело в завтраке? — уточнил Гарри с улыбкой, но немного более слабой, чем она была еще несколько часов назад.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Рон.

Они позволили Гермионе аппарировать их, потому что она выпила меньше, и ей потребовалось только две остановки, чтобы оказаться на месте. Почувствовав твердую землю под ногами, Гарри глубоко втянул в себя соленый воздух и почувствовал, как дыра в его животе затягивается.

Рон и Гермиона купили коттедж на берегу моря через год после свадьбы, и Гарри ни один дом не любил так, как этот. Он затмил для него даже Нору, хотя Гарри никогда бы не признался в этом миссис Уизли.

Коттедж был невероятно уютным, заполненным мягкой мебелью и стопками книг, фотографиями друзей и членов семьи и безделушками, которые Рон и Джордж тестировали для магазина.

Гарри со вздохом упал в кресло, которое было признано его, а Гермиона отправилась на кухню за чаем. Рон устроился на диване напротив Гарри и расшнуровал свои ботинки, стряхивая их с ног и упираясь ступнями в кофейный столик. 

— И как скоро тебе снова предстоит увидеться с Малфоем? — уточнил он.

Гарри застонал и взъерошил волосы рукой:

— Не знаю. На следующей неделе.

— Я бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть, как вы его накрыли. Ты сломал ему нос или еще что-нибудь?

— Немного разбил губу, — признал Гарри, с трудом сдерживая ухмылку.

— Это варварство, Гарри, и ты куда лучше этого, — с осуждением вздохнула Гермиона, опуская напротив него чашку ромашкового чая и усаживаясь рядом с Роном.

— Это была случайность, — возразил Гарри. — Я не ожидал увидеть его и потерял хватку.

Гермиона нахмурилась, рассматривая его поверх дымящейся кружки:

— Это не похоже на тебя. Ты держал магию под контролем уже много лет.

— Серьезно, Гермиона? Это же Малфой! Гарри никогда не был самим собой рядом с ним, — заметил Рон, ухмыляясь Гарри.

— Я слышу тебя, ты в курсе? — проворчал тот в ответ.

— Да ладно, сколько раз ты просмотрел его досье сегодня? Только честно, — спросил Рон. Наклон его головы и приподнятая бровь подразумевали, что он уже знал, что Гарри провел за этими бумагами гораздо больше времени, чем было необходимо.

Гарри оскалился, не найдя ответа. Ему нужно было знать, чего ожидать, особенно теперь, когда он был ответственен за Малфоя. И хорошо, возможно, он потратил несколько лишних часов на то, чтобы получить всю доступную о Малфое и о человеке под его псевдонимом — Жаке Ардженте — информацию. Но ничего особенного он так и не нашел. Ничего, что говорило бы о том, что Малфой занимался чем-то темным. И уж точно ничего такого, за что его можно было отправить в Азкабан. Но Гарри было любопытно, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

В файлах Малфоя он обнаружил несколько магловских фотографий, на которых тот выглядел чопорно и надменно, и взгляд Гарри на некоторое время задержался на них. Там также был ордер за незаконное использование зелья и перевозку через границу запрещенных предметов, но как бы глубоко Гарри ни копал, в криминальном прошлом Малфоя не было ничего стоящего внимания. Робардс будет разочарован.

— Хах, так я и знал, — воскликнул Рон, и Гарри нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Мне это не нравится, Гарри. Не мог Робардс назначить на это дело кого-нибудь другого? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Возможно, но нет никого, кого он бы хотел наказать сильнее.

— Верно, но это практически садизм. Разве он не знает, какие у вас были отношения в школе? — покачал головой Рон.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Но я получаю самые неприятные задания после провала с Инголлсами.

Рон и Гермиона одновременно поморщились.

— Твоей вины там не было, — мягко напомнила Гермиона. — Ты же понимаешь это, правда?

— Да, — вздохнул Гарри. — Мы обсуждали это сотню раз, Гермиона. Я знаю.

И он знал, хотя это не останавливало кошмары — видения двух детей в лужах крови. Но он не обсуждал их с Роном и Гермионой. Ему не хотелось давать им еще больше поводов для беспокойства.

Это дело было грандиозным провалом. Гарри знал, что должен был подождать, что должен был вызвать подкрепление, даже если бы это не изменило исход операции и не спасло бы жизни тем мальчикам. Он посчитал, что справится один. В конце концов это было его дело, и Пожирателям смерти нужен был именно он. Гарри поставил бы под угрозу всю команду, если бы вызвал подкрепление, а Робардс и так уже снизил его бюджет до минимума, оставив ему всего несколько человек в ночную смену. 

Когда Гарри получил сообщение о том, что группа Новых Пожирателей смерти, которые посылали ему угрозы в течение нескольких недель, взяла заложников, он не раздумывал и аппарировал в самую гущу событий, как они и надеялись. Это была ловушка. Ему удалось обезвредить почти дюжину преступников, но заложники были уже мертвы — смертельное Редукто каждому в голову. Гарри нашел их в подсобке. Обоим было не больше двенадцати лет. Пара маглорожденных детей, которых Пожиратели выследили по письмам из Хогвартса. 

Это была пиар-катастрофа. Робард и так уже искал повод, чтобы избавиться от Гарри, чувствуя, что его пребывание в кресле Главного аврора находится под угрозой. Он возложил всю ответственность за произошедшее на Гарри, понизил его вместо того, чтобы уволить, предпочитая держать поблизости и унижать до тех пор, пока он не вспылит и сам не уйдет. Но Гарри не собирался доставить Робардсу такое удовольствие.

Служба была куда приятнее, когда Рон был рядом. Они прошли обучение вместе, и с Роном у себя за спиной Гарри был способен перевернуть весь мир. Но потребовалось всего два дела, чтобы Рон отказался от этой затеи.

— Я просто не могу больше, — сказал он Гарри как-то раз, глядя на него покрасневшими стеклянными глазами поверх полупустой пинты. — Я не хочу сражаться.

Он присоединился к семейному бизнесу и начал работать с Джорджем в Ужастиках умников Уизли. Гарри был счастлив за него. Правда. Но он скучал по своему лучшему другу, по будущему, которое спланировал для них перед тем, как оно рассыпалось у него на глазах.

— Знаешь, — неуверенно начала Гермиона. — Тебе не обязательно оставаться в Аврорате и вечно терпеть нападки Робардса.

— Но что еще мне делать, Гермиона? К тому же, у меня хорошо получается моя работа, — ответил Гарри, хотя они оба знали, что скрывалось под его словами. Он не умел ничего другого.

— Ты всегда можешь работать со мной в СНОБ. Ты ведь владеешь им и всем остальным.

Гермиона руководила Содружеством Начинателей Ослепительного Будущего — головной организацией целого ряда благотворительных проектов, которые она помогла начать Гарри после войны. Конечно, у нее это блестяще получалось. И хотя Гарри был рад помочь всем, чем мог, заниматься этим каждый день он был не готов.

— Я просто имя, которое мы используем, — покачал головой Гарри. — И потом: я не умею собирать деньги.

— Это уж точно, — с усмешкой согласился Рон. — Помните, как Гарри попытался получить пожертвование от леди Далтон, а она решила, что он заигрывает с ней?

Гарри передернуло:

— Она хотела подложить трусики мне в карман.

— Гарри, ей восемьдесят пять. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как тебе удалось провалить это задание, — покачала головой Гермиона.

— Ага, — со смехом продолжил Рон. — Будет лучше, если мы оставим Гарри за кулисами СНОБ. Просто будем выставлять его иногда напоказ, чтобы он успевал помахать всем этим пожилым дамам со сцены и очаровать их, но не разбить им сердца. Иначе вы потеряете всю вашу финансовую поддержку.

Они рассмеялись.

— Хорошо, СНОБ не пойдет. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив, — сказала Гермиона с мягкой улыбкой.

— Я знаю. Все хорошо, не беспокойся обо мне так сильно, — ответил Гарри.

— Такой уж она человек, — сказал Рон, похлопав Гарри по колену.

Они допили чай, и Гермиона принесла Гарри одеяло и подушку. Она постелила свежую простыню для него на диване, как делала всякий раз, когда Гарри оставался у них.

Гарри ответил на крепкие объятья от Рона и поцелуй в щеку от Гермионы, прежде чем устроиться на своем месте.

Кошмары не преследовали его здесь. Что-то в морском воздухе, мягких подушках и осознании того, что в этом доме он в безопасности и окружен людьми, которые его любят, прогоняло темноту из сознания Гарри, пусть и временно.

Он знал, что друзья беспокоятся о нем — не только Рон и Гермиона, но и Невилл, Джинни, Луна и остальные Уизли. Они часто украдкой наблюдали за ним, и в уголках их глаз Гарри замечал тревогу. Они обсуждали его, когда его не было рядом, он был в этом уверен. Но им не стоило волноваться. Конечно, у Гарри были проблемы со сном. И иногда он чувствовал себя одиноким и потерянным, но он мог с этим справиться. 

Он был в полном порядке.

Правда.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Блейз Забини явно переплатил дизайнеру, но, черт возьми, какой вид

Блейзу принадлежал пентхаус в роскошном многоэтажном доме в Саутуарк. Здание было новым и воплощало в себе симбиоз магии и магловского дизайна, что стало особенно популярным течением в послевоенные годы. Магловские технологии редко работали в магических пространствах без специальных корректировок, но это здание всем своим видом — от шикарной зоны ресепшн до сложной системы охраны — могло похвастаться грамотной интеграцией магии в чудеса технического прогресса. Оно казалось немного неуместным среди приземистых старинных таунхаусов и собора — этакое сверкающее пятно на сером горизонте Лондона.

Жилье здесь стоило целое состояние.

Он не мог аппарировать сразу в апартаменты, внутренняя защита не была на него настроена, поэтому Драко поднялся из лобби на верхний этаж на лифте. Его двери открывались прямо в просторное фойе, которое переходило в гостиную открытой планировки с роскошной кожаной мебелью, кофейным столиком со стеклянной столешницей, ковром с животным принтом, которого Драко не смог распознать, и стеной, забитой пластинками, аккуратно расставленными по цветам обложек. Вся противоположная стена представляла собой окно от пола до потолка, и низко висящее солнце заливало комнату бледно-розовым светом.

Здесь ничего не напоминало о домашнем уюте, но зато кричало о том, что владелец этого жилища переплатил дизайнеру. Квартира была настолько чистой, что казалась аскетичной, но Драко и без того знал, что Блейз очень мало времени проводил в Лондоне, а этот пентхаус использовал как временное пристанище, куда можно было приводить женщин, которых он предпочитал — избалованных, ухоженных и магически (или хирургически) улучшивших каждый миллиметр их жизни.

— Блейз? — позвал Драко.

Он тут же появился перед ним, одетый в облегающий черный костюм и белоснежную рубашку, несколько верхних пуговиц которой были расстегнуты, обнажая гладкий островок его подкаченной темной груди. В руках Блейз держал по бокалу мартини. Когда он улыбнулся, его зубы ослепляюще сверкнули. Драко не смог сдержать похотливую улыбку, что расползлась по его губам. Блейз всегда производил на него такое впечатление, засранец.

— Драко, — Блейз протянул Драко один из бокалов, опуская прохладную ладонь к нему на щеку и целуя его в другую. От Блейза пахло свежими цитрусами и мускусом, и рот Драко наполнился слюной. — Скажи мне, как долго ты пробыл на английской земле, прежде чем тебя арестовали?

Драко ухмыльнулся:

— Два дня.

Ответный смех Блейза был искренним и глубоким и заставил Драко покрыться мурашками:

— Прости, но я не удивлен.

— Мне бы хотелось думать, что я куда более законопослушный гражданин, — откликнулся Драко, хватаясь за сердце в притворном оскорблении и следуя за Блейзом в гостиную. Он отпил из своего бокала и удовлетворенно выдохнул: именно то, что Драко было нужно после ночи в камере. Слава Мерлину, у него никогда не было проблем с очищающими чарами. Он просто не мог позволить себе появиться на пороге Блейза в окровавленной рубашке, пропахший потом и тем пережаренным подобием кофе, которым заливались авроры.

Драко подошел к окну и проследил за тем, как последние лучи закатного солнца, вспыхнув, отразились от Осколка. Блять, он легко бы мог привыкнуть к такому виду.

— Драко, когда я в последний раз видел тебя, ты снюхал дорожку кокаина с задницы стриптизерши, повис на винтажной люстре, а затем до рассвета прятался от стражей порядка и хозяина дома, который был не очень рад тому, что мы вломились к нему и устроили в его гостиной вечеринку.

— Это было на Ибице, Блейз. Там это практически ожидаемо.

Выражение лица Блейза чуть посерьезнело, но в нем все еще было полно нежности — так родители смотрят на шаловливого ребенка. 

— А это Лондон. И тебе нужно постараться быть немного спокойнее здесь. Они только и ждут момента, когда ты снова ошибешься. Больше всего на свете они хотят пришить тебе первую проблему, какая у них найдется.

— Кстати, об этом…

Блейз опустил бокал с мартини на стеклянный журнальный столик и небрежно повалился на кожаный диван, закидывая руку на его спинку, отчего пуговицы его рубашки напряглись. Блейз изучал его с понимающим выражением во взгляде, от которого Драко захотелось поежиться.

— Что тебе нужно, Драко? Не может быть, что деньги? Цирцея знает, у тебя их предостаточно.

Это было правдой, он сколотил небольшое состояние во время своего изгнания. Оно было ничем по сравнению с капиталом, который у него отняли после войны, но Драко был очень амбициозным человеком, особенно когда дело касалось его бумажника.

— Дело не в деньгах.

— В чем тогда?

Драко поерзал в кресле:

— Я на условно-досрочном освобождении.

Блейз вскинул брови:

— Понятно.

— Ты знаешь, я бы не стал просить, если бы не был в отчаянии, но мне нужно где-то остаться на это время. Основная часть моих денег хранится в магловских банках в Америке. Мне больше некуда податься.

Блейз вздохнул и потер ладони:

— Хорошо, Драко. На каких условиях они тебя отпустили?

— Шестьдесят дней в Англии, а потом я смогу свалить на все четыре стороны и перестать сидеть у тебя на шее.

— И все? Звучит не так уж плохо.

— Тебе легко говорить, — снисходительно ответил Драко. Он не хотел объяснять Блейзу, как тревожно ему становилось от идеи остаться где-то на такой срок, особенно когда этим местом была Англия, напоминающая ему о самых страшных ошибках в его жизни. — О, и мне придется терпеть еженедельные визиты от аврора, которого приставили присматривать за мной.

— Мне заранее жаль этого беднягу.

— Это Поттер, — фыркнул Драко.

Блейз выглядел так, будто Рождество наступило немного раньше.

— Тебя это забавляет, Забини?

— Шутишь? Это просто великолепно. Тот, кто выбрал тебе наказание, точно знал, как тебя помучить.

— А тебе так нравится смотреть, как я страдаю, правда?

— Только если совсем чуть-чуть, — подмигнул Блейз. — Можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь. Будет здорово снова провести с тобой немного времени.

— Конечно, дорогой. Я буду счастлив часто и с большим энтузиазмом выражать мою благодарность.

***

Первым делом Драко позвонил своему персональному банкиру в Нью-Йорк и поручил тому вывести для него приличную сумму денег наличными — как магловскими, так и волшебными. Он ни за что не позволил бы Гринготтсу запустить свои жадные ручонки в его накопления, тем более когда все его операции отслеживались, а магловские кредитные карты оставляли слишком много следов. Наличные придутся как нельзя кстати.

Вторым в списке задач Драко был шоппинг. У него не было постоянного жилья, а потому внушительная часть его гардероба и личные вещи хранились у его матери во Франции. Драко скорее предпочел бы броситься с Лондонского моста, чем признаться Нарциссе, что его опять арестовали, что оставляло ему только один вариант. Ему нужна была новая одежда.

Драко нравилось ходить по магазинам. Ему нравилось, как консультанты крутились вокруг него, осыпали его комплиментами и предлагали шампанское, как только понимали, что карманы его были глубокими, а вкус — дорогим. Сначала он навестил Harrods, Burberry, Prada и Valentino, а затем Twilfits в Косом переулке, напоследок побаловав себя чаем в ресторане Claridge's в Мейфэйре.

Когда он вернулся в пентхаус, фойе было заполнено пакетами с одеждой, а Блейз стоял посреди этого беспорядка, ухмыляясь и размахивая шелковым галстуком роскошного темно-фиолетового цвета, который, как Драко и предполагал, прекрасно подходил к цвету его лица.

— Боги, Блейз, ты раскрыл каждый пакет в поисках подарков?

— Это для меня, не так ли? — усмехнулся Блейз.

— Как ты догадался?

— Ты и при смерти фиолетовое не наденешь.

— Подумал, что он хорошо подойдет к запонкам с гранатом.

Глаза Блейза загорелись так, словно он выиграл кубок Трех Волшебников, и Драко указал на пакет из Тиффани среди прочих покупок из Harrods.

На ужин они отправились в шикарный новый ресторан в Сохо. Драко нравилось, как посетители провожали их взглядами. Блейз всегда был ошеломляюще красивым, а его темный наряд и крепкое телосложение отлично контрастировали с голубовато-серым костюмом Драко. После ужина он опустился на колени и отсосал Блейзу прямо на его шикарном кожаном диване на фоне сверкающего Лондона.

Отношения между ними всегда были такими. Блейз предпочитал быть сверху, и Драко не возражал. Это было удобным перепихом, и ничем более. Интерес Блейза к мужчинам был чисто сексуальным. Он предпочитал встречаться с женщинами, а в глазах Драко такой расклад был прекрасным способом снять напряжение. Они были друзьями, а Драко любил трахать своих друзей. Большую часть времени это было гораздо проще, чем встречаться с кем-то. По крайней мере, его друзья знали, кто он такой, и ничего от него не ждали.

Немного позже, раскинувшись полураздетым рядом с Блейзом на диване, Драко подумал, что следующие пару месяцев, возможно, будут не такими уж плохими.

***

— Что значит, ты уезжаешь?

Блейз аккуратно сложил брюки и опустил их в чемодан от Louis Vuitton. Прислонившийся к дверному косяку Драко наблюдал за ним, прокручивая серебряную печатку на указательном пальце, как он всегда делал, когда не находил места рукам.

— Увы, долг зовет.

У Блейза было несколько инвестиционных объектов по всему миру. Его последний проект располагался в Дубае, где он вместе с нефтяным магнатом и арабским принцем спонсировал строительство нового небоскреба.

— Но чем мне здесь заниматься, пока тебя нет?

— Ты имеешь в виду, с кем тебе этим заниматься? — поддразнил его Блейз. 

— Я умру от скуки, и это будет твоя вина, — хмыкнул Драко.

— Не будь таким драматичным. Я знаю, ты прекрасно умеешь развлекаться и без меня.

— Хорошо, — проворчал Драко, хотя совершенно не был уверен, что все будет хорошо. — Но я займу твою комнату.

— Если тебе так хочется. Но не забудь поменять простыни перед моим возвращением, — согласился Блейз и взмахом волшебной палочки застегнул чемодан.

— Как долго тебя не будет?

— Трудно сказать. По крайней мере, три недели. Может, дольше. В следующий раз, надеюсь, ты сможешь поехать со мной, конечно, когда закончится твой срок.

— Пас. Слишком жарко. Слишком много песка.

Блейз усмехнулся:

— Говорит человек, который половину времени проводит в Лас-Вегасе.

— Что тут сказать, это неизбежное зло.

— Значит, поедем в Марокко. Отель, в который я инвестировал, наконец закончен. Тебе там понравится. Бассейны, дорогие рестораны, шикарные мужчины. Все, как ты любишь.

— Звучит неплохо. Я подумаю о том, чтобы простить тебя, когда мы туда доберемся, — уступил Драко.

— Какое облегчение, — с усмешкой откликнулся Блейз. Он подхватил чемодан и похлопал Драко по щеке. — Береги себя. И не позволяй случайным любовникам разворовывать мою квартиру.

— Ничего не обещаю, — проворчал Драко.

— Хороший мальчик. Увидимся через несколько недель.

Блейз вошел в лифт, окруженный запахом дорогого одеколона и парящими чемоданами, и исчез. В следующую же секунду пентхаус показался Драко слишком большим и слишком тихим.

***

Это была только первая его неделя в Англии, а Драко уже сходил с ума от скуки. Он кружил по пентхаусу Блейза, словно кошка в клетке. От нечего делать он перемерил весь гардероб Блейза и залез в его бар. Посмотрел телевизор и изучил представленную на стене коллекцию пластинок. Но в основном он просто дрочил на каждой доступной поверхности, чтобы досадить Блейзу за то, что тот оставил его в одиночестве.

Два дня спустя Драко получил официальную сову от Министерства, подтверждающую, что аврор Поттер встретится с ним в полдень в четверг, и Драко обнаружил, что почти с нетерпением ждет этого. Задирать Поттера было его любимым развлечением в Хогвартсе сразу после квиддича и соперничества с Грейнджер из-за оценок. И это здорово разнообразит его одинаковые дни.

Ночь перед предполагаемым визитом Поттера Драко провел, играя в онлайн-покер на ноутбуке Блейза, опустошая его бар и пересматривая повторы Просто фантастики. До кровати Блейза (с черными шелковыми простынями, ты, блять, подумай) Драко добрался, только когда над горизонтом уже начал заниматься рассвет. Он не переживал об этом. Он заслужил немного отдыха.

Конечно, это привело к тому, что Драко очнулся только в пятнадцать минут первого от звонка со стойки ресепшн. Он едва успел сходить в туалет и освежить дыхание с помощью чар, прежде чем двери лифта открылись, и из них шагнул немного сбитый с толку Гарри Поттер в алой мантии, магия которого тут же наполнила комнату.

Вот же черт.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Драко Малфой разгуливает вокруг в шелковой пижаме, а Гарри совершенно этого не замечает

Гарри снова взмахнул палочкой, накладывая отслеживающее заклятье. Крошечный шар света, вылетевший из нее, затанцевал перед двойными дверями многоэтажного здания, как и в первый раз, когда Гарри использовал чары. Ему следовало ожидать, что Малфой хорошо устроится, но это место было совершенно иным уровнем комфорта.

Стеклянные двери распахнулись, как только он шагнул к ним, и на Гарри обрушился поток прохладного сухого воздуха — приятная перемена по сравнению с душной влажностью снаружи. Его сапоги скрипели на мраморном полу, а шаги эхом разносились по сияющему лобби, когда Гарри подошел к чопорной женщине в очках и строгом костюме, восседающей за стойкой ресепшн. Она печатала на клавиатуре, что поразило Гарри, учитывая, что, насколько он мог судить по часам на стене, пузырькам охлаждающих чар и ряду сов, ждущих своего момента, здание было магическим. 

Женщина не взглянула на него, когда Гарри подошел, но приподняла наманикюренный палец, тем самым попросив его подождать, и продолжила печатать.

Гарри ждал. Он постучал ногой. Он побарабанил пальцами по стойке. Он насвистел припев к новому хиту Ведуний, который слышал утром по радио. Женщина нахмурила брови, но и не подумала отвлечься от своего занятия.

Со вздохом Гарри вытащил из кармана аврорский значок и опустил его прямо перед монитором её компьютера. Женщина перестала печатать и наконец взглянула на него.

— Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Драко Малфоя.

Её пальцы зависли над клавиатурой всего на мгновение:

— Пентхаус. Верхний этаж.

Она направила палочку на сложную на вид панель управления и указала на лифт, двери которого со звоном открылись.

Как только Гарри шагнул внутрь, кабина взметнулась вверх — выше, выше и выше, — и когда у него возникло ощущение, что сейчас они проломят крышу и вылетят наружу, лифт остановился, и двери его снова распахнулись. Гарри немного помедлил, прежде чем выйти в холл, а после огляделся по сторонам и тихонько присвистнул.

Это место было нереальным. Через массивные окна он ясно мог видеть раскинувшийся под ним город. Мебель из светлого дерева и карамельного цвета кожи сияла так, что создавалось впечатление, словно её никогда не использовали. Обстановка квартиры будто сошла со страницы каталога по дизайну интерьера. Что-то вроде этого красовалось бы под заголовком «Холостяцкая берлога мажора». Гарри не любил такой стиль, но даже он мог признать, что выглядели апартаменты впечатляюще.

— Поттер, — раздался хриплый голос справа от Гарри.

Малфой стоял перед ним без рубашки, в одних только черных шелковых пижамных штанах, а с плеч его небрежно свисал халат. Его волосы были в беспорядке, а в пальцах он крутил сигарету. Он был похож на распутного принца, что только что поднялся с постели, и Гарри быстро отвел глаза, чтобы никому не пришло в голову, что он пялится.

— Милое местечко, — прокомментировал Гарри, потому что не знал, что еще сказать.

Малфой фыркнул и кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, а после качнул головой, тем самым прося Гарри следовать за ним, и прядь его светлых волос упала к нему на глаза.

— Оно принадлежит Блейзу, — бросил он через плечо, выводя Гарри на просторную террасу, опоясывающую апартаменты. 

Там находился бассейн с лазурной водой, которая сверкала на солнце, и несколько шезлонгов, а пахло снаружи раскаленным бетоном, хлором и жасмином, который рос в белых керамических горшках и поднимался побегами по стенам здания.

— Черт побери, — выдохнул Гарри, склонившись над перилами. Он мог видеть на много миль вокруг — окна окружающих домов мигали и светились, а усеянная парусными лодками Темза извивалась через весь город. С такой высоты невозможно было разглядеть ни одного человека — только машины, здания и километры голубого неба.

Малфой прислонился к перилам рядом с Гарри, развернувшись спиной к горизонту. Он зажал между губ сигарету и поджег её волшебной палочкой.

— Охренеть, правда? — пробормотал Малфой, на мгновение исчезая в облаке сигаретного дыма.

— Я имею в виду, я слышал, что у Забини все хорошо, но это… черт побери! — повторил Гарри. — Значит, вы все еще друзья?

— Что-то вроде того, — наклонил голову Драко.

— Он здесь?

— Нет, уехал несколько дней назад. У него дела с каким-то саудовским принцем в Дубае.

— Чем, блять, он занимается?

— Черт-с-два, если я знаю, Поттер. Бизнес, — он махнул рукой, как бы пытаясь показать его масштабы. — С недвижимостью. И кучей денег. Скорее всего, это что-то незаконное. Если хочешь, я могу дать ему твой номер и сказать, что ты заинтересован. Ты не то чтобы в его вкусе, но, полагаю, он может сделать исключение для самого Гарри Поттера.

Гарри закатил глаза. Невероятный вид и тот не мог сделать компанию Малфоя более привлекательной.

— Я в порядке, спасибо. Давай покончим с этим. Палочку.

— Сразу к делу, так, Поттер? Пожалуйста, — Малфой достал свою волшебную палочку и опустил её в протянутую руку Гарри.

Гарри применил расширенный Приори Инкантатем. Заклинания, которые использовал Малфой, поначалу были вполне безобидными — несколько трансфигураций, левитация и какие-то портняжные чары. Но затем ситуация приобрела неожиданный оборот. Смазывающее заклинание, чары, расслабляющие мышцы, вибрационное заклятье, очень специфические очищающие чары и… ох, Гарри даже не знал, что для этого существует заклятье.

Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо, и, когда он искоса взглянул на Малфоя, то обнаружил, что мерзавец улыбается ему, пуская из носа клубы дыма.

— Что ж, — объявил Гарри, прочищая горло. — Ничего противозаконного я не вижу. По крайней мере, не в этой стране. 

Он вернул палочку Малфою и вытер вспотевшие ладони о мантию.

Малфой рассмеялся, но смех его не был злым. Он был теплым и глубоким и заставил живот Гарри сжаться. Он решил не заострять на этом внимание.

— Чай? — предложил Малфой.

— Э, нет. Мне нужно вернуться на работу.

— Я думал, это и есть твоя работа.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Мне нужно заняться настоящей работой. Веришь или нет, но у меня есть дела поважнее, чем исследовать, какие заклинания ты использовал для того, чтобы подрочить.

Малфой затушил сигарету в горшке с растением:

— Да ладно тебе, Поттер. Посиди со мной. Мне скучно. Ты должен понимать, что ситуация критическая, раз я прошу о твоей компании.

— Мило.

— Если хочешь, у меня найдется односолодовый виски.

— Сейчас полдень.

— С тобой никакого веселья, — проворчал Малфой.

— Где-то я уже это слышал, — ответил Гарри. 

Малфой — чертов ублюдок — умоляюще похлопал светлыми ресницами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал «пожалуйста»? — поинтересовался он низким голосом.

— Нет! Хорошо… я выпью чай, — сдался Гарри, сам от себя того не ожидая.

Ответная улыбка Малфоя была чрезвычайно самодовольной, когда он вышел с террасы. Гарри проследовал за ним через огромную гостиную в кухонную зону, где Малфой прикоснулся палочкой к чайнику и вытащил из буфета две чайные чашки в японском стиле.

Гарри изучал столешницы из оникса, одинокую белую орхидею, примостившуюся на одной из них, ручки на шкафчиках, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Малфоя с его голой грудью и знакомой ухмылкой.

— Итак, Поттер, скажи, тебе нравится быть полицейским?

— Я не полицейский, — откликнулся Гарри. Он полагал, что, учитывая впечатляющее досье Малфоя, было неудивительно, что он многое знал о магловской полиции.

— Аврор. Никакой разницы.

— И все же разница есть.

— Весьма странный выбор карьеры для человека вроде тебя, который ненавидит следовать правилам, ты так не думаешь?

Гарри держал рот на замке. Он не собирался изливать душу Малфою. И он определенно не желал признавать, что да, в последнее время у него были с этим некоторые проблемы.

— Окей, как знаешь, сиди и молчи. Ты всегда был угрюмым одиночкой. Наверное, меня не должно удивлять, что ты проводишь свое время, гоняя неудачливых правонарушителей.

Гарри знал, что его задирают, и изо всех сил старался не поддаваться на провокацию.

— Тебе-то какая разница?

— Мне любопытно. Давай, Поттер. Повесели меня.

— Мне очень нравится моя работа, если тебе так интересно.

— Правда? — Малфой перегнулся через стойку, вторгаясь в личное пространство Гарри. — Ты сражался с тёмными волшебниками и спасал магический мир, а теперь занимаешься борьбой с мелкими кражами, и тебя это удовлетворяет?

— То, что меня удовлетворяет, не твое дело.

Гарри пожалел об этих словах, как только они прозвучали, особенно когда он заметил, что улыбка Малфоя стала еще шире, а его светло-серые глаза заметно потемнели.

— Я мог бы сделать это своим делом, — мягко заметил он, и его слова проскользнули в мозг Гарри, подобно ловкой змее.

Гарри взглянул в холодные глаза Малфоя и отрезал:

— Нет, не мог бы.

Несмотря на твердость своего голоса, Гарри почувствовал беспокойство. Что Малфой замышлял, откровенно флиртуя с ним? На мгновение Гарри заволновался, что выдал себя. Быть может, его взгляд чуть дольше приличного задержался на бледной груди Малфоя или на кривой усмешке, в которой изгибались его губы.

Но нет, не могло этого быть. Малфою было скучно, и он пытался разозлить Гарри, чтобы ему было чем себя занять. Он, наверное, надеялся, что его подкат заставит Гарри почувствовать себя некомфортно — и так и произошло, но не по причинам, о которых Малфой думал.

— Жаль, — ответил Малфой, его взгляд в последний раз скользнул по телу Гарри, прежде чем он обратил внимание на закипевший чайник.

Гарри потягивал чай, пока Малфой разглагольствовал о преимуществах улуна над «английским завтраком» (сложный, а не плебейский, но Гарри все равно предпочитал «английский завтрак», спасибо большое). Он немного пожаловался на то, каким Робардс был говнюком (с чем Гарри мысленно согласился, но оставил это при себе), и как сильно ему не хватало хорошего английского портного, пока он был за границей. Все это время Гарри говорил очень мало. Он был странно очарован внезапным желанием Малфоя поболтать обо всем и ни о чем. Похоже, он в принципе не ждал, что Гарри примет участие в разговоре, а произносил все, что приходило к нему в голову.

Полчаса спустя чашка Гарри была пуста. Он поспешно извинился — придумал что-то о куче документации, которую ему нужно было заполнить по делу о нелегальном использовании Оборотного зелья, в результате чего по Трафальгарской площади разгуливали копии королевы Елизаветы — и зашел в лифт.

Когда двери закрывались, Гарри бросил еще один взгляд на Малфоя. Он стоял, прислонившись к перегородке, ведущей из гостиной на кухню, и наблюдал за Гарри странным и мрачным взглядом, от которого внутри у него что-то перевернулось. Или, может быть, это произошло, когда кабина ухнула вниз. Что бы это ни было, оно заставило голову Гарри идти кругом.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Драко Малфой находит себе темноволосое и хмурое отвлечение по имени Джейсон (или Джерри?)

Стоило Поттеру исчезнуть в лифте, как Драко вылил остатки чая в раковину и заменил его скотчем. 

Херов Поттер. Как он смел так фантастически выглядеть в аврорской униформе, весь сосредоточенный и угрюмый? Это было несправедливо. И плохо сочеталось с ненавистью Драко, чего он никак не ожидал. Он планировал сделать Поттера таким же несчастным, каким его самого делало заточение, но вместо этого все, чего ему на самом деле хотелось, это уткнуться Поттеру в шею или запустить ладонь к нему в брюки.

Хорошо, может быть, он был слишком строг к себе. Ему было скучно, а Поттер был привлекательным, так что волноваться было не о чем. К тому же, у Драко впереди была целая неделя, свободная от Поттера, так что он мог начинать праздновать уже сейчас.

Драко проглотил еще два стакана виски, мало беспокоясь о том, что на часах была только половина второго. Он порылся в пластинках Блейза и шесть раз подряд прослушал _Pure Morning Placebo_ в надежде, что соседи пожалуются. Полупьяный он в одних пижамных штанах занялся йогой на террасе, потому что мог себе это позволить, а после съел кусок хлеба из пакета. Ему лень было готовить или заказывать еду.

Он как раз листал Ведьмополитен трехмесячной давности, опустив ноги в бассейн, когда обнаружил, что со страницы на него смотрит Гарри Поттер — улыбающийся и нереально сексуальный.

— Черт бы меня побрал, — выругался Драко, рассматривая разворот на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы оценить представшую перед ним картину целиком.

То была какая-то глупая статейка о тридцати самых завидных женихах магической Британии до тридцати лет, и в ней было много слов вроде филантроп и герой, а еще что-то о том, что Поттер скрывается от прессы, но Драко не собирался тратить время зря на чтение. Картинки — вот на что стоило посмотреть.

Кто знал, что Поттер может выглядеть так соблазнительно в обтягивающих брюках, хорошо сшитой рубашке, расстегнутой почти до пояса, и с болтающимся на шее галстуком? Если это было то, что Поттер скрывал под алой мантией, Драко готов был прямо сейчас направить жалобу. Он не знал, кому конкретно — отделу пошива униформы, министру магии, самому Поттеру — потому что, откровенно говоря, они все оказывали медвежью услугу человечеству. Он был уверен, что гораздо меньше преступников пропускали бы встречи со своими надзирателями, если бы Поттер разгуливал в таком виде.

Драко отбросил журнал и нырнул в бассейн. Он задержался под водой, пока не начал задыхаться. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки. 

Он не опустится до того, чтобы дрочить на гребаного Гарри Поттера, и неважно, что его член считал по этому поводу.

***

Драко провел весь вечер, фантазируя о Гарри Поттере.

В поиске нужных картинок он пролистал каждый старый журнал, который смог найти, и не был разочарован. Поттер каким-то образом находил время на то, чтобы участвовать в фотосессиях, а параллельно с этим рассказывать о своих благотворительных организациях, сиротах и — Мерлин всемогущий — правах чертовых домовых эльфов.

Большинство фотографий были одинаковыми — просто Поттер, который выглядел прекрасно, но слегка неуверенно в дизайнерской одежде, которую он явно не сам для себя выбирал. Было что-то очаровательное в том, как он отводил глаза от камеры, и в том, какой кривой и смущенной была его улыбка. Драко предположил, что у Поттера именно потому и было так много влюбленных и преданных поклонников: на него не только было приятно смотреть, но в нем было полно искренности, которую так редко можно встретить в знаменитостях.

К несчастью, у Драко была небольшая слабость к небрежной уверенности, которой Поттер овладел после школы. И то, что Драко когда-то мог списать на высокомерие, внезапно приобрело совершенно новый уровень привлекательности.

Он поймал себя на том, что размышлял, каким бы Поттер был в постели. Грубым? Жаждущим контроля? Одна только мысль об этом вызвала у Драко дрожь, пробежавшую вдоль его позвоночника, и крепкий стояк. Это также привело к тому, что он вообразил Поттера в различных любопытных ситуациях, начиная от невинной (Поттер трахает его на террасе под звездным небом) и заканчивая откровенно скандальной (Поттер берет его прямо на столе у Робардса, пока тот вынужден заполнять бумаги об освобождении Драко). 

На следующее утро Драко проснулся на огромной постели Блейза, липкий и с жутким похмельем, окруженный журнальными разворотами о Гарри Поттере, и почти не устыдился этого. Он чувствовал себя влюбленной девушкой-подростком и был всего в шаге от того, чтобы обклеить фотографиями Поттера стены спальни.

Драко заставил себя вылезти из кровати, чтобы принять душ Блейза — стеклянный и с такой широкой насадкой, что, казалось, на него обрушился горячий дождь из джунглей. Это должно было помочь Драко прийти в себя, и трюк почти сработал. Вот только мозг любезно подкинул ему картинки того, как он мог бы прижать мокрого Поттера к стеклянной стене, а после отсосать ему так, что он, не выдержав, начал бы выкрикивать имя Драко. Мерлин, акустика в ванной Блейза идеально подошла бы для усиления тех восхитительных звуков, которые он бы издавал.

Спустя несколько мгновений Драко спустил на кафельный пол и без сил опустился на него, раздумывая о том, что, возможно, ему стоит подумать о том, чтобы выйти из квартиры и переспать с кем-нибудь, прежде чем он сделает что-нибудь глупое, например, заявится в офис Поттера с пачкой презервативов и эрекцией. Почему-то он не думал, что Поттер это оценит — или Робардс, если уж на то пошло, хотя, конечно, вывести их из себя было бы чертовски приятно.

Этим вечером Драко тщательно собрался, выбрав лучшие брюки и зеленую шелковую рубашку, которая, по словам Блейза, заставляла его выглядеть развратно, что было самым лучшим комплиментом. Он уложил волосы и позаимствовал дорогой одеколон Блейза, прежде чем подмигнуть себе в зеркало и отправиться на поиски стоящего отвлечения.

Он не знал много клубов или гей-баров в Лондоне, но перед отъездом Блейза они побывали в месте под названием _Crush_ , и там была как раз та атмосфера, в которой Драко нуждался — темно, дорого и в магловской части города. Он аппарировал в переулок возле клуба, напугав кошку, что сидела на одном из мусорных баков так, что она зашипела и свалилась на землю.

Драко без вопросов пропустили в клуб. Вышибала окинул его взглядом и отошел в сторону, скучающе кивнув головой. Оказавшись внутри, Драко нашел угловой столик, открывающий превосходный вид на зал. Он заказал мартини — грязный, с тремя оливками — и принялся ждать.

Первым подошел мужчина с огромными бицепсами и неудачной стрижкой под ежика. Драко скривил губы и отмахнулся от него. Не было времени на шутки. Он искал что-то конкретное. Он не был уверен, что именно, но знал, что поймет, что это оно, как только увидит.

Это определенно не был долговязый парень с симпатичным лицом и золотыми кудрями или привлекательный мужчина средних лет с аккуратной бородкой. Он проигнорировал их так же равнодушно.

Время шло, и Драко уже начал задумываться о том, чтобы пересмотреть свои запросы. Пока не увидел его. Стройный, с широкими плечами, мускулистыми руками, темными волосами, смуглой кожей и хмурым выражением лица. Идеально.

Драко коснулся волшебной палочки, спрятанной в рукаве, и пробормотал заклинание, чтобы привлечь внимание мужчины. Ничего преступного в этом не было — просто полезная мелочь, которую он узнал от танцора в Рио. Когда мужчина обернулся, Драко одарил его своей самой развязной улыбкой, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда незнакомец принялся пробираться к нему сквозь толпу, словно рыба, вытягиваемая на поверхность на удочке.

— Я заметил, что твой бокал пуст. Могу я угостить тебя? — спросил он, останавливаясь перед Драко и пряча руки в карманы джинсов.

— Ты заметил это с другого конца зала? — сладко улыбнулся ему Драко.

— Я заметил тебя с другого конца зала. Выпивка — всего лишь предлог.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Тогда я точно не откажусь.

— Джереми, — представился мужчина, указывая на себя.

— Идеально, — ответил Драко.

***

После четвертого напитка Джейсон (или его звали Джошуа, твою мать, он не мог вспомнить его имя) уже выцеловывал шею Драко. Это было довольно приятно, но он не отличался особой терпеливостью, а потому попросил Джастина заказать им такси.

Приводить магла в апартаменты Блейза, пожалуй, было не самой лучшей идеей Драко, но Черт-знает-как-его-зовут был так поражен пентхаусом, что даже не обратил внимание на магические детали вокруг. Маглы были в этом плане такими невежественными, храни их Мерлин.

— Вот это квартира, — ошеломленно проговорил Джерри. — Ты живешь здесь?

— Она принадлежит другу. Я живу за границей, — коротко объяснил Драко.

— О, да? Где?

— То там, то здесь.

У Драко не было никакого желания вести бесполезные разговоры, а потому он дернул Джексона на себя за пряжку ремня и потащил его в спальню.

— Так что ты делаешь в Лондоне? — поинтересовался он, когда Драко расстегнул его ремень и выдернул его из шлевок на джинсах. — Судя по акценту, ты должен быть отсюда.

— Уилтшир, но да. Я здесь по работе, — Драко спустил брюки.

— А чем ты занимаешься?

Драко всплеснул руками: 

— Просто… работаю. Ты хочешь потрахаться или обменяться надеждами и планами на жизнь? Потому что я гораздо сильнее заинтересован в том, чтобы ты вставил мне член в задницу, чем в том, чтобы мы сплетничали, как малолетки на вечеринке!

— Боже, успокойся, — закатил глаза Джонас, они у него были темно-зеленого цвета. — Хорошо, ты хочешь, чтобы все было так? Мы можем сделать это так.

Без дальнейших предисловий Джейкоб стянул джинсы, снял футболку, схватил Драко за шею и толкнул его лицом вниз на кровать.

Вот это уже было ближе к делу.

Он быстро избавился от оставшейся одежды Драко, и у того даже не было возможности пожаловаться на то, что он отбросил рубашку за триста фунтов на пол, потому как в этот момент Джерри сунул два хорошо смазанных пальца ему в задницу.

Он явно знал, как нужно трахаться, и вскоре Драко уже тихо постанывал в подушку. Он даже не возражал, когда Джозеф (нет, имя все еще звучало неправильно) перевернул его на спину, закинул ноги Драко к себе на плечи и продолжил вбиваться в него, попадая точно по простате.

Парень действительно был хорош собой — квадратный подбородок, мускулы, зеленые глаза — если не считать всех этих гребаных разговоров. По крайней мере, ему хватило ума заткнуться, пока они занимались сексом.

Когда они закончили и покрытый потом Деймон (о, нет, опять не то) раскинулся рядом с ним на шелковых простынях Блейза, Драко поддался странному желанию провести по его волосам. Они были густыми, но в них было слишком много геля, и Драко нахмурился; он думал, что они будут гораздо мягче под его пальцами.

— Итак, — начал Джеффри.

Блять, уже? В самом деле?

— Этот твой друг не возражает, что ты приводишь парней к нему домой?

Драко явно расслышал кавычки вокруг слова друг. Он не хотел удостаивать жалкую попытку Джерри узнать о нем больше ответом, но, к сожалению, после хорошего перепиха он часто становился слишком откровенным.

— Нет. Почему это должно его беспокоить? Его это не касается, пока я меняю простыни, а ты ничего не крадешь. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что он заметит. Не то чтобы он сам оформлял это место. Дизайнер просто сказал, мол, поставьте сюда вазу, а сюда постелите ковер, как вы относитесь к лилиям здесь, а вот и ваш счет на двадцать тысяч. Ты планируешь украсть что-нибудь?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Джо. — Значит, он действительно просто друг?

— Почему тебя это беспокоит? — спросил Драко, рассматривая свои ногти, которые как всегда были безупречными.

Джеффри пожал плечами:

— Подумал, что мы могли бы как-нибудь встретиться снова.

— Боже, почему? — поразился Драко. Казалось, чем неприятнее он себя вел, тем больше его пассии хотели остаться рядом. Бедняги.

— Ты симпатичный, — ответил он. — Похоже, умный. Я думаю, ты одинок. Ты ведь одинок?

— Всегда.

— Тогда да. Мне кажется, мы могли бы хорошо провести время.

— Мы только что хорошо провели время. И я уезжаю через пару месяцев.

— Как так? Дела закончатся?

Весь этот разговор начинал его утомлять. Наверное, ему стоило отшить придурка, пока ему не вздумалось попросить остаться или каким-нибудь иным способом опозориться.

— Нет, мой условный срок подойдет к концу.

Это заставило Джастина на мгновение замолчать. Но вскоре он пришел в себя.

— У тебя условный срок?

— О, не надо так удивляться, Джейсон. 

— Джереми.

Точно.

— Неважно. Ничего серьезного, просто предвзятое отношение со стороны полиции. Понимаешь, арестовавший меня офицер — тот ещё мудак.

— Понятно, — нахмурился Джерри.

— И я уверен, что он думает обо мне то же самое. Что — ладно — небезосновательно, но мы не виделись шесть… нет, семь лет. Понимаешь, мы ходили в школу вместе. И я не вспоминал о нем после, был слишком занят зарабатыванием денег, путешествиями и крепкими парнями, жил своей жизнью, знаешь?

— Ага.

— Он арестовал меня практически ни за что. И теперь планирует каждую неделю приходить и проверять меня, словно я какой-то маленький ребенок, которого они поставили в угол, чтобы пристыдить. И вот он заявляется в своей чертовой униформе и с такой сексуальной прической и глупым лицом… Боже. Ты бы его видел.

Джон почесал в затылке:

— Подожди, тебе нравятся его прическа и лицо? Или ты ненавидишь их?

— Я ненавижу их! Они ведь его, а я ненавижу его! Ты вообще меня слушаешь, Джонатан? Это несправедливо, что он настолько хорош собой. У таких мерзавцев должны быть прыщи по всему телу, жидкие бородки и плоские задницы. А он высокий, смуглый и мускулистый, и меня это с ума сводит.

Джоуи приподнялся на локте и нахмурился.

— Вообще-то он немного похож на тебя, — задумчиво пробормотал Драко, прищурившись, потому что ну да. Ты только подумай, блять.

— Ясно, — протянул Джесси, приподнимая брови так, что они почти исчезли под его волосами. Он уселся, спустил ноги с кровати и начал оглядываться в поисках своих штанов.

— Ты уже уходишь? — невинно поинтересовался Драко, хотя был счастлив наконец избавиться от Джеффри.

Драко наблюдал за тем, как он собирает вещи, и еще раз отдал должное его заднице, когда парень нагнулся.

— Да. Надеюсь, у тебя получится затащить в постель парня, которого ты ненавидишь, раз ты так помешан на нем.

— Я не помешан на нем! Разве похоже, что я в восторге от того, что он приходит сюда и осуждает меня, словно сам гребаный ходячий идеал? — огрызнулся Драко. — Джейкоб, я сомневаюсь, что ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Мое имя Джереми.

— Нет, я почти уверен, что в первый раз ты сказал что-то другое.

— Без разницы. Я найду выход.

— Замечательно, — Драко со вздохом упал на подушку, но тут же приподнялся на локтях и крикнул: — Кстати, я ненавижу статуэтку лошади в прихожей, если ты все еще планируешь что-то украсть!

«Джереми» не ответил.

Драко провалился в сон.

***

Когда Драко очнулся, он был в отвратительном настроении. Отчасти потому, что уже третий день подряд он просыпался с похмельем, что даже с запасом зелья было неприятно.

Еще одна причина заключалась в том, что несмотря на довольно блестящий секс «Джереми» обвинил Драко в том, что он был одержим Поттером, и его беспокоила эта мысль.

Похоже, никто не понимал, какое раздражение Драко испытывал, когда видел этого мерзавца. Все началось еще с его друзей, которые нещадно потешались над ним, когда он выслеживал Поттера по всему замку. Он всего лишь проявлял осторожность, потому что Поттер всегда попадал в какие-то неприятности, а еще умудрялся обвинить в них Драко.

И что с того, если он считал Поттера сексуальным? Если журналы были хоть каким-то показателем, то так думали и все остальные. Это не значило, что Драко забыл о своей ненависти. Да, привлекательность Поттера вносила в ситуацию свои коррективы. И, возможно, он находил поведение Поттера привлекательным. И, может быть, иногда он позволял себе фантазировать о Поттере развлечения ради. Мерлин, если бы ему не было так скучно, это бы даже проблемой не считалось.

Ему нужно было чем-то заняться. Отвлечься. Хоть на что-нибудь. Потому что какой-то безымянный магл и на половину так удачно не справился с этой задачей, как он надеялся.

Драко выкурил сигарету в ванной, смывая с себя пот и запах секса. Блейз наверняка убьет его за курение в квартире, но Драко это ужасно радовало. Он и не такого заслуживал за то, что оставил его один на один с Поттером и болтливыми маглами.

Сидя в ванной и наблюдая за тем, как вокруг него клубятся пар и сигаретный дым, Драко подумал, что, быть может, ему правда стоит попробовать трахнуть Поттера. Боже, если у него получится, это будет победой всей его жизни.

Насколько Драко знал, Поттер не был геем, но он точно не придумал себе то, как взгляд Поттера скользнул по его обнаженной груди, или то, как он покраснел, когда Драко флиртовал с ним. Это означало, что при желании его можно было уложить в постель. А Драко мог быть очень убедительным, когда ему этого хотелось.

Конечно, ему нельзя будет давить на Поттера. Ему придется проявить терпение, что никогда не было сильной стороной Драко, но у него на руках полно времени, которое ему не на что потратить. Помимо этого, ему нужно будет заставить Поттера забыть буквально о десятилетиях вражды между ними в достаточной степени, чтобы поддаться основным инстинктам.

У Поттера наверняка произойдет кризис осознания собственной ориентации, что будет только бонусом для Драко. Обычно он ни с кем так не поступал, потому что принятие самого себя сопровождалось для него немалым количеством сомнений, переживаний и ненависти к себе. Но это был Поттер, и Драко отчаянно хотелось запутать его. Он никогда не боялся быть жестоким по отношению к Поттеру и сомневался, что ему стоит начинать теперь.

Соблазнение Гарри Поттера обещало быть чрезвычайно веселой игрой. Драко уже не терпелось принять вызов, а Поттер всегда был его любимым соперником. А когда все это закончится, Драко сможет спокойно вернуться к своей жизни с несколькими прекрасными воспоминаниями для одиноких ночей, отличной историей, которую можно будет рассказать в кругу друзей, и осознанием того, что он побил Поттера в игре, в которую тот играл, сам о том не подозревая. Ведь если Драко и любил что-то больше самой игры, то это победу.


	6. Глава шестая, в которой Гарри заслуживает большего, чем мрачный особняк, половину пудинга и Корнуолл

К следующей встрече с Поттером Драко подготовился заранее. Он надел любимый льняной костюм, который подчеркивал его плечи и заставлял его ноги выглядеть бесконечными. Он начистил зубы так, что его не начало подташнивать от мяты, а затем потратил не менее тридцати минут на волосы, пока они не легли именно так, как нужно.

Его план был прост: выглядеть безупречно, чтобы Поттер нашел его привлекательным, но вдобавок к этому быть очаровательным, веселым и очень внимательным. Если он сможет заставить Поттера разговориться и выяснит, что его беспокоит, тогда он точно поймет, как победить его.

В этот раз они снова должны были встретиться в полдень, а потому за десять минут до назначенного времени Драко решил подкрепиться сигаретой на террасе.

Но Поттер опоздал.

Драко поджег уже третью сигарету, когда Поттер наконец вышел из лифта в половину первого. Он выглядел недовольным и немного помятым, но все равно очаровательным, и остановился перед Драко, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мерлин, Поттер, ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешает выпить.

Вместо ответа Поттер выхватил сигарету из пальцев Драко и глубоко затянулся, выпуская дым из ноздрей, словно разъяренный дракон.

— Плохой день на работе, дорогой?

Поттер закатил глаза и осторожно вложил сигарету обратно в пальцы Драко, пока тот наблюдал за ним, загипнотизированный.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил он.

— Ох, бедный Поттер, — усмехнулся Драко. — Неужели в этом году тебя не номинировали на звание самого завидного холостяка до тридцати по версии Ведьмополитена?

Поттер внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Нет, номинировали.

Драко фыркнул, потому что ему, разумеется, это и так было известно:

— Тогда почему ты выглядишь так, как будто кто-то плюнул в твой пудинг?

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой.

— С кем еще тебе это обсуждать?

— С друзьями, коллегами, незнакомцами на улице. С кем угодно, на самом деле. Кроме тебя, — он почти рычал.

— Перестань. Что такого страшного может произойти во время нашего разговора?

— Я вмажу тебе, и меня уволят.

Драко ухмыльнулся:

— Такой несдержанный, Поттер. Тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы пройти курс по управлению гневом.

Поттер опустился на ближайший шезлонг, широко расставив ноги. Он протянул руку:

— Просто дай мне палочку, хорошо?

Драко опустил волшебную палочку в раскрытую ладонь Поттера, и тот произнес заклинание.

Поттер покраснел, но в этот раз гораздо меньше удивился увиденному. Драко специально использовал несколько дополнительных заклинаний этим утром в надежде, что это выведет Поттера из себя, но, к его огромному разочарованию, Поттер почти не отреагировал.

— Никаких сюрпризов, — прокомментировал он и вернул Драко его палочку.

Поттер опустил руки на колени, и на одно ужасное мгновение Драко подумал, что сейчас он встанет и уйдет.

— Хочешь поплавать? — выпалил Драко, внутренне морщась.

Поттер уставился на него так, словно он только что объявил, что наполовину садовый гном:

— Что?

— Хочешь поплавать? — повторил Драко вопрос с видимым равнодушием, стараясь исправить ситуацию. — Знаешь, это то, что ты делаешь, когда опускаешься в воду, а потом гребешь руками и ногами. Я уверен, что ты уже слышал об этом. Так что?

Поттер пощупал свою тяжелую аврорскую мантию. Он, должно быть, уже сварился в ней.

— Нет. Исключено.

— Хорошо. Тогда я мог бы снова заварить чай.

Поттер прищурился, с подозрением глядя на него:

— Что ты задумал, Малфой?

— О чем ты? — попытался удивиться Драко, но у него не особенно получилось.

— Чего ты добиваешься? Ты надеешься утопить меня? Или отравить чай?

Драко искренне рассмеялся на это:

— Боже, Поттер. В твоей голове я настоящий дьявол. Увы, нет. Блейз оставил меня одного. Мне не с кем поговорить, кроме тебя. Так что я пытаюсь получить максимум от наших встреч.

В конце концов, это было правдой.

— Разве у тебя нет здесь друзей, которым ты мог бы надоедать?

Драко приподнял бровь, глядя на Поттера:

— Кто, например? Почти все мои друзья разъехались. И я сам вовсе не планировал возвращаться в эту Богом забытую страну.

— Хм, — Поттер смерил его скептическим взглядом.

— Поговори со мной. Расскажи, чем сейчас занимается великий Гарри Поттер. Очевидно, что ты трудоголик, — он бросил короткий взгляд на левую руку Поттера. — Холост. Чем ты занимаешься помимо работы?

— Всем понемногу.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — выглядело так, как будто он пытался разговорить стену, но Драко был уверен, что его настойчивость окупится.

Поттер вздохнул, смирившись со своей участью:

— Я владею несколькими благотворительными организациями, веду уроки для детей в дуэльном клубе, провожу время с друзьями. Мне нравится заниматься садом. Готовить.

Типичный Поттер. Дети, кулинария и садоводство. Ну не шутка ли?

— Бытовые радости. Значит, у тебя есть дом? — спросил Драко.

Поттер кивнул, нахмурившись.

— Но ты ненавидишь его, — догадался Драко, основываясь на том, как всего на секунду изменилось лицо Поттера.

— Это не так.

— Ненавидишь. Я же вижу. Ты наверняка купаешься в галеонах, Поттер. Почему просто не купишь новое жилье? Или даже несколько. Я слышал, что Греция прекрасна в это время года. Или, может быть Коста-Рика? 

— Его оставил человек, который был мне очень дорог.

— Бывшая? — поинтересовался Драко, надеясь, что в его голосе не слишком много любопытства.

Поттер покачал головой:

— Крестный.

— Крестный… — повторил Драко, и его наконец осенило. — Поттер, только не говори, что ты все еще живешь в мрачном особняке Блэков?

Поттер нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Боже, ты правда живешь там. Черт, Поттер. Когда мать сказала, что ты унаследовал его, я и подумать не мог, что ты оставишь поместье себе. Продай его. А лучше сожги. Это место ужасно.

— Что есть, то есть, — со вздохом согласился Поттер.

Драко фыркнул. Он поднялся и вернулся в квартиру, чтобы забрать с кухонного острова кучу газет. Поттер остался снаружи, и, когда Драко снова вышел на террасу, он уже вытянулся на шезлонге, согнув одну ногу в колене и подставив лицо солнцу.

Драко опустился на соседний с Поттером шезлонг и принялся перебирать газеты.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Это объявления о продаже недвижимости, Поттер. Мы найдем тебе новый дом.

— Нет.

— Поттер, — застонал Драко. — Мне скучно. Мне нужно чем-то заняться. И у меня хорошо это получается.

Поттер просто прикрыл глаза и продолжил греться на солнце.

— Вот, посмотри. Очень хорошая квартира. Угловая, много окон и вид на парк. Ты похож на человека, который любит парки, Поттер. Магический квартал в Найтсбридже.

Тот покачал головой, не открывая глаз:

— Никаких квартир. Мне нужен дом.

— В Лондоне не живут в домах, Поттер, здесь живут в квартирах.

— Тогда, может быть, я не хочу жить в Лондоне.

— А как насчет одного из тех уютных домов в Кенсингтоне? Они стоят, как крыло от самолета, но ты, наверное, можешь себе это позволить, будучи Гарри Поттером.

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Какая разница, нравится мне мой дом или нет? Я редко бываю там.

— Я не знаю. Нужно же тебе место, где повесить мантию.

— У тебя есть дом?

— Не переводи тему. Мы говорим о тебе и твоей жалкой жизни.

— Нет, серьезно, Малфой. Ты задаешь мне все эти вопросы, ответь на один из них сам.

— Есть ли у меня дом?

— Да.

Драко растянулся на лежаке и спустил солнцезащитные очки со лба на нос. 

— У меня есть квартиры, — ответил он. — В разных городах. Там, где я останавливаюсь чаще всего.

Поттер смотрел на него. Он чувствовал это, но не повернулся к нему, не желая встречаться с ним глазами.

— Но моя любимая квартира находится в Ницце на Лазурном берегу. Это Французская Ривьера, если ты не знал. Она выходит прямо на Средиземное море, где чуть ли не самая голубая вода, которую только можно увидеть. Само здание расположено на холме, а у квартиры есть просторная терраса, на которой растут розы. Внутри тоже очень красиво: все в кремовых тонах и с паркетным полом. Она небольшая, совсем не такая, к каким я привык в детстве, но там спокойно, и все вокруг пахнет морской солью и свежестью, — Драко вздохнул, его сердце сжалось от тоски.

Он обожал эту квартиру, хотя она не была его. Она принадлежала его матери, и он обожал это место. Без Люциуса, мрачной тенью возникающего в дверных проемах, Нарцисса обрела некоторое подобие покоя. Она переехала в Ниццу, как только суд закончился, купила эту милую квартиру с прекрасным видом и заполнила её живыми цветами и светлой мебелью. Теперь она снова открыто улыбалась, и её смех звучал точно так же, как в детстве Драко. Когда он навещал её, они болтали часами, пили Пино Гри на террасе и ели свежие фрукты руками, наблюдая за лодками в заливе и туристами, изучающими кафе и магазины на набережной.

Он никогда не оставался в Ницце надолго. Рано или поздно он начинал испытывать этот зуд, беспокойство, которое велело ему схватить первый попавшийся портключ и исчезнуть в каком-нибудь темном углу, подземелье или баре. Ему нравился человек, которым он был, когда останавливался в залитой светом и пахнущей белыми лилиями квартире матери. Но это было слишком похоже на обман. Он не заслуживал этого покоя.

Конечно, он не рассказал об этом Поттеру. Он не рассказал, что описанная им сказочная квартира не принадлежала ему, как, собственно, и другие упомянутые им квартиры, если такими можно считать грязные гостиничные номера, которые он снимал на пару недель. Он не думал, что Поттера это впечатлит.

— Звучит здорово, — откликнулся Поттер.

— Так и есть, — согласился Драко.

Поттер снова принял предложение выпить чаю, и они пили его у бассейна, хотя Драко считал, что снаружи слишком жарко для этого занятия. Но Поттеру, похоже, нравилась духота, и Драко был согласен потакать ему, пока это делало Поттера сонным и расслабленным, так что он едва ли замечал, что Драко рассматривает его. Он даже расстегнул мантию, из-под которой показались белая футболка и темные джинсы, подвернутые до щиколоток над высокими аврорскими ботинками. 

— Так ты собираешься рассказать мне, что с тобой произошло сегодня? — спросил Драко так небрежно, как только мог.

Поттер задержался на нем долгим оценивающим взглядом, явно взвешивая в голове все за и против.

— Джинни выходит замуж, — наконец сказал он.

Это было совсем не то, что Драко ожидал услышать. Он сел и снял солнцезащитные очки, чтобы посмотреть на Поттера. Тот выглядел расслабленным, но рот его был напряжен, выдавая в нем волнение.

— В августе, — продолжил Поттер. — В Норе все на ушах стоят.

— И это… тебя расстраивает?

— Когда-то она была моей девушкой.

— И тебе все еще её не хватает? — спросил Драко, и сердце его упало.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Нет.

Драко постарался скрыть свое облегчение. Если бы ему пришлось бороться за внимание Поттера с девчонкой Уизли, это значительно бы усложнило его планы. Поттер, казалось, всегда ставил её на пьедестал. Много лет назад в Пророке писали, что Поттер и Джиневра обязательно поженятся, что только укрепит положение Поттера в обществе с его важной работой и идеальной женой. Реакция прессы на их разрыв была впечатляющей. Они втоптали Уизлетту в грязь, опустившись даже до того, чтобы предположить, будто она изменила ему, что было маловероятно, по мнению Драко. Кто в здравом уме изменит Поттеру? Им же это так просто с рук не сойдет.

Как газеты ни пытались, они уже очень долгое время не могли приписать Поттеру никого в невесты. Иногда они ловили его, обнимающимся с какой-нибудь бедной девушкой, но все эти картинки были одноразовыми. Не то чтобы Драко следил за личной жизнью Поттера.

— В чем тогда дело? — спросил Драко.

— Она попросила меня быть её шафером.

Драко поморщился:

— Это немного неловко.

Поттер вздохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы, и оставил их стоять дыбом.

— Самую малость, — согласился он.

Некоторое время они молчали.

— Молли пытается свести меня со всем, что движется, — продолжил Поттер.

— Иу, держу пари, у нее ужасный вкус.

— Эй, Молли мне почти как мать.

— В этом и проблема, Поттер. У матерей отвратительный вкус. Они всегда думают, что знают, чего ты хочешь, но на самом деле это то, чего они хотят для тебя. Она сведет тебя с какой-нибудь дальней племянницей по имени Нэнси или Мэри, которая любит бадминтон и историческое фэнтези.

Поттер фыркнул:

— Неужели?

— Да. Мэри будет мечтать об отдыхе в Корнуолле и настаивать на том, чтобы вы разделили пудинг в ресторане, даже если ты с гораздо большим удовольствием предпочел бы взять шоколадный тарт только для себя. Она предложит вам съехаться слишком рано и притащит с собой коллекцию вышитых подушек и старинной посуды, которая предназначена только для того, чтобы на нее смотреть. Вы никогда не будете трахаться, только заниматься любовью, и она будет заглядывать тебе в глаза и говорить: «Дорогой, я люблю тебя». В конце концов ты загнешься от скуки и однообразия в своей постели, и это будет облегчением. Потому что, если бы она заставила тебя посмотреть еще один детектив по мотивам Агаты Кристи по телевизору, ты бы с радостью сиганул в Темзу с булыжниками в карманах.

— Сколько подробностей, — ответил Поттер, уголки его губ подрагивали от смеха. — Не знаю, что тебе не нравится. Она кажется милой.

— Она кажется скучной, Поттер. А последнее, что тебе нужно — это кто-то милый и скучный.

— Серьезно?

— У меня есть надежные источники, — кивнул Драко.

— Кто?

— Я. Посмотри на себя. Ты уже старый и унылый. И ты лысеешь, ты в курсе?

Поттер провел рукой по волосам, словно подчеркивая, насколько они на самом деле густые. Скорее всего, они были мягкими и приятными под его пальцами, не то что у того ублюдка Джереми. Поттер криво улыбался, и эта была та самая улыбка из журналов, которую Драко хотелось слизать прямо с его лица.

— Теперь ты просто пытаешься задеть меня, — заметил Поттер.

— Это сработало?

— Не то чтобы.

— Блять. Ну, ты знаешь, что советуют в таком случае: если что-то не получилось с первого раза, пробуй снова и снова. 

Поттер поднялся на ноги, его мантия все еще распахнута.

— Придется тебе подождать до следующей недели. Мне пора возвращаться.

— Я обязательно придумаю что-нибудь особенно обидное, — пообещал Драко, снова опуская очки на нос и устраиваясь на лежаке.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — Поттер развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Эй, Поттер, — окликнул его Драко, — во сколько у тебя обычно заканчивается смена?

— А что? — напрягся он.

— Во сколько, Поттер?

— В шесть, — осторожно ответил он.

— Отлично. Тогда я должен предупредить, что в следующий четверг буду занят до половины шестого. Мы можем встретиться в это время?

— Подозрительно, Малфой.

Драко только пожал плечами:

— Меня это не волнует. Половина шестого.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой Гарри и Драко обсуждают бытовую технику, карнизы и выключатели с Нелли Уизерботтом

В четверг Гарри поймал себя на том, что сверяется с часами каждые пятнадцать минут. Не то чтобы он ждал встречи с Малфоем, вовсе нет. Малфой был неприятным, слишком много болтал и определенно что-то замышлял, но пентхаус Блейза завораживал, а проводить время с кем-то, кто не спрашивал постоянно, как он себя чувствует, было по-своему здорово.

Гарри был в порядке. Все было отлично.

Конечно, его завалили схемами рассадки, вариантами цветочных композиций и прочими свадебными мелочами, на которые ему было абсолютно насрать. Это все, о чем теперь говорили Уизли, и Гарри попросту начал их избегать.

Они наверняка считали, что он все еще пытается залечить своё разбитое сердце или тоскует по Джинни (их отношения всегда представлялись окружающим гораздо более серьезными, чем они были на самом деле), но они ошибались. Гарри был рад за Джинни. Она заслуживала и любовь, и красивую свадьбу — всего того, что Гарри не мог ей дать. Он любил Джинни, просто не так, как все вокруг хотели. Единственным человеком, который это понимал, была сама Джинни.

А настоящая причина, по которой Гарри надоело слышать о свадьбе, заключалась в том, что она заставила его оглянуться на всех его друзей и прожитые им годы и обнаружить, что неожиданно он остался совершенно один. Все разбивались по парам, строили жизнь, которая вращалась не только вокруг школьных друзей, переезжали в другие страны и двигались дальше. Все, кроме Гарри.

Его жизнь будто остановилась. Глупая работа, которая когда-то обещала быть захватывающим приключением и возможностью сделать мир лучше, превратилась в бесконечное перекладывание бумажек и отслеживание мелких правонарушений, на которые в принципе не стоило обращать внимание.

Он хотел большего. Он хотел перемен. Он мечтал о чем-нибудь, кроме еще одного дня, еще одной жалкой кражи, еще одной ночи наедине с радиоприемником в старом особняке, где рядом не было никого, кроме портрета, который называл его извращенцем и предателем крови. 

Может, ему стоило завести книззла.

Стрелки на часах наконец достигли двадцати минут шестого. Гарри поправил мантию, провел рукой по волосам (не то чтобы это как-то сказалось на его прическе) и аппарировал к шикарному зданию Блейза.

На ресепшн сидела та же сосредоточенная ведьма. Гарри не думал, что она обратила на него внимание, но стоило ему подойти к стойке, как двери лифта распахнулись с мелодичным звоном. Гарри отсалютовал ей и поехал в пентхаус.

Выйдя из кабины, Гарри обнаружил Малфоя в кожаном кресле с книгой на коленях. 

— Привет, — выдохнул Гарри и мысленно отругал себя за то, что звучит слегка запыхавшимся.

— Чай на кухне, — ответил Малфой, не отрываясь от страницы.

Чай и правда был на кухне — горячая кружка под стазисом. Что-то странное затрепетало в груди Гарри при виде такой заботы, но он решил не заострять на этом внимание. Он вдохнул пар, идущий от чашки. Бергамот. «Английский завтрак».

Он оглянулся на Малфоя, который, кажется, позабыл о том, что он был здесь.

Гарри прошел в гостиную, устроился на диване с чаем и начал наблюдать за тем, как солнце окрашивает горизонт в золотистый цвет. Ему стало интересно, какой вид открывается отсюда ночью, когда огни города мерцают на фоне почерневшего неба.

Гарри все еще был погружен в мысли и попивал чай, когда Малфой резко закрыл книгу и поднялся.

— Шесть часов, — объявил он. — Раздевайся, Поттер.

— Что? — подавился чаем Гарри. — Мне ничего не стоит проклясть тебя здесь и сейчас, Малфой.

— О, я не об этом, — снисходительно махнул рукой он. — Пока что твоя добродетель в безопасности. Не беспокойся.

Гарри опустил чашку на кофейный столик и скрестил руки на груди в ожидании объяснений.

— Мы уходим. В магловское место. Они подумают, что ты принадлежишь к какому-нибудь культу, если ты появишься там в таком виде, — проговорил Малфой, указывая на аврорскую мантию Гарри.

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — возразил он.

— Пожалуйста, не усложняй все. Ты хоть знаешь, что мне пришлось сделать, чтобы назначить нам встречу в такой короткий срок? Тем более в нерабочее время.

— Встречу?

— Чтобы посмотреть дом, — ответил Малфой спокойно.

— Я не хочу выбирать с тобой дом.

— Среди твоих знакомых есть кто-то еще, кто мог бы помочь тебе заключить сделку по недвижимости с маглами?

— Гермиона могла бы, — справедливо заметил Гарри.

— Конечно-конечно, Грейнджер может все. Но есть ли у нее мой вкус? — Малфой всплеснул руками. — Ты наверняка останешься с домом, который будет походить на один из свитеров Уизли.

— Мне нравятся свитеры Уизли.

— Конечно, нравятся, Поттер, — ответил Малфой почти нежно. — Но, может быть, пора попробовать что-то еще?

Гарри задумался. Он собирался сдаться, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Малфой, скорее всего, будет нудеть, пока он не согласится, и какой-то части его хотелось увидеть, что нашел Малфой. Он, скорее всего, отведет Гарри на какую-нибудь дурацкую виллу. А может попытается продать ему окруженный рвом замок с джакузи или что там еще нравится богатым мерзавцам.

Гарри вздохнул и расстегнул застежки своей мантии. Малфой без всякого стеснения рассматривал его, и его взгляд задержался на груди и руках Гарри, пока он выпутывался из мантии. Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо, но не отступил. Он опустил алую мантию на спинку дивана и постарался не поправлять и не приглаживать футболку. Малфой все еще наблюдал за ним, зажав нижнюю губу между зубами.

Гарри откашлялся, и Малфой едва заметно встряхнулся, его взгляд вернулся к лицу Гарри.

— Пошли, Поттер. Нам нельзя опаздывать.

Гарри проследовал в лифт за Малфоем, где тот хранил подозрительное молчание. После они прошли через вестибюль и вышли на тротуар, где Малфой остановил черный кэб, лишь пошевелив бледными пальцами.

Было очень странно наблюдать за тем, как Малфой пользуется магловскими вещами. Это выглядело так, как если бы собака ехала на велосипеде или маленький ребенок пытался играть на пианино Моцарта — что, возможно, было грубым сравнением, но это был Малфой, который, черт возьми, ловил такси.

Оказавшись в кэбе, Малфой незаметно наложил Муффлиато, и Гарри почувствовал, как магия окутала их ватной тишиной.

— Наверное, мне стоит тебя предупредить, — начал он, что, по мнению Гарри, не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Агент по недвижимости думает, что мы пара.

Гнев вспыхнул в Гарри, но он сохранил голос ровным:

— С какой стати?

— Потому что я сказал ей это, — ответил Малфой так спокойно, словно это было самой очевидной вещью на свете.

Гарри потянулся за палочкой, чтобы отменить заклинание и вылезти из этого гребаного такси. Он не собирался изображать пару с Малфоем, который насмехается над ним при каждой возможности. Гарри даже друзьям не готов был рассказать, что ему нравятся парни так же, как девушки, так что он не собирался разыгрывать комедию перед какой-то незнакомкой, чтобы Малфой мог хорошенько посмеяться. 

Гарри застыл, когда Малфой удержал его за запястье, успокаивая, прежде чем он смог дотянуться до волшебной палочки.

— Это было гораздо проще объяснить, чем то, что я твой условно-досрочно освобожденный, а ты мой надзиратель, — объяснил он, как будто огорченный очевидностью того, о чем шла речь. — О, кстати, магия существует, мы оба волшебники, а этот еще и чертовски знаменит. Сюрприз!

Гарри выдернул руку из хватки Малфоя:

— Почему мы вообще смотрим на магловские дома?

Малфой взглянул на него почти что с жалостью, что подразумевало, что Гарри только что сказал что-то идиотское. Он частенько на него так смотрел, если уж откровенно.

— Потому что ты Гарри Поттер.

— О, ты заметил?

Малфой вздохнул:

— Ведьма или волшебник попытаются продать тебе что-нибудь нелепое. Они подумают, мол, это же Гарри Поттер, который необычайно знаменит и богат, что бы ему предложить? Наверняка подойдет какое-нибудь огромное сооружение с рвом и джакузи.

Гарри вздрогнул, потому что это было на удивление проницательное наблюдение.

— Но у маглов нет предвзятого мнения о тебе. Или о нас. Они подумают, что мы просто симпатичная пара, и найдут тебе именно то, что ты хочешь. Что-нибудь с большой кухней, комнатой для гостей, широкими подоконниками, чтобы высаживать розы, или что там тебе еще нравится.

Гарри только моргнул.

Он всегда представлял, что у него будет большая кухня. Место, где его друзья смогут приятно проводить время, сидя на стульях и потягивая пиво из бутылок, пока Гарри будет готовить. Он даже пытался пристроить ящики для растений на кухне Гриммаулд-Плейс, чтобы выращивать травы, но они всегда сморщивались и умирали в считанные дни. Гарри подозревал, что дом был не в восторге от его нововведений.

Такси остановилось, и Малфой выскочил из машины, заставив Гарри расплатиться с водителем.

— Эй. Сюда, мальчики! — миниатюрная женщина лет пятидесяти с небольшим в синем костюме засеменила им навстречу. — Добро пожаловать. Добро пожаловать. Я Нелли Уизерботтом, ваш агент по недвижимости.

Малфой шагнул вперед, заключил обе её маленькие руки в свои крупные ладони и слегка поклонился. 

— Миссис Уизерботтом, приятно наконец познакомиться с вами. Мы с Гарри очень рады вашей помощи. Видите ли, просто невозможно найти что-то подходящее без человека с вашим опытом, — улыбка Малфоя была заговорщической и очаровательной. — Я слышал, в прошлом году вы продали квартиру бухгалтеру принцессы Ди.

Миссис Уизерботтом раскраснелась, отстраняясь от Малфоя дрожащими руками.

— Ох ты, прелестник, — сказала она, растягивая коралловые губы в улыбке, а затем повернулась к Гарри. — Он наверняка доставляет тебе немало хлопот.

— Вы и не представляете, — ответил Гарри серьезно.

Малфой снисходительно улыбнулся, обнимая его за талию. Гарри с трудом подавил желание отстраниться. Вблизи от Малфоя пахло чем-то теплым и травяным — мускус и хвоя, пронизанные искрящимися цитрусовыми нотками. Он пах дорого и совершенно опьяняюще.

— Он потакает мне, — сказал Малфой, предупреждающе щипая Гарри за бок.

— Ну разве вы не прелестные? — промурлыкала миссис Уизерботтом, разворачиваясь на каблуках к маленькому особняку в Ноттингеме. — Сюда, мальчики. Вам понравится это место. Полностью восстановлен его первоначальный вид. Из-за этого в здании чувствуются история и характер, но вся бытовая техника, конечно, новая и высшего качества, как вы и просили.

Гарри нахмурился и задумался о том, какие еще запросы Малфой сделал от его имени.

Миссис Уизерботтом провела их через парадную дверь в холл, и Драко наконец убрал руку с талии Гарри, чтобы последовать за ней.

— Паркетные полы недавно отремонтировали. А вы заметили карниз? За такой умереть можно! — щебетала она.

Гарри с удивлением наблюдал за Малфоем, который, казалось, чувствовал себя абсолютно комфортно в магловском здании. Он порадовался наличию газовой плиты вместо электрической, похвалил столешницы и несколько раз щелкнул выключателями, проверяя освещение, как будто делал это миллионы раз. Гарри задумался о том, а не жил ли Малфой среди маглов все это время.

— Драко сказал, что тебе нравится заниматься садом, Гарри, — сообщила миссис Уизерботтом, отвлекая его от размышлений о Малфое. — У этого дома есть чудеснейший задний дворик. Посмотри.

Малфой сладко улыбнулся Гарри, когда миссис Уизерботтом повела его в сад.

***

Малфой начал болтать, как только они покинули особняк и зашагали бок о бок по дороге. Он засунул одну руку в карман брюк, его волосы золотились в лучах закатного солнца.

— Это не совсем то, что нужно, верно? Все слишком… идеальное и дорогое. Не похоже на тебя. Я найду нам что-нибудь другое в следующий раз.

— Ты хочешь снова это сделать? — удивился Гарри.

Малфой закатил глаза:

— Чем еще мне заняться?

Они прошли еще один квартал, минуя небольшой паб.

— Хочешь выпить? — спросил Малфой.

Гарри заколебался:

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Да ладно, ты уже не на службе. А место магловское, нас никто не узнает. Не нужно волноваться о какой-нибудь непристойной статейке в «Пророке» на утро.

Гарри уставился на него.

— Я всего лишь предлагаю нам выпить, Поттер. Ничего больше.

— Хорошо.

Внутри Гарри заказал лагер, а Малфой — бокал белого вина. Он выглядел слишком шикарно для этого места в брюках со стрелками и белоснежной рубашке. Пиджак Малфой перебросил через спинку стула, после чего закинул ногу на ногу. Гарри постарался не смотреть на него хотя бы некоторое время. Это было все равно, что смотреть на солнце. Ослепляюще, некомфортно, но отчего-то захватывающе.

Малфой говорил руками. Он все время жестикулировал. А еще пропускал пальцы сквозь свои светлые волосы, теребил бумажную салфетку, прокручивал кольцо на безымянном пальце или выводил круги у основания своего бокала, постоянно двигался. И когда он не был полным придурком, его почти приятно было слушать. Он много болтал и при каждой удобной возможности оскорблял Гарри, но делал это приятным низким голосом с шикарным акцентом. Несколько раз Гарри поймал себя на том, что смеется над шутками Малфоя.

Когда в разговоре наступило короткое затишье, Гарри обнаружил, что Малфой смотрит в окно на парк на другой стороне улицы, где молодая мама толкала коляску, воркуя с малышом.

— Где, ты думал, ты будешь в этом возрасте? — спросил Малфой немного отстраненно.

Гарри просто взглянул на него, задаваясь вопросом, понимал ли Малфой, что говорит вслух, но, наверное, да, потому как он обернулся к Гарри с мягким, вопросительным выражением на лице.

— Не знаю. Если честно, я не был уверен, что доживу до этого момента.

Лицо Малфоя исказилось:

— Мрачно, Поттер. Но ты ведь, наверное, хотя бы пару раз продумывал сценарий той жизни, которую хотел бы прожить при других обстоятельствах.

Гарри только пожал плечами. Так и было, но он не хотел делиться несбывшимися мечтами с Драко Малфоем.

— Я, конечно, думал, что женюсь, — продолжил Малфой. — На чистокровной ведьме. Возьму на себя управление поместьем. Уйду в политику. Заведу парочку сопляков… простите, наследников.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Правда? Мне кажется, звучит ужасно.

— Ты не хочешь жениться? Завести семью?

Малфой снова взглянул на Гарри с сожалением:

— Немного неактуально для меня, ты так не думаешь?

Гарри нахмурился. Малфой откинулся на спинку стула, его рот искривила ухмылка.

— Ты не знаешь, правда? Наверное, приятно не видеть ничего дальше своего носа. Неудивительно, что из тебя вышел такой паршивый аврор.

Гарри проигнорировал его грубость:

— Не знаю чего?

— Я гей, Поттер.

— О, — тупо откликнулся Гарри.

Подсознательно он знал это. Он замечал, как взгляд Малфоя следит за ним. И его флирт невозможно было пропустить. И все же идея о том, что Малфоя привлекают мужчины, привлекает Гарри, так отчетливо и не сформировалась у него в голове, пока Малфой не произнес эти слова прямо. Гарри настолько привык к пристальному вниманию отовсюду, что перестал задаваться вопросом, чем оно вызвано.

Драко только фыркнул:

— Отец был ужасно разочарован. А затем выяснилось и все остальное.

— Остальное?

— Наркотики, алкоголь, вечеринки, карты, маглы, — он подмигнул Гарри, а затем облокотился на стол, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Если бы ты мог делать все что угодно, быть кем угодно, что бы это было?

— Это, — ответил Гарри, хотя это и было только отчасти правдой. Гарри представлял себе большее. Он мечтал о любви. Путешествиях. Приключениях. Что он занимается чем-то помимо работы, на которой он просто пешка.

— Ты лжешь мне, Поттер. Но ничего. Тебе необязательно отвечать. По крайней мере, не сегодня. Я все равно узнаю.

Гарри залпом допил пиво, и Малфой сменил тему. Если он и заметил, что Гарри так и не удосужился проверить его палочку, то ничего не сказал, как и Гарри.

***

На следующей неделе они посмотрели еще два дома. Те тоже не совсем подходили Гарри, но были уже ближе к цели.

После встречи с агентом Малфой убедил Гарри пойти в паб и посмотреть футбольный матч. В итоге они выпили слишком много пива и поспорили из-за плохого паса. Малфой был фанатом «Арсенала», а Гарри предпочитал «Манчестер Юнайтед», и они переругивались всю игру, словно были всего лишь приятелями-маглами, наслаждавшимися выпивкой после работы. 

Это было весело и почти походило на дружбу. Если не считать того, что Малфой стоял слишком близко и невзначай прикасался к Гарри. Если не считать того, что он подцепил носком своего начищенного ботинка ножку барного стула Гарри, когда они разговаривали, или то, что он всегда озвучивал заказ Гарри в пабах и делал это правильно. Если не считать того, что Гарри, возможно, безумно хотелось поцеловать его, но в основном он винил во всем пиво.

Малфой был привлекательным, и, если бы он был кем-то, кроме Драко гребаного Малфоя, Гарри подумал бы об этом. Но не имело значения, как он выглядел, это был Малфой, а у Малфоя всегда был какой-то умысел, и Гарри не такой дурак, чтобы просто поддаться ему.

Гарри знал, что ему не стоит проводить время с Малфоем, и отчасти поэтому не рассказывал об их встречах Рону и Гермионе. Но Малфой заставлял его смеяться. Он подшучивал над ним и, казалось, никогда не рассчитывал, что Гарри поведет себя каким-то определенным образом. И у Гарри не было необходимости производить на него впечатление или притворяться кем-то другим. С Малфоем он мог оставаться сварливым, задумчивым и немного одиноким собой.

Он по-настоящему ценил помощь Малфоя в поиске дома. Гарри никогда бы не начал заниматься этим сам: он смирился с жизнью на Гриммаулд-Плейс, и продолжал бы каждую ночь сражаться с призраками у себя в голове. Но теперь он втянулся в поиск нового места и начал представлять себя, готовящим завтрак на залитой светом кухне, занимающимся садом, покупающим мягкую мебель в гостиную и собирающим в ней друзей на Рождество.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он воображал во всех этих сценах и Малфоя. Их игра перед агентом явно сказывалась на мыслях Гарри. Хотя ему следовало представлять, как он делает все эти вещи один или с кем-нибудь подходящим, он видел Малфоя в этом проклятом халате. Как он читает Гарри газеты, наблюдает за ним и ухмыляется в чашку чая, вытягивается в простынях в спальне на втором этаже с окнами на запад.

Это явно было временным наваждением. Гарри просто нужно было немного отстраниться от Малфоя, и тогда это чувство наверняка исчезло бы.

***

В субботу Малфой разрушил надежды Гарри на небольшую паузу, позвонив ему через камин.

Гарри как раз был в середине неудачного кулинарного эксперимента. Он пытался приготовить тесто для пирога, и мука у него была даже в тех местах, о которых он бы предпочел не упоминать. Он ждал звонка от Рона по поводу фейерверка, который они с Джорджем планировали устроить после церемонии Джинни, а потому даже не стал использовать очищающие чары, перед тем как присесть перед камином. Рон не в первый раз застал бы его во время катастрофы на кухне.

Но в камине Гарри появилось не знакомое веснушчатое лицо Рона, а Малфой и его самодовольная ухмылка. Он с любопытством осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Поттер, готовься благодарить меня, потому что я нашел его, — выпалил Малфой.

— Что нашел? — не понял Гарри.

— Твой дом! — Малфой притормозил и нахмурился. — Что, черт возьми, у тебя на лице?

— Мука.

— Мука, — повторил Малфой, приподнимая брови.

— Я пытался испечь пирог.

— Пирог. Боже, Поттер, ты это серьезно? Нет. Молчи. Это неважно. Одевайся сейчас же. И вытри лицо, ради Мерлина. Мы встречаемся с Нелли в Хартфордшире.

— Хартфордшир? Я занят. И сегодня не четверг, — слабо запротестовал Гарри.

— Поттер. Он идеальный. Поверь мне.

Так он и сделал. И таким дом и был. Идеальным.

Велвин-Гарден-Сити находился недалеко от Лондона, но мог похвастаться зелеными холмами, причудливыми домиками и живописной городской площадью. 

Дом расположился на окраине города — у главной дороги, в конце извилистой тропинки, обсаженной живой изгородью. Как только Гарри увидел кухню, залитую вечерним солнечным светом, гостиную и кирпичный очаг, угловую спальню с огромными окнами, выходящими в сад, он сразу представил себе жизнь здесь. Он мог видеть, как эти голые и все еще хранящие в себе эхо стены наполняются теплом и смехом его друзей, и впервые за все это время — Мерлин, он не знал, как давно это случалось с ним в последний раз — Гарри почувствовал надежду. Он и не осознавал, что потерял ее, пока она не вернулась.

Он подписал документы на месте. Тем временем Малфой и Нелли болтали за чашкой чая возле кухонного острова, и Гарри невольно испытал шок. Видеть, как спокойно Малфой поддерживает разговор с маглой, видеть, как она улыбается и гладит его по руке с нежной материнской любовью — все это мешало Гарри сохранять ясность мыслей. Это было похоже на жизнь в какой-то параллельной Вселенной, где Драко Малфой был не чистокровным снобом, а порядочным парнем, которого можно было представить маме и пригласить в отпуск с друзьями. Он был кем-то, с кем можно было построить отношения. Не Гарри, конечно, но кому-нибудь другому.

Вскоре они попрощались с Нелли, и Малфой взял Гарри под руку и не отпустил его, даже когда дверь за ними закрылась. Гарри так отчетливо чувствовал, как они соприкасаются, что споткнулся, не заметив трещину в тротуаре.

— Все в порядке, Поттер? — спросил Драко, крепче сжимая его руку, чтобы удержать Гарри в вертикальном положении, как будто это ни капли не осложняло ситуацию.

— Я только что купил дом, — произнес Гарри вслух и только тогда осознал, что это на самом деле произошло.

— Ну, не совсем, — усмехнувшись, ответил Малфой. — Нужно оформить еще кучу документов, и я рекомендую тебе нанять магловского адвоката, но вообще… да, Поттер. Теперь у тебя есть новый дом.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Гарри.

Малфой остановился как вкопанный, выпустив руку Гарри, и посмотрел на него так, словно у Гарри выросла вторая голова.

— Я бы не справился без тебя, — продолжил Гарри.

— Справился бы, — возразил Малфой.

— Но не стал бы. Если бы ты не вынудил меня это сделать.

Малфой фыркнул и пошел дальше. Он не взял Гарри за руку, но улыбался уголками губ.

— Я могу быть очень убедительным, когда захочу, — признал он.

— Действительно.

— Выпьем у меня?

Гарри задумался.

— Да ладно тебе, Поттер. Мы должны это отпраздновать!

Гарри представил, как вернется на Гриммаулд-Плейс с его темными коридорами и пыльными занавесками, сердитыми портретами и устаревшим декором. Он не мог придумать места, где ему бы сейчас хотелось быть меньше.

— Ради Мерлина, Поттер. Это просто выпивка. И ты уже признал, что я могу быть ужасно убедительным. 

— Я так сказал? — поддразнил его Гарри.

— Сдается мне, ты сказал, что я был «совершенно неотразим», но я немного тебя перефразировал.

Гарри засмеялся, потому что ничего не мог с собой поделать:

— Скорее я сказал, что ты напористый сноб, но ладно.

— Практически одно и то же, — снисходительно отмахнулся Малфой. — Идем уже. Откроем что-нибудь действительно дорогое. У Блейза будет сердечный приступ.

— Договорились, — кивнул Гарри и сжал руку Малфоя, чтобы тот мог их аппарировать.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой Гарри и Драко пьют шампанское, подпевают синти-попу 80-х и обсуждают прошлое

Драко откровенно гордился собой.

Поттер подписал документы на дом на месте. Чтобы продажа завершилась, нужно было еще уладить некоторые юридические вопросы, но, когда Поттер поставил небрежную подпись внизу страницы и взглянул на Драко, он, блять, улыбнулся ему. И Драко почувствовал себя так, будто только что выиграл свой самый крупный банк.

Часть Драко — и очень немаленькая — была весьма довольна тем, что ни Грейнджер, ни Уизли в этот момент не было рядом, и никто из них не мог получить даже частичку этой улыбки. Она принадлежала только Драко. Ну, может быть, еще немного миссис Уизерботтом, но Драко был уверен, что она отдаст ему её, если он вздумает возмутиться.

Драко подарил Поттеру то, что никто другой не мог, и это стоило отпраздновать. Поттер, видимо, был того же мнения, потому что практически не возражал, когда Драко пригласил его к себе, чтобы поднять тост за их победу.

Драко отыскал несколько слегка запылившихся бутылок очень дорогого шампанского в баре Блейза, не заботясь о том, что тот наверняка надерет ему задницу за это. Драко с радостью примет это наказание, потому что Поттер был счастливым и расслабленным, и Драко собирался напоить его до чертиков. Это будет великолепно.

Они выпили первую бутылку из лучших хрустальных бокалов Блейза, и Поттер оттопырил мизинец и склонил голову набок, заметив: «Это, мой дорогой друг, абсолютно шикарно». Он явно пытался имитировать аристократический акцент Драко. Засранец. Но Драко не мог даже изобразить раздражение, потому что глаза Поттера сияли, его щеки слегка раскраснелись, и, черт возьми, Драко не мог перестать смотреть на него.

Поттер ужасно обрадовался, когда обнаружил, что Блейз собирает магловские пластинки, и занялся изучением его обширной коллекции, пока они напивались.

Драко поставил _Depeche Mode_ , когда они только начали, но к моменту, когда они допивали первую бутылку, Поттер сменил пластинку в проигрывателе на _Ramones_. 

На середине второй бутылки они оба согласились на _New Order_ , и, когда на заднем плане ревела _Age of Consent_ , они пили уже прямо из горла, позабыв про бокалы. Когда Драко облизнул губы, сделав очередной глоток шампанского, ему показалось, что он чувствует на них вкус Гарри.

Драко хихикнул и сделал еще один глоток из бутылки, пока Поттер просматривал пластинки Блейза и отбрасывал забракованные им в сторону. Он явно наложил на них невербальное заклятие, потому как они не разбивались, а подпрыгивали в воздухе, подхваченные его магией, и приземлялись в аккуратную стопку позади Поттера, что было трогательно и одновременно очень впечатляюще.

— Дерьмо, — объявил Поттер, отправляя Джанет Джексон в полет.

— Двойное дерьмо, — _The Wallflowers_.

— О, Боже, мне даже неловко, — продолжил он, избавляясь от Шинейд О'Коннор.

— Господи, он серьезно? — Дэвид Хассельхофф и его _Night Rocker_.

Наконец Поттер остановился и замолчал, держа в руках пластинку. Он посмотрел на Драко и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Что там? — поинтересовался Драко.

Вместо ответа Поттер вытащил пластинку из конверта и заменил ею _Power, Corruption & Lies_ — альбом _New Order_ , который они выбрали вместе.

— Не говори никому, но я в тайне обожаю эту песню. 

Заиграла приподнятая барабанная партия. Несколько нот на синтезаторе. Повторяющиеся аккорды, цепляющие, чертовски знакомые.

— Боже мой, Поттер? _a-ha_? Ты издеваешься?

— Прости! Мне нравится эта песня.

— Всем нравится эта песня. Серьезно. Всем. А если они говорят, что это не так, то просто нагло врут.

— Значит, и тебе тоже?

В подтверждение своих слов Драко начал танцевать. Он качнул бедрами, прокрутился вокруг себя, указал на Поттера и запел:

— _Мы болтаем без умолку, и я не знаю, что сказать, но все равно скажу: «Сегодня ты, как всегда, сторонишься меня, я приду за твоей любовью, хорошо?»_

Поттер схватил отвратительную скульптуру лошади со столика и, используя её как микрофон, запел вместе с ним:

— _Дай мне шанс, прими мой вызов!_

Поттер запрыгнул на диван в носках. Он совершенно не попадал в ноты, и Драко так сильно смеялся, словно был под кайфом.

— _Ведь я уеду через пару дней!_

Когда они вытягивали высокую ноту, это больше походило на вопль, чем на пение, но они оба задыхались от смеха и прыгали вокруг, словно дети. Поттер играл на воображаемом синтезаторе, а Драко заскользил по деревянному полу, пытаясь изобразить лучшую пародию Элвиса, которые миллион раз видел в Вегасе.

— _Незачем говорить, что чувствую себя ненужным. Спотыкаюсь, но иду от тебя, и постепенно понимаю, что жить хорошо. Повтори за мной: «Лучше пожалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал»._

— _Дай мне шанс, прими мой вызов. Ведь я уеду через пару дней!_

Драко сделал еще один глоток шампанского. Он подскочил к Поттеру, чтобы передать ему бутылку, и развернул его на себя за руку.

— _То, о чем ты говоришь, это серьезно, или ты просто хочешь разогнать мои страхи? Я не могу тебя забыть, сторонишься меня? Я по-любому приду за тобой!  
_  
Когда песня закончилась и сменилась на что-то менее знакомое, они вместе рухнули на диван.

Драко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Поттера, который криво улыбался, зажав губу между зубами, щеки его горели. Драко никогда еще так сильно не хотел поцеловать кого-то. Он не поцеловал его, конечно же. Он просто смотрел на Поттера, пока тот не поймал его взгляд, и его улыбка не стала мягкой и счастливой. Драко был абсолютно уверен, что Поттер никогда ему так не улыбался. Он был совершенно расслабленным, а оттого казался совсем молодым и беззащитным. Сердце Драко подпрыгнуло к нему в горло, и он с трудом сглотнул.

Он протянул руку и убрал волосы с лица Поттера, заправляя их ему за ухо и позволяя своим пальцам задержаться на его коже. Поттер бросил на него странный взгляд — растерянный и слегка удивленный, как будто впервые видел его.

Драко больше не мог это терпеть. Он вскочил.

— Еще шампанского!

— Малфой, нет! Меня стошнит прямо на дорогой диван Забини.

— Не будь таким слабаком! Я уверен, что Спаситель магического мира может выпить куда больше!

— Я не понаслышке знаю, что он не может.

Драко открыл еще одну бутылку шампанского и поймал губами пену, выплеснувшуюся из горлышка.

— Твоя потеря, Потти. Это Louis Roederer Cristal Millesime Brut 1986 года выпуска. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?

Поттер с улыбкой покачал головой.

— «Чертовски дорого» по-французски.

— Ты немного пьян, не так ли?

— О, дорогой, ты понятия не имеешь.

Драко не планировал, чтобы это прозвучало так нежно, но он был пьян, и, к счастью, Поттер тоже, судя по тому, как он широко улыбнулся Драко и съехал по спинке дивана.

Драко еще не успел осознать этого, а его тело уже двигалось. Он подошел к растянувшемуся на диване Поттеру и залез на него, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от его бедер. Драко отчетливо чувствовал, что Поттер находится под ним, когда сделал еще один большой глоток из бутылки и поймал каплю, стекающую по горлышку, кончиком языка.

— Ну же, Поттер, нельзя такому добру пропадать, — проговорил Драко низким голосом.

Он одарил Поттера сумасшедшей улыбкой и прижал бутылку к его губам, наклоняя её так, чтобы золотистое шампанское полилось в рот Поттера. Тот поймал большую его часть, и только небольшая капелька соскользнула с его губ, скатилась по подбородку и дальше — по горлу. Прежде чем Поттер успел стереть её, Драко наклонил голову и проследил эту дорожку языком, проводя губами по щетинистому подбородку Поттера.

Поттер судорожно выдохнул, и Драко отстранился, чтобы увидеть, что его изумрудные глаза затуманились и потемнели. Желудок Драко подскочил в ответ, и он почувствовал, как постоянное, едва заметное возбуждение, что он испытывал рядом с ним все это время, становится болезненно отчетливым. Ему хотелось толкнуться бедрами вперед, прижаться к Поттеру, показать этому невыносимому мерзавцу, что он делал с Драко. Заставить его почувствовать, как сильно он хотел его с этими обезоруживающими кривыми улыбками, глубоким смехом, кожей цвета жженого сахара и головокружительным запахом — но он сдержался.

Драко никогда не отказывал себе в том, чего он хотел — уж точно не тогда, когда этот кто-то оказывался под ним и смотрел на него так открыто, что становилось больно — но что-то в этом воздержании приносило ему своеобразное удовольствие. Поттер был пьян и готов на все, и Драко мог бы победить в своей игре прямо сейчас, просто поцеловать его, и Поттер поддался бы ему, но Драко не хотел, чтобы это произошло так. Он не хотел обманом затащить Поттера в постель, он хотел, чтобы он пошел с ним сам, поддавшись желаниям, которые в нем определенно были, и сделал это без малейшего сомнения. Хотя бы раз Драко хотел выиграть партию без туза в рукаве, он хотел выиграть, потому что его раздача была лучшей и потому что он это заслужил. Он хотел, чтобы Поттер позволил ему победить честно.

Драко слез с его колен.

— Выйдешь со мной наружу? — он протянул руку Поттеру, который безо всякого сопротивления принял её, и какая-то часть Драко возликовала.

Продолжая держать его за руку, Драко вывел Поттера на террасу. Ночь была жаркой и душной, и пот выступил на пояснице Драко, как только они вышли за пределы действия охлаждающих чар. Он глубоко втянул в себя лондонский воздух. Тот был тяжелым и немного загазованным, но в тоже время сильно пах жасмином, сигаретным дымом из паба внизу и неожиданно Поттером, который склонился к Драко, чтобы забрать бутылку шампанского из его расслабленных пальцев. Поттер сделал глоток, пока они наблюдали за горизонтом.

Драко нужно было чем-то занять руки, поэтому он достал сигарету из мятой пачки, что была у него в кармане. Он поджег её и затянулся, затем предложил сигарету Поттеру, что сделал то же самое, пока Драко не мог перестать думать о том, что губы Поттера только что коснулись места, где его собственные губы были мгновение назад — почти как поцелуй, но не совсем.

— Ты скучаешь? — спросил Поттер, возвращая бутылку Драко.

— Что?

— По Лондону.

Драко усмехнулся и покосился на Поттера. Влажный ветерок трепал ему волосы, а в его глазах блестели огни ночного города. Он был прекрасен. 

— Я никогда на самом деле не жил в Лондоне.

— Нет? А выглядишь очень… лондонским.

Драко рассмеялся:

— Правда? Наверное, мне стоит принять это за комплимент. Но нет. Единственным местом, где я на самом деле жил, был Уилтшир. И, конечно, Хогвартс. Но это другое.

— Так где ты был все эти годы?

— Везде, — вздохнул Драко. — И нигде.

Поттер одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, и Драко продолжил, хотя и не собирался:

— В основном в Америке. Иногда в Нидерландах. Еще в Германии, Швеции, Италии, Франции. Я нигде не задерживаюсь надолго.

— Почему?

— Знаком с фразой «не гадь там, где ты ешь»?

— Ага.

— Ну вот, — кивнул Драко, жестикулируя шампанским и слыша, как оно шипит, разбиваясь о стенки бутылки. — Как только я заканчиваю дела в одном городе, я перехожу к следующему.

— Ты не боишься, что однажды тебя поймают?

— Поймают? За что?

Поттер приподнял брови.

— Я пьян, Поттер. Но не настолько, чтобы признаваться в своих преступлениях аврору.

Поттер уступил, пожав плечами:

— Вне моей юрисдикции. И меня все равно никто не послушает.

— Серьезно, что, черт возьми, с тобой произошло?

Поттер вздохнул и развернулся, упираясь спиной в перила и откидываясь назад так, что Драко захотелось дернуть его на себя, защитить от опасности.

— Робардс терпеть меня не может.

— Да что ты?

— Он думает, что я стал аврором только благодаря своей репутации.

— А на самом деле?

На это Поттер поднял взгляд на него, пристально изучая лицо Драко, ища в нем что-то так отчаянно, что Драко захотелось отвернуться. Поттер пожал плечами. Он часто это делал.

— И да, и нет. Я не сдавал ЖАБА. Попал в корпус только по рекомендации Кингсли.

— И за победу над Темным лордом.

Поттер нахмурился:

— В этом не только моя заслуга.

Скромность Поттера на ком-нибудь другом вызывала бы раздражение, но на нем она была обезоруживающе искренней.

— Но, помимо этого, у меня был самый высокий показатель арестов во всем отделе. Пока меня отправляли на задания. Судя по всему, я хорош только для PR.

— Он просто боится, — сказал Драко.

Поттер удивленно посмотрел на него:

— С чего ты взял? 

Драко усмехнулся:

— Потому что это ты. Ты Гарри Поттер.

— Раньше тебя это не особенно волновало.

— И все еще не волнует. Не беспокойся, Поттер. Я все еще считаю, что ты мудак, и это не изменится. Я тебе обещаю, — Драко ткнул Поттера в грудь, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, хотя все, что он хотел сделать на самом деле, это прижаться губами к его шее. — Но любой старожил, находящийся у власти, имеет все основания опасаться тебя.

— Да, но я не могу не быть собой.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Но почему ты не используешь свое влияние чаще, мне никогда не понять.

— Разумеется. Ты бы использовал любую ситуацию в свою пользу, если бы мог.

— Я понимаю, что это должно было быть оскорблением, Поттер, но я отказываюсь так воспринимать эти слова.

Поттер покачал головой, прядь отросших темных волос упала на оправу его очков.

— Нет, это не оскорбление. Ты пытался выжить. Ты делал то, что должен был.

Драко недоверчиво посмотрел на него:

— Неужели я только что услышал, как Гарри Поттер одобрил мою преступную жизнь?

Поттер усмехнулся и отвернулся:

— Не то чтобы у тебя было много вариантов.

На мгновение Драко забыл, как дышать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Потому что это точно не может быть то, о чем я думаю.

— Я говорю о том, что тебе никто не дал шанса закончить школу, чтобы доказать, что ты не только сын Люциуса Малфоя. Они хотели посадить тебя на всю оставшуюся жизнь, чтобы это послужило примером для всех остальных.

— Но ты им не позволил.

— Ты был всего лишь ребенком.

— Как и ты. Чем это отличается?

Поттер фыркнул и сцепил руки перед собой, облокачиваясь на перила. Он искоса взглянул на Драко:

— В школе ты был избалованным, требующим к себе внимания придурком, но ты никогда не был злым. Ты очень много воображал о себе, но не хотел никого убивать. Я знаю.

— И откуда ты это знаешь, Гарри Поттер?

— Потому что я тоже не хотел никого убивать. Но иногда это не зависит от нас.

Драко замер, но Поттер продолжил:

— Я не говорю, что ты поступал правильно. Черт, я не говорю, что я сам поступал правильно. Люди погибали из-за меня. И люди погибали из-за тебя. Но никто из нас не попал в эту ситуацию, потому что мы хотели этого. Мы оба жертвы войны, ты и я.

— Но мы не умерли.

— Один из нас нет.

Драко выпрямился:

— Так это правда? Ты на самом деле умер?

Он слышал слухи, разговоры среди своих старых школьных друзей о том, что Поттер погиб от руки Волдеморта, но вернулся, чтобы сравнять счет. Драко никогда не верил в это. Он решил, что это всего лишь еще один миф, еще одна небылица о Великом Гарри Поттере, которая была призвана укрепить его героический образ.

Но Поттер только кивнул — напряженный и грустный, и Драко поверил в это. Поверил ему.

— Знаешь разницу между тобой и мной, Поттер? — спросил Драко. — Я бы не вернулся.

Поттер только кивнул:

— И я почти не вернулся. Знаешь, там было хорошо. Гораздо меньше ожиданий, это уж точно. Но потом я подумал о Роне и Гермионе. Я подумал о Невилле, Луне, Джинни и Снейпе. Черт, я даже подумал о тебе. Думаю, никто бы меня не винил, если бы я не вернулся. Я почти уверен, что именно этого все и ожидали. И, может быть, поэтому я здесь.

— Потому что никто не ожидал, что ты останешься в живых?

— Да, ну и это было бы напрасной тратой времени. Моя жизнь и так была короткой, нужно было хотя бы закончить то, что я начал, прежде чем откинуться окончательно.

— Господи, Гарри, эта война никогда не была твоей.

— Нет?

— Нет. Ты был пешкой. Как и я. Тебе нужно понять это.

Он повернулся к Драко, все еще слишком небрежно опираясь на перила.

— Ты по-прежнему пешка, если судить по тому, как ты позволяешь Робардсу с тобой обращаться, — продолжил Драко. — Знаешь, ты мог бы разгромить его в дуэли. 

— Ты так думаешь? — Поттер снова улыбнулся, но остался напряженным.

— В каком мире ты живешь, Поттер? Ты не понимаешь, на что способен? Ты хоть представляешь, как это ощущается — стоять рядом с тобой?

— Расскажи.

— Это как находиться рядом с ядерным реактором, как воткнуть столовую вилку в электрическую розетку, как прыгнуть в ванну с тостером.

— Ужасное количество магловских отсылок для Малфоя.

— Что ж, моя жизнь сильно изменилась с тех пор, как ты видел меня в последний раз.

Выражение лица Поттера смягчилось:

— Похоже, так и есть.

— Я просто говорю, что ты можешь быть очень влиятельным, когда захочешь, с беспалочковой невербальной магией. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько редко это встречается?

Поттер наклонил голову, но ничего не ответил.

— Первый год после войны у меня не было волшебной палочки. Знаешь, каково это было? Магия была со мной всю жизнь, а теперь мне неожиданно пришлось жить без нее. Я был совершенно потерян и что угодно бы отдал, чтобы иметь возможность делать то, что ты делаешь.

— А что ты делал?

— В основном прятался. Провел у матери во Франции несколько месяцев. Поездил по миру, но только туда, где никто никогда не слышал моего имени. Потом я кое-кого встретил. Он был маглорожденным и многому меня научил. Не тому, что нам рассказывали о маглах в школе. Он водил меня на футбольные матчи, показал мне телевизор и познакомил с магловской политикой. Все было так грамотно устроено, что я даже не ожидал. Мне всегда говорили, что маглы — это низшие существа, которым не досталось магии в результате естественного отбора. Но знаешь, что я понял? У маглов есть сообразительность и изобретательность, которую не встретишь у волшебников. Когда все можно решить с помощью заклинания, зачем исследовать дальше? Зачем мыслить критически? Зачем делать что-то иначе? Я не говорю, что у маглов нет недостатков, но, если честно, они не слишком отличаются от нас. Они предвзяты, обидчивы и завистливы. Они стремятся к власти и контролю с помощью все того же насилия. По правде говоря, в нас очень мало различий, и большинство из них создано чистокровными семействами, которым угрожает магловский образ жизни.

— Это очень странно — слышать эти слова от тебя.

Драко тихонько усмехнулся:

— Наверное, так и есть. Но прошло много времени, Поттер. Я уже не тот человек, которого ты знал в школе.

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Я никогда на самом деле не знал тебя.

— Нет, не знал.

Поттер внимательно посмотрел на него, его изучающий взгляд скользнул по лицу Драко:

— Как давно ты понял, что гей?

Драко снова засмеялся. Весь этот разговор казался ему абсолютно сюрреалистичным, и он сделал еще один большой глоток шампанского.

— Я всегда знал.

— Правда? А я думал, ты встречался с Паркинсон в школе.

— Панси была моим другом. Мы попробовали, я подумал, может быть, я бисексуал, но без шансов. Нет, имя Малфоев обречено умереть вместе со мной, но, может быть, оно и к лучшему. А что насчет тебя, Поттер? Как так вышло, что ты всегда подружка невесты, но не сама невеста? Почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься? Кажется, что для тебя это не должно быть такой уж проблемой.

Поттер фыркнул:

— Кто сказал, что я ни с кем не встречаюсь?

— «Пророк», «Ведьмополитен», «Придира», «Волшебная метла», Боже, Поттер, да все.

— Я смотрю, ты часто читаешь обо мне? — спросил Поттер, многозначительно ухмыляясь.

— Не обольщайся. Газету невозможно открыть, чтобы не узнать, что на этой неделе Гарри Поттер ходил в Теско за печеньем. Боже мой, предупредите всех, что на этот раз он выбрал шоколадное. Это означает, что им больше не о чем рассказывать.

Поттер вздохнул:

— Я встречаюсь. Иногда.

Драко жестом предложил ему продолжать. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему нужно было знать, с кем Поттер виделся, кто ему нравился, кого он приводил к себе в постель.

— В основном с маглами, — признался Поттер.

— С маглами? Но ты Гарри Поттер. Ты мог бы заполучить кого угодно.

— Именно.

— Скромняга.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, — закатил глаза он. — У меня нет никакой личной жизни. Все, с кем я встречаюсь или делают это ради славы, или начинают ненавидеть меня из-за постоянного внимания со стороны прессы. Маглы не знают, кто я такой. Так гораздо проще. Никаких ожиданий.

— Но ты не можешь быть с ними самим собой.

— Нет, но они этого не знают, и это гораздо лучше, чем быть с кем-то, кто ожидает, что я буду тем, кем не являюсь.

— И кто же ты, Гарри Поттер? Чего они все не понимают?

Поттер опустил взгляд на свои сложенные в замок руки:

— Я просто Гарри. Я хочу быть хорошим другом, потому что мои друзья заслуживают самого лучшего. Я хочу быть хорош в своей работе только из-за того, как я её выполняю, а не из-за своей популярности. Я хочу найти человека, который будет видеть во мне не героя или мученика, а только меня таким, какой я есть.

— Просто Гарри.

Поттер кивнул:

— Просто Гарри.

— Я понимаю, — признался Драко, глядя на горизонт, и снова затянулся сигаретой. Он чувствовал, что Поттер смотрит на него, но не посмел встретиться с ним глазами.

— Да, — ответил Поттер. — Да, думаю, ты понимаешь. 

Когда Драко украдкой взглянул на него, он снова смотрел прямо перед собой. Он протянул к нему руку, и Драко передал ему бутылку. Поттер сделал огромный глоток.

— Наверное, мне пора, — сказал он после.

Желудок Драко сжался. Слишком рано. Он не был готов прощаться.

— Тебе необязательно уходить, — слишком быстро ответил Драко, и Поттер удивленно посмотрел на него. — Здесь есть вторая спальня. Она твоя, если хочешь.

— Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея.

— Обещаю, что не буду приставать, — подмигнул ему Драко.

— Знаешь, я ведь не боюсь тебя, — ответил Поттер, которого он явно не провел.

— Да, я знаю, Поттер.

— Можешь звать меня Гарри.

— Я должен звать тебя аврором Поттером, — промурлыкал Драко.

Поттер наклонил голову, и уголки его губ растянулись в ухмылке:

— Да, мне определенно нравится это. Но Гарри лучше.

— Ты говоришь так, будто мы друзья.

— Мы могли бы ими быть. Если хочешь.

Драко рискнул еще раз взглянуть на Поттера:

— Может быть, я не хочу быть просто твоим другом, Гарри.

Где-то у них за спиной пластинка закончилась и началась снова. И вновь заиграла _Take On Me_. Драко улыбнулся Гарри, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— С чего-то же нужно начать, — сказал он. — Увидимся на следующей неделе.

Драко выпрямился и принял бутылку шампанского, которую Гарри ему передал:

— Да, увидимся.

Гарри кивнул и вышел с террасы. Драко осталось только наблюдать за тем, как он натягивает аврорские ботинки и вызывает лифт. Все это время он держался на расстоянии, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, поцеловать Гарри и затащить его в постель.

— Спокойной ночи, Драко.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

Войдя в лифт, Гарри обернулся, улыбнулся Драко и аппарировал.

На фоне играли _a-ha_.

— _Дай мне шанс, прими мой вызов. Ведь я уеду через пару дней._

Драко не глядя отправил в проигрыватель Редукто, заставив его пролететь по комнате. Ему все равно надоела эта песня.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой Драко не следит за языком, совершает необдуманные поступки и немного выходит из себя

К тому моменту, как четверг наконец наступил, Драко был сплошным комком оголенных нервов. Как он ни пытался, он не мог перестать думать о Поттере — нет, о _Гарри_. Он поймал себя на том, что многократно проигрывает их беседы в голове, пока он уже сам не был уверен, что из этого правда, а что он нафантазировал себе. Это было настоящей пыткой.

Быть может, всему виной был алкоголь или эйфория, вызванная покупкой дома, но Поттер ослабил свою защиту и позволил Драко заглянуть в его жизнь — то, что, Драко понял, он отчаянно хотел сделать все эти годы. Ему было интересно, так ли Гарри вел себя среди друзей? Был ли он всегда теплым и открытым? Потому что, если так, неудивительно, что они были преданы ему.

В Гарри было что-то почти магнетическое, и дело было не только в магии, что окружала его аурой силы. В нем было нечто гораздо большее. Гарри был болезненно искренним и таким притягательным, что неважно, был он рядом или нет, Драко не мог выбросить его из головы.

Больше всего Драко интересовало, каким Гарри был в романтических отношениях. Он так редко светился на публике, что даже Драко, как ни старался, не нашел ничего полезного. Но он готов был поставить половину своего хранилища на то, что Гарри переносил всю глубину своей привязанности и в отношения, точно так же, как он делал с друзьями. Скорее всего, он был внимательным — возможно, даже чересчур, но Драко вряд ли возражал бы, потому что его самого обвиняли в чем-то подобном, когда он влюблялся. И вообще любой, кто был достаточным идиотом, чтобы привлечь внимание такого человека, как Гарри Поттер, и быть не в восторге от этого, не заслуживал его.

Драко не был уверен, что он сам заслуживал Гарри, но это не мешало ему хотеть его. И, Боже, как же сильно он его хотел. Он постарался объяснить это вынужденной изоляцией и тем, что он виделся с Гарри исключительно в домашней обстановке — сюрреалистическая привязанность, возникшая на фоне игры во влюбленную пару. Но это было похоже на ложь.

Внезапно просто Гарри ему было недостаточно. Драко хотел знать, каким он был по утрам — просыпался ли он сразу, полный энергии, или был ворчливым и сонным, пока не выпьет первую чашку кофе? Что он любил читать? Был ли он хорошим поваром или его эксперименты всегда заканчивались тем, что он был перепачкан в муке? Был ли он откровенным со своими возлюбленными на людях или сдерживался, а, оставшись наедине, взрывался? В голове Драко крутилось так много вопросов. И казалось, чем сильнее он пытался их контролировать, тем быстрее они всплывали на поверхность.

Но времени оставалось все меньше. У Драко было всего четыре недели, прежде чем он потеряет жалкое оправдание, чтобы постоянно видеть Гарри и распоряжаться его драгоценным временем.

К полудню Драко едва ли не гудел от напряжения. Он не спал с шести утра, выпил слишком много эспрессо, четыре раза сменил рубашку и выкурил полпачки сигарет. Он даже взялся репетировать перед зеркалом свое обычное «Привет, Гарри», пока не почувствовал себя полным придурком.

Но потом наступил час дня.

И час тридцать.

Драко был сам не свой, когда Доминик на стойке ресепшн позвонила ему в пятнадцать минут четвертого и сообщила о посетителе, которому был разрешен доступ к лифту. Драко нахмурился. Обычно Поттер сразу появлялся в пентхаусе — вероятно, просто демонстрировал свой значок, шрам или очаровательную кривую улыбку, — но у Драко не было времени, чтобы по-настоящему зациклиться на этом, потому как цифры на панели над лифтом начали меняться, пока кабина поднималась. Выше и выше.

Драко попытался небрежно облокотиться на спинку дивана, но нет. Тот был слишком низким, и Драко чуть не упал. Он оперся на него бедром. Но это было просто смешно. Он выглядел как идиот. Руки в карманах? Нет! Мерлин, что он обычно делал с руками в таких ситуациях?

Драко снова сменил положение, стараясь казаться расслабленным, но почувствовал себя неуклюжим и застывшим и с трудом подавил желание закричать.

Когда двери лифта наконец открылись, перед Драко возник не Гарри Поттер, а суровая ведьма в алой аврорской мантии с жесткой усмешкой на квадратном лице и растрепанным длинным хвостом.

— Кто ты, черт возьми, такая? — потребовал ответа Драко. — Где Поттер?

— Отсутствует, — сказала она, проходя в холл и прокручивая палочку в пальцах. Ведьма осмотрелась вокруг, прищурившись. — К счастью, я смогла заменить его.

— Какая удача, — проворчал Драко. Он наблюдал за ней, пока она сделала круг по гостиной, поднимая заинтересовавшие её предметы и небрежно опуская их на место. Он хотел проклясть её на месте. Он хотел, чтобы она объяснила ему, где Поттер.

— Милое местечко, — прокомментировала она, поворачиваясь к Драко. — Как Пожирателю смерти удалось обзавестись такими апартаментами?

Драко закатил глаза. Сразу стало очевидно, что аврор Бриггс, если судить по имени на её потускневшем значке, не собиралась упростить им задачу. Это не имело значения. У Драко был большой опыт общения с такими недоумками, как она. Все это было просто нелепо, и, огрызнувшись, он, скорее всего, разозлит её только сильнее, и все же Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Ну, к сожалению, это все, что я смог найти за такой короткий срок. Пытался забронировать место в Азкабане, но он был переполнен, и все благодаря вам, — ответил Драко с вежливой улыбкой. — Хотя, наверное, не благодаря тебе конкретно. Кажется, это не совсем твоя зона ответственности.

Глаза Бриггс вспыхнули. Драко знал, что злить её — плохая идея, но, черт побери, он был расстроен. Поттер ушел и даже не посчитал нужным сказать ему. Драко не думал, что это будет так больно, и не считал, что они были даже подобием друзей, но он заслуживал хоть какого-то объяснения.

— Я прочла твое досье, ты в курсе? — ответила Биггс.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Ты умеешь читать! Умница. Приятно видеть, что аврорат так повысил свои стандарты.

Она оскалилась и подошла к Драко:

— Я узнала твое имя, Малфой. Видишь ли, я думала, что тебя бросили за решетку сразу после войны. Но потом я обнаружила, что тебя освободили благодаря показаниям одного Гарри Поттера. А теперь он отвечает за твое условно-досрочное. Выглядит немного подозрительно, тебе не кажется? Будь уверен, я разберусь, в чем тут дело. 

— Ты будешь разочарована. Хорошо задокументировано, что показания Поттера в мою защиту были продиктованы только его праведностью, но никак не симпатией к твоему покорному слуге.

Она обошла Драко, а затем остановилась перед чашкой с чаем, которую он оставил для Гарри дымиться под стазисом.

Бриггс обернулась к Драко и приподняла брови:

— Но все же ты устраиваешь для Поттера чаепитие?

Драко лишь огромным усилием воли не поморщился. Это стало для него чем-то вроде привычки — готовить для Гарри чай, с тех пор, как он подарил ему эту неуверенную смущенную улыбку, когда впервые нашел чашку на кухне. Драко хотелось пнуть себя за то, что он не уничтожил чай, как только Бриггс появилась в дверях.

— Это вежливо — предлагать гостям напитки. Помогает начать разговор, — объяснил Драко.

— Мне ты ничего не предложил.

— Нет, — резко ответил он.

Она оглядела Драко с головы до ног, её губы скривились в отвращении: 

— Какая же это пустая трата времени — спасать тебя.

— Хм. Тогда полагаю, мне повезло, что решение о моем спасении было не за тобой.

— Вот в чем проблема таких людей, как Поттер. Все считают, что он особенный, подарок отделу, что он не может ошибиться. И посмотри, что он делает — спасает Пожирателя смерти от тюрьмы. Попадает в Мунго, в приступе героизма стараясь спасти тех, кто этого не заслуживает.

— Мунго? — Драко запнулся. — Поттер ранен?

Выражение лица Бриггс изменилось, глаза её сузились:

— Видела, как его отправили в госпиталь. Похоже, на этот раз целителям придется хорошенько поработать. Может быть, если бы Поттер не растрачивал свою жизнь на Пожирателей смерти и темных волшебников, он бы меньше времени проводил в Мунго. Он постоянный гость там. 

Желудок Драко упал. Гарри был ранен. Он в госпитале.

Драко подавил дрожь и выпрямился, придавая своему лицу безразличное выражение с отработанной легкостью, хотя в груди у него ныло. Он не мог выдать себя, не перед такой сволочью, как Бриггс, которая всячески старалась найти место, на которое она смогла бы надавить. Драко отказывался доставить ей это удовольствие.

— Ладно, придурок, хватит болтовни. Волшебную палочку. Посмотрим, соблюдаешь ли ты правила или Поттер на все закрывает глаза.

— Даже не предложишь мне ужин сначала? Боже мой, я теряю хватку, — прохладно откликнулся Драко.

Бриггс подошла ближе. Она была почти такого же роста, как Драко, и её дыхание ужасно пахло — луком и горелым кофе. Он хотел отодвинуться, но остался на месте.

— Ты много болтаешь, Малфой. Я бы посоветовала тебе держать рот на замке. Поттер, может быть, и готов терпеть все твое дерьмо, но я не буду такой добренькой, — прорычала она.

Драко неохотно передал ей палочку. Он ненавидел то, как она выглядела в её руках. Гораздо больше Драко предпочитал уверенные, но мягкие движения, с которыми Гарри осматривал её.

Бриггс произнесла заклинание. Гарри бы, вероятно, закатил глаза и усмехнулся, оценив творческий подход Драко к использованию приклеивающего заклинания (самому Драко это казалось очень забавным, и это было единственной причиной, по которой он в принципе использовал его), но Бриггс фыркнула, его лицо сморщилось, как будто она почувствовала запах дерьма.

— Ты что, извращенец какой-то?

— Я думаю, что термин, который ты пытаешься отыскать в своем лексиконе — это гомосексуалист, но я не то чтобы удивлен, что еще один член аврората относится к вопросу сексуальной ориентации так, словно сейчас 1895 год. Вы, ребята, не особенно славитесь такими качествами, как толерантность и непредубежденность.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя, Пожиратель смерти.

Драко закатил глаза. Несмотря на то, что она зло выплюнула эти слова, Драко давно уже привык к подобным оскорблениями.

— Поттер, может быть, и строит из себя святого, но я и вполовину не такая сдержанная. Никто особо не расстроится, если я случайно прокляну тебя. И они, конечно, не будут настроены добродушно, если я скажу, что ты угрожал мне, а потом попытался напасть, но я была быстрее и умнее и скрутила тебя, — она достала свою палочку.

— Если ты намекаешь на дуэль, то я только рад. Почему-то мне кажется, что твои магические способности должны быть где-то на дне, иначе ты бы работала над настоящими делами. Но ты здесь, подтираешь за Поттером. Ох, это, наверное, неприятно.

Верхняя губа Бриггс дернулась.

— Значит, я прав? — с нескрываемым торжеством поинтересовался Драко, довольный тем, что наступил ведьме на больную мозоль. — Ты с трудом прошла обучение, не так ли? Дай, угадаю: проблема с письменными тестами? Ничего страшного. Даже я могу подтвердить, что это неприятно — находиться в достаточно большой тени Поттера.

Выругавшись, Бриггс развернулась на каблуках и направилась к лифту. Её жалящее заклинание укололо Драко, когда двери кабины почти закрылись. Он вздрогнул, но остался на ногах. Слабачка. Её магия была слабой, как Драко и ожидал — словно коричневый кофе или последняя затяжка из практически выкуренной до фильтра сигареты. Если бы Поттер ударил его этим заклинанием, это было бы сродни лесному пожару, цунами, разряду молнии.

Блять. Поттер. Гарри не должен был пострадать. Он же сидел в офисе. Занимался условно-досрочными. Единственные травмы, которые ему разрешено было получать, это бумажные порезы, а они казались маловероятной причиной для визита в госпиталь.

Внезапно Драко обнаружил, что ищет свои ботинки и кошелек. В его голове крутились разные ужасные картинки — одна страшнее другой.

Мунго никогда бы не позволил ему приблизиться к их драгоценному спасителю, и Драко был уверен, что барьер на камине Гарри отправит его прямиком в Болгарию, если он попытается прорваться к нему домой.

— Черт возьми! — выругался Драко, в раздражении пиная ножку журнального столика. Он не мог просто сидеть и заламывать руки в ожидании новостей о том, что Гарри Поттер не справился с проклятьем и умер. Ему нужно было знать, в порядке ли Гарри, и ему нужно было знать это прямо сейчас.

Но если вломиться в Мунго он не мог…

Тогда ему придется постучать во входную дверь Гарри.

Драко имел очень смутное представление о том, где находится Гриммаулд-Плейс. Ни один волшебник или волшебница за пределами внутреннего круга Гарри не знали его настоящего местоположения, но, по слухам, он находился в магловском районе где-то в Ислингтоне. Поскольку он не мог аппарировать, Драко сделал то, что сделал бы любой магл, которому нужно попасть куда-то, но он не знает точного адреса: он вызвал такси.

К сожалению, тридцать минут, которые Драко провел на заднем сидении автомобиля в лондонской пробки, дали ему достаточно времени поразмышлять о том, какого, собственно, хера он делал. Он не то чтобы спланировал это, что уже было веской причиной для того, чтобы остановиться. У Драко всегда был план. И по крайней мере один запасной, если с первым что-то пойдет не так.

Что он собирался делать, если Поттера еще не отпустили домой? Если тот все еще был в Мунго и жизнь постепенно утекала из него? Что ему — сидеть на пороге, пока Гарри не вернется или кто-нибудь не позвонит в полицию?

Но у Драко не было шанса передумать, потому что такси уже сворачивало на обочину, и он вышел на ничем не примечательной улице с рядом мрачных домов и остановился, не зная, что делать дальше. 

Стоит ли ему просто постучать в дверь Гарри и, если тот окажется живым, потребовать от него объяснений? Должен ли был он купить цветы? Это абсолютно нормальный жест, когда человек, с которым у вас чисто платонические отношения, попадает в больницу, так ведь?

Но нет, похер, у него не было времени на это. Достаточно будет просто накричать на Гарри.

Драко нахмурился. Поттер жил на Гриммаулд-Плейс, 12. Он знал это. Они говорили об этом, и он видел адрес в документах Гарри, он не мог ошибиться. Но перед ним возвышались только дома под номерами одиннадцать и тринадцать. Двенадцатого не было.

Драко проклял собственную глупость. Конечно, Поттер оградил свой дом всевозможными чарами. В конце концов, это был Гарри Поттер, всего лишь самый знаменитый из ныне живущих волшебник в магической Британии.

Драко почувствовал себя дураком. Это изначально было глупой идеей. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут воздух перед его глазами пошел рябью, а потом дома со скрипом и стоном раздвинулись, освобождая место для еще одного, в дверном проеме которого стоял явно сбитый с толку Гарри Поттер, рука которого была на перевязи.

— Малфой! — окликнул он его, нахмурившись. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Внимание Драко сразу привлекла повязка на руке Гарри, то, как он старался опираться только на левую ногу, и розовый след от недавно залеченного пореза на его щеке. Страх и гнев Драко вспыхнули с новой силой. Он взбежал по ступенькам, остановился перед Поттером и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— Скотина! Ты пропустил нашу встречу, и они прислали гребанную Бриггс, что абсолютная сучка, если уж честно. Она оскорбляла меня и вела себя совершенно непрофессионально, но я привык и могу с этим справиться, но потом она сказала, что ты пострадал и что ты в больнице. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты, черт возьми, рассказал мне, как у тебя получилось оказаться в бинтах, если тебя посадили за офисную работу, потому что, если у тебя не было стычки с обезумевшим степлером, тогда ты задолжал мне объяснение!

Поттер моргнул:

— Я не совсем понимаю.

— Мерлиновы сиськи, ты и головой ударился? — раздраженно всплеснул руками Драко.

— Нет. То есть слегка. Я просто… я не… ты здесь, потому что волновался за меня?

— Очевидно! Боже, Поттер, это же ты. Ты притягиваешь опасности, как дерьмо — мух. Я уже было решил, что ты умер.

— Ладно, это было мерзко, — сморщился Поттер, но похоже, он с трудом сдерживал улыбку. — И тебе не кажется, что ты немного преувеличиваешь?

— Нет, — и хорошо, может быть, так оно и было. Возможно, Драко слегка преувеличивал, особенно теперь, когда он видел, что с Поттером все в порядке. По большей части. Но он определенно не собирался признаваться в этом Поттеру.

— Ты пришел к моему дому, — констатировал Гарри.

— Да!

— Ты знаешь, где я живу…

Драко не понравилась настороженность в голосе Поттера. Конечно, появляться у него на пороге без приглашения и кричать на него было дурным тоном, но ведь они уже обсуждали жизнь Гарри. Не то чтобы Драко преследовал его. Он пришел не для того, чтобы навредить ему, а даже если бы и так, то Поттер наверняка справился бы с ним, хоть Драко и неприятно было это признавать.

— Мы говорили об этом, Поттер! — воскликнул Драко, скрещивая руки на груди. — Помнишь, как я помог тебе купить дом? Там были документы!

Гарри медленно кивнул, а затем оглянулся на что-то в доме. Или на кого-то.

Неожиданно Драко осознал, что Гарри, возможно, был не один, потому что, конечно, он был не один. Это ведь Поттер с миллионами поклонников и друзей, которые собирались вокруг него, словно беспокойные мошки. Драко начинал чувствовать себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Пора было убираться отсюда.

— Ладно, — сказал он, разглаживая несуществующие складки на рубашке. — Рад видеть, что ты не мертв.

— Я все же немного покалечен, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Ага. Да. Но все же. Мне пора идти. У меня полно дел, — это было ужасно слабым оправданием, но, очевидно, мозг Драко перестал работать в полную силу. Эффект, который присутствие Гарри частенько на него оказывало. 

Гарри закатил глаза и слегка покачал головой:

— Хочешь зайти?

Драко переступил с ноги на ногу и сцепил руки за спиной:

— Мне не хотелось бы тебя беспокоить.

Гарри засмеялся:

— С каких пор?

— Ну прости, если моя забота доставляет тебе неудобство. Тогда я уже просто свалю отсюда, хорошо? — огрызнулся Драко.

— Ой, заткнись. Просто заходи, — Поттер посторонился, чтобы пропустить Драко внутрь.

Драко засомневался. Он собирался войти в дом Поттера в первый раз, и сама мысль о том, что Гарри пустил его на порог, была немного шокирующей. Это было довольным большим прорывом в их отношениях, но Драко не мог продолжать стоять на пороге, особенно когда Гарри смотрел на него так, будто ожидал, что сейчас он развернется и убежит.

Коридор был темным, несмотря на яркое солнце снаружи. В разряженных лучах блеклого света плыли пылинки, наполняя пространство длинными тенями. В доме пахло плесенью и старостью, но в тоже время Эрл Греем, кожей и медом, волшебным запахом Гарри.

Драко осмотрелся по сторонам, пока шел по коридору в гостиную. Поместье выглядело так, как будто его не ремонтировали (или не чистили) несколько столетий, и неудивительно, что Гарри так отчаянно хотел переехать. Гриммаулд-Плейс был унылым местом, которое совершенно ему не подходило.

Эти мысли, должно быть, отразились на лице Драко, потому что Гарри посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Ты ведешь себя странно, — прищурился он. — Почему ты ведешь себя странно?

— Я просто восхищаюсь тем, как ты обставил это место, — ответил Драко.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Все ясно. Пошли.

Драко прошел за Гарри в гостиную, где столкнулся лицом к лицу с Луной Лавгуд, что сидела на полу со скрещенными ногами в окружении коробок.

— Привет, Драко, — поздоровалась она своим мягким музыкальным голосом.

Сегодня точно был не его день.


	10. Глава десятая, в которой Драко демонстрирует предплечье, а Гарри, как обычно, совершенно этого не замечает

Малфой вел себя странно. Страннее, чем обычно.

Когда Гарри почувствовал изменения в магическом барьере, окружающем Гриммаулд-Плейс, последним человеком, которого он ожидал увидеть, нервно шагающим к его порогу, был Драко Малфой. А потом он начал кричать на Гарри из-за… ну, он не совсем понял, из-за чего, но это звучало как беспокойство.

Гермиона делала то же самое, всплескивала руками и отчитывала Гарри всякий раз, как он попадал в госпиталь, потому что ей, казалось, было проще делать это, чем плакать, как Молли, подшучивать над ним, как Рону, или добавлять ему тумаков сверху, как Джинни.

Несколько недель назад даже мысль о том, что Малфой может беспокоиться о здоровье Гарри, была бы смехотворной. Но теперь? Гарри не был уверен, но ему казалось, что между ними что-то изменилось. Это не было дружбой в привычном её понимании, но очень походило на нее. Если, конечно, можно было назвать другом человека, который постоянно намекал на его слабоумие и высмеивал его при каждой удобной возможности, но при этом заваривал ему чай, помогал купить дом, сидел у него на коленях и слизывал шампанское с его лица.

Все это было очень странно.

Появление Малфоя на Гриммаулд-Плейс определенно было неожиданным, но Гарри оно не расстроило. Черт, если бы не Луна, Гарри ни на мгновение бы не задумался и сразу пригласил Малфоя зайти. Конечно, он вел себя странно, и Гарри не мог не относиться к этому с подозрением, потому что Малфой был коварным слизеринским придурком, который ничего не делал без причины, но Гарри не боялся его. С другой стороны, история Малфоя и Луны была далеко не радужной, и, хотя Гарри не был уверен в том, что они с Малфоем были друзьями, Луна точно была другом Гарри. Ставить её в неудобное положение было бы недопустимо, и Гарри собирался сразу же выставить Малфоя за дверь, если тому вздумалось бы оскорбить Луну. Но, к удивлению Гарри, Луна безмятежно улыбнулась и помахала рукой его гостю, совершенно не удивляясь тому, что Драко Малфой только что появился в гостиной Гарри без предупреждения.

— Мисс Лавгуд, — вежливо кивнул Малфой. — Прошу прощения за вторжение. Я не знал, что у Поттера гости.

— О, все в порядке, — ответила она. — Так славно, что ты решил навестить его. Знаешь, Гарри постоянно попадает в передряги.

— Похоже на это, — согласился Малфой.

Гарри был с ними совсем не согласен, но решил не нарушать хрупкое равновесие и не жаловаться.

— Луна помогает мне собрать вещи, — объявил Гарри, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать, и моментально почувствовал себя дураком, потому что по стопкам книг и всяким мелочам, которые Луна распределяла по коробкам, было совершенно очевидно, чем они занимались.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — заметил Малфой учтиво.

Это было странно. Очень странно.

— Гарри настоял на том, чтобы мы продолжили сборы, несмотря на то что он пострадал. Ему нравится делать вид, что все в порядке, — мягко улыбнулась Луна. — Но иногда даже Гарри нужна небольшая помощь.

Некоторое время они стояли в неловком молчании, пока Малфой не сказал:

— Тогда, похоже, я как раз вовремя.

С этими словами он устроился рядом с Луной и начал перекладывать книги с полок в коробки. А Гарри отправился на кухню заваривать чай, потому что не знал, что еще ему сделать.

***

Луна и Малфой помогли Гарри собрать всю гостиную, после чего в ней остались только потрепанный диван и покосившийся кофейный столик с отметинами от кружек.

Уже давно стемнело, когда Луна отряхнула юбку от пыли и объявила, что ей пора домой.

Гарри ожидал, что Малфой последует её примеру и направится к двери, но он остался сидеть на диване, забросив одну ногу на другую, и выглядел спокойным, словно книззл.

— Спасибо за помощь, — поблагодарил Гарри, обнимая Луну одной рукой.

— Береги себя, Гарри. Не забудь сменить повязку, — сказала она, похлопав его по здоровому плечу. — И, Драко, позвони Панси. Она будет рада. Она ужасно скучает по тебе.

Брови Малфоя приподнялись, но он кивнул Луне:

— Конечно.

Она еще раз улыбнулась Гарри и вышла за дверь в теплую летнюю ночь, напевая себе под нос.

Они остались одни. 

В доме Гарри.

Сами по себе.

Было странно видеть Малфоя, расположившимся в его гостиной так, словно это было для него обычным делом. Его непринужденная элегантность выглядела неуместно здесь сейчас, пока он в дорогой одежде сидел посреди захламленной гостиной Гарри. Но в остальном Малфой вписывался идеально, словно пропавший кусок пазла, поиски которого Гарри уже давно прекратил.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — предложил Гарри, потому что Малфой просто сидел в его гостиной и явно не собирался уходить.

— Все что угодно, кроме чая, — согласился тот.

— У меня есть виски.

— Я люблю виски.

Гарри кивнул и покрутил запястьем, вызывая из кухни бутылку Огденского и стаканы. Он готов был поклясться, что в этот момент температура в комнате подскочила на несколько градусов. Малфой облизнул губы, его глаза потемнели, став темно-серыми.

Иногда Гарри использовал невербальную беспалочковую магию, даже не задумываясь. Все его друзья давно привыкли к этому, а когда он был не с ними или не на работе, это не имело особого значения. Гермиона считала это расточительным использованием силы, а Рон — что это было потрясно.

Но у Малфоя, казалось, была другая, своеобразная реакция на его магию, и несмотря на румянец, горевший у него на щеках, Гарри захотелось сделать что-нибудь еще, чтобы проверить эту теорию и убедиться, что он ничего себе не придумал.

Он пошевелил пальцами, и виски разлилось по парящим в воздухе бокалам, один из которых подлетел прямо к протянутой руке Гарри. Малфой осторожно подхватил свой бокал из воздуха.

— Показушник, — прокомментировал он, но голос его был низким и хриплым.

— Немного, — признал Гарри со смешком и опустился на диван рядом с Малфоем. 

Он оставил между ними достаточно пространства, но все равно так отчетливо ощущал тепло Малфоя, как будто они прижимались друг к другу. Никогда прежде Гарри так одновременно не тревожило присутствие другого человека и не притягивало. Как будто просто от того, что Малфой находился здесь, кожа Гарри чесалась, а кровь в его венах закипала. И все же ему хотелось еще больше сократить расстояние между ними, наклониться к Малфою, просто чтобы узнать, на что это будет похоже.

Малфой наблюдал за Гарри из-под опущенных ресниц. Взгляд его был напряженным и горящим, словно у хищника, и живот Гарри подпрыгнул в ответ.

— Я все еще жду от тебя извинений, Гарри.

— Извинений? За что?

— Ну для начала за то, что вынудил меня терпеть словесные нападки Бриггс.

Гарри поморщился:

— О, да. Не повезло. Бриггс меня не любит. Она наверняка взяла мои дела, чтобы найти какие-нибудь нарушения и подать на меня жалобу.

Бриггс была тем еще персонажем. Они вместе проходили подготовку. Бриггс, что перевелась из Департамента регулирования и пограничного контроля портключей, была примерно на пять лет старше Гарри и невзлюбила его после небольшого инцидента во время тренировочной дуэли. Гарри не собирался отшвыривать её к стене. Он все еще учился контролировать вспышки магии, которые стали происходить с ним после войны, и, когда Бриггс попыталась проклясть его со спины, у Гарри сработали инстинкты. С тех пор она терпеть его не могла.

— Я заметил. Она все говорила и говорила о том, какой ты, по её мнению, мудак.

— Что ж, тогда вы двое должны были поладить.

Малфой цокнул языком:

— Без шансов. Я единственный, кому разрешено так тебя называть. Или ты пытаешься заставить меня ревновать? 

Гарри улыбнулся в бокал с виски.

— Знаешь, она прокляла меня. Попала вот сюда, — сказал Малфой, указывая на свою ключицу под расстегнутым воротником рубашки.

Гарри сочувственно сморщился. Он протянул руку и отодвинул ткань, обнажив полоску гладкой бледной кожи, обезображенную красным пятном от небрежно брошенного жалящего проклятья. Ему хотелось провести по этой отметине пальцами, но вместо этого он отпустил воротник Малфоя и отсел.

— Думаю, ты будешь жить, — объявил Гарри.

На щеках Малфоя был румянец, которого Гарри не замечал там еще мгновение назад.

— А ты?

Гарри вздохнул:

— А меня, скорее всего, завтра ждет взбучка на работе.

— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что сегодня произошло, Гарри? — мягко спросил Малфой.

— Ты не спрашивал, — ответил Гарри, рассеянно глотая виски. 

Он был загипнотизирован тем, как длинные элегантные пальцы Малфоя скользили по его стакану, медленно вращая его там, где он стоял у Малфоя на колене. Гарри всегда нравились мужские руки, их сила, то, как вздувались вены, когда ладони сжимались в кулаки. Его собственные руки были широкими и темными, покрытыми шрамами, и иногда он обгрызал ногти почти до мяса, так что они начинали кровоточить. Но руки Малфоя были прекрасными, и Гарри не мог перестать думать о них. Они были бледными и гладкими, словно мрамор, с тонкими пальцами и идеально ухоженными ногтями. На указательном пальце правой руки он носил серебряную печатку, а на большом пальце левой — простой серебряный ободок. Даже его запястья были красивыми, тонкими и хрупкими, они переходили в слегка подкаченные предплечья, обнаженные там, где рукава рубашки Малфоя были стильно подвернуты до локтей.

Гарри заметил, что Малфой никогда не пытался скрыть темную метку. Он чуть не вздрогнул, когда увидел её снова в ту ночь в подземелье, когда заклинание Гарри прижало Малфоя к стене и обвилось вокруг его запястий. Казалось, что она слегка поблекла и посерела. Теперь она выглядела почти кровоподтеком на бледном предплечье Малфоя. Гарри хотелось прикоснуться к ней, чтобы узнать, была ли там кожа выпуклой, зарубцевавшейся или вполне себе обычной.

— Я спрашиваю, — драматично вздохнул Малфой. — Тебе обязательно всегда быть таким сложным?

Гарри усмехнулся в бокал:

— Да.

Он знал, что Малфой ждал от него ответа, но не хотел говорить о произошедшем. Гарри понимал, что и так уже получит взбучку от Робардса завтра в офисе, и чувствовал, что Малфоя его рассказ тоже не особенно порадует. Но когда молчание затянулось, Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Это было Адское пламя, — признал он.

Малфой неестественно замер, его пальцы больше не вращали бокал. Он медленно поднял глаза на Гарри. 

— Пара детей, — продолжил Гарри. — Едва ли темные волшебники. Не знали, с чем они столкнутся, когда произнесли заклинание. Они просто пытались напугать парочку маглов. Огонь снес несколько складов, прежде чем мы взяли его под контроль.

Малфой прочистил горло:

— И тебе захотелось почувствовать себя в роли растопки?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Рук не хватало. Дети все еще были там.

Малфой медленно моргнул, и Гарри напрягся. Обычно Малфой сразу взрывался, быстро разговаривал и яростно жестикулировал. Но в этот раз все было иначе: он был напряженным, словно резинка, готовая вот-вот лопнуть.

— Ты ничего не можешь с собой поделать, правда? — голос Малфоя был таким резким, что ощущался почти как пощечина.

— Это вообще-то моя работа, — неуверенно ответил Гарри.

Малфой так резко опустил бокал на кофейный столик, что Гарри вздрогнул.

— Неужели, Гарри? На самом деле? Хочешь сказать, что никто, кроме тебя, во всем аврорате не способен выполнять свою работу правильно? Что это всегда твоя обязанность — оказываться на линии огня? Буквально — в этот раз. Однажды твоя удача закончится, и ты не сможешь выйти из ситуации победителем, потому что ты будешь мертв, Гарри. Окончательно.

Гарри с трудом подавил желание закричать. Он чертовски устал от подобных разговоров. Они спорили об этом с Роном и Гермионой до посинения. Он почти постоянно выслушивал нечто похожее от Джинни, пока они были вместе. Она обвиняла его в том, что он не любит её, раз готов взять и пожертвовать жизнью ради незнакомцев, которых никогда не встречал.

— Я такой, какой я есть, Драко! Я не мог поступить иначе!

Малфой повернулся к нему, наклоняясь к Гарри, опуская руку на спинку дивана рядом с его плечом.

— Как сильно ты обгорел, Гарри? — его голос был напряженным.

Гарри поморщился. Это была глупая ошибка. Огонь был таким мощным и горячим, что сжигал его охлаждающие чары, как только Гарри накладывал их. Он нашел забившегося в угол склада ребенка, он явно был в шоке. Здание рушилось вокруг них, обугленные деревянные балки валились сверху, осыпая их дождем из искр и горящих углей. У него не было времени обдумывать ситуацию, он просто протиснулся сквозь пламя, схватил ребенка и потащил к окну. Он чувствовал, как огонь охватывает его руку, сжигая и покрывая волдырями кожу. Было чертовски больно, но Гарри был на адреналине и сумел выпрыгнуть вместе с мальчишкой из окна, подстраховав их обоих наспех наколдованными амортизирующими чарами. Именно в этот момент крыша за их спинами обвалилась. Это был гораздо более близкий звоночек, чем Гарри хотелось бы, но они выжили и почти не пострадали.

— Заживет, — сказал он.

Малфой протянул руку и нежно провел пальцами по неровной линии недавно залеченного пореза на щеке Гарри. Он был так близко, что Гарри затаил дыхание.

— А это? — спросил Малфой.

— Потолочная балка обвалилась, — признал Гарри. — Задела меня. Кровило ужасно, но ничего серьезного. Целители залатали. Шрам исчезнет. Обычно они исчезают.

Пальцы, скользившие по щеке Гарри, заправили волосы ему за ухо. Он прикрыл глаза и не стал их открывать, когда почувствовал, что Драко придвинулся к нему. Он не посмел взглянуть на него.

А потом его лица коснулось прохладное дыхание, и мягкие губы прижались к шраму один, два, три раза.

— Сколько шрамов тебе еще нужно, Гарри? — пробормотал Драко, касаясь губами раковины его уха.

И затем он отстранился, унося с собой тепло своих губ и сладкое дыхание с оттенком виски.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, Драко сидел на своем конце дивана и крутил в пальцах бокал, как будто ничего не произошло. Единственным признаком того, что его губы только что и правда прижимались к лицу Гарри, а пальцы зарывались в его волосы, была его покрасневшая шея.

Вокруг них снова воцарилась тишина, тяжелая, почти ощутимая. Что-то происходило, и Гарри боялся разбираться, что именно, потому что не был уверен, что ему понравится то, что он обнаружит. Все, что он знал, так это то, что его пульс учащался, когда Драко Малфой был в одной с ним комнате, и каждый раз, когда Драко прикасался к нему, что было довольно часто в последнее время, внутри Гарри словно раздувался воздушный шар, и он не мог дышать.

В конце концов Малфой поднялся на ноги:

— Мне пора идти.

Гарри только кивнул и тоже встал. Он прошел за Малфоем к входной двери и остановился на пороге, когда Драко вышел на крыльцо.

Он обернулся к Гарри, небрежно сунув руку в карман брюк.

— Постарайся не попадать в передряги перед нашей следующей встречей, хорошо? Я не думаю, что смогу спокойно выдержать еще один раунд словесных нападок от Бриггс.

— Ничего не обещаю, — пожал плечами Гарри, опираясь на дверной косяк.

Малфой шагнул к Гарри и потянул за шнурок на его худи:

— Знаешь, если тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то следил за переездом, я готов помочь.

— Следил?

— Ну, я не собираюсь таскать на себе твои вещи, как вьючный мул. Но я буду счастлив убедиться, что переезд не превратится в катастрофу.

— Очень щедро с твоей стороны.

— Для тебя, Гарри, все что угодно, — подмигнул Малфой.

Гарри ненавидел, когда он подмигивал ему. И ненавидел, когда Малфой говорил такие вещи. Он знал, что это была просто шутка, что Малфой только дразнил его, но иногда это было слишком похоже на флирт, и тогда внутри Гарри происходили странные вещи.

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти. Просто дай знать, когда поймешь, что все пропало, — сказал Малфой. Он развернулся и сбежал вниз по ступенькам. Отсалютовав Гарри, он исчез в ночной темноте.

Гарри опустился на ступеньки, упираясь локтями в колени. Он смотрел, как мотыльки носятся вокруг уличного фонаря, слушал гудение магловского электричества, отдаленное эхо сирен, звук чьего-то телевизора с повтором дневных новостей.

Ему не хотелось возвращаться внутрь, где воздух был затхлым, а тишина оглушала. Он подумал о своем маленьком коттедже в Велвине. Он представил, как будет сидеть в саду в точно такую же летнюю ночь, и задумался о том, будет ли ему так же одиноко.

В конце концов Гарри сдался и вернулся в дом, где заварил себе чай, который не выпил, и рано отправился спать. Лежа в темноте и глядя в потолок, он думал о Драко Малфое и задавался вопросом, пустовала ли его постель сегодня так же, как постель Гарри.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой на Гарри продолжают кричать, а он начинает задумываться о своем жизненном выборе

Следующий день Гарри в отделе, как он и ожидал, выдался дерьмовым. Он в принципе не должен был еще вернуться туда: целители были вне себя, когда Гарри потребовал, чтобы его допустили к работе. Он давно по именам знал большинство целителей в отделении «Недугов от заклятий» Святого Мунго, так что Гарри удалось убедить их выписать его, пообещав, что он будет заниматься исключительно бумажками. Трудно было сказать, согласились они потому, что поверили ему, или потому, что устали с ним бороться.

Уоттс и Уиллоуби от души похлопали Гарри по спине, когда он появился в отделе. 

— Мерлин, Поттер, этим своим героизмом ты выставляешь нас всех в дурном свете, — воскликнул Уоттс с широкой улыбкой на мальчишеском лице.

— Снова выпрыгиваешь из горящих зданий, Поттер? Вот увидишь, скоро тебе предложат сняться в одном из магловских боевиков, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, — вмешалась Уиллоуби.

Гарри только отмахнулся от них со слабым смешком. Его раздражало, что все вокруг считали, что он сделал это из-за показного героизма, а не просто потому что был, как сказал бы Малфой, самоотверженным идиотом. Не то чтобы Гарри в принципе задумывался, как будет выглядеть со стороны, прежде чем прыгал в опасную ситуацию. Он видел только людей, которым нужна была помощь, и возможности для их спасения, все остальное было лишь вопросом инстинктов.

Гарри чувствовал прищуренный взгляд Бриггс с другого конца комнаты. Он и без того был не в духе сегодня, и у него не было настроения вступать с ней в перепалку, но, к сожалению, стол Бриггс находился прямо возле дверей его офиса, и, если Гарри собирался скрыться в нем, то ведьмы было не избежать.

Гарри не спускал глаз со своей двери, когда направился к ней, и надеялся, что Бриггс будет держать рот на замке.

— Поттер, неужто ты уже вернулся? Я была уверена, что целители продержат тебя дома еще несколько дней, — сказала Бриггс, прихлебывая кофе из треснувшей кружки.

— Они пытались, — признал Гарри с натянутой улыбкой. Он был всего на расстояние вытянутой руки от безопасности и уединения своего кабинета. Еще несколько шагов и…

— Какое облегчение. Значит, мне больше не придется терпеть жалкие насмешки этого педика Пожирателя смерти в его башне из слоновой кости.

Кровь Гарри похолодела, и он замер, взявшись за дверную ручку офиса:

— Что ты только что сказала?

— Не понимаю, как ты его терпишь, Поттер. Готова поспорить, он куда лучше к тебе относится, потому что надеется забраться к тебе в штаны. Он так же откупился и от Азкабана?

Кружка Бриггс взорвалась.

Бриггс отпрыгнула от стола и вскочила на ноги.

— Черт возьми, Поттер, что это было? — прорычала она.

Гарри обернулся:

— Ты когда-нибудь научишься не трепаться попросту, Бриггс? Или этой болтовней ты отвлекаешь внимание от своей жалкой статистики арестов?

— Что, ты уже трахаешь его? Уверена, твои фанаты будут в восторге от этого, правда, Поттер? Скиттер чрезвычайно обрадуется такому эксклюзиву.

Гарри ухватил Бриггс за мантию и ударил её по самодовольному лицу, прежде чем сообразил, что он делает. Она вскрикнула, вцепляясь пальцами в руку Гарри, что железной хваткой удерживал её, и пытаясь освободиться. Вокруг них возникла суматоха, и наконец Уоттс оттащил Гарри от Бриггс, пока та отплевывалась и ругалась.

— Я добьюсь, чтобы тебя уволили за это, Поттер!

— Поттер! — прогремел голос Робардса поверх всеобщей суматохи. — Ко мне в кабинет. Сейчас же!

Гарри одернул мантию и презрительно фыркнул. Весь офис застыл и уставился на него широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами. Только Уиллоуби прятала за кулаком довольную усмешку, а Уоттс крутился рядом с Гарри, готовый вцепиться в него, если ему вздумается снова напасть на Бриггс.

День Гарри становился все лучше и лучше.

Он все еще кипел от злости, когда опустился в кресло напротив стола Робардса. Тот изучал его со смесью едва сдерживаемой ярости и крайнего разочарования во взгляде.

— Ты не облегчаешь мне жизнь, Поттер.

— Я не знал, что моя работа заключается в том, чтобы облегчать вам жизнь, сэр, — вскинулся Гарри. Это было все равно что тыкать в медведя палкой — так отвечать Робардсу, но по какой-то причине Гарри не в силах был больше сдерживаться. Он так чертовски устал от всего этого. Ему надоели идиотские правила, бесконечные бумажки и настороженные взгляды, которыми его провожали в офисе. 

Робардс провел рукой по лицу и наклонился над столом:

— Поттер, зачем ты пошел в авроры?

Не этого вопроса Гарри ожидал, но он ответил на него правдиво и единственным способом, который знал:

— Чтобы помогать людям, сэр.

— И ты это делаешь, Поттер. Но остальное… нарушать протокол? А теперь еще и нападать на других авроров? Что дальше?

Гарри нахмурился:

— Мы говорим о вчерашнем дне? Как я и написал в отчете, те дети погибли бы. Времени не было. И о соблюдении протокола не могло быть и речи.

— Ты не можешь просто бросаться в гущу событий.

— Так это не только о вчерашнем дне, — Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.

— Речь о вчерашнем дне! — закричал Робардс. — И да, о деле Инголлсов в том числе. И о нападении на товарища! Ради Мерлина, Поттер! Ты сломал ей нос!

— Может быть, Бриггс стоит начать следить за своим языком, тогда с ней все будет в порядке, — заметил Гарри равнодушно.

— Гарри.

— Значит, Бриггс может быть гомофобкой и фанатичкой, а я должен просто принять это? Пусть дети погибнут в огне, пока я заполняю все необходимые документы, но мы будем защищены от нападок прессы в случае неудачи? Мы должны были оставаться в стороне и позволить случившемуся с Инголлсами просто произойти, даже несмотря на то, что я точно знал, что они были приманкой? Я же попросил подмогу!

Робардс ударил кулаком по столу:

— Речь идет об исполнении приказов! Ты должен делать свою гребаную работу!

— Я делаю свою работу! А вы? Как насчет того, чтобы на самом деле что-то сделать, а не внести в отчет информацию об очередном трупе?

— И ты думаешь, что справишься с этой задачей лучше, чем я, не так ли, Поттер? Возможно, ты и победил Волдеморта, но ты все еще пацан. Ребенок с огромной властью и нулевой дисциплиной. Я занимаюсь этим почти столько же, сколько ты живешь на свете. Ты ничего не знаешь о политике.

— К черту вашу политику! Я не собираюсь быть пешкой или козлом отпущения, Робардс! Больше нет.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе следует пересмотреть свои отношения с авроратом, — голос Робардса был холодным, но вена на его лбу пульсировала, а лицо его приобрело тревожный фиолетовый оттенок. — Хочешь быть мстителем и нарушать протокол? Я явно не могу остановить тебя. Но я не потерплю этого в своем отделе.

— Так вы посадите меня за отчеты до конца моей карьеры? 

— Если только так тебе можно показать твое место, то да.

Гарри потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся наружу магию, и он заскрипел зубами, пытаясь успокоиться. Он затолкал её обратно, свернув клубком в груди и сосредоточив на ней свое дыхание.

— Возьми отгул и остынь, Поттер. А теперь проваливай из моего офиса.

Гарри последовал его совету, хлопнув на прощание дверью с такой силой, что рамки портретов на стенах задребезжали.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся домой, он обнаружил сидящую на его крыльце Джинни, что пускала пузыри из голубой жевательной резинки и грелась на солнце.

Она присвистнула, когда он подошел к ней и резко взмахнул палочкой, чтобы пройти сквозь магический барьер, окружающий Гриммаулд-Плейс.

— Плохой день на работе, Гарри? — спросила она с ухмылкой и щелкнула жевательной резинкой.

— С чего ты взяла? — сухо откликнулся он и прошел прямиком на кухню, где достал из холодильника бутылку пива и залпом выпил половину.

Джинни оперлась бедром о кухонный стол:

— Почти уверена, что атмосферное давление на всей улице только что упало.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул через нос.

— Робардс, — только и сказал он.

— Опять этот хрен? Мерлин, Гарри, просто уволься уже, — Джинни достала себе пива и открыла его с помощью волшебной палочки. Они прилепила жвачку на крышку от бутылки и запрыгнула на кухонную тумбу, принявшись раскачивать веснушчатыми ногами. Задники её кроссовок постукивали по ящикам. — Шеклболт поимеет его за то, что он тебя потерял.

— И что мне делать потом?

— Я не знаю, — пожала плечами она. — Все что хочешь.

В этом и была проблема: Гарри не знал, чего он хотел. Он никогда этого не знал. Его жизнь была распланирована за него к одиннадцати годам, а до этого он и подумать не мог о том, чтобы мечтать о каком-то будущем. Гарри никогда не принимал решения, не на самом деле, и, когда война закончилась, он оказался брошенным на произвол судьбы, и просто проживал один день за другим, надеясь, что они сойдут за нормальную жизнь.

— Мерлин, Джинни. Я понятия не имею, с чего начать, — признался он.

Выражение её лица немного смягчилось, но в нем не было жалости. Она никогда не жалела его.

— Как насчет того, чтобы начать с того, чего ты точно не хочешь.

Гарри облокотился на столешницу, крутя пивную бутылку в пальцах и ковыряя этикетку:

— Я не хочу застрять в офисе на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это я точно знаю.

— Значит, пора попрощаться с авроратом.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Да ладно тебе, Гарри. Ты же понимаешь, что пока Робардс руководит всем, он не выпустит тебя на задание. Ты проведешь остаток своей карьеры, бодаясь с этим стариканом, пока либо он не умрет, либо ты, потому что Кингсли никогда не отправит его в отставку.

Она была права, конечно. Как бы Гарри не хотел это признавать, они с Робардсом оказались в тупике.

— Хорошо. Чего еще ты не хочешь?

— Не хочу позировать для фотографов и давать интервью, рассказывая о своей любимой еде или идеальном свидании, — нахмурившись, ответил Гарри.

Джинни хихикнула:

— Полагаю, это значит, что карьера модели и звезды для тебя тоже закончена.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, почему она в принципе началась.

— О, Гарри, ты такой наивный, что это даже мило.

— Мерлин, Джинни, ты говоришь, как… Как один мой знакомый. Неважно.

Она приподняла брови, но Гарри уже захлопнул рот. Она звучала, как Малфой, но он не собирался признавать это вслух, потому что в таком случае его бы ждала серия неудобных вопросов, на которые он не готов был отвечать.

— Это потому что ты красавчик, Гарри. И полон загадок. Людям это нравится.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Не смотри на меня так, тупица. У тебя вообще есть зеркало?

— Вроде бы есть одно в ванной наверху? Я не знаю. Там живет призрак, который постоянно вопит на меня и потешается над моей прической, — Гарри смущенно пригладил волосы.

— Тогда тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Ты красавчик и мог бы быть всеобщим любимчиком, который живет за счет интервью и фотосессий в одних трусах, если бы захотел.

— Обойдусь, спасибо.

Он не сказал Джинни, что на самом деле у него была фотосессия в одних трусах, хотя ему так и не хватило смелости взглянуть на результат. Джинни никогда ему этого не забудет, если узнает.

— Итак, никакого аврората, никакого света софитов. Что еще?

— Я не знаю, Джин! Я просто… хочу быть полезным. Я хочу делать что-нибудь полезное.

— У тебя есть все эти благотворительные организации. Почему бы не помочь в их работе?

Гарри сразу покачал головой:

— Мы все знаем, что это проекты Гермионы. Я всего лишь кошелек в этом уравнении.

— Ты мог бы быть чем-то большим.

— Просто фигурой. Снова. И в этом-то и проблема, правда? Все хотят, чтобы я был Гарри Поттером, Избранным, или Гарри Поттером, Мальчиком, который выжил! Никто не хочет, чтобы я был просто Гарри. Парнем, у которого нет никаких фантастических навыков, только чуть больше магии, чем он может удержать внутри, и в целом дурные манеры.

Джинни фыркнула:

— Вау, Гарри, тебе нужно указать это в резюме. Отбоя от предложений не будет.

— Но это я, Джинни. Вот почему в конце концов все во мне разочаровываются. 

«Даже ты» повисло в воздухе, так и не произнесенное. Гарри знал, что Джинни все равно его услышала.

Она спрыгнула с тумбы и опустила на нее бутылку, после чего взяла Гарри за руки и заглянула ему в глаза.

— Ты ошибаешься, Гарри. И всегда ошибался. Ты думаешь, что ты этот человек, но на самом деле он — это только малая часть тебя. У тебя одно из самых больших сердец, которых я только знаю. Ты постоянно жертвуешь собой ради других. Ты умеешь быть преданным и любить с такой самоотдачей, что другие могут только позавидовать. Да, иногда ты можешь быть немного импульсивным. И угрюмым. Но тебе была уготована такая страшная судьба, а посмотри, в какого человека ты вырос. Доброго, заботливого, поддерживающего нас всех несмотря ни на что. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты начал относиться к себе так же хорошо, как ты относишься к другим, потому что ничего меньшего ты не заслуживаешь.

Гарри отвел глаза и с трудом сглотнул. Ему всегда с трудом удавалось сохранять самообладание, когда Джинни отзывалась о нем так откровенно и с такой теплотой. 

Джинни провела по волосам Гарри и мягко улыбнулась ему:

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда?

Гарри выдохнул, даже не осознавая, что задержал дыхание:

— Да, Джин. Я знаю.

— Ты можешь заняться всем чем пожелаешь. Черт, какое-то время ты можешь даже ничего не делать. Никто не посмотрит на тебя косо. Просто… будь. 

Гарри поймал себя на том, что кивает.

— Сделай что-нибудь для себя ради разнообразия.

— Я купил дом, — выпалил он.

Глаза Джинни расширились:

— Что?

— Я купил дом. Сделал что-то для себя.

Джинни моргнула несколько раз:

— Когда?

— На прошлой неделе.

— На прошлой неделе?!

— Ага. За городом. Он классный.

— Как… это… это просто потрясающе!

— Думаешь?

Джинни широко улыбнулась и встряхнула Гарри за плечи:

— Блять, конечно! Хочешь сказать, что наконец-то избавишься от этой мрачной дыры?

Энтузиазм Джинни был заразителен, и Гарри почувствовал, как уголки его губ вздрагивают от улыбки.

— Не думаешь, что это неправильно? Избавляться от дома Сириуса? Что это оскорбит память о нем?

Она смерила Гарри взглядом:

— Гарри, Сириус ненавидел этот дом. Он, вероятно, был бы только рад, что ты избавился от него. «Скатертью дорога», — сказал бы он. 

Гарри никогда не думал об этом с этой стороны. Он цеплялся за последний подарок от Сириуса, как за спасательный круг — отчаянная попытка почувствовать себя ближе к крестному, хотя это и делало Гарри несчастным. Отпустить Гриммаулд-Плейс было все равно, что сбросить груз с плеч, который был там так долго, что Гарри уже и забыл, как он давит. И теперь, когда он исчез, все что Гарри чувствовал, это невыносимую легкость.

— Где ты нашел это новое место? — спросила Джинни. — Не может быть, чтобы ты сделал это один.

— Я большой мальчик, — раздраженно возразил Гарри.

— Гарри, нам с трудом удается заставить тебя надеть новую пару кроссовок — приходится подшучивать над тобой из-за старых. Это была Гермиона? Она не рассказывала. Она бы обязательно рассказала.

— Гермиона еще не знает. Только Луна в курсе.

— Тебе помогла Луна? Мерлин, Гарри. Ты переедешь в юрту? Домик на дереве? Я люблю её, но даже с появлением Паркинсон вкусы Луны остались более чем специфическими.

Гарри засмеялся, потому что она была права:

— Нет, это была не Луна. Кое-кто еще. И агент по недвижимости. Магла.

Джинни внимательно посмотрела на него:

— Кто-то еще? Гарри Поттер, ты что-то скрываешь, и я требую объяснений.

Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Ты все равно мне не поверишь.

Её глаза сузились, и она всмотрелась в него еще раз, словно могла вытащить все ответы прямо из его головы. К счастью, Гарри знал, что об этом можно было не волноваться. Джинни была паршивым легилиментом.

— Ладно. Храни свои секреты. В конце концов, я вытащу их из тебя.

— Абсолютно уверен, что так и будет, — честно ответил он. К счастью для Малфоя, к тому времени его уже не будет здесь.

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи о том, кого ты приведешь на свадьбу? — спросила Джинни, опираясь на стойку и делая глоток пива.

Гарри застонал:

— Джинни, мы уже говорили об этом.

— Гарри, — захныкала она. — Ты должен привести кого-нибудь! Ты подружка невесты, если ты придешь один, это будет выглядеть странно и печально. 

— Мерлин, Джин, я не гребаная подружка невесты! И можем мы вернуться к той части разговора, где ты называла меня загадочным красавцем, пожалуйста?

— Мама не оставит тебя в покое, ты же знаешь? Она уже спрашивала у миссис Фицпатрик из своей группы по садоводству и миссис Розенблюм, что живет через дорогу, приведут ли они на свадьбу дочерей. Ты знаком с дочерью Доры Фицпатрик? Гарри, она ужасна. У нее голос, как у домашней мыши.

— Не будь жестокой, — ответил Гарри, хотя ему с трудом удалось подавить смешок. — Я уверен, что они прекрасные девушки.

Она бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд:

— Не усложняй все, Гарри. Я могу свести тебя с Минди, охотником из «Воронов». Она довольно милая и симпатичная. 

— Это вряд ли.

— Вряд ли? Почему? Она идеально подойдет!

Гарри поморщился:

— Возможно, я прокомментировал то, что она использовала «Трансильванский захват» в плей-офф, и она выплеснула напиток мне в лицо.

— Гарри!

— В мою защиту хочу сказать, что это едва ли разрешенный прием даже при правильном исполнении, а её было далеко от идеального.

— Боже. Хорошо. Что насчет симпатичной барменши из «Дырявого котла»? Ханна сказала, что она засматривалась на тебя во время нашей последней встречи в пабе.

— Почти уверен, что она набиралась смелости, чтобы попросить автограф.

— И?

— И никаких фанатов. Мне с ними некомфортно.

— Ладно, — Джинни накрутила прядь рыжих волос на два пальца, как всегда делала, когда напряженно над чем-то размышляла. — Всегда есть эта девушка, которая работает с Гермионой. Оливия?

Гарри помнил её. Она была хорошенькой и спокойной и рассмешила Гарри, когда они виделись в последний раз.

— Да, она вполне ничего, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Вполне ничего? От тебя это просто блестящая рекомендация! Пригласи её. Она наверняка согласится.

Скорее всего. Она мило улыбнулась Гарри и сказала, чтобы он звонил ей в любое время, если ему что-нибудь понадобится, и сделала заметный акцент на этом. Гарри подумал, что вечер с ней будет куда проще пережить, чем сводничество миссис Уизли. По крайней мере, он сможет насладиться свадьбой.

— Я подумаю, хорошо? — пообещал Гарри.

— Подумай, — согласилась Джинни и сменила тему: — Так когда я увижу твой новый дом?

Гарри улыбнулся и рассказал ей все о нем. Или почти все.


	12. Глава двенадцатая, в которой Гарри собирает мебель из IKEA, а Драко заставляет его носить Prada

В среду после происшествия Гарри в отделе Драко получил сову. Это было невероятной удачей, потому что дни Драко начали уже сливаться у него перед глазами, разделяясь только на дни с Гарри и дни без него. Было очевидно, какие из них Драко предпочитал, но он убедил себя не надеяться на то, что Гарри свяжется с ним раньше, потому что это только привело бы к разочарованию и раздражению и, в конце концов, свело бы его с ума. Он был почти уверен, что и так уже на грани.

Поэтому когда утром невзрачная сова уронила клочок бумаги в его яйцо-пашот, Драко приятно удивился, обнаружив, что записка была от Гарри — если под «приятно удивлен» можно понимать то, что он вздрогнул, разлив чай на свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка», вскрикнул, совсем как девочка-подросток, и чуть не зашиб сову, пытаясь удержать её на месте.

_Что ты знаешь о мебели из IKEA?_

_— Гарри_

Драко тут же достал ноутбук Блейза и нашел все что мог об IKEA: по-видимому, это была не отличающаяся оригинальностью скандинавская дизайнерская марка. К сожалению, Драко почти не умел пользоваться компьютером, а потому его исследование закончилось на главной странице их сайта, но по крайней мере он не будет выглядеть полным идиотом в глазах Поттера.

Драко поспешил ответить на записку Гарри:

_Уже требуется моя помощь, Поттер? Ты и правда бесполезен. Буду через час._

Он надел узкие серые брюки и бледно-голубую рубашку, которая красиво оттеняла его глаза — образ который Драко использовал, когда хотел впечатлить кого-то — и отправился на встречу с Гарри в его новый дом в Велвине.

Вскоре Драко обнаружил, что мебель из IKEA на самом деле была изобретена и спроектирована настоящим садистом, так что его энтузиазма на близкое общение с ней хватило на каких-то двадцать пять минут. Однако он заверил Гарри, что будет оказывать ему моральную поддержку прямо с ковра, на котором Драко устроился со стопкой журналов и принялся внимательно изучать страницы с мебелью от других производителей. На что Гарри обозвал его ленивым ублюдком и еще несколькими прозвищами, на которые Драко предпочел не обращать внимания.

Несмотря на пытку собиранием мебели Драко очень нравился новый дом Гарри. Тот все еще был практически пуст, но атмосфера в нем царила прекрасная: здесь было светло и просторно, не то что в сырых темных комнатах на Гриммаулд-Плейс. И Драко нравилась компания Гарри. Ему нравилось, как он хмурился, разглядывая загадочные схемы мебели, и перебирал пластиковые ручки и пакеты с винтиками. От него пахло бескрайним лесом, чаем с медом и рюмкой виски, и, несмотря на то, что терпения у Гарри было не больше, чем у Венгерской хвостороги, он все равно излучал счастье, занимаясь обустройством своего нового дома. Переезд был не самой приятной задачей, но Гарри взялся за него с энтузиазмом, упаковав и отправив почти все свои вещи в Велвин за несколько дней. И счастье, как оказалось, смотрелось до ужаса привлекательно на Гарри. Он светился, улыбался и смеялся, и Драко казалось, что он может умереть от переполнявших его чувств к нему.

— Я знаю, что мы планировали встретиться в четыре часа на следующей неделе, но мы можем перенести встречу на два? — спросил Гарри со своего места, где он сидел на коленях, окруженный деревянными панелями и островком какой-то дьявольской штуковины под названием Bryggja, что, вероятно, на шведском означало «книжный шкаф смерти и надвигающегося развода».

— Думаю, я смогу втиснуть тебя в свое расписание, — ответил Драко, медленно переворачивая страницу журнала.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, рассматривая винты у себя на ладони. — Мне нужно кое-где быть в пять.

— Горячее свидание? — спросил Драко, изображая безразличие. Мысль о том, что Гарри может пойти на свидание, заставила его вспотеть, и Драко почувствовал, как завтрак подкатывает к его горлу, но он должен был знать наверняка, как бы странно это ни выглядело.

Гарри фыркнул и выбрал винтик из горсти, прищуриваясь на него — его глаза почти перекрестились за стеклами очков:

— Нет, дружеская встреча.

Драко снова перевернул страницу журнала, хотя на самом деле не смотрел в него, а наблюдал за Гарри из-под ресниц:

— А этот друг знает, что это не свидание?

Гарри оторвался от своих винтов:

— Что? Нет, — он тяжело вздохнул. — У меня день рождения. Гермиона устраивает вечеринку, хотя я говорил, что хочу просто тихо посидеть где-нибудь. Но она думает, что мне понравится, и кто я такой, чтобы отказываться?

Драко уставился на Гарри:

— У тебя день рождения?

— Да, на следующей неделе. Я вроде так и сказал, нет?

— А ты вообще собирался рассказать мне?

— Рассказать тебе… почему я должен был рассказать тебе?

Драко фыркнул и посмотрел на Гарри своим самым снисходительным ты-такой-идиот-мне-стыдно-что-я-влюбился-в-тебя взглядом.

— Если я хочу найти подходящий подарок, было бы мило, если бы я знал о дне рождении чуть раньше, чем за несколько дней, Гарри.

— Ты хочешь подарить мне что-нибудь? — удивился он.

— Я хочу найти для тебя самый лучший подарок. Я хочу, чтобы все остальные почувствовали себя жалкими идиотами, потому что мой подарок настолько идеален и превосходит их подарки, что они всерьез задумаются о том, а должны ли вообще быть в твоей жизни.

— Это… странно. И очень похоже на какое-то глупое соревнование. Но еще и довольно мило? — ответил Гарри со слегка смущенной улыбкой.

Драко зыркнул на него.

— Неважно, — сказал он, снова возвращаясь к чтению. — Я принимаю вызов. Ты предпочитаешь французскую или немецкую посуду, потому что я заметил, что тебе не хватает… Боже!

— Что? — вскинулся Гарри.

Он поднялся с колен и подполз к Драко туда, где тот лежал, растянувшись на ковре. Драко захлопнул журнал, но придержал нужную страницу пальцем.

— Что там? — заволновался Гарри.

Драко сел, скрестив ноги. Он прижал журнал к груди и сделал глубокий вдох:

— Прошу прощения. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Просто скажи уже, в чем дело. Обязательно быть таким драматичным придурком?

— Я, может быть, и драматичный придурок, но по крайней мере я не позировал в одних трусах для женского журнала. Боже, Поттер! Они смазали тебя маслом, словно рождественскую ветчину!

Гарри попытался вырвать у него журнал, но Драко увернулся.

— Ну уж нет. Я оставлю его себе. Поверить не могу, что еще не видел эту фотосессию.

— Эту? Ты видел другие?

Драко проигнорировал его. Он снова вернулся к журналу, и, Мерлиновы титьки, это действительно было что-то. На открытой им странице Гарри красовался в одних только белых боксерах с серым поясом, а мускулы его живота сияли. Драко наблюдал за тем, как он обхватывает шею рукой и опускает подбородок и глаза. Это было очень похоже на Гарри: он выглядел робким и немного зажатым. Но затем на его губах появилась игривая улыбка, которая переросла в ухмылку — и Драко только невероятным усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы не поправить член через брюки. 

— Это была идея фотографа. Я не умею позировать, поэтому просто делаю то, что мне говорят, — сказал Гарри, потирая пальцами глаза под очками, его щеки покраснели.

— Спасибо Мерлину, иначе вместо этого я бы любовался фотографией, на которой ты в поношенных кроссовках и растянутом свитере поднимаешь вверх большой палец.

— Не понимаю, прикалываешься ты или серьезно.

— О том, что ты выглядел бы нелепо на фотографиях без стилиста? Нет, конечно.

— Господи. Я не видел этих фотографий. Духу не хватило. Дай взглянуть.

Гарри поморщился, когда Драко передал ему журнал, и почти сразу же швырнул его обратно. Драко аккуратно разгладил страницу.

— Я выгляжу как мудак.

— Ты выглядишь чертовски сексуально.

Брови Гарри приподнялись.

— Я подозревал, что ты прячешь что-то стоящее под этой ужасной одеждой, — продолжил Драко. — Но и подумать не мог, что там скрывается такое!

Румянец Гарри стал еще ярче:

— Ты всегда говоришь первое, что приходит тебе в голову? 

— Конечно, нет. Это было бы нелепо. Мне просто нравится, когда ты нервничаешь и краснеешь.

— Так ты все же прикалываешься?

— Нет, я абсолютно серьезно.

— Ты очень непонятный человек, ты в курсе?

— О, Гарри. Это совсем не так. На самом деле, — медленно проговорил Драко, наклоняясь к нему, — я очень прямолинеен. И не виноват, что ты такой же наблюдательный, как эта дверь.

— Я… — нахмурился Гарри. — Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Драко рассмеялся:

— Вот именно, Гарри. Вот именно.

Драко свернул журнал, уменьшил его с помощью заклинания и убрал в карман рубашки:

— Ты ведь не возражаешь, если я оставлю его себе?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Нет. Выброси его, сожги, используй как подставку для посуды. Мне все равно. Я точно не хочу смотреть на него.

— Мерлин, Поттер. Тебе повезло, что ты такой красавчик. Иначе твою недалекость гораздо сложнее было бы выносить.

Гарри просто нахмурился и вернулся к мебели из IKEA.

***

Драко снова встретился с Гарри в его в новом доме в субботу, чтобы сравнить два оттенка желтого для кухонных стен.

— Думаю, «Сливочный крем» мне нравится больше, чем «Кукурузные хлопья», — объявил Драко, изучая образцы в лучах вечернего солнца.

— Мне кажется, они выглядят одинаково.

— Не сомневаюсь, Гарри. У тебя абсолютно отсутствует чувство вкуса.

— Не понимаю, причем здесь вкус. Желтый есть желтый.

— Это не просто желтый, Гарри! — ахнул Драко. — Хочешь сказать, что оттенки «Ноготки» и «Подсолнух» — это одно и то же? Или что «Орех» ничем не отличается от «Горчицы»?

— Ну… да?

Драко усмехнулся:

— Боже, Поттер. Ты хоть представляешь, что бы было, если бы я позволил тебе сделать ремонт самому? Этот дом походил бы на общежитие!

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это мой дом? Я могу сделать его похожим на общежитие, если захочу.

— Это не значит, что ты должен так сделать. Обещаю, ты еще поблагодаришь меня за помощь, когда мы закончим, — сказал Драко и отложил образцы краски на кухонный стол к остальным.

— Да, да, — проворчал Гарри, но он улыбался.

— Знаешь, что тебе нужно, Поттер? Выйти на воздух. Давай выберемся из этих стен ненадолго, тогда ты точно увидишь, о чем я говорю.

— Не знаю. У меня еще полно дел, — ответил Гарри, оглядываясь на картонные коробки, которыми был заставлен весь дом.

— Расслабься немного. Во сколько ты завтра заканчиваешь?

— У меня выходной.

— Правда? — это было немного странно. Обычно по воскресеньям Гарри работал в утреннюю смену.

— Я… в вынужденном отпуске, — сказал Гарри, поджимая губы и запуская пальцы в волосы.

Брови Драко взлетели, прежде чем он успел совладать со своим лицом:

— Боже, Гарри. Это ужасно.

— Ничего страшного. Просто несколько выходных.

— Ты не берешь выходных, Гарри.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — огрызнулся он.

— Что ты сделал? Наконец-то высказал говнюку Робардсу все, что о нем думаешь?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Ты шутишь! Правда? — радостно спросил Драко.

— И нарвался на стычку с Бриггс.

— Нет!

— Она трепалась почем зря, а я и так был в паршивом настроении. Я не хотел нападать на нее. То есть… хотел, но не собирался, понимаешь?

— Ты ударил Бриггс? Боже мой. Боже ты мой! Это просто фантастика! Хотел бы я быть там. Что с ней стало? Она истекала кровью? Вопила? Черт, должно быть, она сказала что-то ужасное. Обозвала тебя? Пошутила над твоим шрамом? Мертвыми родителями? Твоими волосами? Ужасным вкусом? Я должен знать.

Гарри прочистил горло и уставился на свои ботинки:

— Вообще-то она кое-что сказала о тебе.

Драко замолчал.

— Я бы не стал повторять, что именно, если ты не против. Поверь мне на слово. Это было не очень вежливо.

— Что ж, — Драко попытался оправиться от шока, но его голос все равно прозвучал слабо. — Ей мой выбор заклинаний во время проверки палочки не показался таким забавным, как тебе.

— Я не думаю, что это забавно.

Драко отмахнулся от него:

— Полагаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты защитил мою честь, не так ли?

— Не стоит.

— Хорошо, тогда мы просто отпразднуем то, что Бриггс наконец получила по заслугам.

Гарри вздохнул и прислонился к кухонной тумбе.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь сегодня, Гарри. Будет весело.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул:

— Хорошо. Давай.

Драко почти подскочил на ноги от радости. Было что-то особенно приятное в том, что Гарри поддался его уговорам. Это было даже лучше, чем победить его на дуэли. Лучше, чем квиддич. Лучше, чем шоколадный эклер.

А потом Драко в голову пришла блестящая идея. Может быть, одна из лучших в его жизни.

— Я знаю одно место, — сказал он. — Но тебе придется переодеться.

— Что не так с моим нарядом?

Драко постарался как можно более снисходительно оглядеть тяжелые ботинки Гарри, его джинсы с дыркой на одном колене, толстовку с капюшоном и дурацкую поясную сумку. На ком-то другом это выглядело бы отвратительно, и рот Драко не наполнялся бы слюной при мысли о том, как бы он мог уткнуться носом в обтянутую потертой тканью грудь. Но, конечно, это был Гарри, а Драко был слегка без ума от него. Он был почти уверен, что посчитал бы Поттера привлекательным, даже если бы на нем были мусорный пакет и деревянные сабо, но Гарри не нужно было об этом знать.

— Боже, да все, Поттер. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Гарри нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, что не сулило для Драко ничего хорошего. Ему хотелось оставить Гарри в покое, чтобы он снова был на все согласным, каким он был, когда был счастлив, расслаблен и немного пьян. Но Драко был еще и эгоистом, и ему не терпелось увидеть Гарри в чем-то, кроме толстовки.

— Где ты хранишь одежду, Поттер? Пришла пора мне провести разбор твоего гардероба.

— Я не позволю тебе одевать меня.

— Ради Мерлина, — всплеснул руками Драко. — Я могу помочь тебе купить дом, но не могу подобрать тебе что-то подходящее для взрослого человека, чтобы выйти на публику?

— Похоже на то.

— Гарри, — мягко проговорил Драко. — Просто позволь мне сделать это. Я оплачу всю твою выпивку сегодня. Если хочешь, можешь заказывать виски всю ночь.

Гарри прищурился:

— Oban? Восемнадцатилетний?

— Я куплю тебе целую бутылку.

Гарри вздохнул и закатил глаза, и Драко знал, что он победил, прежде чем тот проворчал:

— Хорошо. Одежда в коробке в спальне наверху.

Драко хлопнул в ладоши и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.

Он не был в комнате Гарри с тех пор, как они смотрели дом. Здесь почти ничего не было, кроме простой кровати с каркасом из темного дерева и нескольких коробок, но Драко почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, когда он увидел белые простыни на кровати, пушистое одеяло и две подушки, одна из которых все еще хранила след от головы Гарри. Он не подозревал, что Гарри уже спал здесь, хотя не должен был так удивляться этому. Это была хорошая комната. Драко подумал, что предпочел бы её даже хозяйской спальне в пентхаусе Блейза.

— Вон там, — указал Гарри на коробки, и Драко осознал, что застыл в дверном проеме.

Он вырвался из своих грез и начал копаться в содержимом ближайшей коробки.

— Джинсы, футболка, футболка, джинсы, — бормотал Драко. — Мерлин, Поттер, у тебя что, нет ничего, кроме джинсов и футболок?

Гарри пожал плечами, подошел к нему и вытянул из коробки толстый вязаный свитер с буквой H впереди. Он приложил его к себе и поиграл бровями.

— О боже, нет, — выдохнул Драко и вырвал свитер у Гарри из рук. — Если ты хотя бы немного любишь эту ужасную вещь, не оставляй меня с ней наедине, потому что я сожгу её при первой же возможности. Ты даже моргнуть не успеешь.

— Ты не посмеешь, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Еще как посмею. И это будет на пользу всему человечеству, — он бросил на коробку с одеждой еще один взгляд, прежде чем слегка подтолкнул её носком ботинка. — Ничего из этого не годится, Поттер. Боюсь, ничего другого нам не остается. Возьми меня за руку.

Гарри насторожился:

— Если мы очутимся в Harrods, я прокляну тебя.

— Нет, у меня есть идея получше.

Гарри осторожно взял протянутую руку Драко, и он аппарировал их прямо в холл Блейза. Гарри нахмурился, но Драко не отпустил его, только крепче сжал его пальцы и потащил Гарри в спальню.

— Пойдем, Поттер.

Драко никогда не стыдился признавать, что ему нравятся дорогие вещи. Он обожал дизайнерскую одежду, итальянскую кожаную обувь, шелковое белье, дорогие часы и украшения. Но он не шел ни в какое сравнение с Блейзом Забини. Даже когда они учились в школе, Блейз носил звание главного шопоголика на курсе. Фактически половина пентхауса Блейза представляла собой гигантский гардероб, заполненный дизайнерскими рубашками, брюками, костюмами и плащами.

Блейз был немного выше Гарри, его ноги были чуть длиннее, но в плечах они были одинаковыми, а, к счастью для Гарри, Драко превосходно владел портняжными чарами.

Драко неохотно отпустил руку Гарри, чтобы начать просматривать висящие на вешалках темные рубашки.

— Что ты делаешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Ищу для тебя наряд на вечер.

— Из гардероба Блейза?

— Блейз, может быть, и глупый ублюдок, но у него отличный вкус в одежде.

— Я ни за что на свете не надену одну из этих, — сказал Гарри, теребя рукав фиолетовой шелковой рубашки от Gucci.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Баклажановый цвет великолепно бы на тебе смотрелся. Но хочешь верь, хочешь нет, я не планирую мучить тебя сегодня. Мы найдем что-нибудь попроще.

— Ты уверен, что я не могу пойти в своей одежде? — еще раз попробовал Гарри.

— Совершенно.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и упал на постель Блейза. Драко всеми силами старался не смотреть на него, потому что в противном случае он бы наверняка не справился с собой, забрался на Гарри сверху и начал его целовать.

Вместо этого Драко бросил на кровать рядом с Гарри бордовую шелковую рубашку от Versace, еще одну от Saint Laurent с белоснежным воротником и французскими манжетами и черный вариант от Tom Ford с перламутровыми пуговицами.

Гарри продолжал хмуриться, скрестив руки на груди, пока Драко прикладывал к нему вешалки. Он сразу отказался от черного.

— Слишком сурово. И выражение твоего лица совсем не помогает, — отчитал Гарри Драко.

Он попробовал Versace, но Гарри качнул головой.

— Ты прав, достаточно с тебя алого, — поморщился Драко.

Белый цвет был слишком ярким по сравнению с кожей Гарри, не подошла ему и светло-серая тонкая полоска на изделии от Lanvin, но потом Драко достал темно-зеленую рубашку от Prada c тонким парчовым узором и едва заметным блеском.

Он осмотрел её и улыбнулся:

— Попробуй эту.

Гарри уставился на Драко:

— Серьезно?

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Я не виноват, что ты выглядишь шикарно в моем любимом цвете. 

Гарри вздохнул и стянул толстовку через голову, обнажая так много кожи так быстро, что Драко чуть не потерял сознание. 

Застегнув рубашку до самого подбородка, Гарри повернулся к Драко и раскинул руки в стороны:

— Пойдет? Можем идти? 

Драко осознавал, что смотрит на него с нежностью, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он подошел к Гарри и провел по его плечам, а потом и по бокам — это не то чтобы было необходимо, но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. Он пробормотал пару заклинаний, чтобы чуть подогнать рукава, но эта рубашка и без того смотрелась на Гарри лучше, чем когда-либо на Блейзе. 

— Мерлин, Поттер, ты должен был попасть в Слизерин, — пробормотал он.

Рубашка натянулась на его плечах и груди, когда Гарри снова скрестил руки.

Драко подцепил указательным пальцем верхнюю пуговицу на воротнике, расстегивая её, а затем еще одну, обнажая золотистую кожу горла Гарри. Он заметил, как оно вздрогнуло, когда тот сглотнул.

— Не надо так застегиваться, Поттер. Мы собираемся выпить, а не на слушание в Визенгамот.

— Да, точно, — ответил Гарри хрипло. — Ты повеселился? Мы можем идти?

Драко склонил голову набок, любуясь своей работой, а потом снова скрылся в шкафу Блейза. Он снял с вешалки брюки угольного цвета и бросил их Гарри.

— Надень их, и да, потом мы можем идти.

И Поттер, скотина, тут же начал расстегивать джинсы, как будто Драко еще не был на грани сердечного приступа.

— Я оставлю тебя, хорошо? — закашлялся он, отступая в гостиную.

Ему показалось, что он слышал, как Гарри рассмеялся у него за спиной, но, возможно, у него просто разыгралось воображение.

Гарри появился в гостиной несколько минут спустя, и хотя он был полностью одет в принадлежавшие Блейзу вещи, он ни капли не был на него похож. Блейз был подтянутым и сексуальным, но он носил именно такую одежду, потому что точно знал, что она подчеркивает все его достоинства. Гарри же носил вещи небрежно, словно говоря тем самым, мол, вам нравится эта рубашка, да я просто набросил первое, что под руку попалось. И ему это шло. Драко даже не стал настаивать на том, чтобы Гарри заменил свои тяжелые ботинки. Он все равно считал их сексуальными.

Когда они направились к лифту, Драко прошептал заклинание, применяя портняжные чары к брюкам Гарри. Тот вздрогнул, когда ткань крепче обхватила его ноги и задницу, и Драко даже не попытался сдержать смех.


	13. Глава тринадцатая, в которой Драко немного псих, а Гарри немного гей, но, по крайней мере, у них полно текилы

В _Crush_ было темно и пахло сигаретным дымом. Драко ощутил вибрацию музыки у себя внутри, как только оказался в клубе. В последний раз он был здесь в будни — тогда атмосфера здесь была совсем другой: сплошной мягкий джаз, мартини и обмен осторожными взглядами из противоположных концов комнаты. Но сегодня была суббота, а выходные — это про шоты, танцы до утра и секс с незнакомцами, и все об этом знали.

Драко чувствовал на себе взгляд Гарри, пока вел его к угловому столику. Он помахал официантке и заказал себе джин с тоником, а Гарри — виски, после чего протянул девушке матовую кредитную карточку Блейза, которую нашел у него в ящике. Все это время Гарри продолжал осматривать зал, прищурившись.

— Что-то не так, Гарри? — спросил Драко.

— Нет, — слишком быстро ответил тот. — Все отлично.

— Тогда почему ты выглядишь так, будто сидишь на динамите?

Гарри злобно зыркнул на него, на что Драко только мило улыбнулся.

— Ты привел меня в гей-клуб.

Драко приподнял брови:

— Тебя это напрягает?

— Нет, — медленно ответил Гарри, все еще рассматривая зал.

— Значит, дело в том, что это магловское место?

Гарри фыркнул:

— Нет, мне кажется, я уже давно привык к тому, что тебе слишком много известно о маглах.

Гарри снова поерзал на месте. На них смотрели мужчины. Смотрели на Гарри. Да и почему бы им не смотреть? Он был великолепен и выглядел так беспомощно. Если бы Драко с надменным видом не сидел рядом, готовый зарычать на каждого, кто подойдет ближе, они бы уже ошивались вокруг него. Чертовы стервятники.

— Зачем ты привел меня сюда? — спросил Гарри.

Ох, это было слишком мило. Почти трогательно.

— Я не знаю, Гарри. Почему бы тебе не ответить на этот вопрос?

— Потому что ты хотел, чтобы я почувствовал себя неловко, — предположил он.

Драко опустил подбородок:

— Не совсем.

Официантка вернулась с напитками, и Гарри сделал большой глоток из бокала.

— Ты в этом уверен? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Мне, конечно, нравится смотреть, как ты страдаешь, но нет. Я привел тебя сюда, потому что считаю, что тебе нужно расслабиться.

— И ты думаешь, что мне удастся сделать это здесь?

— Возможно.

— Тогда ты совсем меня не знаешь.

Драко откинулся на спинку дивана, только немного задетый. Он ожидал, что Гарри будет сопротивляться, и подготовился к этому.

— Неужели? Признаю, одежда и атмосфера были для меня. Но в остальном? Я думаю, тебе это нужно.

Ответный смешок Гарри удивил Драко.

— Понятно. Ты думаешь, я никогда раньше не был в гей-клубе?

— А был?

Гарри только улыбнулся:

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я идиот, который просто идет по жизни и ничего вокруг не замечает.

Драко передернул плечами. Да, примерно так он и думал.

— Я и до этого был в гей-клубе, — сообщил Гарри, никак не продолжая свою мысль.

— Я в шоке. А я-то думал, что буквально вытащил тебя из шкафа.

— Я не гей.

— Но ты ходишь в гей-клубы?

— Я сказал, что уже был в одном, а не что хожу в них постоянно.

— И что, скажи мне, пожалуйста, ты делал в гей-клубе последний раз? Кроме того, что не был геем?

Гарри разорвал их зрительный контакт и уставился на кубик тающего льда у себя в виски. Лед, по мнению Драко, был пустой тратой прекрасного напитка.

— Это не твое дело, — ответил Гарри.

— И все же я очень хочу получить ответ на свой вопрос.

— Что ж, мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим.

— Это не значит, что не стоит пытаться, — подмигнул ему Драко.

Гарри не ответил, только промычал тихонько что-то себе под нос и снова принялся рассматривать обстановку вокруг. Драко поймал себя на том, что ему было очень просто забыть, что мир за пределами их стола вообще существовал. Гарри производил на него такой эффект: казалось, все, что находилось снаружи их пузыря, просто растворялось.

— Ты знаешь, как это выглядит, правда? — спросил Гарри.

— М?

— Мы. Сидящие здесь вместе. Знаешь, как это выглядит? 

— И как же, Гарри?

— Немного похоже на свидание.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Перестань. Если бы я пригласил тебя на свидание, ты бы об этом знал.

— Именно, — Гарри бросил на Драко многозначительный взгляд.

Он не смог подавить улыбку. Гарри был прав: их встреча немного походила на свидание, как Драко и планировал.

— И почему мы не можем быть просто двумя парнями, которые пьют в баре? — спросил Драко.

— Мы этим занимаемся?

Драко облизнул губы и улыбнулся:

— Конечно.

— И это все?

— Это может быть и чем-то большим, если хочешь, — осторожно заметил Драко. Это всегда было азартной игрой для него — пытаться увести Гарри от их робкой дружбы. Все, что он когда-либо надеялся услышать, было «да».

Гарри вздохнул, немного съезжая по кожаному дивану, и заметно сдулся, что не было реакцией, на которую Драко рассчитывал.

— Думаю, я сам не знаю, чего хочу, — ответил он, слегка дергая себя за волосы.

Драко сжалился над ним. Каким бы прекрасным Гарри ни был, Драко не мог не заметить, как беспомощно он двигался по жизни, сражаясь с чем-то внутри себя, что неизбежно приводило к стычкам с окружающими. 

Драко закинул руку на спинку дивана, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от плеча Гарри, но не коснулся его.

— Не волнуйся об этом так уж сильно, — сказал он. — Мы просто выпиваем в субботу вечером. Я уверен, ты постоянно делаешь нечто подобное со своими друзьями.

— Да, но мы ведь не совсем друзья, насколько я помню, — в словах Гарри не было вопроса как такового. 

— Мы не друзья, — подтвердил Драко.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Слушай, — сказал Драко, позволяя кончикам своих пальцев прикоснуться к плечу Гарри в успокаивающем жесте. — Не принимай сегодня никаких решений. Это необязательно. Никто от тебя ничего не ждет. Хоть раз, Гарри, просто живи. И посмотри, что произойдет.

Гарри заглянул ему в глаза, его собственные блестели в тусклом свете зала:

— А ты сам так делаешь? Просто смотришь, что будет?

Драко тепло усмехнулся:

— Никогда. Но я готов попробовать.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Гарри. — И что теперь?

— Сейчас? — спросил Драко, неохотно убирая руку от Гарри и доставая сигарету. Он поджег её, глубоко затянулся, а затем выпустил дым из легких. — Мы напьемся за счет Блейза и получим море удовольствия от этого.

Осторожная улыбка коснулась губ Гарри, и желудок Драко сжался в ответ. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь устанет от того, чтобы заставлять Гарри улыбаться, и собирался делать это при каждой удобной возможности.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри и поднял бокал с виски.

Драко наклонился к нему ближе, чем это было необходимо, и осторожно чокнулся с ним своим бокалом.

***

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вы с Уизли пробрались в гостиную моего факультета, притворившись Грегом и Винсем, пока Грейнджер сидела в туалете и отгоняла от себя блох, и пытались заставить меня обманом разоблачить себя?

— Именно это я и хочу сказать, да, — широко улыбнулся Гарри. Взгляд его был немного не в фокусе, когда он взглянул на Драко сквозь стекла своих очков.

Недоверчивый смех вырвался из груди Драко:

— Гарри Поттер, ты гнусный лицемер! — указал он на Гарри кончиком зажженной сигареты. — Как ты очутился на службе в аврорате, мне никогда не понять. Это, вероятно, самое большое упущение в истории Министерства. Если бы я только знал тогда.

— Ты бы меня сдал.

— Конечно, я бы тебя сдал! Ужасно несправедливо, что вам так много сходило с рук. И ты абсолютный идиот, раз рассказал об этом мне. Что с тобой не так? Господи!

В ответ Гарри забрал сигарету из пальцев Драко и затянулся.

— Не кури, Поттер. Это вредно.

— Ты куришь, — возразил Гарри сквозь облако табачного дыма.

— Я делаю много плохих вещей.

— Как и я.

— Да, но ты не должен.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Попахивает двойными стандартами. 

— Это правда, но люди ожидают подобного поведения от меня. Если бы я внезапно начал снимать котят с деревьев или записался бы в волонтерскую организацию, все подумали бы, что я что-то замышляю.

— Я бы точно так подумал.

— Видишь? Об этом я и говорю. Я могу и делаю плохие вещи, потому что это то, чего все ожидают от меня. К тому же, это делает меня опасным и чертовски привлекательным, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — ответил Гарри.

— Но если ты вдруг начнешь совершать плохие поступки, людям придется пересмотреть мир вокруг себя. Они будут думать, мол, о Господи, Гарри Поттер перешел на темную сторону, может быть, все, что я раньше знал — ложь. Может быть, закон и порядок и сам Мерлин — всего лишь плоды коллективного воображения, и единственный реальный способ жизни — полная анархия. К черту все, сброшу мораль с Лондонского моста и погружусь в разбой и разврат.

— Мне кажется, ты слегка преувеличиваешь.

— В этом как раз и заключается твоя сила, Гарри. Миру нужно, чтобы ты был спасителем, потому что без тебя люди могут начать понимать, что все на самом деле дерьмово, а «добро» — это всего лишь идея, благодаря которой их удается держать в узде.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Уверен. Но только потому, что мне выпала честь узнать, что ты на самом деле не так совершенен, как все воображают.

Поттер наклонил голову и мягко улыбнулся:

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.

— Конечно, тебе нравится. Я же уже говорил, Гарри, ты можешь даже не пытаться притворяться кем-то другим, когда ты рядом со мной. Я знаю, что ты просто жалкий подонок, и ты не смог бы убедить меня в обратном, даже если бы попытался.

— Тогда тебе вовсе не обязательно притворяться холодным и расчетливым ублюдком, когда ты со мной.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь! Я такой, какой есть! — возмущенно воскликнул Драко.

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, ты вполне себе можешь оказаться человеком. С чувствами. Где-то там в тебе. Глубоко внутри. Очень глубоко.

— А ну закрой рот, Поттер! Я не могу позволить, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал, как ты говоришь это. Ты испортишь мне репутацию!

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Если что, я серьезно. Мне кажется, ты не такой уж плохой. Думаю, ты притворяешься. Такой у тебя защитный механизм.

— Защитный механизм? Мерлин, Поттер, тебе и моему психотерапевту нужно встретиться и обменяться идеями.

Гарри на мгновение замолчал.

— У тебя правда есть психотерапевт? — наконец спросил он.

— Конечно, есть. Я жил в одном доме с Темным Лордом, черт возьми. У меня есть проблемы. Если бы у меня не было психотерапевта, я бы давно поселился в палате с мягкими стенами в отделении Януса Тикки. Или был бы мертв. Скорее всего, мертв.

Поттер выглядел удивленным.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя нет психотерапевта, Поттер?

Он пожал плечами:

— Я говорил с кем-то недолго. Сразу после войны. Думаю, это помогло. Я просто не ожидал, что у тебя он есть.

— Мы каждый день узнаем что-то новое, не так ли? Как неожиданно это для тебя, наверное, — сказал Драко.

Гарри бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Нет, правда, посмотри, как много мы узнали сегодня. Я немного псих, ты немного гей…

— Бисексуал, — поправил его Гарри, но решительно кивнул.

Драко облизнул губы, пряча улыбку:

— Бисексуал. Только представь, что мы можем узнать завтра!

Гарри покачал головой, но улыбнулся.

— Мне так нравятся наши беседы, Поттер. Они очень поучительные.

— И кто бы мог подумать, да?

Драко просто кивнул в ответ. Улыбка Гарри была кривой и немного пьяной, но в то же время мягкой и нежной, и Драко был абсолютно очарован. Конечно, именно в тот момент, когда он мечтательно улыбался Гарри, его заметил знакомый, которого он бы предпочел больше никогда не встречать.

— Драко, приятно видеть тебя здесь.

Драко пришлось оторвать взгляд от Гарри. Тогда-то он и обнаружил, что рядом с их столиком остановился Джереми. Он явно был пьян, а рядом с ним стоял молодой человек — невысокий, стройный и светловолосый. 

— Джейсон, — усмехнулся Драко. — Какой приятный сюрприз. Я так рад, что ты решил подойти и поболтать со мной. Какое счастье!

Джереми закатил глаза, а потом перевел взгляд на Гарри и протянул ему руку:

— Вообще-то меня зовут Джереми.

— Гарри, — ответил тот, с натянутой улыбкой отвечая на рукопожатие.

— Мы с Драко познакомились здесь несколько недель назад, правда, Драко?

— Да, — проворчал тот. — И прямо сейчас я очень об этом сожалею.

— Это… мило, — осторожно заметил Гарри.

Драко с возрастающим дискомфортом наблюдал за тем, как на лице Джереми отразилось понимание.

— Гарри. Это ведь ты, верно? Это ведь он? Полицейский? Наверняка это он, ты только посмотри на него.

Гарри в замешательстве обернулся к Драко.

— Ступай, Джеффри. Ты не видишь, что мы разговариваем?

— Он немного помешан на тебе, ты в курсе? — продолжил Джереми к большому недовольству Драко.

Светловолосый мальчик (потому что он на самом деле был очень-очень молодым) встревожился и начал тянуть Джереми за руку, но тот отмахнулся от него.

— Что, прости? — удивился Гарри.

— Говорил о тебе так, как будто хотел тебя придушить. Или трахнуть. А, может, и то, и другое.

Драко со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Немного неловко, что он даже не подождал, пока я вытащу из него член, прежде чем рассказать мне об этом, но он не слишком-то вежливый, правда?

— Джереми! — хором воскликнули Драко и светловолосый парень.

Поттер теперь не выглядел растерянным, только напряженным.

— Что ж, вот мы и… прояснили ситуацию, — проговорил Драко, потушив сигарету, и залпом допил джин. — Но, к счастью, нам с Гарри уже пора… туда. Куда-нибудь. Подальше от тебя. Всего хорошего. Приятного вам вечера. 

Он схватил Поттера за рукав и потащил его через весь зал к бару, где сразу заказал две стопки текилы. Американцы всегда пили текилу, когда ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и сейчас для нее было самое подходящее время.

— Ты рассказал обо мне этому парню?

Драко подтолкнул к Гарри стопку.

— Возможно, я упомянул тебя, — он посыпал руку солью, слизнул её и опрокинул в себя текилу, после чего вцепился зубами в дольку лайма и отправил её в стопку.

— В постели? — спросил Гарри.

Драко снова подтолкнул к нему стопку, которую Гарри поднял, но не выпил.

— Вообще-то в тот момент я пытался вытолкать его из постели, но да. Наверное. Если честно, я мало что помню, — это было неправдой. Совсем. Драко помнил каждое слово. Но Гарри не нужно было об этом знать.

Гарри моргнул.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Почему я пытался прогнать его? Потому что он слишком много болтает, как ты и сам мог заметить. Ужасно раздражает.

— Нет, почему ты рассказал ему обо мне?

— О, а ты разве не знал, что я всем своим любовникам рассказываю о школьном недруге?

Выражение лица Гарри потемнело, словно грозовая туча, и Драко не знал, кого в этот момент Гарри хотел придушить больше — его или Джереми. Может быть, обоих.

— Ладно. Возможно, в тот момент я был совсем немножко обижен на тебя. Ты только арестовал меня, и я получил наказание, даже близко не соотносимое с моим проступком. Я не видел тебя тысячу лет, и, если ты еще не в курсе, Гарри, но за это время ты превратился в очень красивого парня, и я думаю, это меня взбесило еще сильнее. Потому что, блять, тебе не стыдно? Как ты смеешь разгуливать вокруг и выглядеть так, как ты выглядишь со своим суровым выражением лица и глупой сексуальной прической, да еще и разбрасываться направо и налево беспалочковой магией? Это совершенно несправедливо, и все остальные выглядят каким-то посмешищем рядом с тобой.

К тому моменту, как Драко перевел дыхание, Гарри уже не хмурился. Его явно забавляло все, что Драко говорил, но тот не обратил на это внимания, продолжив свой монолог:

— Что в этом такого? Да, возможно, это было грубо и немного неприлично. Но я не ожидал, что увижу его снова. И уж точно не планировал вашу встречу. И если бы я хотя бы на секунду предположил, что он подкатит к нам пьяным, я бы стер ублюдку память. Я могу на пальцах одной руки пересчитать, как часто нечто подобное происходило со мной, но серьезно, Гарри, я ни хрена не удивлен, что это случилось, потому что Вселенная словно хочет, чтобы ты продолжал думать, что я полный мудак. Что отчасти правда, но ты сам сказал, что думаешь, что я не так уж плох, и я тоже считаю, что ты, возможно, не такой уж придурок. Конечно, ты не то чтобы очень любезен, но все же… В общем…

— Остановись! — воскликнул Гарри, приподнимая руку, в которой он не держал стопку. — Просто остановись. У меня от тебя голова кругом. И я никогда не могу понять, оскорбляешь ты меня или делаешь комплимент.

Драко усмехнулся:

— С гордостью могу заявить, что никогда не делал тебе комплиментов. Не хочу раздуть твое самомнение еще сильнее.

— Сомневаюсь, что это правда. Но это неважно. Что бы ты ни сказал этому парню, это произвело впечатление.

— Он идиот, Гарри.

Он усмехнулся, но не особенно весело:

— Но ты переспал с ним.

— Да, ну что поделать, если меня привлекают идиоты. Добавь это в список того, о чем тебе нужно поведать моему психотерапевту. Дать тебе её адрес, чтобы ты мог связаться с ней и рассказать о своих наблюдениях?

— Нет, ты в безопасности, — ответил Гарри, но, по крайней мере, на его лице снова появилась эта осторожная нежная улыбка, от которой Драко становился немного зависим.

Гарри поднял стопку текилы, отсалютовал ею Драко, а затем опрокинул её в себя, поморщившись.

— Что теперь? Похоже, Джереми и его друг заняли наш столик. Думаешь, они спланировали это с самого начала?

— Нет, почти уверен, что ему очень хотелось унизить меня, а столик — это всего лишь приятный бонус, — Драко привлек внимание бармена и заказал еще две порции текилы.

— Ты пытаешься меня убить? — поинтересовался Гарри, глядя на стопку перед собой так, словно это была змея, готовая его укусить.

— Не все пытаются убить тебя, Гарри. Только большинство людей, — ответил Драко. — Но я, например, всего лишь хочу напоить тебя, чтобы ты согласился потанцевать со мной, когда я это предложу.

— Я не танцую.

— Все танцуют. И я несколько раз видел, как это делаешь ты.

— Несколько раз?

— Сначала на Святочном балу.

Гарри скривился.

— Да, на тебя правда было стыдно смотреть. И эта бедная девушка, что была с тобой. Она наверняка получила травму на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — грустно покачал головой Драко.

— Это я получил травму.

— Как и все остальные, Гарри. Но несколько недель назад я видел, как ты танцуешь под _a-ha_. На дорогущем диване Блейза, но мы можем оба согласиться, что это был танец.

Гарри покраснел:

— Это все из-за алкоголя.

Драко приподнял бровь:

— Об этом я и говорю. Пей, Поттер, потому что, если ты не пойдешь танцевать со мной, это сделает кто-нибудь другой.

Гарри фыркнул, но выпил текилу, только слегка поморщившись, и протянул Драко руку:

— Давай покончим с этим.

Драко пришлось использовать всю его оставшуюся силу воли, чтобы не расплыться в идиотской улыбке. Он выпил свою текилу, взял Гарри за руку и отправился за ним на танцпол.


	14. Глава четырнадцатая, в которой Гарри побеждает, проигрывая, а Драко промокает насквозь

Голова Гарри шла кругом. Он знал, что текила была плохой идеей, но ему было все равно. Он отказывался признавать это вслух, но Малфой был прав: этим вечером Гарри хотелось просто жить. Ведь именно это ему посоветовала Джинни, так? А теперь еще и Малфой говорил то же самое, так что вся ответственность за то, что могло пойти этим вечером не так, ложилась на его плечи. «Не нужно сегодня принимать никаких решений», — сказал Малфой, и, может быть, все дело было в виски, или в текиле, или в том, как Малфой пах вблизи, но Гарри согласился плыть по течению.

Чувство это было для него в новинку. Он был уверен, что раньше никогда себе этого не позволял. И это было немного жалко: Гарри потребовалось разрешение бывшей девушки и совет бывшего врага, а вдобавок угроза увольнения, чтобы он наконец расслабился. Пусть и всего на одну ночь.

Гарри не особенно любил клубы и танцы, но было что-то в свете огней, запахе алкоголя и мощных басах, которые ощущались у него в груди, что делало почти невозможным не двигаться в такт музыке. Гарри взял Малфоя за руку и повел его на танцпол. Он понятия не имел, где собирался остановиться, знал только, что не хочет стоять с краю, где его могли оценивать сидящие за столиками посетители. Ему хотелось оказаться в самой толпе, где все были настолько поглощены ощущениями движущихся тел рядом с ними, что танцевали с закрытыми глазами.

Это Гарри и сделал — он закрыл глаза.

Тут же он почувствовал, как его обнимают за талию, а теплое дыхание прикасается к его шее. Ему все еще было немного не по себе, он не был уверен, что ему делать с руками и стоит ли двигать ногами, но он позволил толпе вокруг направить его движения, а спиртному, разливающемуся по венам — помочь ему расслабиться.

Гарри не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы знать, что это Малфой прижался к нему. За проведенное ими вместе время Гарри научился узнавать его по одному только запаху — по аромату свежих цитрусовых и карамели с оттенком чего-то острого, чего-то пряного, чего-то почти опьяняющего. Это было слишком хорошо. И именно поэтому Гарри старался не оставаться в замкнутых пространствах с Малфоем. От него у Гарри кружилась голова. Ему хотелось прижаться к Малфою носом и вдыхать его запах, пока он не наполнится им до краев. И сегодня Гарри поддался этому желанию.

Он почувствовал, как Малфой резко выдохнул, когда Гарри придвинулся к нему. Теперь они прижимались друг к другу грудью, и Гарри тихонько вздохнул, когда пальцы Малфоя зарылись в волосы у него на затылке. Это было так чертовски приятно — чувствовать прикосновения другого человека. Гарри всегда ощущал слабость в коленях, когда прикасались к его волосам. 

Он уже не в первый раз задался вопросом, каково бы это было, если бы он совсем немного повернул голову и прижался губами к губам Малфоя. Каким бы он был на вкус? Был бы он сладким? Острым? Пропитанным алкоголем? Был бы его рот теплым или холодным? Ответил бы он на поцелуй?

Нет, конечно, Малфой не оттолкнул бы его: Гарри чувствовал его возбуждение, прижимающееся к его бедру, и лихорадочное дыхание Малфоя у себя на шее. Но пойдет ли он дальше? Если Гарри даст ему возможность, воспользуется ли он ей? Гарри нужно было это узнать.

Он провел кончиком носа по шее Малфоя, упираясь им в местечко прямо у него под ухом, а затем отстранился, но совсем немного, прежде чем опустить взгляд на губы Малфоя, до которых теперь оставались жалкие миллиметры. Гарри знал, что ему не стоит этого делать, но он посмотрел на Малфоя.

Глаза его были закрыты, под ними тонким веером раскинулись бледные ресницы с оттенком синего, потом — золотистого, а после — пурпурного: так менялось освещение в клубе. Лоб Малфоя блестел от пота, а между бровями образовалась морщинка, едва различимая из-за опустившихся к нему на глаза светлых волос. Его нижняя губа была зажата между зубами, и Гарри захотелось провести большим пальцем по этим губам. Ему захотелось узнать, как они будут выглядеть на нем — полные, розовые и влажные.

Гарри, должно быть, издал какой-то звук, потому что Малфой резко открыл глаза, останавливая на нем взгляд. Сначала в нем было сплошное удивление, но потом там отразилось понимание, и глаза Малфоя потемнели, когда он посмотрел на губы Гарри и заметил, как они близко. Уголки губ Малфоя приподнялись.

Гарри почти чувствовал вкус текилы, лайма и сигаретного дыма на своем языке. Его ладони, не подчиняясь ему, сначала опустились на бедра Малфоя, а потом поднялись по его спине и остановились на лопатках.

Пальцы, все еще игравшие с волосами Гарри, неожиданно сжались, и он охнул от резкой боли.

— Не начинай игру, которую не сможешь закончить, Гарри, — пробормотал Малфой.

— Я не играю в игры, — ответил Гарри хрипло, и голос его почти утонул в гремящей над ними музыке.

— Неужели? А я думаю, что играешь. Думаю, ты играл со мной в игры с самого первого дня. 

Гарри хотел покачать головой, не согласиться с тем, на что Малфой намекал, но тот слишком крепко держал его.

Губы Малфоя прижались к уху Гарри и заговорили прямо в него, отчего Гарри задрожал:

— Но все нормально, дорогой. Мне нравится играть в игры. Особенно в те, в которых, я знаю, я могу победить.

Зубы Малфоя слегка сжали мочку Гарри, и его будто пронзило молнией. Он ахнул, а затем застонал, не в силах сдержаться.

Если бы Малфой не продолжил крепко сжимать волосы Гарри, он бы повернул голову и поцеловал его. Поцеловал бы его так, чтобы он увидел звезды. Гарри поцеловал бы его прямо здесь, посреди толпы маглов, потому что в это мгновение в мире Гарри не было ничего важнее, чем знать, каково это — целовать Драко Малфоя.

Малфой развернулся в объятьях Гарри, прижимаясь к нему задницей, и пальцы Гарри сцепились на его твердом животе. Малфой был немного выше его, и Гарри уперся подбородком ему в плечо и прижался носом к его шее, снова вдыхая в себя его запах, пока перед глазами у него все окончательно не поплыло.

Уже невозможно было скрыть, как сильно Гарри был возбужден, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Малфой толкнулся ему навстречу, потираясь о него. Гарри поблагодарил Бога, Мерлина и всех, кто еще мог услышать его, за текилу и виски, потому что в противном случае он бы кончил в штаны прямо сейчас.

Дело в том, что Гарри уже давно не хотел кого-то так сильно, что не мог справиться с собой. Он был далек от целомудрия. У него было множество случайных сексуальных партнеров, встречи с которыми всегда заканчивались тем, что Гарри, испытывая сумасшедшую неловкость, выпроваживал девушку или парня, как только спускал, потому что не мог больше смотреть на них. Он ненавидел тот момент, когда оргазм сходил на нет, а адреналин выветривался из организма, и они снова превращались в два неуклюжих и неповоротливых тела, что делили пот и слюну. Его подташнивало от этого. Уже очень давно секс для Гарри не был чем-то большим, чем пьяной ошибкой, вызванной одиночеством, которое он ощущал, когда неожиданно осознавал, что всем его друзьям есть к кому вернуться домой после паба, а ему — нет.

Но сегодня все было совершенно иначе. Еще никто никогда не дразнил Гарри, не залезал к нему в голову и под кожу так, что становилось невозможно не думать об этом человеке каждые пять секунд. И тот факт, что Гарри постоянно оставался в подвешенном состоянии, что все, что ему доставалось — это флирт, замаскированный под препирательства, и несколько прозрачных намеков, сводил Гарри с ума.

Ему никогда не отказывали. Прошлые партнеры Гарри обычно старались как можно скорее запрыгнуть к нему в постель, всегда были готовы пойти за ним куда угодно — к нему домой или в туалет бара, — и дать ему то, чего он хотел. Когда он этого хотел.

Но происходящее с Малфоем тоже не звучало как «нет». Это больше походило на «чуть позже», «потерпи еще немного» и «ты просто подожди». И это заставляло Гарри хотеть его только сильнее.

Гарри знал, что ему не следует так сходить с ума. Не потому что Малфой был мужчиной, а потому что он был Драко Малфоем. Потому что он был условно-досрочно освобожденным, за которым Гарри должен был наблюдать, его подопечным, его заклятым врагом. Потому что Малфой цеплял парней в баре, трахал их, а потом забывал их имена. Существовало миллион причин, по которым Гарри не стоило хотеть Малфоя так сильно, но это не отменяло того факта, что он продолжал хотеть его. 

Одна песня перетекла в другую, пока они танцевали. Если это можно было назвать танцем. Это больше походило на секс, если не на занятие любовью. Возможно, прошло двадцать минут, возможно — три часа, но, в конце концов, Малфой отстранился от него. Он кивнул в сторону бара, и Гарри позволил ему вывести себя из толпы.

Он смог вздохнуть полной грудью, как только они покинули танцпол. Малфой вложил в руку Гарри холодный стакан с водой и заговорил ему на ухо:

— Выпей. Мне нужно отлить.

Гарри выпил воду несколькими большими глотками. Туман в его голове немного ослаб, но он внезапно почувствовал себя немного лишним, потерянным без Малфоя рядом с ним.

Но потом Малфой вернулся, обнял Гарри за талию и крикнул что-то бармену, прежде чем потянуть Гарри за руку и отвести его к столику неподалеку.

Гарри со вздохом опустился на кожаный диван. Малфой наблюдал за ним с самодовольной улыбкой на губах.

— Что? — спросил Гарри.

— Тебя легко напоить, Поттер.

— А я говорил тебе.

— Ну, теперь я в это верю. 

Он потянулся через стол и взял Гарри за руку, а затем перевернул его ладонь и прижался губами к подушечке у основания его большого пальца. Гарри хотел спросить, что он, по его мнению делает, но вместо этого он продолжил наблюдать за тем, как Малфой осторожно прикусывает его средний палец.

Гарри не смог удержаться. Его пальцы выскользнули из рук Малфоя, и он удержал его за подбородок. Он собирался его поцеловать. Он собирался переползти через этот гребаный стол и толкнуть язык ему в горло, потому что в противном случае он просто умрет на месте.

Кто-то слева от Гарри откашлялся, и он почти зарычал в ответ.

— Эм, картошка фри? — спросила официантка, ухмыльнувшись и опустив между ними тарелку с горячей картошкой.

Малфой улыбнулся, взял у нее чек, поспешно расписался на нем и вернул, не спуская глаз с Гарри.

— Ты мне спасибо скажешь за это на утро, — заметил он, указывая на тарелку.

Гарри уже начал есть.

— Я и сейчас могу тебя отблагодарить, — ответил он, набивая рот.

— Да? И как же? — спросил Малфой, глаза его заблестели.

— Ну, не блеванув на тебя.

Малфой засмеялся, и Гарри почувствовал в животе ту волну тепла, которую часто ощущал, когда Малфой искренне смеялся.

— Очарователен, как и всегда, Гарри.

Гарри на мгновение замолчал, а потом заметил:

— Ты часто это делаешь.

— Что?

Он обмакнул ломтик картофеля в винегар:

— Называешь меня по имени. Гарри.

— Хочешь отозвать свое разрешение?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я просто думаю, что это забавно. Нет, не забавно. Интересно.

— Наверное, я просто наверстываю упущенное время, — элегантно пожал плечами Малфой. — А что насчет тебя?

— А что насчет меня?

— Ты вообще не зовешь меня по имени.

— Конечно, зову. Разве нет? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Всего один раз. И ты кричал на меня в тот момент.

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Он не помнил этого, но это и не имело значения.

— Может быть, все потому, что у тебя такое странное имя. Др-р-рако, — сказал он, перекатывая «р» на языке и чувствуя необычность имени Малфоя у себя во рту.

Малфой в ответ только приподнял бровь. Он наклонился к нему и осторожно потянул за кудряшку, что упала Гарри на глаза:

— Однажды я заставлю тебя произнести мое имя правильно, Гарри Поттер, — пообещал он и вернулся на место.

Гарри застыл, так и не донеся ломтик картофеля до рта.

— Клянусь, то, что ты говоришь... — Гарри покачал головой и продолжил есть.

Он съел большую часть картошки сам, хотя Малфой изредка и помогал ему, продолжая наблюдать за Гарри из-под ресниц.

В конце концов, комната перестала вращаться, а неприятное ощущение в животе Гарри исчезло. Он со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Лучше? — с понимающей ухмылкой поинтересовался Малфой.

Гарри кивнул:

— Гораздо.

— Тогда пойдем отсюда, — Малфой протянул Гарри руку, и он автоматически взял её, позволив себя увести.

— Куда мы идем? — запоздало спросил он.

— Ко мне, — ответил Малфой.

Снаружи воздух был горячий и тяжелый и не приносил облегчения после удушающей духоты _Crush_.

Гарри подумал, что ему, наверное, нужно возразить, но передумал. Он не хотел пока идти домой. Его новое место было в тысячу раз лучше старого, но все еще было пустым, и Гарри был не готов остаться один. Так что он позволил Малфою аппарировать их в пентхаус.

Оказавшись в холле, Малфой тут же направился к проигрывателю. Он достал какую-то пластинку и поместил её под иглу. Медленная мелодия и легкий вокал заменили собой тишину, пока Гарри просто стоял посреди гостиной.

К ужасу Гарри, Малфой достал из бара бутылку виски, а затем улыбнулся Гарри через плечо и вышел на террасу. Тот последовал за ним, словно круп на поводке.

Ночь была прекрасной, и балкон был залит прозрачным голубым светом, исходящим от бассейна. Музыка кружилась в воздухе, достаточно громкая, чтобы её можно было слышать через открытое окно гостиной. Малфой опустился на стул возле маленького столика, поставил виски перед собой, и жестом предложил Гарри сесть напротив.

Гарри не знал, чего ожидать. Напряжение между ними, которое в клубе можно было резать ножом, теперь, казалось, немного улеглось, успокоилось, но по-прежнему кружило ему голову. 

— Я забыл стаканы, — сказал Малфой, озорно глядя на Гарри. — Призови их.

Гарри потянулся за волшебной палочкой.

— Без палочки.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами, хоть в этом и не было необходимости, и два хрустальных стакана вылетели из шкафа и приземлились на столик между ними немного резче, чем нужно было, но Гарри был пьян, так что посчитал, что справился с задачей вполне прилично.

Поза Малфоя была расслабленной, почти кошачьей, но глаза его хитро блестели. Он полез в карман брюк и вытащил оттуда небольшую картонную коробку. Сначала Гарри подумал, что это сигареты, но, когда Малфой поднял руку, он понял, что это колода карт. Малфой вытащил их из коробки и умело перетасовал.

— Скажи мне, Поттер, ты играешь в покер?

В ответ Гарри только рассмеялся:

— Ни за что. Мы не будем играть в покер.

Драко надул губы:

— Почему нет?

— Потому что!

— Страшно, Поттер?

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Немного.

— Потому что не умеешь играть? Или потому что боишься, что я выиграю?

— Боюсь, ты будешь мухлевать.

Драко хмыкнул:

— Вполне справедливое опасение.

Гарри завороженно наблюдал за руками Малфоя, когда тот разделил колоду на две части, а затем быстро перемешал карты еще раз.

После он раздал Гарри пять карт.

— Раздача из пяти карт? — спросил Гарри. 

Малфой улыбнулся:

— Именно.

— Твоя ставка?

Он прищурился:

— Твоя рубашка. Ну, рубашка Блейза.

— Ты шутишь.

— Нет, конечно, только если ты не выиграешь.

— Что я получу?

— Мою рубашку, — просто ответил Малфой.

Гарри недоверчиво рассмеялся:

— Хочешь сыграть в покер на раздевание?

— Да. Очень.

— Потому что думаешь, что сможешь победить?

— Я же говорил, Гарри, я особенно люблю игры, в которых могу выиграть.

В животе у Гарри разлилось приятное тепло. Он сделал медленный вдох и взглянул на мужчину напротив. Малфой был осужден за игру в покер в десятке стран, и это только те случаи, когда его поймали. Гарри иногда по пьяни играл с друзьями в покер, когда для подрывного дурака было слишком много народа.

Он знал, как играть в покер, и обычно у него даже неплохо получалось, он побеждал Рона в восьми раздачах из десяти. Но Малфой был совсем другим разговором. У Гарри практически не было шансов на победу. Но он не был уверен, что ему есть до этого дело. Он заметил, как Малфой покраснел, когда он стянул толстовку, чтобы переодеться, и как потемнели его глаза, когда он взглянул на нелепые фотографии Гарри в женском журнале.

Малфой хотел сыграть в покер на раздевание только для того, чтобы раздеть Гарри, и, если честно, он совсем не против был ему подыграть.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, взяв со стола карты и взглянув на них.

Это была не лучшая раздача. Несколько двоек. Король.

Малфой обыграл его с парой валетов и довольной ухмылкой. 

— Итак, Поттер? Раздевайся, — взмахнул рукой он.

Гарри решил не торопиться. Он медленно расстегивал каждую пуговицу и наблюдал за тем, как Малфой следит за ним тяжелым взглядом. Когда он дошел до последней пуговицы, то распахнул рубашку, позволив ей повиснуть у себя на плечах, и взялся за манжеты. 

Когда рубашка оказалась на полу, Гарри приподнял бровь:

— Доволен? Раздавай.

Малфой подался вперед. Он несколько раз перетасовал карты в руках, прежде чем снова раздать их, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри все это время.

Гарри был почти уверен, что может весь день смотреть на то, как Малфой мешает карты, и ему не будет скучно. Его руки были уверенными и натренированными, и Гарри почувствовал, как внутри него вспыхивает искра предвкушения.

Он эффектно проиграл следующую партию: его дама против пары семерок Малфоя. 

Лицо Малфоя было почти торжествующим, когда Гарри забросил ногу на стол и начал распускать шнурки на ботинках.

— Как невежливо, Гарри, — усмехнулся Малфой, но его губы подрагивали в улыбке, а глаза блестели в тусклом свете бассейна. 

— Я не говорил, что умею проигрывать красиво, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Значит, ты согласен с тем, что проиграешь?

Гарри стянул ботинок и отбросил его в сторону:

— Зависит от того, что ты называешь проигрышем.

— Если ты надеешься на утешительный приз, подумай еще раз. Я не отличаюсь щедростью, даже когда выигрываю.

— Не знаю, тебе прежде никогда не удавалось победить меня.

Малфой облизнулся и собрал карты, снова эффектно их перемешивая:

— Это потому, что я никогда не играл с тобой в то, что, я знаю, у меня получается лучше, чем у тебя.

— Мне очень повезло.

Малфой рассмеялся, и этот звук отозвался внутри Гарри, заставив его улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Возможно, это так, но в этот раз я рассчитываю не только на удачу.

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Это было нелепо — их разговоры, в которых они кружили вокруг друг друга, словно голодные волки, никогда не признаваясь, что имеют в виду на самом деле, и ожидая, пока другой сдастся. Это придавало Гарри смелости, и он больше не мог винить во всем выпивку. Он всегда бросался вперед, когда получал откровенный вызов.

Гарри даже не пытался играть в следующей партии. Он потерял второй ботинок и одарил Малфоя своей самой развратной улыбкой.

Малфой явно начинал терять самообладание. Обычно такой сдержанный, даже разгуливая в шелковом халате по квартире, теперь он выглядел взволнованным: его щеки горели, а волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно он слишком часто запускал в них пальцы. Его воротник был смят. Он начал жевать нижнюю губу, отчего она стала розовой и влажной, и Гарри показалось, что он может сойти с ума, если Малфой не прекратит.

Вместо этого Гарри снова проиграл и потерял левый носок.

Его следующая раздача была не лучше.

— Сдаюсь, — объявил Малфой, опуская карты на стол.

Гарри наклонился и перевернул их, прежде чем Малфой успел остановить его. Перед ним лежали три шестерки.

— Теперь ты поддаешься мне? — спросил Гарри.

— Это будет честно.

— С каких пор тебя заботит честность?

— Мне оставить её на себе? — спросил Драко, его пальцы замерли на пуговицах рубашки.

Во рту у Гарри пересохло. Малфой всегда носил рубашки, расстегнув их до неприличия, и это творило чудовищные вещи с без того уже пошатнувшимся сознанием Гарри.

— Нет уж, продолжай, — ответил он. — Честно, так честно.

Гарри ожидал, что Малфой устроит для него целое представление, но тот легкими движениями снял рубашку, сложил её и повесил на спинку стула.

Грудь Малфоя была бледной и гладкой. Он был стройным, но мускулистым, и Гарри задумался о том, как ему удавалось так выглядеть, если он только пил и курил.

Малфой потерял оба ботинка до того, как Гарри расстался со вторым носком и позаимствованными брюками. Теперь он остался в одних боксерах, и остатки самоконтроля покинули Малфоя.

А потом Гарри снова проиграл.

— Игра есть игра, Поттер. Снимай их, — Драко небрежно отодвинул карты в сторону, а после коснулся палочки, лежащей рядом с ним на столе, и карты собрались в коробку. 

— А что если я откажусь? — возразил Гарри.

Малфой опустил руки на стол и поднялся. Он наклонился через стол к Гарри, скривив губы в ухмылке.

— Я выиграл, Поттер, а я всегда получаю свой выигрыш.

Гарри поднялся. Он обошел стол и шагнул к Малфою. А потом еще раз. Малфой выпрямился и отступил, когда Гарри практически прижался к нему.

— Я думаю, ты мухлевал, — сказал Гарри.

— Докажи, — Малфой опустил взгляд на его губы.

— Не могу, — признал он.

— Тогда тебе остается только одно, — приподнял брови Малфой, снова глядя Гарри в глаза.

Гарри взялся за пояс своих боксеров.

— Ты прав, — сказал он.

Они стояли на краю бассейна. Малфой свалился бы в него, если бы сделал еще один шаг назад. Гарри спустил боксеры, обнажая свою эрекцию, и наконец перешагнул через них, когда они очутились у его лодыжек.

Взгляд Малфоя медленно опустился. Его улыбка стала шире.

— Гарри.

Гарри нужно было прикоснуться к нему. Он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по скуле Малфоя, а потом спустился ладонью по его шее и прижал руку к его груди. Под своими пальцами он чувствовал, как сердце Малфоя, словно у перепуганного зайца, забилось быстрее. Он сделал еще один шаг к нему, пока они не оказались в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

Гарри улыбнулся.

И толкнул.

В глазах Малфоя мелькнуло удивление за мгновение до того, как он свалился в бассейн.

Он вынырнул на поверхность, отбросил с лица мокрые волосы и красочно выругался. Гарри бросил очки на стол, отошел на несколько шагов, разбежался и прыгнул в бассейн, окатив Малфоя водой во второй раз вместе с большей частью террасы.


	15. Глава пятнадцатая, в которой Драко видит звезды, а Гарри покрывает его созвездиями

— Сволочь! — прорычал Драко. — Я убью тебя!

Темная голова Гарри показалась на поверхности бассейна. Он ухмыльнулся, как идиот, и зачесал назад мокрые волосы. На нем не было очков, и без них его глаза казались еще ярче, их обрамляли слипшиеся в иголки черные ресницы. И да, он был абсолютно голым.

И сиськи, задница, борода и яйца Мерлина, обнаженный Гарри был чертовски красив. Драко знал, что это так, конечно, он знал. Но реальность была в тысячу раз лучше фотографий или довольно подробных и откровенных фантазий Драко.

Кожа Гарри была смуглой и практически сияла золотом в тусклом свете бассейна. Он был подтянутым и мускулистым, но не перекаченным, а точно таким, каким его запечатлели для страниц «Ведьмополитена», который Драко хранил на прикроватном столике. Что они не показали в журнале, так это полосы шрамов, покрывавшие грудь и руки Гарри, и дорожку волос, что начиналась у его пупка и спускалась ниже, и, черт побери, Драко не терпелось прикоснуться к нему. Он так сильно хотел Гарри, что ему было почти больно. Его желание походило на удар в живот, от которого хотелось согнуться пополам.

Он терял рассудок: его мысли спотыкались и останавливались каждые несколько секунд, когда Гарри стоял так близко. Драко едва пережил покер. Даже с тузами в рукаве и чрезвычайно полезным заклинанием, которому он научился в Тихуане, Драко с трудом удавалось жульничать. 

А теперь Гарри был мокрым, голым и смеялся над ним, радуясь тому, что ему удалось заставить Драко походить на мокрую крысу. Так что он сделал только то, что мог в этот момент: подплыл прямо к нему, опустил руку на голову Гарри и нажал, заставляя его уйти под воду.

Гарри боролся всего мгновение, прежде чем обнял Драко за талию, заставив его пошатнуться, и утянул его с собой вниз.

Они барахтались под водой, и все, что Драко чувствовал — это скольжение его влажной кожи о кожу Гарри. Он был мучительно твердым и полностью оправился от неудачной попытки Гарри утопить его в самый ответственный и уязвимый момент. 

Когда они наконец остановились и вынырнули на поверхность, Гарри громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Рад, что тебе весело, — надменно фыркнул Драко, хотя его губы тоже тронула улыбка. 

Он отплыл на другой конец бассейна, где было мелко, и прислонился к бортику, чувствуя, как вода плещется на уровне его груди. 

— Это было весело, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ты в курсе, что испортил мне брюки? — спросил Драко.

— Почти уверен, что у тебя есть дюжина таких же.

— Тогда я добавлю их стоимость к твоему долгу, не возражаешь?

Гарри указал вниз на… себя.

— Не думаю, что мне все еще есть что тебе предложить, — заметил он.

— Я уверен, что смогу придумать оплату, которая меня удовлетворит.

Драко влажными пальцами дернул пуговицу у себя на брюках. Ему пришлось постараться, чтобы избавиться от мокрой ткани, приставшей к его коже. Когда ему наконец это удалось, Драко остался в одних трусах, и, скомкав брюки, отшвырнул их в сторону: они приземлились на деревянный пол террасы с мягким хлюпаньем.

— Хорошо, назови свою цену, — предложил Гарри, скрестив руки на груди.

Драко обернулся к нему и оперся на бортик, оценивающе глядя на Гарри.

Это было очевидное приглашение. Возможно, испытание для него. Гарри предлагал себя весь вечер, и Драко устал сопротивляться ему. Он не был уверен, почему в принципе боролся с собой. Может, он не ожидал, что Гарри согласится пойти дальше. Может, он не ожидал, что при виде Гарри его сердце будет так болезненно сжиматься от предвкушения.

Он проявил достаточно терпения, чтобы заслужить звание святого. Пришла пора обналичить его выигрыш.

— Я хочу поцелуй, — сказал Драко.

Глаза Гарри расширились и округлились.

— Ох, — проговорил он.

— Ох, — повторил Драко. Он приподнял бровь и поманил Гарри пальцем.

Гарри послушно подплыл к нему. Он нащупал дно бассейна у себя под ногами и подошел к Драко ближе, опуская сначала одну ладонь к нему на щеку, а потом и другую, обнимая его лицо руками. Драко судорожно вздохнул и задержал дыхание, когда Гарри наклонился к нему. Он прикрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как щетина Гарри царапнула ему кожу, а кончик его носа прижался к подбородку Драко. Губы Гарри остановились всего в нескольких сантиметров от того места, где Драко хотел их ощутить.

Он был так близко, и даже с закрытыми глазами Драко чувствовал жар тела Гарри, слышал глубокие вздохи, наполнявшие его грудь. Каждой клеточкой тела он осознавал наготу Гарри и продолжал неосознанно прижиматься к нему.

Драко был на грани. Ему казалось, что, если Гарри на самом деле его поцелует, он разлетится на части, взорвется пылью и звездами. Он был уверен, что никогда не испытывал таких сильных эмоций по отношению к поцелую, но с радостью бы приветствовал свою гибель, если это означало, что Гарри преодолеет разделявшие их миллиметры.

— Гарри, — прошептал Драко, дыша воздухом между ними. Голос его был едва слышным, умоляющим.

Прижавшиеся к нему губы Гарри были мягкими. Его рот был влажным, и он пах хлоркой, виски и тем древесно-медовым ароматом, от которого Драко пьянел.

Поцелуй длился всего мгновение, а потом Гарри отступил. Его руки соскользнули с лица Драко, и вода слегка заволновалась вокруг него, когда он сделал шаг назад. 

Это было совершенно неприемлемо.

Глаза Драко открылись, и он увидел, что Гарри выглядит ошеломленным и немного потерянным. Он не мог этого вынести. Драко не мог позволить Гарри отодвинуться теперь, когда он наконец заполучил его достаточно близко, чтобы трогать и пробовать на вкус. Драко попросил Гарри только об одном поцелуе, но это не значило, что он не мог поцеловать его сам.

Одним резким движением Драко оттолкнулся от края бассейна и оказался рядом с Гарри. Он вцепился ему в волосы и дернул его на себя, сталкивая их рты вместе. Губы Гарри тут же приоткрылись, и Драко застонал. Он не выпустил волосы Гарри из пальцев, а крепче сжал их, наклоняя голову и проникая языком в рот Гарри, чтобы почувствовать на языке сладкий привкус виски.

Руки Гарри сжались на его талии, а затем скользнули выше, оглаживая спину Драко и его плечи. Драко сразу же вспомнил, как Гарри держал его, когда они танцевали, как его руки постоянно двигались, стараясь дотронуться до него везде. От этого в животе Драко вспыхнул жар — болезненный, почти сумасшедший.

Гарри целовался с той же абсолютной самоотдачей, с какой делал все остальное. Все было именно так, как Драко предполагал (и, Боже, сколько раз он представлял себе это), но в то же время гораздо лучше. Гарри всегда удавалось его удивлять. Как Драко ни хотелось крепче прижаться ко рту Гарри, тот сдерживал его, контролируя поцелуй и сохраняя его неторопливым. Драко чувствовал улыбку Гарри на своих губах, чувствовал его довольные вздохи, одновременно слыша их рядом с собой.

Когда руки Гарри сжались вокруг него, заставив их плотнее прижаться друг к другу, Драко ахнул, разрывая поцелуй. Он чувствовал возбужденный член Гарри, упирающийся ему в бедро, чувствовал твердость мышц его живота и мягкость его кожи.

Драко изо всех сил старался отдышаться, когда Гарри начал покрывать поцелуями его шею. Он слегка прихватил кожу у ее основания зубами, после чего тут же прижался к этому местечку языком, и Драко осмелился открыть глаза. Он мог видеть только макушку Гарри, пока тот присасывался к его горлу. Пар поднимался с поверхности воды, размывая мерцающие огни раскинувшегося перед ними Лондона.

Драко запустил пальцы в волосы Гарри, оттягивая мягкие пряди, и он со стоном оторвался от его шеи. Когда Гарри поднял голову и открыл глаза, он улыбнулся зацелованными губами, и Драко почувствовал, как что-то внутри него разбилось.

Гарри был прекрасен. Он целовал его и улыбался Драко без тени презрения. Он не мог в это поверить. Он собирался втянуть Гарри в это, соблазнить его просто потому, что это было ему под силу, просто потому, что это было бы отличной историей. Но Драко не был готов к этому. Он не ожидал, что будет отсчитывать секунды до их следующей встречи и довольствоваться одними только разговорами, чашками чая и совместно проведенным временем.

Он не ожидал, что поцелуй с Гарри разрушит для него надежду на то, что его когда-нибудь снова поцелуют должным образом.

Драко мягко улыбнулся, заметив, что глаза Гарри удивленно заблестели, когда он провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Драко повторил это движение языком, прежде чем осторожно поцеловать Гарри, и тут же почувствовал ответные прикосновения его языка.

Время будто остановилось, пока они целовались. Когда барьер из хлопковых трусов Драко между ними стал невыносимым, Гарри опустил ладони к нему на пояс. Он улыбнулся Драко, прежде чем сжать его задницу своими большими руками, и его смешок превратился в тихий стон.

А потом Гарри спустил трусы Драко по его бедрам, осторожно приподнимая ткань возле его ноющего от возбуждения члена и даже не касаясь его.

Вот и все.

Между ними ничего не осталось.

Что-то болезненное и яростное взорвалось в груди Драко, и он придвинулся к Гарри, задохнувшись, когда член Гарри прижался к его. Драко никак не мог оказаться достаточно близко, а потому обвил ногами бедра Гарри, его пальцы все еще сжимали волосы у него на затылке, где те кудрявились от влажности. 

Он слышал, как Гарри выругался, ощутил это на языке.

Драко, наверное, стоило смутиться. Он знал, как выглядел, когда заводился — отчаянный и развязный. Но Гарри проглатывал каждый его стон и прикасался к каждому миллиметру кожи, который мог получить.

— Гарри… черт… мне нужно… — прерывисто выдохнул Драко.

— Ш-ш, я знаю.

Ладонь Гарри обхватила его член, и Драко вскрикнул, его бедра дернулись, когда пальцы Гарри заскользили по его эрекции. Драко откинул голову, не в силах сдержать стон, и рука Гарри крепче сжалась на нем.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты увидел, как выглядишь сейчас, — прохрипел Гарри. — Просто охуенно. Боже.

— Заткнись. Поцелуй меня.

Прижавшиеся к нему губы на этот раз были требовательными и жесткими, но движение кулака Гарри по члену Драко было слишком медленным, неторопливым. Ему хотелось толкнуться ему в руку, зарычать и потребовать, чтобы Гарри довел его до оргазма, потому что то, что он делал, было самой мучительной и изощренной пыткой.

Гарри, должно быть, почувствовал отчаяние в его поцелуе, в жалких просящих звуках, слетающих с его губ. 

Его руки крепче сжали бедра Драко.

— Приподнимись, давай, — велел он.

Драко потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Гарри говорит с ним, но потом он ухватился за край бассейна, и Гарри помог ему усесться на бортик.

Ночной воздух, коснувшийся кожи Драко, заставил его задохнуться, но это было ничем по сравнению с тем шоком, который он испытал, когда Гарри склонился над ним и обвел языком кончик его ноющего члена.

— О мой… Черт возьми, Гарри!

Пальцы Гарри только сильнее сжались на его бедрах, и Драко широко раздвинул ноги, опираясь на руки.

Между ними не было ни капли неловкости. Гарри тут же вобрал его в рот целиком, его язык влажно и горячо пробежался по венке на члене Драко, и он почти отключился.

Драко поднял руку и запустил её в волосы Гарри. Ему нравилось, какими они были на ощупь, мягкими и густыми, обвивающими его кулак. Он потянул за них снова и почувствовал, как Гарри вздрогнул и застонал в ответ.

— Ты такой вкусный, — пробормотал Гарри, прижимаясь ртом к головке его члена. Едва ощутимое движение губ заставило Драко вздрогнуть.

Во всех фантазиях Драко Гарри был немного смущенным, неуверенным в своих желаниях. Но это? Это был минет того, кто любил сосать член и погружался в процесс с головой. Гарри явно делал это раньше, и хотя мысль о том, что он прикасался к кому-то еще, заставила Драко гореть от ревности, он не мог не восхищаться Гарри.

Драко был пиздец. Совершенный и окончательный. Никто не смог бы превзойти этот момент на крыше Лондона, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Гарри Поттер сосет его член так, словно ничего лучшего с ним в жизни не случалось. Никто не будет более прекрасным. Драко никого не захочет сильнее.

Он хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно. Он одновременно мечтал о том, чтобы зависнуть в бесконечном ожидании, и о том, чтобы прыгнуть с обрыва навстречу своему освобождению. Напряжение внутри него усиливалось, и Драко изо всех сил старался оставаться на месте и не подаваться вперед бедрами. Но Гарри был неумолим.

— Гарри… ох, Гарри… я больше не могу… я сейчас… — забормотал Драко. 

Гарри хмыкнул вокруг его члена, и Драко закатил глаза от удовольствия.

— Блять, да, вот так. Вот так, Гарри.

Драко не мог больше терпеть. Оргазм обрушился на него, словно волна, скрывая его под собой. Он тонул, и это было прекрасно. Гарри стонал, высасывая его до основания и оставляя синяки на бедрах Драко.

Драко казалось, что он плывет. Он почувствовал, как Гарри отпускает его, а его ладони мягко поглаживают ему бедра. 

Когда Драко открыл глаза, Гарри выглядел почти безумно: голодный, отчаянный и напряженный. Он был нереальным. 

Драко наклонился, сжал подбородок Гарри меж пальцев и поцеловал его. На языке он почувствовал собственный вкус — горьковатый и немного пряный. Это было так сексуально, что ему потребовалось неимоверное усилие воли, чтобы оттолкнуть Гарри, подняться на ноги и протянуть ему руку.

— Пойдем со мной, — попросил он.

Гарри вылез из бассейна, и, милостивый Мерлин, если Драко снова чуть не кончил. Вода каскадом стекала по его груди к возбужденному члену. От этого вида рот Драко наполнился слюной.

Встряхнув лохматой головой, Гарри высушил себя чарами и криво улыбнулся Драко из-под распушившихся волос.

— Боже мой, ты похож на крапа, — засмеялся Драко и схватил Гарри за запястье, потянув его за собой в квартиру.

Руки Гарри были повсюду, и Драко едва успел пройти в гостиную, прежде чем его прижали сначала к дивану, а потом и к стене. Они, спотыкаясь, направились в спальню. Гарри смеялся и покрывал поцелуями плечи, шею и лопатки Драко, и это чертовски отвлекало, но он был намерен уложить Гарри в постель. Не было ни единого шанса, что он позволит этому закончиться где-нибудь еще. Он слишком долго ждал. Чертовы недели.

Годы.

Всю свою жизнь.

Они споткнулись о порог спальни, и через несколько шагов Гарри упал на кровать, утягивая за собой Драко. Он покрывал поцелуями его живот и бедра, его руки постоянно двигались, сжимая задницу Драко или оглаживая ему спину, и Драко запустил пальцы в волосы Гарри, слегка оттягивая их, чтобы услышать, как Гарри застонет.

— Ты и правда крап. Только посмотри, как тебе нравится, когда тебя гладят, — поддразнил его Драко.

Поцелуй Гарри на его бедре превратился в укус, и Драко поморщился.

— Так приятно, — проговорил Гарри и подтолкнул руку Драко. — Сделай так еще раз.

Драко ухмыльнулся, запустив другую руку в волосы Гарри, и помассировал ему голову. Гарри застонал, и Драко почувствовал это нутром, почувствовал, как подрагивает его член. Мерлин, он снова возбудился. Он провел пальцами по шее Гарри и по его подбородку, отвлекая его. Он хотел увидеть лицо Гарри — хотел запомнить, как потемнели его глаза, как выглядел его рот: опухший и влажный от слюны. Может быть, это было мазохизмом, и Драко явно переживал какой-то экзистенциальный кризис, потому что ни в одной из возможных реальностей он не представлял, что получит это; что увидит, как Гарри Поттер будет урчать, прикусывая ему кожу, словно ставя клеймо.

Они собирались заняться сексом. Хоть Драко нисколько не сомневался в этом, сама мысль заставила его сглотнуть. Гарри, должно быть, с ума сходил от возбуждения. Его член напрягся и покраснел, и что-то опасное металось в его глазах. И все же его прикосновения оставались нежными. Заботливыми. Это было непередаваемо, и Гарри был так красив, что Драко просто не мог поверить в свою удачу. Но дело было не только в этом. Драко нравились красивые мужчины. Он коллекционировал их, словно насечки на деревянном основании кровати. Но приравнивать к ним Гарри Поттера было недопустимо. Он был всем, чем они никогда не были: силой, красотой и чертовым искуплением, и Драко собирался довести его до исступления.

Для Драко секс часто означал конец истории. Он мог быть эгоистичным любовником и готов был признать это. Он мог, не стесняясь, развалиться на постели и позволить тому, кого он сегодня затащил к себе в кровать, делать свое дело, пока туман похоти не рассеивался и Драко не начинал снова нормально видеть и думать. Но сегодня все было иначе. Драко уже один раз кончил, но, казалось, только раздул пламя внутри себя. Он хотел от Гарри большего. Он хотел его сотней разных способов. Он хотел заставить его стонать и шептать его имя. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри был в нем во всех смыслах этого слова.

Гарри поймал руку Драко и поцеловал каждый из его пальцев, засасывая их в рот и оставляя их скользкими и блестящими.

— Твои гребаные руки, — простонал он.

Гарри проложил дорожку поцелуев от запястья Драко к его предплечью. Его губы скользнули по Метке без малейшего колебания и остановились в сгибе локтя Драко. Он осторожно оттолкнул его от себя, опрокидывая Гарри на спину и заставляя его раскинуться на черных шелковых простынях. Забравшись на Гарри сверху, Драко двинул бедрами, прижимая свой член к члену Гарри, и тот содрогнулся. Резкий вздох сорвался с его губ.

Драко удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Он приподнялся на одной руке и провел двумя пальцами по груди Гарри и вниз, по его животу, пока наконец не уперся в его член. 

— Боже мой, Гарри, ты такой чувствительный, — он провел кончиками пальцев по всей длине члена Гарри почти невесомо, словно щекоча.

— Твою мать, — прорычал Гарри, мышцы его живота поджались, а пальцы впились в бедро Драко. — Я возбужден уже несколько часов.

Драко обхватил пальцами эрекцию Гарри, и тот ахнул и вздрогнул. Он следил голодными глазами за тем, как Драко гладил его, продолжая больно сжимать ему бедро, но прикосновения Драко оставались легкими и дразнящими.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Гарри, — сказал он.

Гарри зажмурился и выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Хорошо.

— Ты раньше уже делал это?

Улыбка скривила губы Гарри, и он открыл глаза, заставляя Драко утонуть в их зелени и черноте:

— Да.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Драко, хотя какая-то часть его считала, что ничего хорошего в этом не было, абсолютно ничего, потому что, если бы все шло по его плану, то ни один мужчина прежде не прикасался бы к Гарри. Он должен был принадлежать только Драко. Только он мог заводить, дразнить и мучительно медленно трахать его, потому что именно этого он и хотел. Чтобы Гарри принадлежал ему и только ему. — Тогда, я думаю, ты знаешь, что делать.

Хватка Гарри на его бедрах усилилась, и, прежде чем Драко понял, что происходит, Гарри перевернул его на спину. 

Если Драко и нравился вид Гарри, растянувшегося под ним, то этот вариант был ничем не хуже. Он был заключен в кольцо из его сильных рук и находился во власти Гарри.

— Черные шелковые простыни, — усмехнулся Гарри, покачав кудрявой головой. — Невероятно.

Драко фыркнул:

— Я не виноват в отвратительном вкусе Блейза.

Гарри нежно прикусил ему подбородок:

— Ты хоть представляешь, как выглядишь на черных шелковых простынях? Чертовски развратно.

— Дорогой, уверяю тебя, я выгляжу не менее развратно и на белых хлопковых простынях, — поддразнил его Драко.

Лицо Гарри чуть вздрогнуло, его лоб нахмурился, а жар в глазах немного утих, отчего взгляд Гарри стал почти нежным, но потом он покачал головой, и выражение его лица прояснилось. 

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — заверил он.

Гарри принялся покрывать поцелуями грудь и живот Драко, иногда покусывая ему кожу и заставляя Драко задыхаться. Гарри метил его, оставляя повсюду отпечатки своих зубов, и Драко наслаждался этим. Все в том, как Гарри обращался с его телом, выдавало в нем собственника: от того, как широко он расставлял пальцы, стараясь сжать в ладонях как можно больше, до отметин, которые теперь красовались на груди и шее Драко, как татуировки, напоминающие о его желании. И когда Гарри устроился между ног Драко, забрасывая их к себе на плечи, и снова втянул его член во влажный жар своего рта, Драко обрел новую религию. Он встретил Бога и пожал ему руку, потому что этот человек был чертовым благословением.

Один из пальцев Гарри провел по его анусу, уже скользкому и мокрому. Этот идиот использовал беспалочковую магию, чтобы наколдовать смазку, и при мысли о том, что Гарри воспользовался своей магией, чтобы растянуть и оттрахать его, из груди Драко вырвался стон.

Палец Гарри вошел в него одним плавным толчком. Не было ни колебаний, ни сомнений, только уверенное обладание его телом, и это заставило Драко задыхаться от удовольствия.

Он должен был знать, что это будет так. Что Гарри будет таким. И как он только мог подумать, что Гарри нужно будет уговаривать на секс, а потом тренировать его в нем. Это был Гарри Поттер, человек, который колдовал без палочки с той же легкостью, что дышал, человек, который позировал для женских журналов в одних трусах и который убивал темных волшебников заклинаниями второго курса, человек, по которому полмира сходило с ума. Драко не затащил его в постель. Глупо было думать, что Гарри пошел бы с ним против своей воли. И все же он был здесь, в постели с Драко, сосал его член и растягивал его влажными уверенными пальцами, как будто мира за пределами этой комнаты не существовало.

Грудь Драко сдавила паника. Было слишком тяжело видеть Гарри таким, находиться в его власти. Это не было похоже на секс с незнакомцем или секс с другом. Это было чем-то гораздо большим. Это был секс с гребаным Гарри Поттером, и тяжесть ненависти, соперничества и истории между ними обрушилась на Драко, выбивая из него воздух.

Он поднял глаза на Гарри и увидел, что тот смотрит на него. Губы его прижимались к бедру Драко, но между бровей пролегла морщинка. Драко чувствовал, как паника расширяется у него в горле, перекрывая ему доступ к кислороду. Гарри слегка прищурился, прижался носом к бедру Драко, а после немного согнул пальцы, и перед глазами Драко вспыхнули звезды.

— Знаешь, я слышу, как ты думаешь, — пробормотал Гарри. — А это значит, что я не слишком хорошо тебя отвлекаю.

Пальцы Гарри снова скользнули по его простате, и Драко на мгновение показалось, что его душа покинула тело.

— Я думаю о том, как заставить тебя перестать ходить вокруг да около и вставить в меня член, прежде чем я умру от старости, — проворчал Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Может быть, мне хочется отомстить тебе за то, что ты дразнил меня весь вечер?

Драко ахнул, когда Гарри протолкнул в него третий палец. Он растягивал Драко, то сгибая, то широко раздвигая их, и Драко извивался под его рукой. Это было ужасно и прекрасно, и он не знал, как долго сможет это выдержать.

— Довольно, — сказал Драко и грубо схватил Гарри за волосы, заставляя его подняться к нему и встретиться с ним губами. Они отчаянно целовались, пока Драко не извернулся и не заставил Гарри упасть на спину.

Гарри рассмеялся в поцелуй, и Драко проглотил этот звук. Гарри на вкус был как виски, сам Драко и чертова магия, и Драко хотел его. Он хотел его так сильно, что готов был закричать, или умереть, или, блять, заплакать, если Гарри не трахнет его прямо сейчас.

Он приподнялся и оседлал бедра Гарри, крепко обхватив его член одной рукой и приставив к своему входу. Гарри был большим и ужасно твердым, так что Драко знал, что даже после тщательной подготовки ему будет больно. Но Драко хотел, чтобы ему было больно. Он хотел задыхаться от ощущений, потому что, по правде говоря, ничего меньшего от секса с Гарри Поттером он не ожидал.

— Скажи это, — выдохнул Драко.

Руки Гарри сжались на бедрах Драко, добавляя к созвездиям из синяков, которые он уже на нем оставил, новые. Гарри покраснел, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а глаза были дикими.

— Что?

— Мое имя. Скажи его.

Гарри выпустил из себя смешок и попытался приподняться на локтях, но Драко удержал его на месте, прижав ладонь к его груди.

— И скажи его правильно.

Гарри закусил губу и улыбнулся.

— Драко, — прорычал он. — Драко, пожалуйста.

Драко схватил его за подбородок и поцеловал, почувствовав свое имя на губах Гарри.

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал он.

Он опустился на нем, прерывисто выдохнув, когда головка члена Гарри погрузилась в него. Это было слишком, но Драко не остановился. Он позволил себе медленно опускаться и опускаться, пока Гарри не оказался глубоко внутри него.

— Блять, — выдохнул Гарри. — Блять.

— Ш-ш, — успокаивающе погладил его по груди Драко. — Не двигайся.

Он услышал, как Гарри сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох.

Драко осторожно двинул бедрами. У Гарри сбилось дыхание, и Драко повторил движение. Он заставил свои мускулы расслабиться, сосредоточившись на том, как пальцы Гарри выписывали успокаивающие круги у него на бедрах, и на твердости его груди под ладонями.

Драко открыл глаза. Лицо Гарри было напряжено, он зажмурился и сжал нижнюю губу между зубами так сильно, что она побелела. Его волосы были в беспорядке и рассыпались по простыне ореолом темных кудрей. Он был великолепен, и, когда Драко снова приподнял бедра, чтобы опуститься на члене Гарри, он распахнул глаза.

— Пожалуйста, Драко. Мне нужно двигаться. Я не могу… пожалуйста… мне нужно, — бормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он умолял. Гарри Поттер был в нем и умолял. Это было идеально. Он был идеален.

Драко кивнул.

— Двигайся, Гарри. Все в порядке, — он провел пальцами по раскрасневшейся щеке Гарри и приподнялся, чувствуя, как член Гарри медленно выскальзывает из него.

Гарри толкнулся в готовое тело Драко с глубоким протяжным стоном. А потом еще раз. И еще раз. Драко вцепился в волосы Гарри, отчаянно сжимая их, и шумно дыша ему в рот, пока Гарри трахал его.

Драко не мог перестать говорить. Он бы смутился, если бы в нем было достаточно сил, чтобы подумать об этом. Но Гарри трахал его мощными уверенными толчками, и Драко подавался ему навстречу, потому что ему по-прежнему было недостаточно его внутри. Драко подозревал, что ему никогда не будет достаточно.

— Да, блять, вот так, Гарри. Вот так. Так хорошо, — бормотал он в губы Гарри.

Руки Гарри сжимались на его заднице, направляя Драко, чтобы погрузиться в него глубже — восхитительное прикосновение кожи к коже. Его пальцы скользнули к анусу Драко, туда, где они были соединены, поглаживая его чувствительную кожу.

Драко не выдержал. Он дернулся на Гарри и испустил почти животный стон, на который Гарри ответил, вбиваясь в него только сильнее.

— Боже, какие охуенные звуки ты издаешь, — простонал Гарри. — Я должен был догадаться, что ты будешь громким. 

Если бы у Драко осталось хотя бы несколько работающих мозговых клеток, он бы нашел, как ответить Гарри, поддразнить его, но все, что удалось Драко — это зарычать в ответ и поцеловать Гарри. В их поцелуях больше не было нежности: только отчаянное столкновение языков и зубов.

Хватка на заднице Драко усилилась, когда Гарри сел, устраивая Драко у себя на коленях. Он обвил его ногами и укусил Гарри за подбородок. Гарри сложно было двигаться в таком положении, но его член был так глубоко погружен в Драко, просто растягивая его до предела, что Драко не было никакого дела. Гарри обнял его за талию, пока они отчаянно раскачивались друг на друге.

В основании позвоночника Драко нарастала волна, и, судя по тому, как Гарри сжал зубы, он тоже это чувствовал. Он был близок к краю, а Драко ничего не хотелось больше, чем увидеть, как Гарри кончит, погруженный глубоко в него.

— Гарри… Дотронься до меня, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Драко. 

Глаза Гарри были бешеными, когда он взглянул на него и обхватил Драко одной рукой, оглаживая его член. Он собирался кончить. Он не мог остановиться сейчас, когда перед его глазами вспыхивали искры. С судорожным вздохом и криком Драко выплеснулся, сжимая член Гарри внутри себя и проливаясь на его пальцы. Их прикосновение к чувствительной коже Драко было почти болезненным, но заставило его подрагивать от удовольствия. Гарри продолжил поглаживать его, пока Драко не перестал дрожать под его ладонями.

А потом Драко оказался на спине, а Гарри принялся жестко вбиваться в него. Драко казалось, что он плывет, растворяясь в накатывающем на него волнами наслаждении. Гарри прижался к его лбу своим, а их рты застыли всего в дюймах друг от друга, пока они делились друг с другом дыханием.

Гарри бормотал что-то, но Драко с трудом разбирал его слова. 

— Блять. Ты невероятный. Боже, я наполню тебя собой и сделаю тебя моим.

— Кончи для меня, Гарри. Я хочу почувствовать это, — Драко покрывал беспорядочными поцелуями подбородок Гарри.

Гарри напрягся, его глаза зажмурились, и Драко почувствовал это. Он, блять, почувствовал, как Гарри кончил, пульсируя и заливая его изнутри жидким теплом. Он продолжил двигаться, бедра его вздрагивали, пока Гарри наконец не выдохся. Он рухнул на Драко — теплая тяжесть тела Гарри придавила его к постели.

Какое-то время они не шевелились. Гарри прижался лбом к плечу Драко, и он провел ладонью по его волосам. Способность соображать медленно возвращалась к Драко, и спальня вокруг приобретала четкие очертания, разрушая похожее на сновидение состояние Драко.

Гарри провел ладонью над грудью Драко. Его очищающие чары скользнули по чувствительной коже Драко, заставив его вздрогнуть. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Гарри сидит на коленях, все еще прижимаясь к бедрам Драко. На его лице застыла мягкая смущенная улыбка, и Драко захотелось её попробовать. Он приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы притянуть к себе Гарри за шею, перекатывая его на спину и целуя. 

Это были не прежние отчаянные поцелуи, а что-то более мягкое, сладкое, томное и сонное. Он целовал Гарри несколько долгих минут, пока их губы не перестали шевелиться, и они не замерли нос к носу друг с другом с закрытыми глазами, деля пространство и воздух между собой. 

Ни один из них не произнес ни слова, позволив алкоголю и усталости взять над ними верх. Они погрузились в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потрясающая иллюстрация к этой части: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/686063850659119136/795535322036961310/IMG_1366_2_copy.JPG
> 
> А её автора можно найти здесь -- https://fictional.tumblr.com/post/639406931243630592/my-first-post-of-2021-is-actually-a-late-2020


	16. Глава шестнадцатая, в которой Гарри, как и ожидалось, не в настроении, а Джинни, как и ожидалось, прекрасна

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу на подиуме мадам Малкин и вздрогнул, когда одна из парящих возле его брюк булавок впилась ему в щиколотку.

— Мистер Поттер, — поджала губы мадам Малкин. — Сколько раз мне нужно попросить вас, чтобы вы не двигались?

Джинни, сидевшая в мягком кресле позади нее, захихикала.

— Простите, — пробормотал Гарри.

Его почти трясло от необходимости стоять смирно. Гарри ненавидел оставаться на месте, и последние несколько недель, что он провел без работы, которая могла бы его отвлечь, почти подтолкнули его к краю. И это если не учитывать вчерашнюю ночь.

Гарри снова переступил с ноги на ногу, получив в ответ сердитый взгляд от портной. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что произошло.

Он трахнул Драко Малфоя. Он отсосал ему, а потом трахнул его. Он наблюдал за тем, как тот кончает, и прижимал его к себе, попробовав, кажется, каждый сантиметр его кожи. Честно говоря, Гарри не понимал, о чем он, черт возьми, думал. Возможно, он в принципе не думал — обычно так и происходило, когда он был пьян. Но какая-то часть произошедшего вовсе не казалась ему случайной или незапланированной. Она казалась неизбежной. Они шли к этому неделями, флиртуя и изображая счастливую пару, но Гарри не ожидал, что это на самом деле перерастет во что-то физическое. Он представлял себе нечто подобное в деталях с тех пор, как его приставили к Драко, но он был уверен, что все так и останется у него в голове — всего лишь фантазия, искушение, которое исчезнет, как только срок Драко подойдет к концу. И эта дата стремительно приближалась.

По подсчетам Гарри, Драко оставалось всего две недели провести под его надзором, а затем он будет свободен. И Гарри не был уверен, что он чувствует по этому поводу. С одной стороны, если Драко исчезнет из Англии и из жизни Гарри, туман влечения и похоти у него в голове рассеется, и Гарри снова сможет нормально соображать. Но с другой стороны, в этой связи было что-то захватывающее. У Гарри так долго не было цели. Его жизнь состояла из бумажной работы в аврорате, вечеров в пабе, еды на вынос с Роном, встреч с Гермионой по вопросам благотворительных организаций и неудачных свиданий вслепую. Гарри бегал по кругу, пока мир двигался вперед. Его друзья начинали новые жизни, новые карьеры, новые семьи. А что было у Гарри? Ничего не обещающая ему работа, которую он ненавидел. Друзья, которые его жалели. Поклонники, которые шастали за ним по пятам. Пустой дом и холодная постель.

Что-то во всей этой ситуации с Драко заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя живым. Он просыпался по утрам и с нетерпением ждал очередного безумного предложения Драко, размышляя над тем, как сильно он надавит на него на этот раз и как скоро Гарри потеряет терпение и огрызнется. И теперь, когда они перешли невидимую границу, изменилось ли что-то между ними? Гарри не знал. Он не стал задерживаться, чтобы это выяснить.

И не то чтобы он не хотел остаться. Этим утром Драко походил на сон — бледный, стройный, растянувшийся на черных шелковых простынях. Его обычно ухмыляющееся лицо, расслабленное сном, выглядело мягким и уязвимым. Гарри хотел узнать, каким он был на вкус по утрам, хотел позавтракать с ним, а после продолжить то, что они начали, и провести весь день в постели. Но вместо этого он запаниковал. Он поспешно собрал свою одежду, сваленную в углу комнаты, натянул мятые джинсы и толстовку на голое тело, а затем, полуслепой, побрел на террасу, чтобы найти свои очки.

Было бы неправильно уйти, не сказав ни слова. Гарри подозревал, что, может быть, Драко предпочитал делать это таким образом, но это не было в стиле Гарри. Поэтому он нашел перо и оставил записку на ближайшем клочке бумаги, который попался ему на глаза: по иронии им оказался выпуск «Ведьмополитена» с фотосессией Гарри в одних трусах. Он открыл нужную страницу и нацарапал поверх собственного изображения черными жирными буквами:

_Увидимся в четверг._

_— Г_

А потом засомневался. Может, стоило сказать спасибо? Или что ему было весело? Но нет, это было неправильно. Поэтому Гарри в последний раз взглянул на Малфоя, легко пробежался пальцами по его светлым волосам, а после выскочил в раннее утро, еще прохладное и свежее, на смену которому вскоре вернулась влажная духота.

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Вы можете продолжать ерзать в другом месте. Ваша мантия будет готова к пятнице, — сказала мадам Малкин, отзывая булавки и скручивая измерительную ленту взмахом волшебной палочки.

— Эм, спасибо, — пробурчал Гарри, позволяя Джинни взять его за руку и вывести из ателье.

— Мерлиновы яйца, Гарри. Двухлетние дети и те спокойнее, чем ты. В чем дело?

— Ни в чем. Я в порядке, — ответил он.

— Сказал он, но прозвучал так, словно был совсем не в порядке. Что с тобой? И клянусь Цирцеей, Гарри Поттер, если ты снова скажешь, что с тобой все хорошо, я вмажу тебе в самое уязвимое место, хорошо скрытое под твоей мантией, потому что не позволю испортить фингалом мои свадебные фотографии.

Гарри не смог сдержать ухмылку. Джинни всегда могла заставить его вытащить голову из задницы.

— Хорошо, тогда я не скажу этого. Хоть это и правда, — покачал головой Гарри.

Джинни остановилась и повернулась к нему, заставив его притормозить. Толпа обогнула их, словно вода, натолкнувшаяся на камни. Гарри прекрасно владел чарами отвлечения.

— Я не дура, Гарри. Ты уже несколько недель ведешь себя странно. Это из-за всего того дерьма, что происходит у тебя на работе? Или из-за чего-то еще? Ты можешь рассказать мне, — заверила Джинни, умоляюще глядя на него.

Гарри вздохнул. Часть его хотела признаться во всем Джинни и снять груз с плеч. Это не изменило бы её любви к нему. Он в этом не сомневался. Но он боялся, что она начнет смотреть на него иначе. Гарри никому из друзей не рассказал, что проводил время с Малфоем, и уж точно не упомянул, что тот постоянно был в его мыслях. Он не был готов рассказать Джинни об этом. Он едва мог признаться в этом самому себе. Но было кое-что другое, чем он мог поделиться с ней. Кое-что другое, в чем он не признался ни одному из своих друзей.

— Джин, мне жаль, что я никогда не мог любить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь, — начал Гарри.

— Черт возьми, — закатила глаза Джинни. — Если ты собираешься признаться мне в любви и попытаться разрушить свадьбу, я все же поставлю тебе фингал под глазом, потому что тебе пора перестать страдать по этому поводу. Я давно уже пережила наш разрыв.

— Я знаю. Ты ясно дала это понять, — с кривой улыбкой ответил Гарри, но его нутро все равно сжалось. — Просто… надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что так вышло не потому, что ты не была замечательной.

Джинни приподняла бровь, но дождалась пока Гарри продолжит:

— Просто… понимаешь… я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Но не так, как тебе было нужно. Я начинаю понимать, что, может быть, в принципе не могу любить девушек таким образом. Как они того заслуживают.

Вторая бровь Джинни встретилась с первой.

— Мне нравятся девушки, правда, — продолжил Гарри. — Но я думаю, что, может быть, я не могу любить их? Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем я?

Уголки губ Джинни вздрогнули.

— Да, Гарри, понимаю, — ответила она.

— Ты уверена? Потому что, мне кажется, я сам не понимаю, что говорю.

— Хотя тебе нравятся девушки физически, есть шанс, что тебе нравятся не они в романтическом смысле? 

Гарри облизнул губы и взглянул на небо, не в силах смотреть на Джинни. Он вздохнул.

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — согласился он.

— А когда мы говорим «не они», мы на самом деле имеем в виду мужчин, верно, Гарри?

Гарри снова вздохнул, на этот раз еще глубже:

— Да. Именно их.

— И ты просто однажды проснулся посреди ночи и осознал это? Или кто-то конкретный заставил тебя это понять?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Я давно знаю. Наверное, уже пару лет.

— Конечно, — фыркнула Джинни. — И глупое влюбленное выражение лица на подиуме у мадам Малкин у тебя было потому, что ты тащишься от ровных строчек на брюках.

— Я очень дорожу своим внешним видом, если ты еще не заметила, — сказал Гарри, указывая на рваные джинсы и потрепанные кеды Converse. — И у меня не было влюбленного выражения лица.

— Разумеется, Гарри. Как скажешь, — она улыбнулась и подтолкнула его плечом.

Они снова пошли бок о бок по Косому переулку.

— Так для тебя это не имеет значения? — спросил Гарри.

— Абсолютно, — покачала головой Джинни, и по её плечам рассыпался каскад рыжих волос. — Ты уже рассказал Гермионе и моему братцу?

— Нет, — признал Гарри. — Пока нет.

— Для них это тоже не будет иметь значения, ты же знаешь.

— Да, я знаю.

— Но лучше тебе рассказать им об этом прежде, чем они прочитают в «Ведьмополитене», что ты начал встречаться с басистом «Ведуний».

Гарри скривился:

— Не мой типаж.

— Нет? Не фанат рок-звезд?

— Слишком лохматые.

Джинни ухмыльнулась и толкнула Гарри локтем в бок.

— Значит, ты у нас больше по аккуратным парням?

Он покосился на Джинни:

— Может быть.

— Подумываешь о том, чтобы пригласить на свадьбу ту самую не девушку, о которой ты мечтал?

— Боже, нет. Ни за что.

Джинни надула губы:

— Почему?

— Все сложно.

— Ох, Гарри, — сказала она. — Все только тогда сложно, когда ты сам усложняешь ситуацию. Но если в этом мире кто-то и заслуживает простоты, то это ты. Зачем бороться с собой, если он тебе нравится?

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — покачал головой Гарри.

— Перестань, Гарри. Не может же все быть так плохо.

Он скептически посмотрел на нее.

— Что? Он старый? Уродливый? Боже, это ведь не Робардс, правда? — предположила Джинни, состроив гримасу.

Гарри в ответ изобразил рвоту.

— Твой вкус в мужчинах не может быть таким уж ужасным. Если ты не собираешься заявиться на свадьбу с Драко Малфоем, то все не так уж плохо.

Теперь Гарри закашлялся на самом деле, но Джинни просто постучала ему по спине кулаком.

— Не отказывай себе, Гарри. Все остальное образуется.

Гарри не был в этом так уверен.

***

На следующий день Гарри вернулся на работу. Он избегал зрительного контакта с Бриггс, но почувствовал на себе её мстительный взгляд, как только шагнул в офис. Он не стал связываться с Робардсом, а подошел к своему столу и начал работать над горой документов, которая накопилась за его отсутствие.

Время от времени возле его стола возникал какой-нибудь аврор, который спрашивал совета по делу или что можно использовать в качестве контрпроклятия для борьбы со связывающим заклинанием. Гарри даже отправился на вызов — мелкий вандализм и нарушение условно-досрочного освобождения, которые не дали ему ничего, кроме еще одной горы бумажек.

Через два дня Гарри исполнялось двадцать восемь. Он огляделся вокруг, отмечая усталые потертые лица старых вояк и светлые лица товарищей со своего года. Ни в одном из них он не видел себя. А если он так мало радовался своей работе в двадцать восемь, то к сорока от него в принципе ничего не останется.

Когда часы наконец пробили шесть вечера, Гарри воспользовался министерскими каминами и отправился домой.

В коттедже в Велвине он чувствовал себя гораздо легче, чем на Гриммаулд-Плейс. Гарри передал все заботы о продаже старого поместья Магическому агентству недвижимости и договорился с Гермионой, что все полученные средства пойдут на нужды его благотворительных фондов.

Как бы сильно Гарри ни любил свой новый дом, тот все еще казался ему пустым. Он начал заполнять его мебелью, выбирая её из магловских каталогов под неусыпным контролем Драко. Он закончил красить кухню, и ему пришлось признать, что Драко был прав: «Сливочный крем» на стенах выглядел лучше, чем «Кукурузные хлопья». Но коттедж не выглядел обжитым. Гарри любил дом Рона и Гермионы из-за царящего в нем уюта, который создавали безделушки на полках, стопки книг, наполовину сыгранная партия в шахматы, оставленная на кофейном столике, и стены, украшенные десятками фотографий их близких и друзей. История совместной жизни Рона и Гермионы была выставлена на обозрение всем, кто хотел на нее посмотреть.

И, конечно, у Гарри тоже были вещи. В спальне хранилась его одежда, хоть он никогда особенно не заботился о ней, потому что большую часть времени проводил в форме, а Гермиона подарила ему пару фотографий со времен их обучения в Хогвартсе, которые он с любовью повесил на кухне рядом с картинкой с оленем, которую Луна нарисовала для него. Но помимо этого? У него ничего не было.

Это было немного грустно, если честно, и одиночество, которое он постоянно носил в себе и которое со временем превратилось в тупую боль, теперь снова сделалось острым, как бритва. Через две недели Джинни выйдет за Йена. В конце концов, и у Рона с Гермионой появится время, чтобы создать семью, которую они всегда хотели. Даже Луна и Паркинсон планировали переехать на зиму в Данию, чтобы Луна могла закончить там исследовательский проект, а Паркинсон могла делать то… что она обычно делала. Он желал им всем счастья, правда. Но с чем это оставляло его?

И дело было не только в них. Как только срок Драко подойдет к концу и он вернется к своей обычной жизни, с кем Гарри будет препираться из-за цвета краски? Кто будет говорить Гарри, что кофейный столик не может находиться на северной стороне гостиной, потому что, Мерлин его подери, он что, никогда не слышал о фэн-шуй? Кто будет готовить ему чай и накрывать его стазисом, а потом замечать, что это отвратительно и чай нужно пить свежим?

Когда Гарри отправился спать этим вечером, он устроился на кровати и взглянул на убывающую луну за окном. Ему было интересно, что Драко делает сейчас. Мог ли он пойти в клуб без Гарри? Найти себе там очередного Джереми и привести его домой, а после стонать и шептать ему на ухо всякие глупости, как делал с Гарри? Мог ли он заснуть с ним вместе, мягко дыша ему в шею, как сделали они прошлой ночью?

Несмотря на то, что у него перехватывало горло от этих мыслей, Гарри не мог перестать крутить их в голове. Он не мог перестать представлять Драко с другим мужчиной, потому что чувствовал, что заслужил это. Он позволял боли и ревности пронизывать его сердце снова и снова, потому что именно этого он заслуживал, раз хотел такого мужчину, как Драко. Он заслуживал этого, раз испытывал чувства к тому, кто никогда не сможет ответить ему взаимностью.

Так ему было и нужно.


	17. Глава семнадцатая, в которой Драко наконец получает автограф Гарри, а Панси Паркинсон помогает ему почувствовать землю под ногами

Драко с закрытыми глазами пошарил рукой по кровати, ища рядом теплое тело и мягкую кожу, но обнаружил, что шелковые простыни уже остыли. Он крепче зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза и поморщился, когда обнаружил, что Гарри в постели и правда нет. 

Трудно сказать, чего Драко ожидал. Неудивительно, что, как только алкоголь выветрился, Гарри психанул и сбежал домой, чтобы зализать там свою уязвленную гордость. Очень жаль. Если бы он остался еще ненадолго, Драко дал бы ему понять, что ни о чем не жалеет. Он бы отсосал ему, приготовил завтрак, а потом зацеловал до умопомрачения. 

Но нет. Это было бы неправильно. Не так Драко обычно проводил время со своими любовниками. И уж точно не с Гарри Поттером. Они просто переспали. Как он того и хотел. Так почему Драко чувствовал себя таким потерянным?

Он потер лицо и приподнялся на локтях. Солнце было высоко, что означало, что время приближалось к полудню, но это не имело значения. Не то чтобы Драко нужно было куда-то идти. Тут он заметил, что мартовский номер «Ведьмополитена», лежащий на прикроватном столике, открыт. Он нахмурился и притянул журнал к себе.

_Увидимся в четверг._

_— Г_  
  
Улыбка расползлась по лицу Драко. Гарри оставил ему записку, нацарапав ее неряшливыми каракулями поверх собственного обнаженного снимка, словно автограф. Мерлин, Драко собирался хранить этот номер вечно. Слава Салазару, рядом с ним никого не было и никто не мог увидеть глупое выражение у него на лице, с которым он не мог справиться.

И Мерлин, Цирцея и чертов Иисус Христос, ему нужно было взять себя в руки! Драко с трудом узнавал себя в эти дни. Все его мысли были заняты Гарри Поттером. И ведь не то чтобы Поттер был настолько хорош! Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, он носил нелепую одежду и так глупо смеялся, что Драко становилось жарко. И уж тем более не стоило вспоминать о том, как блестели его глаза, когда он дразнил Драко. Или, Боже, помоги ему, как он стонал его имя, или держал его лицо в ладонях, когда они целовались, или пах и…

Драко вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ему нужно было выбраться из квартиры.

Драко мечтал о том, чтобы Блейз поскорее вернулся из своей поездки черт знает куда и отвлек его. Он не слышал об ублюдке уже две недели, получив от него короткое сообщение на магловский телефон: «Контракт продлен, наслаждайся квартирой, не сломай ничего».

Вместо того, чтобы расхаживать по пентхаусу, как запертая в клетке пантера, Драко решил сдаться и наконец позвонить Панси. Прошли годы с тех пор, как они обменивались короткими письмами через сову, в которых интересовались, как у кого дела, и, честно говоря, Драко не был уверен, что Панси ему нравится. С её острым языком и надменным выражением лица она слишком напоминала Драко его самого. Но, очевидно, что за то время, что Драко провел с Гарри, мозг его начал разрушаться, потому что его преследовали мысли и желания — жалкие, нелепые, — которые были абсолютно чужды ему. И если кто-то и мог вернуть Драко обратно к реальности — быстро, жестко и с удовольствием, — то это Панси Паркинсон.

Драко казалось довольно забавным, что его язвительная и жестокая подруга сошлась с Луной Лавгуд. Драко мог признать, что Луна обладала своеобразным обаянием и была достаточно привлекательной. Но, борода Мерлина, он не знал, как кто-то мог оставаться серьезным, рассуждая о нарглах, очищении ауры и чувствительности чайников. Поначалу Драко решил, что Панси так веселится, но, когда год назад они съехались, он пересмотрел свое отношение к их роману: даже Панси не зашла бы так далеко шутки ради.

Драко связался с Панси через камин. Она была удивлена увидеть его, заметила, что рубашка чрезвычайно неприлично облегает его тело, а потом пригласила Драко на чай.

Дом Панси и Луны представлял собой странную смесь несочетающихся вещей, которым каким-то образом удавалось работать вместе. Кремовые диваны и акцентные подушки жемчужного цвета кричали о Панси, в то время как засушенные цветы, колокольчики в форме нюхлеров и стойкий аромат пачули и аниса определенно пришли от Лавгуд. 

Драко рассматривал фотографии на книжной полке и чувствовал себя так, будто ему открывались события из жизни незнакомца, а не одного из его ближайших школьных друзей. Внезапно разрыв между ними показался ему пропастью, и Драко задумался о том, не изменилась ли Панси гораздо сильнее, чем он представлял. На одной из фотографий Панси и Луна стояли у подножия Эйфелевой башни: Панси выглядела шикарно и до смешного самодовольно, пока Луна со вплетенными в волосы ромашками целовала её в щеку. Драко с трудом подавил смех, когда увидел Панси на другой карточке. Она хмурилась и притопывала ногами, стоя в шерстяном свитере у фьорда, в то время как Луна носилась позади нее в меховых сапогах. Здесь были фотографии с их школьными друзьями и с людьми, которых Драко не знал.

У него почти не было фотографий, если не считать тех нескольких, что хранились у матери на Ривьере. И даже они не принадлежали ему. Драко внезапно захотелось увидеть их снова, и он решил позвонить Нарциссе при первой же возможности.

Панси вышла из кухни в сопровождении парящего в воздухе серебряного подноса, который аккуратно опустился на небольшой столик у окна.

— Я думал, мы будем пить чай, — заметил Драко, глядя на бутылку просекко и печенье. Панси всегда разделяла его тягу к сладкому и дорогому игристому вину.

— Чай — это слишком скучно. Просекко лучше, — заявила она, наполняя бокалы до краев.

Драко не мог с ней не согласиться.

Поначалу они болтали ни о чем: обсудили цены на магловские дизайнерские сумочки, преимущества итальянского вина над французским и не по сезону жаркую погоду. Но голоса их звучали неестественно, словно все это было постановочным актом, и Драко подозревал, что Панси ждет от него первого шага. Когда светская беседа стала слишком напряженной, Драко наконец сдался. В конце концов, Панси на это и рассчитывала.

— Ты так и не спросила, что я делаю здесь, — сказал он, отпивая из бокала.

— Сдается мне, что ты присматриваешься к печенью и выпиваешь все мое просекко, — заметила она. 

Драко смерил её взглядом, но Панси осталась невозмутимой.

— Мне не нужно спрашивать, что ты делаешь здесь, Драко, — сказала она наконец, опуская бокал на стол. — Я знаю, что тебя арестовали, потому что ты сделал что-то ребяческое. Опять. 

— В этом не было ничего ребяческого, — раздраженно возразил Драко. — Мы говорим про азартные игры. Фактически первое правило участия в азартных играх — не быть ребенком.

— Хорошо, ты сделал что-то идиотское. Так пойдет? Ты сделал нечто идиотское и застрял в секс-берлоге Блейза, а Поттер присматривает за тобой, чтобы ты не сделал ничего еще более глупого.

— Это и правда секс-берлога, — фыркнул Драко. — Ты бы видела. Повсюду шелк и животные принты. Боже.

— Как декорации для порно, — ухмыльнулась Панси, покачав головой. — Но чертовски красивый вид.

— Чертовски красивый вид, — согласился он со вздохом. — Могу я поинтересоваться, как ты узнала?

— Вероятно, это случилось, когда Поттер ворвался в паб и заявил: «Вы не поверите, кого я арестовал сегодня! Этого скользкого ублюдка Драко Малфоя!»

— Как грубо, — усмехнулся Драко. — Почти уверен, что существует закон, запрещающий рассказывать об арестах в пабах во всеуслышание. 

— Наверняка. Я не придала этому особого значения, пока Луна не вернулась домой несколько недель назад и не рассказала, что провела вечер с тобой и Гарри. Вы помогали ему собрать вещи для переезда. И вот это уже показалось мне странным, особенно когда она заметила, что ты был расстроен из-за того, что Поттер покалечился, и хлопотал вокруг него, словно курица-наседка.

— А вот это наглая ложь!

— Скажи мне, Драко, как именно Поттер нашел этот прекрасный коттедж в Велвине?

— Наверное, обратился к агенту по недвижимости. Так люди обычно и поступают, — попытался уклониться Драко.

— Возможно. Вот только Луне показалось странным, что никому из друзей не пришлось подталкивать его к этому. И тут я задумалась: «Хм, кто из моих знакомых может уговорить кого угодно на что угодно и заставить человека простых вкусов потратить две тысячи фунтов на диван от Итана Аллена», — сказала Панси, постукивая длинным красным ногтем по подбородку.

— Он остановился на Аллене? Черт. Я надеялся, это будет Бернхардт. Куда больше сочетается с комнатой. И к шторам лучше подходит.

— Драко, — только и сказала Панси, её тон был таким же предупреждающим, как и взгляд.

Драко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ладно! Мне было скучно! И Поттер был рядом. Я хотел немного повеселиться, — проговорил он, стараясь звучать как можно более беззаботно.

Изогнутая темная бровь Панси вздрогнула.

— Повеселиться? Тебе было весело с Гарри Поттером, Драко? Я думала, ты убиваешь время и тратишь его деньги. Есть что-то еще?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Это же Гарри Поттер.

— Именно.

— И что это значит? — вскинулся Драко.

— Ты пускал на него слюни годами.

Драко уставился на нее:

— А вот и нет!

— Да, и все это знают, — отрезала она, разглаживая юбку на коленях одной рукой.

— В этом нет ничего такого, Панс. Не знаю, что тебе сказала Лавгуд, но между мной и Поттером ничего нет. Мне нужно было чем-то заняться, и, Салазар мне свидетель, этот человек сам ни на что не способен. Так что я помог ему с его глупым домом. Тоже мне проблема.

— Ты вообще слышишь себя? Ты ведь не сорт чая для него выбрал, Драко, — сказала Панси.

— Очень жаль, иначе он давно бы избавился от того отвратительного пойла, который зовет чаем. И что, разве я не могу дружить с гриффиндорцем?

— Сомневаюсь, — пожала плечами Панси.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя, Панс. Из нас двоих это ты встречаешься с Луни Лавгуд. 

Лицо Панси напряглось.

— Я знаю, ты не понимаешь этого. Меня и Луну, — сказала она.

— Ни капли, — согласился Драко.

Панси окинула его оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем снова заговорить:

— Они не такие, как мы думали.

— Они? Кто они?

— Все остальные, — просто ответила она.

Драко нахмурился.

— И Луна? Она весь мой мир. С ней… — Панси поджала ярко-красные губы. — С ней я могу быть собой.

— О Боже, — пробормотал Драко, закатывая глаза.

— Нет. Заткнись, — рявкнула Панси. — Не смей высмеивать меня за это. Тебе самому прекрасно известно, что это такое — постоянно носить маску и изображать для папочки и мамочки кого-то, кого они одобряют, до тех пор, пока ты сам уже не перестаешь себя узнавать. Тебе это известно даже лучше меня, вот почему ты укатил в Америку и выбрал жизнь мелкого преступника.

— Не такого уж мелкого, — слабо возразил он, почувствовав себя очень незначительным. — У меня были и серьезные приводы.

— Рада за тебя. Но знаешь, что еще ты мог бы сделать, чтобы показать окружающим, что ты не тот, кем они тебя считают? — сказала Панси, наклоняясь к нему. — Ты мог бы начать жить.

— Я живу, — проворчал Драко.

— Да, как будто завтра не существует.

— Не каждый из нас может сойтись с членом Отряда Дамблдора и притвориться, что войны никогда не было.

Лицо Панси исказилось, и Драко почувствовал укол вины:

— А убегать — это выход?

Драко вздохнул:

— Панс, это уже слишком. Я не в настроение для интервенции или что ты пытаешься сейчас устроить.

Панси опустила руки на колени и откинулась на спинку кресла:

— Луна любит меня такой, какая я есть, и впервые за долгое время я чувствую себя свободной. Когда я говорю что-то глупое или что-то в жизни идет не так, Луна остается рядом, держит меня за руку, любит меня так же сильно, как и прежде. Может, даже сильнее.

— Да-да, — снисходительно отмахнулся Драко. — Целебная сила любви и регулярного секса. Ты раскрыла тайну счастливой жизни.

— Ты не такой уж кусок дерьма, каким тебя все считают, Драко Малфой. Несмотря на то, как сильно ты пытаешься доказать всем обратное.

— Черт, вот спасибо.

— Ты обороняешься и огрызаешься, когда чувствуешь угрозу. Как чихуахуа, — сказала Панси.

— Это уже обидно!

— Готова поспорить, что так и есть.

— Я больше похож на английского сеттера, — задумчиво проговорил Драко, зачесывая волосы пальцами.

Панси улыбнулась и закатила глаза:

— У тебя отличное чувство юмора. Ты язвительный, но все же очаровательный. И я знаю, что ты любишь неистово и всем сердцем, если кому-то удается его выиграть.

— Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, дорогая, но на это «язвительное, но все же очаровательное» сердце никто не претендует, — сказал Драко, допивая просекко.

Панси подхватила бутылку и без колебаний снова до краев наполнила бокал Драко:

— Очень жаль. Потому что для подходящего парня оно могло бы стать настоящим призом. А теперь выпей еще просекко и расскажи мне о всех тех мелких пакостях, которые ты вытворял с американцами. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я слышала одну из твоих нелепых историй, и мне не помешало бы посмеяться.

Драко усмехнулся и рассказал ей частично правдивую историю о том, как он угнал у лидера мексиканского картеля «Эскалейд» и сразу же разбил его, потому что не умел водить машину, а потом прятался под мостом два часа.

Это была очень приятная встреча. Драко почти не вспоминал о Гарри Поттере.

***

Драко взъерошил волосы и задумался о том, не переборщил ли он, расстегнув сразу три пуговицы на рубашке. Он не хотел выглядеть отчаянным, скорее уверенным в своей сексуальности, но был уверен, что с треском провалился. Он снова принялся расхаживать по гостиной, надеясь протереть дыры в персидском ковре Блейза.

Наступил четверг, и Гарри должен был с минуты на минуту появиться в пентхаусе. Чай был заварен, Драко был идеально причесан, все было готово. За исключением того, что Драко казалось, что он проглотил корзину с шершнями и что его может вывернуть в любую минуту.

Он уже и забыл, что это такое — сильно нервничать. Конечно, в жизни Драко был период, когда он жил в постоянном беспокойстве, которое опустошило его до такой степени, что он вздрагивал от собственного отражения в зеркале, чувствуя колотящееся в горле сердце. Сейчас он испытывал нечто похожее. Ему определенно было страшно. Но в нем было и много радости, восхитительное чувство предвкушения, которое наполняло его всякий раз, как Гарри должен был прийти.

Как же это было утомительно — чувствовать.

Не помогало нервам Драко и то, что этот конкретный день был не просто четвергом, а днем рождения Гарри, и Драко сделал кое-что глупое.

Он взглянул на аккуратно завернутый сверток, который чуть раньше опустил на обеденный стол. Может, ему не стоило этого делать. Это был блестящий подарок, и сначала Драко поздравил себя с тем, что вспомнил о нем. Но теперь, когда день настал и подарок лежал перед ним, Драко волновался, что он может показаться Гарри неуместным или, что еще хуже, сентиментальным.

Не такие подарки обычно дарят почти друзьям или тем, с кем трахаются, останавливаясь в городе.

В приступе отчаянного беспокойства Драко даже подумал о том, чтобы выкинуть сверток с балкона, сбросить штаны и сказать: «Вот твой подарок», — но он подозревал, что Гарри не сочтет это забавным. Он, вероятно, сразу же заколдует его. Без палочки. Самодовольный придурок.

Но было уже слишком поздно. Колокольчик лифта звякнул. Драко бросился в спальню, чтобы еще раз переодеться. Может быть, если он будет выглядеть достаточно хорошо, Гарри не заавадит его на месте.


	18. Глава восемнадцатая, в которой Гарри получает неожиданный подарок (нет, он не у Драко в штанах)

Живот Гарри завязался узлом, как только он шагнул из лифта в холл пентхауса. Он не разговаривал с Драко с той ночи, что они провели вместе — ничего, кроме торопливой трусливой записки, которую Гарри оставил на тумбочке, прежде чем сбежать.

Если бы все сложилось наоборот, Гарри был бы в бешенстве. Если бы кто-то — если бы Драко — оставил его в постели одного и исчез на рассвете, не попрощавшись, Гарри бы выследил его и проклял так, что у него яйца бы отвалились. Но какая-то часть его все еще чувствовала, что Драко хотел, чтобы он ушел. Между ними все было так запутанно и непонятно, что Гарри, честно говоря, понятия не имел, как себя вести дальше.

Осмотревшись по сторонам и нигде не заметив Драко, Гарри прочистил горло и позвал:

— Драко? — а потом поморщился. Наверное, стоило назвать его Малфоем? Существовали ли какие-то правила поведения после головокружительного секса с бывшим врагом и нынешним поднадзорным? Казалось неуместным использовать фамилию, но и имя Драко по-прежнему ощущалось чужеродным у Гарри на языке.

— Я сейчас буду, — голос Драко донесся до него откуда-то справа, скорее всего, из спальни, поэтому Гарри решил подождать его в противоположной стороне — на красивой, а главное, безопасной кухне.

На обеденном столе он обнаружил свой обычный чай под стазисом, а рядом с чашкой — тщательно завернутый сверток, украшенный зеленым бантом.

Гарри замер. Он не ожидал, что Драко на самом деле приготовит ему что-то, потому что решил, что тот просто дразнил его, когда обещал выиграть соревнование на лучший подарок среди его друзей. Гарри ни на что не рассчитывал, но подарок был здесь — небольшой и красиво упакованный — и ждал его.

Он опустился в кресло, все еще глядя на сверток, но отвел глаза, чтобы посмотреть на вышедшего из спальни Драко. На нем были брюки, рубашка и жилет. Он выглядел немного запыхавшимся, но, по крайней мере, его самодовольная ухмылка была на месте.

Драко упал в кресло напротив Гарри и закинул ногу на ногу. Его ухмылка превратилась в широкую улыбку.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Привет, — ответил Гарри, неуверенно улыбаясь. Он кивнул на сверток: — Это для меня?

— Вообще-то нет, — покачал головой Драко. — Это для другого парня, который придет попозже. У него сегодня день рождения.

Гарри закусил губу и нахмурился, глядя сначала на подарок, а потом на Драко, который только нежно закатил глаза.

— Конечно, он для тебя, Гарри. Вот почему он завернут в зеленую и серебристую бумагу, — подмигнул Драко.

Гарри не знал что думать. Разве он не должен был вести себя иначе? Конечно, может быть, Драко считал, что они просто перепихнулись по пьяни и это ничего не значило. Гарри не был уверен, что он сам так не думал, но все же он не ожидал, что Драко будет вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Он не пытался прикоснуться к нему и был дружелюбен, и Гарри постарался найти в этом успокоение.

— Можешь открыть, — сказал Драко. — Конечно, если хочешь. Это необязательно.

Гарри нахмурился еще сильнее:

— Я открою его. Почему нет?

— Ну, ты смотришь на него так, будто он может тебя укусить.

— А он укусит? — спросил Гарри, потянувшись за подарком, но остановившись на полпути.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Открой и узнаешь.

Гарри притянул к себе сверток. Он любил, когда подарки были завернуты в бумагу. Он никогда не получал таких в детстве, и ему нравилось, как упаковка шуршала под его пальцами. Ему нравилось аккуратно снимать ленту и разворачивать бумагу бережно, чтобы она не порвалась.

Он думал, что Драко посмеется над ним или поторопит, но он только краем глаза наблюдал за Гарри, меж его бровей пролегла морщинка. Он лениво пил свой чай и даже не прокомментировал ужасный сорт чая Гарри.

Когда Гарри раскрыл бумагу, он увидел обратную сторону рамки для фотографии из темного дерева, что было странно. Он не мог представить, что Драко мог бы туда поместить. Гарри перевернул рамку, и сердце его остановилось.

Из-за стекла ему улыбалась женщина — рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, как его собственные. Она застенчиво улыбнулась ему, а потом весело рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

Лили. Его мама.

В горле Гарри встал ком, и он с трудом сглотнул.

— Где ты это взял? — спросил он.

— Нашел среди вещей Северуса. У него не было семьи, поэтому они отошли мне. Мать хранила их у себя, пока я не сумел разобрать их, что я и сделал пару лет назад. И нашел там эту фотографию. Она была подписана, так я и узнал, кто она. На самом деле, я был очень удивлен, обнаружив её. Наверное, мне нужно было отдать её тебе раньше, но… ты сам знаешь, — Драко прочистил горло. — Они были друзьями? Северус и твоя мама?

Гарри только кивнул.

Он потерял дар речи. Несколько фотографий родителей, которые он получил от их друзей и знакомых, были самой большой его ценностью. Он никогда не ожидал, что увидит еще одну, что будет держать её в руках.

— Подумал, что твоему новому дому не помешает немного… личных вещей, — сказал Драко.

— Спасибо.

Драко снова откашлялся и поерзал на месте, но Гарри не мог отвести глаз от фотографии. 

— Пожалуйста, — мягко ответил Драко. — С днем рождения, Гарри.

Гарри посмотрел на него. Драко кусал губу и крутил кольцо на пальце. Значит, нервничал.

— Так я выиграл? — спросил он наконец.

— Что?

— Лучший подарок?

— Ага, — хрипло откликнулся Гарри. — Да, ты выиграл.

Они пили чай. Драко рассказывал о своем визите к Панси и Луне, об их доме и путешествиях, но Гарри почти не слушал его. Его взгляд вернулся к фотографии в рамке на столе между ними.

Казалось, что кто-то вонзил ему нож в сердце и повернул его, выбивая из легких воздух. Драко подарил ему фотографию его мамы. Драко Малфой подарил ему вставленную в красивую рамку фотографию его мамы, и Гарри не мог понять почему. Дело явно было не в несуществующем конкурсе подарков. Если бы он хотел выиграть его, то подарил бы что-то вызывающее и дорогое, что Гарри совсем бы не пригодилось, но никак не это. Этот подарок был особенным. Такие подарки дарят тем, о ком заботятся, к кому испытывают чувства. Были ли у Драко чувства к нему? Было ли это вообще возможно?

Он чувствовал беспокойство Драко, его попытки заполнить тишину, но Гарри был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы помочь ему. Вместо этого он просто наблюдал за ним. Он наблюдал, как тот каждые две секунды передвигает чашку, крутит кольцо на пальце, теребит волосы или проводит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. 

Было еще слишком рано, но Гарри знал, что не сможет долго просидеть здесь. Ему нужно было уйти, побыть немного одному, обдумать все.

Он резко поднялся на ноги.

— Мне пора, — объявил Гарри.

Глаза Драко расширились, и он несколько раз моргнул, удивленный неожиданным порывом Гарри.

— Да. Конечно, — Драко поднялся и неловко сцепил руки за спиной.

Гарри обернул серебристую бумагу вокруг фотографии и прижал её к груди. 

— Ну, — сказал Драко своим ботинкам. — Хорошей вечеринки.

— Да, спасибо, — Гарри на мгновение засомневался: — Ты не… ты хотел бы пойти?

Глаза Драко метнулись к лицу Гарри, и он поморщился:

— Боже, нет!

Гарри рассмеялся, чувствуя, как напряжение в его груди немного ослабевает:

— Я тебя не виню.

— О, да ладно, дай фанатам возможность повосторгаться тобой сегодня. Постарайся не выглядеть таким кислым, — сказал Драко, закатывая глаза.

— Ладно. Увидимся позже?

— Конечно. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— И спасибо. За это, — Гарри крепче прижал рамку к груди. — Правда. 

Драко подступил к нему, не слишком близко, но достаточно, чтобы Гарри почувствовал запах его одеколона, и протянул руку, заправляя волосы Гарри за ухо. Его пальцы на мгновение задержались на скуле Гарри.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Гарри.

Гарри отступил на шаг и повернулся к лифту. Как только он подошел к нему, Драко окликнул его.

— Знаешь, если вечеринка будет ужасной, ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда. Я обещаю не брать у тебя автограф, не заставлять есть торт и не петь грустные песни о дне рождения, — предложил он с робкой улыбкой.

— И слава Богу, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Посмотрим, хорошо?

Что-то в лице Драко вздрогнуло, но всего на мгновение. Это произошло так быстро, что Гарри не был уверен, не почудилось ли ему.

— Конечно, как знаешь.

Гарри вошел в лифт и помахал Драко на прощание, перед тем как двери закрылись. 

Он прижался к стене, как только остался один.

***

Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Гарри проходила в новом пабе в волшебном районе недалеко от Далтона. Гермиона зарезервировала весь внутренний дворик, и, когда Гарри прибыл на место, все уже были там и разразились криками и улюлюканьем при виде него. Что-то взорвалось позади толпы, после чего снова послышались крики, в основном на Симуса.

— Я попросила его не пускать фейерверки, — пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос, подхватив Гарри под локоть, и повела его к столу.

— Скажи Симусу пропустить фейерверки — он притащит огнемет, — откликнулся Рон, передавая Гарри холодную пинту пива, которую тот с благодарностью принял.

— С днем рождения, Гарри, — поцеловала его в щеку Гермиона.

— Двадцать восемь, ты стареешь, приятель, — сказал Рон, ухмыляясь из-под усов от пивной пены.

Гермиона прищурилась и стерла её пальцем, заставив грудь Гарри болезненно сжаться.

— Я чувствую себя старым, — признал он.

— Не слушай его, — сказала Гермиона, нежно похлопав Рона по плечу. — Ты не выглядишь ни на день старше двадцати семи.

Это был прекрасный вечер. Жара уступила место приятному теплу, которое идеально подходило для того, чтобы выпить немного в компании тех, кого Гарри любил. Его пинта никогда не пустела, и Гарри позволял себе наслаждаться вниманием друзей.

Он вспомнил о всех тех днях рождения, которые он провел в одиночестве на Тисовой улице, когда ему в радость было получить в подарок даже пару поношенных носков. Он вспомнил о всех тех днях рождения, после которых наступал новый учебный год. Он наедался шоколадными лягушками, которые присылал ему Рон, и перелистывал хрустящие страницы очередной книги, подаренной Гермионой, потому что они были небольшой гарантией того, что все происходящее ему не снилось.

И вот он оказался здесь — выросший, окруженный друзьями, которые смеялись, танцевали и пили, пока небо темнело, а внутренний дворик освещался мерцающими волшебными огоньками. Он был счастлив в этот момент. Тоска по-прежнему жила на границе его сознания, но он не позволял ей победить этим вечером. Он старался не думать о Драко, хотя это было почти невозможно.

Драко пригласил его к себе, и какой-то части Гарри отчаянно хотелось закончить вечеринку и аппарировать в пентхаус, чтобы провести последние часы своего дня рождения, трахаясь на террасе с видом на лондонский горизонт. Потому что этого Драко и хотел, правда? Поэтому он его пригласил — чтобы потрахаться. Гарри хотел этого, конечно же. Секс с ним был одним из лучших за последнее время. Черт, возможно, одним из лучших в его жизни. И он мог поддаться своему желанию. Он мог заниматься сексом без обязательств, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Он был молод и не в отношениях, это ему и стоило делать — веселиться.

Но потом Гарри увидел перед глазами лицо своей мамы, улыбающейся из рамки, завернутой в серебристую бумагу, и его пальцы сжались на кружке. Он никак не мог понять, что это значило. В глубине души Гарри знал, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы это значило. Он хотел, чтобы отголоски того, что он ощущал между ними, жили не только в его голове, он хотел, чтобы Драко тоже это чувствовал. Было ли это возможно? И даже если Драко тоже это испытывал, если он хотел Гарри, что могло из этого получиться?

Гарри хотел отношений. Он хотел то, что было у Рона и Гермионы, что было у Джинни и Йена, черт, он бы даже согласился на то, что было у Луны и Паркинсон. Ему нужны были чаепития на диване, воскресные обеды в Норе, пальцы в его волосах и два комплекта одежды в шкафу. Он не хотел просто кого-то трахать. Он хотел кого-то любить.

А Драко Малфой был не из тех, кого Гарри мог любить. Правильно?

Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда к нему подошла Гермиона. Рядом с ней — красивая ведьма с каштановыми волосами и приятной улыбкой.

— Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Ты же помнишь Оливию? С одного из наших заседаний?

Гарри постарался не поморщиться и протянул ей руку:

— Конечно. Оливия, как дела?

Рука Оливии была маленькой и мягкой, а хватка — нежной. Он тут же отпустил её.

— С днем рождения, Гарри, — пожелала Оливия. — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я заскочила на твою вечеринку. Гермиона сказала, что ты будешь не против.

Оливия улыбнулась. «Милая улыбка», — подумал Гарри. Мягкая и спокойная, ни намека на издевательскую ухмылку.

— Да, конечно, все в порядке. Спасибо, что пришла.

— Ой, вы только посмотрите. Мой стакан пуст, я пойду… налью чего-нибудь еще, — Гермиона даже не попыталась подыскать более правдоподобный предлог, чтобы оставить их одних, и поспешила к остальным гостям.

Оливия изящно опустилась на скамейку рядом с Гарри и чуть наклонилась в его сторону.

— Как ты? Как аврорат? — спросила она.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Более-менее.

— Должно быть, это ужасно увлекательная работа.

— Гораздо больше бумажек, чем ты думаешь, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ох.

Между ними повисла тишина. Гарри покрутил бокал в пальцах, собирая конденсат на стекле.

— А что насчет тебя? — попробовал он. — Как на работе? В прошлом месяце меня не было на заседании. Был занят.

Оливия просияла:

— Все великолепно. На прошлой неделе мы приняли закон об интеграции оборотней. Это был чрезвычайно важный проект, и я очень рада, что он удался.

Оливия затянула монолог, в котором рассказывала о подробностях закона, а мысли Гарри пошли своим чередом. Он знал, что это было грубо, потому что Оливия казалась милой девушкой. Он хотел рассердиться на Гермиону за то, что та скинула на него бедняжку, но подозревал, что в этом была и его вина. Он не успел рассказать подруге то, в чем признался Джинни, и что только недавно осознал сам.

Гарри посмотрел на Оливию. Он попытался представить, каково бы ему было с ней или с кем-нибудь вроде нее. Он полагал, что может себе это вообразить. Не требовалось большой фантазии, чтобы нарисовать картину того, как они вместе занимаются маленькими повседневными делами — моют посуду, работают в саду, готовят ужин. Именно этого Гарри и хотел, так что это могло сработать. 

Но стоило Гарри подумать об этом, как почти сразу же к нему пришло неприятное осознание. Он мог признать, что мечтал о быте, который делили его друзья. Он сидел перед девушкой, которая могла его предложить, но, хотя Гарри прекрасно видел их совместную жизнь, этого было недостаточно. Этого никогда не будет достаточно.

Суровая правда заключалась в том, что Гарри нужна была не только нежность и забота. Что почувствовала бы такая девушка, как Оливия, когда Гарри был бы не в духе? Как она отреагировала бы, когда он проснулся бы посреди ночи, крича и сражаясь со своими невидимыми врагами? Дала бы она Гарри отпор, если бы он огрызнулся на нее? Смогла бы противостоять ему? Позволила бы после ссоры нагнуть её над столом и жестко оттрахать?

Гарри сомневался. Но он знал человека, который мог бы предложить ему все это.

И Гарри это было необходимо. Ему нужен был кто-то милый и грубый. Подлый и нежный. Заботливый и порочный. Одного или другого никогда не будет достаточно, и эта мысль отрезвила его.

— Ты меня не извинишь? — резко поднялся Гарри.

Оливия моргнула, её лицо чуть помрачнело.

— Конечно, — ответила она с натянутой улыбкой.

Гарри знал, что это было грубо, но он больше не мог усидеть на месте ни секунды.

Он взял еще одно пиво и выскользнул в переулок, где привалился к стене. Он думал, что ему удалось сбежать незамеченным, но через несколько мгновений он услышал шаги: тяжелый топот ботинок и легкий цокот каблучков. Гарри вздохнул.

— Он здесь, Гермиона, — крикнул Рон, указывая через плечо на укрытие Гарри.

— О, Гарри, ты в порядке? — спросила Гермиона, выглядывая из-за угла в переулок.

— Да. Мне просто нужна была минутка, — Гарри потер лицо, когда его друзья подошли ближе, становясь по обе стороны от него.

Рон вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и с кривой усмешкой протянул её Гарри.

— Рональд! Не предлагай ему их! — укоризненно воскликнула Гермиона. — Гарри, пожалуйста, не кури. Это ужасная привычка.

Рон пожал плечами:

— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона. У него день рождения.

— Где ты их вообще взял? — спросила она, выхватывая пачку из рук Гарри, но не раньше, чем он успел зажать одну сигарету между губ.

— В магловском магазине. Я знаю, что Гарри любит покурить, когда пьян. Или не в настроении. Так что тебе лучше вернуть их ему, потому что сейчас, похоже, речь идет и о том, и другом.

— Он может оставить ту, что уже взял, — Гермиона подняла один палец для выразительности. — Остальные я выброшу.

— Спасибо, мам, — хмыкнул Гарри, после чего поджег сигарету беспалочковой магией, на что Рон усмехнулся, а Гермиона нахмурилась, отгоняя от себя облако дыма.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Гарри? — спросила она.

— Серьезно, приятель, птичка, которую ты там оставил, выглядела довольно расстроенной, — заметил Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Мне захотелось немного подышать.

— Так быстро сбегаешь с вечеринки по случаю твоего дня рождения? — со смехом спросил Рон, прижимаясь к стене рядом с Гарри и пряча руки в карманы. 

Гарри повернулся к Гермионе, которая внимательно за ним наблюдала.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он. — Я ценю твой труд, и ты большая молодец. Все очень здорово, правда.

Гермиона похлопала Гарри по плечу.

— Немного странно, что ты прячешься здесь, приятель. Обычно ты душа вечеринки, — ухмыльнулся Рон.

— Я? — удивленно переспросил Гарри. Он никогда не любил вечеринки, особенно в его честь. Слишком много внимания к его персоне, слишком много требований к тому, что он должен делать и как себя чувствовать.

Рон фыркнул:

— Нет. Но обычно ты умеешь притворяться гораздо лучше, чем сегодня.

— Что у тебя на уме, Гарри? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ничего, — сказал Гарри, потом остановился и вздохнул. — Есть кое-что. Но скорее кое-кто.

Гарри почувствовал, как Рон развернулся к нему, а Гермиона подошла ближе. Он зажмурился.

— Кое-кто? — переспросила Гермиона. — Гарри, ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Нет. Да. Я не знаю. Все сложно, — покачал головой Гарри, не открывая глаз, чтобы не видеть удивленных выражений на их лицах.

Рон сжал ему плечо:

— Молодец, приятель! Новый дом и секретная девушка? Да ты в ударе! Это девчонка, с которой тебя пыталась свести Джинни?

Гарри открыл глаза и усмехнулся:

— Нет, она плеснула мне напиток в лицо, помнишь?

— Да, но тебе всегда нравились острые ощущения, — пожал плечами Рон.

Гермиона бросила на него укоризненный взгляд, а затем снова повернулась к Гарри. Её тон сделался осторожным, как бывало всегда, когда она пыталась вытянуть из него информацию.

— Что в этом сложного, Гарри? — спросила она.

— Боже, — сказал он, выдыхая сигаретный дым, который задержался в его легких. — Все.

Друзья ждали, пока он продолжит, и Гарри затянулся еще раз, чтобы успокоиться. Он внимательно изучал свои ботинки.

— Во-первых, это парень.

Сначала никакого ответа не последовало. Не было вздохов или удивленных восклицаний, и, когда Гарри поднял на друзей взгляд, он увидел, что они обмениваются ухмылками.

Рон сломался первым, и широкая улыбка расползлась по его лицу. Он так сильно хлопнул Гарри по плечу, что тот покачнулся.

— Блять, ну наконец-то. Сиськи Цирцеи, мы все дождаться не могли, когда же ты скажешь это вслух, — весело проговорил Рон.

— Вы знали? — озадаченно спросил Гарри.

— Догадывались, — признала Гермиона.

— У тебя не может быть секретов от нас, Гарри. Ты разве этого еще не понял? Мы как трехголовый пес, — подтолкнул его плечом Рон.

Гарри внутренне съежился, потому что именно это его и пугало. Дело было не в том, что у Гарри и Драко была длинная история взаимной неприязни. У Рона и Гермионы были свои болезненные и мучительные воспоминания, связанные с ним, которые они не скоро забудут. Он не был уверен, что они смогут простить Драко или хотя бы попробуют.

— Боюсь, это меньшая из проблем, — выдохнул Гарри.

Гермиона сочувственно взглянула на него:

— Но он тебе нравится, Гарри?

— Иногда, — честно ответил он.

Рон рассмеялся:

— Хорошее начало. Тебе нужно было привести его на вечеринку. Тогда я бы выполнил главную задачу лучшего друга и скормил ему речь на тему: «Причинишь боль Гарри, и мы подвесим тебя за трусы на Гремучую иву».

Гарри усмехнулся при виде картинки, которая пришла ему в голову.

— Что, ты не думаешь, что я смог бы взять над ним верх? — Ром замахал веснушчатыми кулаками.

Гарри улыбнулся другу:

— Не знаю, как насчет тебя, но держу пари, Гермиона точно могла бы его уложить.

Рон громко рассмеялся:

— Ты прав, приятель. Ты абсолютно прав. Ладно, нытик, хорош дуться. Ты пропустишь вечеринку.

Гарри кивнул и оттолкнулся от стены. Он раздавил сигарету каблуком ботинка, и Гермиона уничтожила окурок, бормоча под нос что-то о мусоре, вредных привычках и глупых мальчишках.

Шум вечеринки окружил Гарри, как только он вышел за Роном из переулка. Но, прежде чем он успел последовать за другом в толпу, Гермиона схватила Гарри за руку.

— Знаешь, мне тут Луна рассказала, что сразу после несчастного случая на задании к тебе домой пришел Малфой, — начала она. Гермиона хмурилась, но выражение её лица оставалось нечитаемым.

Желудок Гарри упал, и ему с трудом удалось сохранить спокойствие. Гермиона была проницательной и слишком хорошо его знала. Если бы он хоть немного дал слабину, она сразу бы все поняла.

— Да, он заходил, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Гарри, — обратилась к нему Гермиона низким от беспокойства голосом. — Почему Драко Малфой приходил к тебе домой?

— Я пропустил встречу с ним, пока был в госпитале. Должен был проверить его волшебную палочку.

— Неужели тебя никто не мог подменить? — спросила она.

— Бриггс меня прикрыла.

Гермиона нахмурилась еще сильнее. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Гарри отстранили из-за перепалки с Бриггс. К несчастью для Гарри, Гермиона была самым умным человеком, которого он только знал, и он не сомневался, что она уже начала складывать детали пазла воедино. Гарри отчаянно хотелось избежать её неодобрения, и он мечтал, чтобы этот разговор закончился, прежде чем она разберется.

— Я не могу решать за тебя, как тебе жить, Гарри, — проговорила она мягко, гораздо мягче, чем, Гарри казалось, он заслуживал. — Но пообещай мне, что будешь осторожен, хорошо?

— Не волнуйся так уж сильно, — слегка фальшиво ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Ты разве не знала, что я самый осторожный человек на свете?

Ответная улыбка Гермионы была неуверенной. Она нежно покачала головой, но не стала на него давить:

— Сейчас принесут торт. Постарайся не делать вид, что тебя пытают, пока все поют, ладно?

— Сделаю все возможное, — ответил Гарри.

Она похлопала Гарри по руке и, к его большому облегчению, оставила его в покое.

Гарри на самом деле ждал торт, пение и свечи, которые взорвались у него перед лицом, когда он попытался задуть их, оставив его перепачканным в саже и со звоном в ушах. 

— Фантастика! — восторженно воскликнул Джордж Уизли. — Из Гарри всегда получается лучший испытуемый. Эти свечи точно появятся в магазине!

Гарри выпил еще несколько бутылок пива, наслаждаясь покоем в кругу друзей. Вечеринка приближалась к концу, и, когда все начали расходиться, Гарри знал, что ему нужно принять решение. Он мог пойти домой, в свой маленький коттедж, и хорошенько выспаться или…

Или он мог аппарировать прямо в пентхаус, прижать Драко Малфоя к стене и целовать его до тех пор, пока не вспомнит, что ему не стоит этого делать.

К счастью для Гарри, Рон принял решение за него.

— Хочешь остаться у нас сегодня, Гарри? — спросил он, обнимая его за плечи и слегка покачиваясь.

— Снова используешь меня ради завтрака, Рон?

— Что поделать, если ты только на это и годишься, — рассмеялся он, крепче стискивая Гарри в объятьях и взъерошивая ему волосы. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ага, хорошо. На этот раз я подумываю о вафлях, — признал Гарри.

«Так будет лучше», — решил он. Он проспится и хорошо проведет время с друзьями, а позже, при дневном свете, сможет разобраться, что происходит.

Он решит, что делать с Драко Малфоем, завтра.

— Гермиона, ты слышала? У нас на завтрак будут вафли.

Гермиона только закатила глаза и аппарировала их в коттедж на берегу моря.


	19. Глава девятнадцатая, в которой Драко использует восковые фрукты в качестве оружия и делает это довольно эффективно

В пятницу утром в «Ежедневном пророке» появились фотографии с дня рождения Гарри. Ничего захватывающего папарацци не сняли: на одной из картинок Уизли обнимал Гарри за плечи, на другой — Грейнджер произносила тост, а на третьей — Лонгботтом, Лавгуд и Финниган глупо улыбались Гарри, пока он наклонялся над тортом, чтобы задуть свечи.

Драко не хотел бы оказаться там, даже если знал, что Гарри пригласил его из чистой вежливости. Ему бы никто не обрадовался, и его присутствие на вечеринке доставило бы Гарри много неудобства. Но Драко надеялся, что он заглянет после. Он не был уверен в этом. В конце концов, Гарри ничего не обещал. Но небольшая часть его продолжала ждать. Только когда стрелки часов показали два часа после полуночи, он сдался и отправился в постель. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, на которой Гарри спал несколько ночей назад, и глубоко вздохнул, надеясь уловить отголоски запаха его шампуня.

Это было глупо.

Это было унизительно.

Это было совершенно не в его стиле, и Драко не знал, что с собой делать.

Поэтому, когда Блейз вернулся домой, ворвавшись в пентхаус с криками о контрабандном гашише, который он приготовил ему в подарок, и задержавшемся на несколько часов портключе, он застал Драко в одном халате, свернувшимся на диване и слушающим _Joy Division_ на повторе. Он пил уже четвертую чашку чая, выкурил полпачки сигарет и не отказался бы от еще одной.

— Мерлин, что с тобой стало, — пробормотал Блейз, подходя к устроившемуся на диване Драко. — Ты все это время сидел здесь в одних трусах и тосковал по мне?

— Да, дорогой. Места себе не находил, — протянул Драко, отпивая из чашки гребаный «английский завтрак». Отвратительно.

— Очевидно, — заключил Блейз, бросая Драко на колени три пачки ароматных дальневосточных сигарет, которые он всегда привозил ему из командировок.

Драко вытряхнул одну сигарету из пачки и закурил, позволив дыму потянуться за ним, когда он вышел на террасу. Блейз последовал за ним и оперся на перила, сделав глубокий вдох.

— Мерлин, несколько недель на Ближнем Востоке заставляют воздух в Лондоне пахнуть особенно приятно, — заметил он.

— М-м, запах мочи, бензина и лагера. Что может быть лучше?

Блейз театрально вздохнул:

— Пахнет домом.

Он повернулся к Драко и потянул за пояс его халата.

— Ты выглядишь угрюмым. Что произошло?

Драко отстранился:

— Ты имеешь в виду, помимо того, что я был заперт в твоей секс-берлоге последние два месяца? Все на высшем уровне!

Блейз многозначительно оглядел шикарную террасу и склонил голову:

— Бедняжка.

Неожиданно Блейз нахмурился и оттолкнулся от перил. Он отошел к одному из лежаков и присел возле него, чтобы подцепить указательным пальцем за шлевку все еще влажные черные брюки Драко и приподнять их.

— Купался налегке, Драко?

Драко пожал плечами. Он собирался прибраться на террасе, но был слишком сосредоточен на своих переживаниях и ожидании Гарри, чтобы на самом деле это сделать.

Блейз снова наклонился, на этот раз подбирая зеленую рубашку. Он нахмурился:

— И не один, как я понимаю? Подожди, это моя рубашка, — он понюхал её и усмехнулся: — Но не мой одеколон. И не твой. Кстати, пахнет фантастически. С кем ты играл в переодевания, милый?

— Не твое дело, — отрезал Драко.

— Если этот кто-то носит мою одежду и трахается в моем бассейне, я бы сказал, что это мое дело.

Драко щелчком пальцев отправил окурок в бассейн и вернулся в квартиру. Блейз — за ним по пятам.

— На тебя это не похоже. Обычно ты хвастаешься своими победами, Драко. Кто это был? Я его знаю?

— Не то чтобы, — ответил Драко.

Но Блейз уже дернул его на себя, разворачивая и прижимая к спинке дивана. Удерживая запястья Драко, Блейз сорвал халат с его плеча, позволяя ткани соскользнуть с его руки.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя остались следы от зубов вот здесь, — провел он длинным темным пальцем по отметине на шее Драко. Драко знал, что она была там. Он мог залечить ее заклинанием, но, когда он увидел её в зеркале, живот его перевернулся. Он почти почувствовал, как зубы Гарри прижимаются к его коже и как он рычит, и решил оставить синяк на месте, пока он не сойдет сам по себе.

— Отвали, Блейз, — холодно откликнулся Драко, стараясь вывернуться из его хватки.

Блейз только усмехнулся и прижался ближе:

— Ты не из тех, кто хранят такие трофеи.

— Я даже не знал, что там что-то есть.

— Лжешь.

Драко попытался отодвинуться от него, перегнувшись через спинку дивана, но Блейз обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе.

С ними всегда было так: им обоим нравилась эта невинная игра. Блейз не то чтобы на самом деле хотел его, а Драко находил его привлекательным, только когда на горизонте не было никого, заслуживающего внимания, что, очевидно, сейчас было не так. Блейз продолжит лапать и щекотать его, пока Драко не признается, с кем он трахался, а затем они рассмеются, выпьют и снова станут друзьями. Ничего больше.

Но Гарри этого не знал, о чем явно свидетельствовало выражение его лица, когда он вышел из кабины лифта и остановился на месте. Двери за его спиной закрылись.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Драко, отпихивая Блейза.

Блейз попятился, вздергивая брови. Глаза его расширились, когда он посмотрел на Гарри, потом на Драко, а потом снова на Гарри.

— Ну… привет, Поттер. Приятно видеть тебя, — сказал Блейз, а его губы искривились в понимающей ухмылке.

Драко наградил Блейза свирепым взглядом и бросился к Гарри, но остановился в нескольких шагов от него, заметив каменное выражение лица Гарри. Он выглядел так, будто собирался сбежать.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, Гарри, — приподнял руки Драко.

— Я… мне нужно было сначала прислать сову, — пробормотал Гарри, толкая руки в карманы и отступая на шаг.

— Подожди, — отчаянно попытался Драко, когда Гарри сделал еще один шаг назад.

— Нет, все в порядке. Мне все равно нужно… — он указал на лифт, а потом несколько раз нажал на кнопку, пока двери перед ним не открылись со звоном.

— С возвращением, Забини. Малфой, я… э… увидимся.

Драко поморщился, услышав свою фамилию. С этими словами Гарри зашел в кабину, двери за ним закрылись, и он уехал.

Драко схватил уродливую статую лошади и запустил её в Блейза, который едва успел увернуться.

— Ты гребаный мудак! — заорал Драко.

— Эй! — Блейз выглянул из-за спинки дивана, за которым спрятался. — Что, черт возьми, это было? Ты с ним трахался? С Гарри Поттером?!

Драко схватил ближайший предмет. Им по чистой случайности оказалась ваза с восковыми фруктами, что, наверное, была самым нелепым декоративным элементом, который ему только приходилось видеть. Восковые фрукты. Он запустил яблоко Блейзу в голову.

— Сволочь! Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? — он бросил грушу. — Как долго я ждал? — банан. — Я отрежу твои гребаные яйца! — еще одно яблоко. — И засуну их тебе в глотку! — саму вазу. — Скотина!

— Драко! Я же не знал! Сиськи Мерлина, — последняя груша ударила Блейза по голове. — Ай!

Блейз бросился на Драко, отталкивая его от столика, заставленного возможными снарядами, и удерживая его на месте. Грудь Драко тяжело вздымалась. Он хотел побежать за Гарри. Он хотел ударить Блейза. Ему хотелось кричать и, может быть, плакать, потому что от выражения лица Гарри Драко становилось плохо.

— Драко, стой! Да успокойся ты, блять! — воскликнул Блейз, встряхнув его. — Сделай глубокий вдох. Что, черт возьми, с тобой?

Драко сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох. Из всех неудачных моментов, в которые Гарри мог бы прийти, этот был самым худшим. Он вырвался из хватки Блейза и вышел на террасу, прислоняясь к перилам и опуская голову. 

Он услышал позади себя осторожные шаги Блейза и шорох его одежды. Почувствовал, как он осторожно погладил его по шее.

— Драко, — осторожно начал Блейз. — В чем дело?

— Я облажался, — пробормотал Драко. Его голос — чуть громче шепота.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — неуверенно спросил Блейз.

— Это должно было быть шуткой! Я всего лишь хотел его обдурить. Немного поиграться с ним. Я не планировал, чтобы все закончилось так.

— Как? — голос Блейза прозвучал ближе.

Драко обернулся и посмотрел на друга:

— Я думаю, что схожу с ума, Блейз.

Блейз ничего не ответил, но на его красивом лице отразилось беспокойство.

— Я не могу перестать думать о нем, — признался Драко, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Я делаю это постоянно. Весь гребаный день. Что бы я ни делал, он постоянно там, в моей голове — и это не то, чего я хотел. Это не то, что должно было произойти.

— Драко, я не понимаю. Что произошло?

Драко тяжело сглотнул:

— Я думаю, что влюбляюсь в него.

— Влюбляешься в него, — повторил Блейз.

— Это я, блять, и сказал, нет? — рявкнул Драко. — Я этого не планировал, так что не смотри на меня так, Блейз. Он охуенно выглядел, мне было скучно, и я просто… я просто хотел трахнуть его, хорошо? Это было игрой. Пока… не перестало ею быть.

Блейз потер лицо руками:

— Драко, серьезно? Гарри Поттер?

— Я знаю. Я знаю. Пошел нахуй.

— Нет! — Блейз подошел ближе и опустил руку на плечо Драко. — Я говорю так не из-за вашего идиотского противостояния в школе. Я говорю так, потому что речь идет о тебе. И о нем.

— О чем ты, твою мать?

— Драко, ты с детства сходил по Поттеру с ума. Ты всегда хотел его. С какого хера ты решил, что сможешь просто поиграться с ним и забыть?

Драко замер, вспомнив слова Панси.

— Ты ошибаешься, — возразил он.

— Да ну? — скептически взглянул на него Блейз. — Я не хотел утверждать то, что, по мне, было совершенно очевидно, но ты был влюблен в Гарри Поттера с одиннадцати лет, Драко.

— Я ненавидел его!

Блейз удивленно рассмеялся:

— Между любовью и ненавистью всегда тонкая грань. Или, может быть, ты ненавидел его, потому что он не отвечал тебе взаимностью. По крайней мере, я так думал. Вот же черт. Ты действительно трахнул Поттера?

Драко скромно кивнул.

— Это он был в моей рубашке?

Драко снова кивнул.

Блейз запрокинул голову и вздохнул, словно прося у небес дать ему сил:

— Драко Малфой, ты просто идиот.

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю.

— Поразительно, но я думаю, что Поттеру ты тоже нравишься, — ответил Блейз с легкой улыбкой.

— Больше нет, — усмехнулся Драко.

— Я не думаю, что он выглядел бы таким ошарашенным, если бы это было так. Черт, Драко, мне очень жаль. Я понятия не имел, что он может объявиться в моей квартире без предупреждения.

Драко вздохнул:

— Да, я знаю.

— Жалеешь теперь, что бросался в меня фруктами? — спросил Блейз.

— Ни капли.

Блейз усмехнулся. Он опустился на ближайший шезлонг и окинул Драко взглядом, в котором в равной степени сочетались нежность и раздражение.

— И что ты теперь собираешься делать? — спросил он.

— Ну, у меня закончились фрукты, так что я даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Я не про меня, болван. Что ты собираешься делать с Поттером?

— Ничего, наверное, — пожал плечами Драко, опускаясь на землю и вытягивая ноги. Бетон был теплым от солнца и царапал ему кожу.

— Серьезно?! — воскликнул Блейз. — Ничего? Ты хочешь, чтобы он решил, что ты использовал его, а сам, наверное, собираешься вернуться в Америку и притвориться, что ничего не было?

— Таков был план, да.

— Мерлин, дай мне сил, — фыркнул Блейз. — Ты и правда идиот.

Драко только пожал плечами. Он ничего не мог сделать. Отношения между ним и Поттером должны были закончиться рано или поздно, может быть, и хорошо, что это произошло так скоро? В конце концов, Драко оставалась всего неделя под надзором, а что, он думал, произойдет потом? Что после того, как Гарри не нужно будет навещать его по службе? Неужто они останутся друзьями? Или Драко сможет пригласить его на ужин и они начнут встречаться? Спать вместе? Влюбятся друг в друга? Конечно, нет. Это было совершенно немыслимо.

— Послушай, — сказал Блейз, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я собираюсь принять душ. А ты оденься. Потом мы выпьем по стакану чего-нибудь крепкого, выкурим все эти отвратительные сигареты, которые я тебе привез, и ты расскажешь мне, как ты оказался в этом дерьме и как собираешься все исправить.

— Сам и исправляй, — нахмурился Драко. — Это из-за тебя все пошло по пизде.

— В самом деле? Потому что мне кажется, что, если бы ты рассказал Поттеру, что чувствуешь, мы бы не оказались в этой ситуации, — покачал головой Блейз, подхватывая испорченную рубашку от _Prada_.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, Забини.

— Я знаю. Вот почему тебе, блять, стоит послушать меня. Я не собираюсь это повторять. 

Драко глубоко вздохнул:

— Почему тебя это вообще волнует?

Блейз подошел ближе и присел перед ним на корточки.

— Потому что ты мой друг, Драко. И несчастный ублюдок. И я думаю, что, возможно, если Поттер сделает тебя счастливым, у тебя есть шанс стать хорошим парнем.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Ты когда-нибудь пытался быть счастливым? — спросил Блейз.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я несчастлив? И почему все вдруг из кожи вон лезут, пытаясь убедить меня, что я должен быть счастлив и жить своей жизнью?

Блейз нахмурился:

— С кем еще ты разговаривал?

— Панс, — просто ответил Драко.

— Ах, — понимающе кивнул Блейз. — Удивительно, что любовь и регулярный секс могут сделать с такой сучкой, как Паркинсон.

— Именно это я и сказал!

— Думаю, тебе тоже стоит это попробовать. Может, даже втянешься.

— Ой, заткнись, — парировал Драко, хоть и беззлобно. — Что насчет тебя? Почему бы тебе не влюбиться в какую-нибудь хаффлпаффку, не обзавестись крупом, белым заборчиком и парочкой говнюков в придачу, если тебе так хочется?

Блейз немного грустно посмотрел на него.

— Знаешь, обрести любовь — это не значит подавить кого-то или позволить подавить себя. В этом нет ничего стыдного. Ты не перестанешь быть собой. Любовь не сделает тебя ими.

— Ими? — нахмурился Драко.

— Твоими родителями.

Драко хотелось огрызнуться. Ему хотелось уйти и хлопнуть дверью, чтобы больше не слышать Блейза.

— Остепениться — это нормально, Драко, — продолжил он. — Это не значит, что ты превратишься в своего отца. Тебе не обязательно жить такой жизнью. Ты все еще можешь быть собой, кем бы ты ни хотел быть. Но это не значит, что ты должен оставаться один.

Драко усмехнулся:

— И ты думаешь, что я могу просто взять и сойтись с Гарри Поттером? Как будто это так легко?

Блейз склонил голову, прикрыв глаза. Он выглядел печальным. Расстроенным.

— Я не говорил, что это будет легко, — заметил он. — И это необязательно должен быть, Поттер. Конечно, если ты не хочешь, чтобы это был именно он. Черт, это будет довольно иронично, и я думаю, Люциуса хватил бы удар, но это не имеет значения. Ты убегал все это время, Драко. Ты думаешь, что ты один, но это не так. Поттер или нет, но у тебя есть друзья.

Драко неловко поерзал.

— Друзья, которые хотят для тебя самого лучшего, потому что мы знаем, что ты этого заслуживаешь, — продолжил Блейз.

— Чего я на самом деле заслуживаю, Блейз? Честно, — поинтересовался Драко, не сводя глаза со своих сжатых в замок пальцев.

— Ну, иногда мне кажется, ты заслуживаешь парочку хороших тумаков, но… у тебя их было предостаточно, — ответил он с ухмылкой. — Ты умный парень, Драко. И твоя жизнь не должна состоять из одних только азартных игр, бесконечной смены городов и постоянного притворства, что тебя ничто и никто не волнует. Нравится тебе это или нет, но я знаю, что это не так. Не забывай, что я видел тебя в самые ужасные моменты твоей жизни, и я уверен, что из тебя многое может получиться.

Улыбка Драко была неуверенной, но искренней:

— Ты размяк, Забини.

Блейз усмехнулся:

— Возможно. Честно говоря, я думал, что этот арест пойдет тебе на пользу, и, наверное, я был прав. Я рад, что ты приехал домой Драко. Я очень надеюсь, что ты останешься.

— Я не могу остаться. Ты ведь знаешь.

— Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Тебе просто нужно понять, чего ты хочешь, прежде чем ты снова начнешь убегать, — Блейз поднялся и с удовольствием потянулся. — И надень брюки, ладно?

Драко попытался сопротивляться, но улыбка все равно расплылась по его лицу:

— Мы с Гарри выпили все твои запасы Кристалл, — признался он.

У Блейза отвисла челюсть:

— Ублюдки!

— Но я оставил бутылку Шатонёф-дю-Пап и не отказался бы от бокальчика, — сказал Драко, поигрывая бровями.

— Ты сноб и транжира, Драко Малфой.

Драко поднялся на ноги, поправил халат, а потом многозначительно взглянул на Блейза:

— Но ты все равно меня любишь. Ты только что в этом признался.

— К несчастью. А теперь, пожалуйста, надень штаны, придурок.


	20. Глава двадцатая, в которой Гарри приходит на мероприятие только ради закусок, а семейство Уизли обсуждает его личную жизнь

Гарри оттянул воротник парадной мантии.

— Перестань. Ты её сомнешь, — отчитала его Гермиона, осторожно отводя руку Гарри от воротника, сжимая ему ладонь и отпуская.

— Я ненавижу официальную одежду, Гермиона, ты же знаешь.

— Я знаю, Гарри, — ответила она. — Но мы получаем в два раза больше пожертвований, когда ты появляешься на наших благотворительных вечерах. В этот раз тебе не нужно даже произносить речь. Просто пожми нескольким гостям руку и улыбнись так, будто тебя не пытают Круцио в эту самую секунду. Все закончится быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

В год Гарри был вынужден посещать четыре благотворительных вечера, устраиваемых его организациями. Гермиона заставляла его появляться только на самых важных, потому как, по её словам, его хмурое выражение лица в случае маленьких сборищ только отпугивало гостей. Гарри пытался выглядеть доброжелательно, но он ненавидел пустую болтовню, классическую музыку и крошечные порции виски, которые подавались на такого рода мероприятиях. Ради Гермионы он был готов вынести что угодно, даже это, но только четыре раза в год.

Обычно Гарри всегда мог рассчитывать на поддержку Рона. Но из-за партии бракованных любовных зелий, поступивших в магазин, Гермиона вынуждена была освободить Рона от участия в этом вечере, чтобы он мог исправить то безумие, что зелье вызвало среди учеников Хогвартса на летних каникулах. Поговаривали даже о каком-то происшествии в кабинете директора. Честно говоря, Гарри считал, что это звучало гораздо интереснее, чем предстоящий ему вечер, который он мог описать двумя фразами: неудобная одежда и натянутые разговоры.

К счастью, в зале, где сегодня собирали средства для Мемориального фонда Битвы за Хогвартс, был нормальный бар, в котором подавали порции виски почти приличного размера, а еще фаршированные сыром грибы, которые, Гермиона знала, Гарри любил.

Гарри облокотился на стойку бара. Он как раз глотал пятый канапе и третью порцию огневиски и пытался избежать скучнейшего разговора с миссис Гренальдой Гринвич из Ассоциации чистокровных дам, когда почувствовал движение у себя за спиной и услышал прохладный высокомерный голос:

— Гарри Поттер, рад видеть тебя здесь.

Гарри обернулся.

На Блейзе Забини был строгий костюм пурпурного цвета, который, Гарри был почти уверен, он видел в огромном гардеробе пентхауса. Блейз выглядел прекрасно, и Гарри стоило больших усилий не оскалиться на него.

— Это моя организация, — резко ответил он.

Забини опустил подбородок:

— Да, но ты почти никогда не появляешься на подобных вечерах.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я их не пропускаю.

— Я не знал, — проворчал Гарри.

— Нет? — уголки губ Блейза приподнялись. — Ты подписал для меня открытку с благодарностью в прошлом году.

— Их составляла Гермиона. Я только подписывал. Но спасибо.

— Тогда, полагаю, мне стоит забыть о том, что у меня есть твой автограф.

Забини кивнул бармену, который снова наполнил его бокал взмахом волшебной палочки. Забини понаблюдал за тем, как переливается виски в его стакане, и небрежно оперся на стойку, блокируя для Гарри единственный путь к отступлению.

— Честно говоря, Поттер, я надеялся, что столкнусь с тобой сегодня вечером.

— Не могу сказать того же самого, — пробормотал Гарри, сильнее сжимая бокал. 

Забини почти не обратил внимания на его грубость, только вздернул бровь, а после обронил:

— Я думаю, между нами возникло некоторое недопонимание.

— Не было никакого недопонимания, — отрезал Гарри.

— В самом деле? Ты уверен в этом? Потому что я припоминаю, как ты появился в моей квартире в очень неловкий момент, — наклонил голову Забини.

Что-то скользкое заворочалось в желудке Гарри. Он ненавидел Забини в этот момент. Он ненавидел подергивание его губ, пронзительность его взгляда и небрежную элегантность его позы. Гарри мог понять, что Драко находил в нем. Даже он мог признать, что они потрясающе смотрелись вместе — оба холодные и отчужденные в шикарной одежде и с надменными выражениями на лицах. Гарри с трудом подавил желание снова оттянуть воротник мантии, внезапно почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке.

— Чем ты занимаешься в своем доме — это твое дело, Забини, — ответил Гарри.

— А что насчет того, чем ты занимаешься в моем доме? — вскинулся он.

Волна гнева залила Гарри изнутри, и он почувствовал, как лицо его вспыхивает. Он попытался обойти Забини, но был остановлен опустившейся на его плечо рукой. Пальцы Гарри тут же дернулась к кобуре для палочки на его бедре. Ему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не проклясть Забини на месте и не заставить его проехаться на заднице до середины зала.

— Это прозвучало не совсем так, как я планировал, — признал Забини, поморщившись. — Прошу прощения.

— Неважно, — мотнул головой Гарри. — Убери руку.

Он вырвался из хватки Забини и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Знаешь, ему ужасно плохо, — бросил Блейз ему в спину.

Гарри застыл, до боли сжимая челюсти. Ему нужно было уйти, но он обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места.

— Он хандрит уже несколько дней, — продолжил Блейз. — На это невыносимо смотреть.

— Не понимаю, как это связано со мной, — процедил Гарри сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Не скромничай, Поттер, — усмехнулся Забини тепло и глубоко — его голос походил на растопленный шоколад. — Это напрямую связано с тобой.

Гарри покачал головой, и ухмылка, вздрогнув, исчезла с губ Забини.

— Между мной и Драко ничего нет, — сказал он.

— Меня это не волнует, — отрезал Гарри.

— А должно бы, — ответил Забини, а потом нахмурился: — Никогда не думал, что ты способен на жестокость, Поттер.

Гарри повернулся к Забини и подошел ближе, почувствовав запах его лосьона после бритья. Он понизил голос, чтобы не дать повода для сплетен любопытным ушам.

— Я не знаю, что он тебе сказал, но то, что между нами произошло, было на один раз. Та ночь ничего не значила. Я был пьян, и я ошибся. Можешь забирать его себе.

Выражение лица Забини стало мягким и немного грустным:

— Но единственный человек, который ему нужен, это ты.

Гарри отпрянул, пораженный.

— Если для тебя это ничего не значило, то я неправильно оценил ситуацию, — проговорил Забини. — Я передам это Драко, чтобы он смог пережить произошедшее и двигаться дальше. Мне не нравится видеть его таким.

— Каким?

— Разбитым, Гарри.

Это не могло быть правдой. Гарри не мог в это поверить. Не после того, что он видел. Он был полным идиотом, буквально дрожал от нетерпения за завтраком в тот день, думая только о том, как он аппарирует в эту дурацкую квартиру, уничтожит шелковый халат, в котором, он знал, Драко будет расхаживать перед ним, а затем прижмет его к окну и оттрахает, заставив кончить прямо на стекло, чтобы весь Лондон мог это увидеть. Гарри хотел наказать Драко за постоянное трепетание в его груди, за то, что тот, кажется, всегда произносил именно те слова, которые он хотел слышать. Но вместо этого он выставил себя дураком, когда вышел из лифта и обнаружил почти обнаженного Драко, цепляющегося за Забини, на губах которого играла самодовольная ухмылка. Гарри стало плохо. Он почувствовал себя униженным.

Драко доказал все то, чего Гарри боялся. Знаки всегда были там, но Гарри хотелось верить, что происходящее между ними что-то значило, что они что-то значили. И разве мог он не хотеть этого? Слова Драко были созданы для того, чтобы сломать его барьеры — каждый его шаг тщательно выверен и спланирован, чтобы разбить Гарри на кусочки. Теперь Гарри понимал, что происходило на самом деле, даже если это и доставляло ему боль.

— Это ничего не значило, — повторил Гарри, пытаясь придать своему голосу немного уверенности.

— Для него значило, — отрезал Забини.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это? Какое тебе дело? — спросил Гарри, подозрительно прищурившись. В выражении лица Забини не было ничего насмешливого или мстительного, но Гарри не смел этому поверить.

Забини вздохнул:

— Он мой друг, Поттер, и он несчастен. Может быть, для тебя это было ошибкой, но не для него. Возможно, ты не знаешь, но Драко хотел тебя черт знает сколько времени. Годами. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы понять, что это значило на самом деле, но тем не менее.

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу:

— Он знает, что ты говоришь мне все это?

— Конечно, нет! Он бы убил меня! Уже пытался, сразу после того, как ты промаршировал в мою гостиную, — Забини всмотрелся в Гарри. — Так ваша связь что-то значила для тебя? Или и правда была только ошибкой?

Гарри пожевал щеку:

— Это не твое дело.

Умные глаза Забини скользнули по лицу Гарри в поисках чего-то, хотя Гарри не мог понять, чего именно. Но, очевидно, Блейз нашел то, что искал, потому что слегка улыбнулся и протянул Гарри руку.

— Было приятно увидеться с тобой, Поттер. До встречи на следующем вечере, — сказал он, кивая в сторону зала, где мероприятие продолжалось без них.

Гарри пожал его руку — коротко и крепко, — и Забини развернулся.

— Кстати, ты должен мне новую рубашку, — бросил он через плечо, прежде чем исчезнуть в толпе.

Гарри заказал еще выпивки и постарался сделать неприступный вид. Вероятно, это сработало, потому что большую часть времени гости держались от него подальше, а некоторые даже награждали его испуганными взглядами.

Позже к Гарри подошла Гермиона и сообщила, что они наконец могут отправиться домой.

— Так как все прошло? — спросил Гарри с явной усталостью в голосе.

— Замечательно, Гарри! Мы собрали больше пожертвований, чем когда-либо. Не знаю, что ты сказал Блейзу Забини, но он чуть ли не удвоил наши пожертвования за год!

Гарри с легким недоверием покачал головой:

— Я ничего ему не сказал, если не считать того, что попросил его отвалить и оставить меня в покое.

Гермиона бросила на него недовольный взгляд, но затем примирительно похлопала по руке:

— Слизеринцы. Клянусь, чем хуже ты с ними обращаешься, тем больше им нравишься. Неважно. Пойдем домой?

— Да, пожалуйста, — с облегчением ответил Гарри и последовал за ней к камину.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Гарри в свадебных хлопотах, третьесортных заданиях на работе и ночей, когда он падал в постель таким измученным, что ему ничего не снилось.

Поневоле он начал задаваться вопросом, зачем люди вообще устраивали свадьбы. В чем был смысл всего этого планирования и подготовки: цветы, одежда, приглашения, схема рассадки гостей, — если в результате они получали несколько напряженных часов,   
во время которых вынуждены были много есть, много пить и постоянно фотографироваться. Это походило на ад для Гарри. Но несмотря на усталость, Джинни светилась от счастья.

Йен наконец вернулся из Уэльса и погрузился в последние приготовления к свадьбе с таким энтузиазмом, что даже миссис Уизли выглядела ошарашенной. Нора была переполнена желающими помочь родственниками и их супругами, а под ногами постоянно крутились дети. Хоть Гарри и нравилась суматоха, он осознавал, что жаждал немного тишины и покоя собственного дома.

Ему полагалось пребывать в приподнятом настроении, но Гарри чувствовал себя растерянным и уязвимым. Вместо того, чтобы вступать в долгие споры о том, где лучше разместить увитую розами арку или куда посадить воинственную тетушку Розмари, Гарри просто слушал препирания остальных: присутствовал в Норе, но не совсем. 

Когда ссоры между Джинни и Молли достигли апогея, Рону и Гарри удалось сбежать в дом, прежде чем те начали бросаться друг в друга заклинаниями. Рон рухнул на потертый диван в изнеможении, а Гарри устроился в кресле у камина.

— Черт возьми, наша с Гермионой свадьба была такой же ужасной? — спросил Рон, потирая лицо руками.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой. Гермиона и Рон поженились на пляже в Шотландии. На свадьбе присутствовали только родители Гермионы, ближайшие родственники Рона и Гарри. После церемонии они собрались в «Дырявом котле», закатив, наверное, самую шумную вечеринку, на которой Гарри только доводилось побывать. Все были там. Даже МакГонагалл заглянула и принесла с собой бутылку эльфийского вина, украшенную бантом.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Ваша свадьба была совсем другой.

— Какое облегчение, — проговорил Рон, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. — Я подумал, может, я забыл, как это было на самом деле. Я был слишком счастлив в тот день.

— Думаю, так и должно быть, — заметил Гарри, и Рон согласился.

Несколько минут они сидели в уютной тишине, пока Гарри наконец не заговорил снова.

— Рон, — начал он, — ты когда-нибудь жалел об уходе из аврората?

Рон фыркнул:

— Мерлин, нет. Честно говоря, я не знаю, о чем вообще думал, когда решил поступить туда на службу. До этого я сражался с тёмными волшебниками, потому что это было необходимостью. Мы должны были пройти через это вместе. Но мне не нужно было много времени, чтобы понять, что рисковать жизнью изо дня в день — все равно что искать короткий путь в могилу.

Рон забросил ноги на кофейный столик и потянулся. Его глаза закрылись.

— Что, приятель, сомневаешься в своем выборе? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. Может быть, — ответил Гарри.

— Я тебя не виню. Это уже немного поднадоело, знаешь, что кто-то постоянно пытается тебя убить.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Да, это правда.

Рон приоткрыл один глаз, на его лбу образовалась морщинка:

— Ты изменился в последнее время, ты в курсе?

Гарри ниже опустился в кресле:

— Потому что мне наконец перестало нравиться бросаться в опасность?

— Нет, это никогда не изменится. Что-то другое.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от трещины на потолке.

— Я не знаю. Ты кажешься… спокойнее? Признаюсь, я все еще удивлен, что ты избавился от старого особняка. Думал, что ты будешь жить там, пока он не сгниет и не обвалится вокруг тебя. Не то чтобы я не рад за тебя, я очень рад, — сказал Рон, открывая оба глаза и с усмешкой глядя на Гарри. — Черт, да я в восторге. Очень рад, что мне больше не придется спать там.

Рон подавил дрожь.

— Да, здесь наши мнения совпадают, — согласился Гарри.

В гостиную влетела Джинни. Джордж — у нее на хвосте. Она опустилась на подлокотник дивана, а потом откинулась назад, падая на подушки рядом с Роном.

— Мама, наконец, совсем чокнулась, — объявила Джинни. — Она полностью переделывает схему рассадки гостей, над которой мы с Флер трудились весь вечер.

Джордж прислонился к каминной полке:

— Джиневра, дорогая, ты прекрасно знаешь, что, если тетя Ирис и кузина Беллатрикс окажутся на расстоянии плевка друг от друга, они начнут швыряться тарелками, прежде чем подадут ужин. Я не позволю испортить хороший фарфор! — произнес Джордж — его голос был пронзительным и встревоженным, почти точная копия интонаций Молли Уизли.

Джинни фыркнула:

— Я начинаю понимать, почему вы с Гермионой отказались от традиционной свадьбы, Рон. Это настоящий кошмар.

— Еще не поздно все изменить, — заметил Рон.

— Поздно, если, конечно, я не хочу оказаться на том конце маминой волшебной палочки, — сказала Джинни и села. Она сбросила ноги Рона с журнального столика и заменила их своими. — Итак, о чем вы тут сплетничали?

— У Гарри кризис среднего возраста, — ответил Рон.

— Нет у меня никакого кризиса, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Все потому, что он все еще любит меня. И рыдает в подушку каждую ночь, потому что я выхожу замуж, — сказала Джинни. — Вы разве не читали газеты?

— О, неужели любовную жизнь Гарри снова обсуждают в газетах? Помните ту статью о тайном романе Чарли и Гарри, из-за которого они якобы расстались с Джинни? — спросил Джордж.

Гарри застонал. Когда эта история только вышла, он не мог заставить себя смотреть на Чарли за рождественским ужином.

— А я-то думал, что все дело в том, что он влюблен в Гермиону, Джинни узнала и бросила его, и теперь мы живем втроем, — добавил Рон.

— Я начинаю задаваться вопросом, почему мы все еще друзья, — сказал Гарри, закрывая лицо руками.

— Взбодрись, Гарри, — подмигнул Джордж, взъерошивая волосы Гарри и направляясь на кухню. — Они придумывают эти истории, просто потому что ты ужасно скучный.

Джинни прищурилась:

— Я не знаю. Мне кажется, с ним что-то происходит.

— Именно это я только что ему и сказал, — кивнул Рон.

— Можете вы все успокоиться? Ничего не происходит, — проворчал Гарри.

— Что-то определенно происходит, — решительно заявила Джинни.

— Он говорит о том, чтобы уйти из авроров, — добавил Рон.

Джинни хлопнула в ладоши:

— Наконец-то!

— Я здесь, вы в курсе? И прекрасно вас слышу, — недовольно заметил Гарри.

— Не знаю, Гарри. Мы уже много лет советуем тебе бросить этот чертов отдел, — сказал Рон.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне стоит это сделать? — вздохнул Гарри.

— Мы думаем, что тебе стоит делать то, что делает тебя счастливым, — сказала Джинни.

Джордж вернулся с бутербродом в руках. Он упал на диван, вынуждая сестру прижаться к Рону.

— Думаю, что тот, кто оставил ему эту отметину на шее, делает его довольно счастливым, — пробормотал Джордж, проглатывая кусок индейки.

Рон и Джинни так быстро оказались рядом с ним, что Гарри даже моргнуть не успел. Джинни немедленно залезла на него, оттягивая его воротник в сторону.

— Слезь с меня! — проворчал он, отталкивая её.

— Он прав! У Гарри засос! — воскликнула Джинни.

— Ничего подобного, — попытался отбиться от Джинни Гарри.

— Но это правда, приятель. Я вижу его отсюда, — с усмешкой заметил Рон.

Гарри в ответ только застегнул рубашку до подбородка.

— Итак, кто она? — спросил Джордж, многозначительно поигрывая бровями.

Джинни и Рон обменялись взглядами, и Гарри захотелось провалиться сквозь землю и исчезнуть.

— Никто, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Я ведь узнаю, Гарри, — предупредила Джинни, стряхивая крошки с дивана и скрещивая руки на груди. — Кто-то наверняка знает, что происходит, и это только вопрос времени, прежде чем я выясню, в чем дело.

— Так и будет. Ты ведь знаешь, какой она становится, когда её пчела жалит в одно место, — покачал головой Рон. — Хуже Гермионы.

— Я ненавижу вас всех, — заявил Гарри, поднимаясь с места. — И собираюсь помочь Молли с планом рассадки.

— Ты труп, Гарри, — крикнул ему вслед Джордж. — Скажи хоть, кому нам отправлять открытку с соболезнованиями?

— Хорошая попытка, — заметила Джинни, похлопывая брата по плечу.


	21. Глава двадцать первая, в которой Драко принимает неожиданного гостя, который переводит первоклассный виски и требует подарки

Гарри не появился на последней проверке Драко. К счастью, Бриггс тоже. Вместе этого миниатюрная ведьма с длинными темными волосами и внимательными карими глазами навестила Драко в пентхаусе ровно в полдень. Она проверила его палочку, кивнула, когда не обнаружила ничего подозрительного среди использованных им заклинаний, сняла с него наложенные Гарри отслеживающие чары и передала Драко несколько бумаг для подписи. Он поставил размашистый росчерк на последней странице и, пока ведьма собирала вещи, набрался храбрости.

— А где Поттер? — спросил он, постаравшись сохранить голос незаинтересованным.

— Гарри Поттер больше не работает на аврорат, — кратко ответила ведьма, поправляя мантию и убирая пергамент в портфель взмахом волшебной палочки.

— Что? — выдохнул застигнутый врасплох Драко.

— На прошлой неделе он покинул свой пост, чтобы попробовать себя в других областях, — сказала она. — Об этом писали в газетах. Разве вы не знали?

Очевидно, что нет. Драко вообще перестал следить за газетами и журналами, потому как тем, похоже, нечего было больше делать, кроме как рассказывать о повседневных событиях из жизни Гарри Поттера, который все еще выглядел потрясающе и хмурился в камеры.

— В каких областях? — спросил Драко.

— Я не знаю, а даже если бы и знала, то не вправе была бы вам рассказать. Хорошего дня, мистер Малфой. Постарайтесь держаться подальше от неприятностей, — с этими словами ведьма вошла в лифт и исчезла.

Драко рухнул на кожаный диван Блейза.

Гарри ушел с работы. Истерический смешок сорвался с губ Драко. Гарри наконец ушел с работы. Хотел бы Драко видеть лицо Робардса, когда Гарри подал рапорт об отставке. Боги, он готов был поспорить, что Гарри сделал это с размахом — вероятно, швырнул значок Робардсу на стол, а потом вышел за дверь, оставив всех в офисе сидеть с открытыми ртами.

Лифт снова звякнул, сообщая о посетителе, и Драко сел ровнее. Он подумал, что ведьма из аврората, должно быть, вернулась со своим портфелем и еще несколькими бумагами для подписи. Кого он точно не ожидал увидеть, так это Джиневру Уизли.

Она была намного выше, чем Драко её помнил — стройная, подтянутая и довольно красивая, несмотря на веснушки и оскал на её лице. Она подошла к Драко, скрестила руки на груди и смерила его взглядом, который сразу напомнил ему о Гарри.

— Мисс Уизли, давно не виделись. Разве у нас была запланирована встреча? Потому что это достаточно грубо — заявиться к кому-то без приглашения.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — ответила она.

Драко удивленно моргнул:

— Неужели? 

— Давай сначала выпьем.

Драко приподнял бровь:

— Предлагаешь выпить в полдень? Почему у меня такое впечатление, что мне не понравится этот разговор?

Выражение её лица напряглось:

— Я надеюсь, что это сделает разговор с тобой более терпимым. И пусть это будет какой-нибудь приличный алкоголь, Малфой.

Совершенно ошеломленный, Драко провел её в гостиную, где наполнил два стакана виски. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Уизли прошла мимо него и ступила на террасу, чтобы там скрестить руки на груди и уставиться на горизонт.

— Черт возьми, отсюда открывается обалденный вид, — объявила она.

— Так и есть, — согласился Драко, протягивая ей стакан с янтарной жидкостью с максимального расстояния, с которого это было физически возможно.

Она вырвала стакан у него из рук и повернулась к Драко лицом, прежде чем сделать глоток: её лицо оставалось напряженным все это время.

— Ты что-то хотела или пришла выпить и посмотреть на меня?

Уизли фыркнула:

— Ну ты и наглец, Малфой.

— Что я сделал на этот раз? — не выдержал он, всплескивая руками и почти проливая свой виски. — Если это касается Поттера, не волнуйся. Я буду держаться от него подальше и больше его не побеспокою. В конце концов, во мне осталось немного гордости.

— Так это правда. Ты виделся с Гарри.

Драко нахмурился. Он не собирался выдавать себя с головой.

Уизли опрокинула в себя остатки виски, и Драко подавил желание закатить глаза. Это была ужасная трата первоклассного спиртного. Честно говоря, глядя на Гарри и Уизлетту, Драко не мог не сдалать вывод, что все гриффиндорцы были абсолютно безвкусны. 

Она полезла в задний карман джинсов и вытащила из него кремовый конверт с золотыми буквами, который пихнула в грудь Драко.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил он, удерживая конверт двумя пальцами.

— Приглашение на мою свадьбу.

— Боже, с какой стати?

Она поджала губы:

— Потому что Гарри будет там.

Драко только покачал головой.

— Потому что Гарри будет там, — повторила она. — И он идиот, так что я надеюсь, что ты, быть может, чуть меньший идиот, хотя начинаю в этом сомневаться.

— Прошу прощения, но мне кажется, меня ударили Конфундусом. Или, может быть, я сплю. Потому что я абсолютно ничего не понимаю.

Лицо Уизли стало таким же красным, как и её волосы:

— Я люблю Гарри. Он очень-очень мне дорог. Но он не способен принимать правильные решения, особенно когда это касается его самого, поэтому я в очередной раз вынуждена… брать ситуацию в свои руки.

Драко промолчал.

Уизли шумно выдохнула, явно пытаясь подобрать слова, а потом продолжила:

— Гарри очень изменился в последнее время. Сначала я не понимала, что происходит, но перемены были на лицо. Он начал принимать решения, о которых мы умоляли его подумать уже несколько лет. Он больше улыбался. Он купил новый дом. Он уволился с работы. Он разговаривал с нами, я имею в виду, на самом деле разговаривал впервые за долгое время. Он замкнутый человек, всегда таким был, и я не надеялась, что он просто расскажет, в чем дело. Это потребовало от меня изрядной детективной работы, и мне пришлось вытаскивать информацию из Луны, но в конце концов я узнала, что он проводил время с тобой. Что ты подтолкнул его к тому, чтобы сделать все это, и по какой-то странной причине он тебя послушал.

— Понятно.

— Гарри… очень упрямый.

— Да ну, — усмехнулся Драко, закатив глаза.

— Заткнись, Малфой, я не закончила. Гарри упрямый и себе на уме. Он никого не слушает, но тебя послушал. Я не понимаю этого, но, может быть, я и не должна. Я не смогла достучаться до него. Рон не смог достучаться до него. Гермиона не смогла достучаться до него. Но ты смог. Я не знаю, что там за странная связь между вами, но если она делает Гарри счастливым и заставляет его жить, я буду ужасным другом, если не сделаю ничего, чтобы её поддержать.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? — спросил Драко, все еще сбитый с толку.

— Приходи на мою свадьбу, — сказала Уизли. — Надень что-нибудь симпатичное. Веди себя прилично. Не испорть ничего, иначе ты не уйдешь с обоими яйцами.

— О, и всего-то? — Драко позволил сарказму окрасить его голос.

— Расскажи Гарри, что ты чувствуешь.

Губы Драко скривились:

— И что тебе известно о том, что я чувствую?

— Я видела фотографию. Ту, которую ты подарил ему на день рождения. Это ведь был ты, не так ли?

Щеки Драко вспыхнули. Боги, он был настолько очевиден, что это было унизительно. Но он кивнул. Он хотел придушить Уизли за то, что она засунула свой конопатый нос в его дела, за то, что она заставила его чувствовать себя уязвимым — но она давала ему возможность. Она давала ему последний шанс с Гарри. Это был огромный риск, но он был бы полным дураком, если бы им не воспользовался.

— Я не знаю, где ты её взял, но черт бы меня побрал, — пробормотала Уизли.

Драко нахмурился. Она покачала головой и опустила пустой бокал на столик:

— Только попробуй причинить ему боль.

Сама мысль о том, что Драко мог причинить боль Гарри Поттеру, была абсурдной. А вот то, что Драко сам выйдет из этой истории без потерь, становилось все маловероятнее с каждой секундой. Но он только медленно кивнул.

Её глаза чуть прищурились, но потом она фыркнула и развернулась на каблуках, проходя обратно в квартиру и направляясь к лифту.

— О, и не забудь свадебный подарок. Что-нибудь дорогое будет как раз кстати, — крикнула она, перед тем как двери лифта закрылись.

— Естественно, — пробормотал Драко.

***

Все было кончено. Драко был свободен. Он должен был радоваться этому и заказывать портключ обратно до Америки. Или до Франции, чтобы навестить мать, или до Греции, чтобы немного расслабиться. Отпуск казался довольно неплохой идеей.

Но Драко не был рад и не заказывал никуда портключи. Он сидел у бассейна Блейза в шортах и темных очках, укрытый солнцезащитными чарами, непрерывно курил и тупо смотрел на горизонт. Приглашение на свадьбу Уизли лежало на столике рядом с ближайшим к нему лежаком, и каждые несколько минут Драко поднимал его, перечитывал, усмехался и бросал обратно.

Драко только отбросил приглашение, кажется, в десятый раз, когда на террасу вышел Блейз, только что вернувшийся домой с очередной безумно важной встречи и одетый в такой яркий оранжевый костюм, что у Драко заслезились глаза.

— Что на тебе надето? — спросил Драко, глядя на него поверх солнцезащитных очков.

— Маккуин.

— Это ужасно.

Блейз щелкнул языком. 

— Это шикарно, и ты это знаешь. Не моя вина, что у тебя снова похмелье и ты не способен ничего оценить по достоинству.

— У меня нет похмелья, Блейз. Я разбит. Я удручен. Я страдаю. Посмотри, ты разве не видишь, как я страдаю?

Блейз посмотрел на растянувшегося на лежаке Драко, изо рта которого свисала сигарета. Он закатил глаза.

— Дай угадаю. Поттер не явился на вашу последнюю встречу.

— Конечно, нет.

— Потому что он подал в отставку.

Драко нахмурился:

— Как ты узнал?

Блейз развернулся и зашел обратно в квартиру. Он вернулся через несколько мгновений со вчерашним «Ежедневным пророком» и бросил его Драко на колени. Заголовок гласил: «Гарри Поттер уходит из авроров. Что впереди у любимого сына волшебного мира?»

Драко прищурился, разглядывая страницу. На снимке Поттер выглядел довольно прилично. Он был одет в официальную мантию, а рядом с ним стояла Грейнджер и придерживала его за локоть. Драко отшвырнул газету на пол.

Блейз тяжело вздохнул:

— Знаешь, я виделся с ним.

Драко перевел взгляд на Блейза, но постарался оставаться настолько спокойным, насколько это было возможно.

— Неужели? — спросил он, осматривая свои ногти и чудовищной силой воли удерживая себя от того, чтобы вскочить и встряхнуть друга, даже если ему очень хотелось смять его отвратительный костюм.

— Да. На благотворительном вечере. На том самом, куда ты не пошел, потому что страдал здесь.

— Ты не сказал мне, что видел его.

— Я и не собирался, — признался Блейз.

Драко скрестил лодыжки. Он затушил окурок, но сразу же закурил следующую сигарету. 

— Так… — небрежно начал Драко, выдыхая облако дыма, чтобы скрыть нетерпение на своем лице. — Как он?

— Немного придурок, честно говоря.

Драко фыркнул, стараясь подавить ухмылку, отчего у него заболели щеки.

— Мерлин, только тебе это может казаться привлекательным, — проворчал Блейз, опускаясь на другой шезлонг.

Это было правдой. Драко не сомневался, что Гарри ненавидел такого рода мероприятия. Он ненавидел, когда вокруг него кружили люди. Если Блейзу удалось загнать его в угол и поговорить с ним, значит, Гарри остался без поддержки со стороны друзей. Бедный ублюдок.

— И? — поторопил Драко. — Ты говорил с ним?

— Возможно.

Драко повернулся к Блейзу:

— Возможно? Что, ты не помнишь, разговаривал ты с чертовым Гарри Поттером или нет? Клянусь, Блейз, мое терпение и так уже висит на волоске, поэтому просто расскажи мне, что произошло. Или подождем еще немного, чтобы у меня была причина проклясть тебя? Потому что я только этого и жду!

Блейз всплеснул руками:

— Да! Черт побери, я поговорил с ним!

— О чем?

— О тебе, конечно! Гребаный ты псих!

Драко снял солнцезащитные очки, чтобы как можно отчетливее видеть Блейза.

— Нет, — прорычал он.

— Что, блять, мне оставалось делать. Ты явно не собирался ничего предпринимать, только бродить по квартире и ныть. Это жалко и немного неловко.

— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Драко и затянулся сигаретой.

— Я буду честен с тобой, Драко. Поттер не придет. Он не появится здесь снова. Он расстроен и уверен в том, что ты играл с ним. Если он нужен тебе, тебе придется поднять эту красивую задницу и что-нибудь сделать.

Драко усмехнулся и подмигнул ему:

— Она и правда красивая, да?

— Прекрати. Подумай об этом, Драко. Он упертый гриффиндорец…

— Значит, разговаривать с ним — все равно, что обращаться к кирпичной стене? — перебил его Драко.

— Именно. Тебе нужно сделать широкий жест. Что-то грандиозное. Что-то неожиданное, — продолжил Блейз.

— Например, заявиться на свадьбу к Уизли? — спросил Драко, подталкивая к Блейзу приглашение.

Блейз подхватил его и просмотрел, нахмурившись:

— Где ты его взял?

— Уизлетта принесла сегодня днем.

— Она была здесь? В моей квартире? Черт побери, мне нужно переговорить с Доминик на ресепшн. Это уже просто смешно. Что дальше? Я вернусь домой и обнаружу, что мою гостиную переделали в общую комнату Гриффиндора?

— Вероятно, это даже пошло бы ей на пользу. Я не знаю, где ты нашел дизайнера, но он должен быть привлечен к ответственности за преступления против хорошего вкуса. Честно, Блейз, это ужасно. И такая обстановка действительно производит впечатление на тех тупоголовых куриц, которых ты приводишь домой?

— Ты неблагодарная сволочь, ты в курсе? Сидишь у бассейна, пачкаешь мои простыни, оставляешь повсюду свои мерзкие окурки, — Блейз сморщился.

— Если тебе так сильно хочется закурить самому, просто скажи, — заявил Драко, протягивая ему пачку.

— Поразительно, как быстро ты нахватался магловских привычек, — сказал Блейз, но все равно взял сигарету. Некоторое время они курили молча.

— Ты понимаешь, что мне теперь нужно сделать, правда? — сказал Драко, приподнимая брови.

Блейз улыбнулся:

— Подбери мне там новую рубашку. Не думаю, что Поттер собирается заменить испорченную.

***

Панси согласилась встретиться с Драко в Харви Николс в Найтбридже. Драко даже не задумывался о том, чтобы надеть мантию на свадьбу, хотя это и было бы более традиционным выбором. И для Драко не стало шоком, когда Панси подтвердила, что свадьба Уизлетты будет далека от традиционной свадьбы, учитывая, что она выходила за маглорожденного.

— Можешь представить себе, каково пришлось бедняге, который связался с Джиневрой Уизли после того, как она рассталась с Гарри Поттером? — лениво спросил Драко, сравнивая носовые платки с оттенком галстука от _Balmain_.

— Можешь представить себе, каково пришлось Джиневре Уизли, после того, как она бросила Гарри Поттера? Сиськи Цирцеи, держу пари, волшебники к ней год не подходили ближе чем на расстояние плевка, — сказала Панси.

Драко хмыкнул, соглашаясь с ней, и приподнял красивый бледно-серый пиджак:

— Как тебе?

Драко ненавидел готовые костюмы, но у него не было времени делать наряд на заказ, а с помощью хорошего портного этот костюм можно было превратить во что-то приличное.

Но Панси не обратила внимания на пиджак. Её внимательный взгляд скользнул по лицу Драко.

— А что насчет тебя, Драко? Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы встречаться с Гарри Поттером?

Драко так прямо и не сказал Панси, зачем идет на свадьбу Уизли. Он просто заявил, что оценит её помощь в выборе костюма для этого события и пообещал ей новую пару от _Jimmy Choo_ и обед в _Le Gavoroche_. Он надеялся, что таким образом ему удастся купить её молчание, но Драко подозревал, что Панси видела его насквозь. Он хотел посмеяться, проигнорировать её вопросы, но Панси Паркинсон была хуже питбуля, когда стискивала зубы на чем-то, похожем на хорошую сплетню.

— Да, я полагаю, это сопряжено с определенным риском, — признал Драко.

Она медленно кивнула.

— Но сдается мне, что плюсы перевешивают минусы, — продолжил Драко.

Брови Панси приподнялись:

— Плюсы?

Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся ей:

— Дорогая, ты даже не представляешь, как он сосет член. Не знаю, где он научился этому, но я часто и с огромной радостью буду пожинать плоды его трудов. И видела бы ты его голым, — Драко схватился за грудь и позволил своим глазам закрыться, — а еще он творит беспалочковую магию в постели, Панс, это нереально.

— Ты говоришь о нем так, словно он секс-игрушка, — закатила глаза она.

Ухмылка Драко слегка померкла. Он прочистил горло и осмотрел ряды галстуков, осторожно перебирая их пальцами. 

— Что ж, я полагаю, он довольно милый, когда смеется. Не самый ужасный танцор. До крайности бескорыстен. И мне очень нравится, когда он делает то, что я говорю.

Драко взглянул на Панси и увидел, что уголки её губ подрагивают, а взгляд смягчился. Она провела пальцами по рукаву пиджака, который Драко держал в руках.

— Очень красивый пиджак. Он подчеркнет твои глаза. И не нужно галстука, — сказала она, острым ногтем цепляя пуговицу на его рубашке и расстегивая её, как обычно, почти до неприличия. — А то ты перестанешь быть собой.

— То есть шлюшкой?

— Именно, — подмигнула ему она.

В конце концов Драко купил пиджак и брюки в тон, а также новую белую рубашку от _Givenchy_ с серебряными пуговицами. Позже они с Панси решили пройтись до ресторана. На улице было немного жарковато, на вкус Драко, но было приятно выйти из квартиры и провести время в компании.

Лондон действительно вдохновлял. Драко нравились шумные толпы туристов с фотоаппаратами, красные двухэтажные автобусы, постоянные гудки клаксонов и далекий вой сирен. Драко большую часть времени останавливался в крупных городах, когда не проводил время у матери, но он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы жить в Лондоне. Эта идея вызывала в нем отторжение по многим причинам, но теперь, когда он был здесь, Драко обнаружил, что чувствовал себя очень комфортно. Он предположил, что у Англии тоже есть свои преимущества.

Обед был потрясающим. Драко и Панси разделили сырную тарелку и выпили _Domaine Gavoty Cotes de Provence Rose_. Тихонько перешептываясь, они обсудили туфли на магле в ужасном фиолетовом платье и похихикали над размером усов толстого мужичка в жилете, из кармана которого свисала цепочка для часов. Панси была настоящей сучкой, и Драко чувствовал себя на своем месте рядом с ней. Он осознал, что скучал по всем этим вещам: шоппингу и выпивке с друзьями, поздним завтракам и вечерам в пабах.

Они едва успели прикоснуться к третьим бокалам вина, когда Драко извинился и вышел покурить. Зажав фильтр между зубами и выпуская облачко дыма, он вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон. Он пролистал несколько сохраненных номеров и, когда обнаружил тот, что искал, вытащил сигарету изо рта, прежде чем нажать на кнопку. Трубку подняли после первого гудка.

— Драко, мой милый мальчик, как ты?

— Нелли, дорогая, мне нужна твоя помощь.


	22. Глава двадцать вторая, в которой Джинни выходит замуж и получает в подарок Витамикс

День свадьбы выдался суматошным для всех, кроме Джинни. К полудню она заперлась в своей комнате с бутылкой шампанского и платьем и выглянула оттуда только за пятнадцать минут до начала церемонии, чтобы схватить Гарри за рукав рубашки и затащить его внутрь.

Гарри споткнулся о порог, а, выпрямившись, обнаружил, что стоит перед наряженной в белое платье подругой, которая нервно кусала губы и заламывала руки. Гарри мог сосчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз он видел Джинни в платьях, и обычно они едва прикрывали ей бедра, что было по-своему прекрасно, но на этот раз все было совершенно иначе.

— Черт возьми, Джинни, — выдохнул Гарри, как только обрел способность говорить. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе. 

Её щеки залились румянцем.

— Ой, заткнись, — отмахнулась она, отводя глаза, но потом улыбнулась. — Ты правда так думаешь?

Гарри кивнул, потому что Джинни выглядела волшебно. Её волосы были собраны на затылке, но несколько мягких золотистых завитков спускалось к ней на лицо, обрамляя его. На ней почти не было макияжа, но это не мешало ей светиться изнутри.

— Ты тоже отлично выглядишь, — сказала она, сжимая плечо Гарри. — Я, конечно, предпочла бы платье, но костюм тоже пойдет.

— Ты выбрала для платьев голубой цвет. Он никогда мне не шел.

— Предпочитаешь зеленый? — предположила она, поигрывая бровями.

Гарри прищурился:

— Да, думаю, зеленый подошел бы лучше.

Гарри хотел уточнить, на что, черт возьми, она намекает, но Джинни развернулась к зеркалу в углу комнаты и глубоко вздохнула, поправляя лямки платья.

— Я ужасно нервничаю, — призналась она.

— Правда? — Гарри не мог припомнить, чтобы Джинни Уизли хоть раз в жизни признавалась, что нервничает из-за чего-либо. Обычно она была абсолютно бесстрашной. Гарри всегда это в ней восхищало.

— Все эти люди собрались здесь, чтобы посмотреть на меня. О чем я, блять, только думала? — спросила она, снова заламывая руки.

— Ты профессиональный игрок в квиддич, Джинни. Тысячи людей постоянно приходят посмотреть на тебя. Это часть твоей работы.

— Да, но не так, — она указала на платье, на букет белых лилий, перетянутых синей бечевкой, на столе, и на окно, из которого Гарри мог видеть десятки людей, в основном Уизли, разгуливающих по саду. Гарри понял, что она имела в виду. 

— Но ты любишь Йена? — спросил он.

— Боже, да, — без колебаний ответила она.

— И ты хочешь выйти за него замуж?

— Очень сильно.

— Тогда все остальное не имеет значения. Сейчас ты пойдешь и присоединишься к этому счастливому ублюдку возле алтаря, потом расскажешь всем, что без ума от него, съешь немного торта, напьешься шампанского так, что комната закружится перед глазами, и вечер закончится. Все просто.

— Все просто, — согласилась Джинни с улыбкой. Она опустила ладонь на щеку Гарри, и он накрыл руку Джинни своей, крепко сжимая её пальцы.

— Ты готова? — спросил он.

— Да, — выдохнула она. — Да, я готова.

— Хорошо, потому что мы опаздываем. У Молли, наверное, уже началась истерика.

Гарри взял Джинни за руку, и они вышли из комнаты и направились вниз по лестнице, где их уже ждала щебечущая группа подружек невесты в небесно-голубых платьях. Рон, Джордж и Артур тоже были там и судорожно поправляли свои костюмы.

Джинни остановилась и повернулась к Гарри:

— Гарри, постарайся не возненавидеть меня, хорошо?

— Я никогда бы не смог ненавидеть тебя, — заверил он ее.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но… — она сделала глубокий вдох. — Я кое-что сделала. Возможно, это было немного импульсивно с моей стороны. Но… да. Постарайся не злиться. В конце концов, сегодня я выхожу замуж. Тебе запрещено на меня злиться.

— Джинни, — перебил её Гарри низким обеспокоенным голосом. — Что ты сделала?

Джинни не стала вдаваться в подробности. Она поцеловала его в щеку, улыбнулась и присоединилась к толпе у подножия лестницы, где её тут же окружили восторженными восклицаниями и вздохами. Потом заиграла музыка, все выстроились в очередь, и церемония началась.

Гарри прошел по проходу с сестрой Йена, Шивон, которая успокаивающе похлопала его по руке. В выбранном Джинне голубом платье она выглядела гораздо милее, чем у Гарри когда-нибудь могло получиться. 

Гарри провел больше времени, чем ему было положено, перед большими скоплениями людей. Но на этот раз внимание было сосредоточенно не на нем, что было прекрасно, потому что он провел всю церемонию, тайком вытирая глаза. Гарри никогда не мог удержаться от слез на свадьбах. Джинни говорила, что он делал это, потому что был нюней. А Гермиона — потому что у него было большое сердце. Но было что-то в том, чтобы объявить о своей любви всему миру, что заставляло глаза Гарри наполняться слезами.

Когда церемония закончилась, все зааплодировали, наблюдая за страстным поцелуем Джинни и Йена (с немного большим количеством языка, чем того требовали приличия), а затем перешли к бару и принялись поздравлять счастливую пару. Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться. Он обнял Джорджа, похлопал по плечу Билла и Чарли и принял поцелуй в щеку от Флер, а потом позволил раскрасневшейся Молли так крепко стиснуть его в объятьях, что на мгновение испугался, что она его задушит.

Гарри почти забыл о предупреждении Джинни. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не заметил у стойки бара Драко Малфоя, что потягивал шампанское вместе с Луной и Паркинсон и был одет в самый потрясающий серый костюм, который Гарри только доводилось видеть.

Драко выглядел великолепно, собранный и с идеальной осанкой, как и всегда, но лицо его улыбалось, когда девушки рассмеялись над его словами.

Гарри замер посреди сада, пока вечеринка продолжалась вокруг него. Он был почти уверен, что кто-то хлопнул его по спине (кажется, Рон), а кто-то взъерошил ему волосы (кажется, Джордж), но он не обратил на них внимания.

Что Драко делал, стоя в саду Уизли так уверенно и спокойно, словно всегда был здесь?

Словно почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Драко обернулся. Он приподнял бокал с шампанским в знак приветствия, и, хотя он снова вернулся к разговору, взгляд его то и дело возвращался к Гарри.

В это время к Гарри подошел Артур и попытался втянуть его в беседу, но Гарри слушал его вполуха. Он натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул, подтверждая что-то насчет свечей зажигания и загадочной природы USB-кабелей. Но как бы он ни старался, он не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, какого черта Драко здесь делал и почему он так отчаянно пытался игнорировать его.

Примерно в сотый раз обнаружив, что Гарри смотрит на него, Драко закатил глаза и извинился перед девушками. Он подхватил с подноса еще один бокал с шампанским и направился к Гарри. Артур тут же отошел, очевидно, сообразив, что мысли Гарри витают в другом месте.

— Похоже, тебе не помешает выпить, — проговорил Драко глубоким и мягким, как бархат, голосом.

Гарри взглянул на бокал в руке Драко.

— Даже не знаю, — ответил он. — Я недавно выпил слишком много шампанского. Ужасное было похмелье.

Драко ухмыльнулся:

— Я уверен, что даже ты в состоянии справиться с одним бокалом.

Гарри принял у него бокал, следя за тем, чтобы их пальцы не соприкоснулись:

— Осторожно, я могу начать танцевать.

— Мерлин, помоги нам, — Драко драматично возвел глаза к небу. Но сразу после он словно немного сдулся и стал почти робким. Он посмотрел в свой бокал, а потом сквозь ресницы взглянул на Гарри.

— Прекрасный костюм, Гарри. Чей гардероб ты ограбил на этот раз?

— М-м, сделал его на заказ. Джинни настояла. Сказала, что рваная футболка на этот раз не подойдет.

— Умная девочка. Хорошая работа, — заметил он. Гарри подумал, что Драко сейчас протянет руку и прикоснется к нему, но его пальцы только сильнее сжались на бокале.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — не выдержал Гарри.

— Ты, наверное, решил, что я пришел, чтобы увидеть тебя? 

— Эта мысль приходила мне в голову, — согласился Гарри.

— Боже, конечно, нет. Ты разве не знал, что мы с Уизлеттой близкие друзья? Я бы не пропустил её бракосочетание ни за что на свете, — голос Драко звучал спокойно, но он продолжал избегать зрительного контакта.

— Так значит, это проделки Джинни? — вздохнул Гарри. Она никогда не могла оставаться в стороне.

Драко приподнял бровь:

— Она приходила ко мне, ты в курсе? Вломилась без приглашения — что, мне кажется, привычка вашей компании — выпила мой скотч, пригрозила меня кастрировать, а затем набралась наглости потребовать свадебный подарок. Обязательно дорогой.

— Что ты ей подарил? 

— Витамикс, — фыркнул Драко.

— Что?

— Что-то вроде магловского блендера. Безумно дорогой. Она никогда не разберется, что с ним делать.

— Великолепно, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Она возненавидит его.

Праздник продолжался вокруг них, но между ними повисла спокойная тишина, пока они стояли плечом к плечу. Гости вокруг смеялись, звенели бокалы, с хлопками открывались бутылки шампанского, но казалось, что они оказались в своем собственном пузыре, как это часто случалось.

— Так Джинни сказала что-нибудь, когда вломилась к тебе? — поинтересовался Гарри, крутя в пальцах бокал с нетронутым шампанским.

— Хм, — задумался Драко, все еще не глядя на него. — Она сказала, что ты был в ужасном состоянии, плакал и скучал по мне.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Гарри. Он бы не удивился, если бы Джинни на самом деле это сделала. Она обожала смущать Гарри при каждой удобной возможности и говорила, что это её расплата за то, во что превратилась её личная жизнь из-за чрезмерного внимания прессы.

Драко наконец поднял на него глаза, и Гарри обнаружил, что они смеются.

— Нет, — признал он. — Но это правда?

— Плакал ли я? Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но нет.

— Совсем? Ты готов был разреветься на церемонии, — протянул Драко. — Значит, скучал? По крайней мере, это должно быть правдой, пусть даже отчасти.

— Мечтай, Малфой.

Драко вздохнул, легкая улыбка коснулась его губ:

— Ты прав, Гарри. Я действительно мечтаю об этом.

Гарри нахмурился, не зная, как реагировать на откровенность Драко.

— Знаешь, — продолжил он, — на прошлой неделе у меня была последняя проверка.

— Знаю, — кивнул Гарри.

— Но тебя на ней не было.

— Нет.

— Твоя замена была довольно милой. Очень профессиональной. Не проклинала меня, не оскорбляла и не пила отвратительный чай. Немного меньше хмурилась, и на нее, пожалуй, было не так приятно смотреть, но все прошло хорошо.

— Рад это слышать.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Ты ушел из аврората, Гарри?

Гарри выдохнул через нос:

— Да. Да, ушел.

Драко кивнул и улыбнулся — осторожной и тихой улыбкой, которая предназначалась только Гарри:

— Молодец. И что теперь?

— Пока не решил. Что насчет тебя?

Драко наклонил голову, позволяя вопросу повиснуть между ними:

— Ну, это зависит не только от меня.

— А от чего? — спросил Гарри.

— От того, захочет ли тот парень, который мне нравится, снова меня увидеть.

— Тот парень, да?

— Понимаешь, он случайно стал свидетелем одной неприятной сцены и сделал абсолютно неправильные выводы, и я… не знал, что сказать ему, — глаза Драко изучали лицо Гарри. — Наверное, я не мог поверить, что он захочет иметь со мной дело, что просто глупо, учитывая, что я богатый, умный и очень хорош собой.

Драко подмигнул ему, и Гарри не смог сдержать смешок.

— Но я подумал, что, возможно, если он захочет поужинать со мной, я останусь здесь, — сказал Драко.

— И это все, чего ты хочешь? Ужин?

— Гарри, — выдохнул он, и Гарри вздрогнул от того, с каким жаром он произнес его имя, — я хочу гораздо большего, чем ужин. Но я подумал, что предложение заняться сексом в сарае с метлами не пройдет так же успешно.

Драко улыбнулся, и, хотя внешне он выглядел все таким же высокомерным засранцем, в глазах его Гарри заметил неуверенность.

Он опустил бокал с шампанским на столик:

— И надолго ты остаешься? Пока Забини тебя не выгонит? Или пока не подвернется что-нибудь получше?

Драко прочистил горло. Дерзкая улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Кстати, об этом, — сказал он, его взгляд метнулся к Гарри, а потом вернулся к носкам его ботинок. — У меня теперь есть квартира.

Гарри просто смотрел на него.

— Здесь, — объяснил Драко. — В Лондоне. Она, конечно, не так хороша, как твой дом, но мне подходит. Она всего лишь съемная, но будет мило наконец иметь собственное место ради разнообразия.

— У тебя есть квартира. В Англии.

— Похоже на это.

— Ты остаешься? — озадаченно спросил Гарри.

— Боюсь, что так.

— Правда? Это не то… что я ожидал, — признался Гарри.

Драко вздохнул:

— Возможно, я превышаю свои ставки, Гарри, потому что я не могу обещать, что из этого что-то получится. Я не очень хорош в отношениях. У меня мало опыта в них, но с тобой я хочу попробовать.

— Ты хочешь встречаться со мной?

Лицо Драко исказилось:

— Мерлин, ты нарочно это делаешь? Потому что это жестоко. Да, Гарри, я хотел бы встречаться с тобой. Именно на это я и намекал, когда приглашал тебя на ужин, если ты еще помнишь об этом — надеюсь, что так, потому что это было пару минут назад. Ты ударился головой или просто надеешься, что я начну умолять?

— А ты бы умолял? — поддразнил его Гарри. — Вот это уже интересно.

— Ты жестокий человек, Гарри Поттер. Но да, ради тебя я бы умолял, — губы Драко вздрогнули, в уголках его рта заиграла тень игривой улыбки. Она заставила тепло разлиться в животе Гарри, и он облизал губы, наблюдая за тем, как глаза Драко потемнели и проследили за движением его языка.

Гарри скрестил руки на груди и выпрямился:

— Давай тогда послушаем тебя, — сказал он.

Драко посмотрел на него с чрезвычайно серьезным выражением лица:

— Прошу тебя, Гарри Поттер, поужинай со мной на следующей неделе. Я обещаю отвести тебя в приличное место, но не настолько дорогое, чтобы тебе неуютно было в нем находиться, хоть мне и нравится смотреть на то, как ты ерзаешь и смущаешься, — Драко протянул к нему руку и пропустил галстук Гарри между указательным и средним пальцем. — Я обещаю позволить тебе носить все, что ты пожелаешь, если это, конечно, не нечто совершенно отвратительно, тогда я требую право накладывать вето. 

Он наклонился ближе:

— Я обещаю, что продолжу подшучивать над твоими волосами и очками, хоть в тайне они мне и очень нравятся. И если ты поужинаешь со мной, уверяю тебя, я буду очаровательным и сногсшибательно красивым и, вероятно, попробую отсосать тебе прямо в туалете ресторана, потому что у меня пока не было возможности это сделать, но мне до смерти этого хочется.

— Да? — чуть ли не подавился Гарри.

Драко придвинулся ближе. Он наклонился к уху Гарри и заговорил — теперь он был достаточно близко для того, чтобы Гарри мог почувствовать его пахнущее шампанским дыхание:

— Если ты дашь мне шанс, я обещаю заставлять тебя смеяться так же часто, как кричать от удовольствия. Я никогда не буду осуждать тебя, конечно, если ты не сделаешь того, что будет заслуживать осуждения. Я покажу тебе много нового — во всех смыслах. Мы будем пить кьянти во Флоренции и саке в Токио. Мы будем гулять по Елисейским полям и бродить по Таймс-сквер. И я трахну тебя в каждом из этих мест самыми разными способами и, скорее всего, буду хвастаться этим перед каждым, кто готов будет послушать.

Гарри просто смотрел на него, раскрасневшийся и ошеломленный:

— Я не уверен, ужасен ты или прекрасен, когда умоляешь.

— Я прекрасен, и ты это знаешь, — ответил Драко, отстранившись и погладив Гарри по щеке.

— Но почему?

— Почему? Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Драко и снова наградил его тем взглядом, который подразумевал, что Гарри был идиотом.

— Я имею в виду, почему я? Почему сейчас? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Драко спрятал лицо в ладонях:

— Я не знаю, насколько яснее я могу это объяснить, поэтому слушай внимательно. Ты мне нравишься. И очень сильно, как выяснилось. Я думал, что четко дал это понять. Единственное, в чем я не уверен, так это что ты испытываешь ко мне. Не будь жестоким, Гарри. Либо избавь меня от моих страданий, либо давай попробуем.

— А ты страдаешь? — Гарри вспомнил, что Блейз сказал ему на благотворительном вечере. Он не мог представить, чтобы кто-то мог разбить сердце Драко Малфою. Он предполагал, что Драко залечит ущемленную гордость и найдет себе новую игрушку, но теперь Гарри задумался о том, что, возможно, он серьезно ошибся в своих суждениях. Возможно, горячие взгляды и нежные прикосновения Драко не были притворством. Гарри не старался быть излишне подозрительным, просто для него все на свете имело цену.

— Черт бы тебя подрал, Гарри! — не выдержал Драко. — Я пришел на свадьбу к Уизли! Это, наверное, самый храбрый поступок в моей жизни. Я добровольно вошел в львиное логово, а ты все еще спрашиваешь, серьезно ли я? Я не самый терпеливый человек, Гарри, но ради тебя я пытался. Быть таким откровенным — это, честно говоря, болезненно непривычно для меня, поэтому я вполне могу прямо сейчас от волнения выплюнуть это дешевое шампанское на свои дорогие туфли из итальянской кожи. Так что не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение и наконец решиться?

Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке:

— Именно такой мольбы я и ожидал.

— Ты невозможен.

— Да, но я тебе нравлюсь. Ты сам это сказал.

— Я начинаю думать, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Забудь об этом, я лучше вернусь домой.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не уходи, — со смехом остановил его Гарри, удерживая Драко за руку. — Хорошо, давай попробуем. Давай попробуем встречаться.

Драко замолчал, его лицо застыло где-то между восторгом и настороженностью.

— Да? — уточнил он наконец.

— Да. Я думаю… это будет здорово.

Драко прижался к нему, и Гарри на мгновение погрузился в теплый цитрусовый запах его одеколона. 

— Я бы поцеловал тебя прямо сейчас, если бы не подозревал, что меня заколдует ближайший Уизли.

— Разумно.

Улыбка Драко стала игривой:

— Так к тебе или ко мне?

— Не сейчас!

— Ну же, Гарри. Я сделал грандиозный жест, и это было мучительно, скажу я тебе. Я думаю, что заслужил награду.

— Я шафер. Я не могу пока уйти, — возразил Гарри.

— На самом деле, ты подружка невесты, Гарри.

Гарри прищурился:

— Почему мне кажется, что вы с Джинни поладите лучше, чем мне бы хотелось?

— Почему? Наверное, потому что мы оба дьявольски красивы и любим издеваться над тобой? Серьезно, Гарри, это слишком просто. 

— Да. Именно поэтому.

— Ладно, ты прав. Хорошо, я потерплю, но только в этот раз, — предупредил Драко, наставляя на Гарри палец.

Гарри удержал его запястье, а после прижался к нему губами, и увидел, как лицо Драко смягчилось, и он поджал губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

— Осталось совсем немного, — пообещал Гарри.

***

Они пережили ужин, но с огромным трудом. По жестокой иронии судьбы, которая, вероятно, носила имя Джинни, Драко оказался за одним столом с тетушкой Розмари. Каждый раз, когда Гарри поднимал глаза, он обнаруживал, что Драко все ближе находится к тому, чтобы потерять терпение: если сначала он только хмурился, то под конец отодвинул стул от стола и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Весь вечер он бросал на Гарри многозначительные взгляды и даже не пытался скрываться. Гарри, встречаясь с ним глазами, каждый раз чувствовал, как краснеют его щеки, что, кажется, только подстегивало Драко ухмыляться ему шире.

Торт был разрезан и съеден, и только после этого Гарри удалось сбежать из компании хихикающих подружек невесты и постоянно плачущей Молли. Он поднялся с места, чтобы найти Драко, но тот опередил его, хватая Гарри за руку и утаскивая его от толпы пьяных гостей.

— Ты закончил? — резко спросил Драко. — Потому что, если мне придется выслушать еще одно детское воспоминание этой ужасной женщины с птичьим гнездом на голове, я повешусь на гирлянде. А еще ты чертовски приятно пахнешь и выглядишь в костюме куда соблазнительнее, чем я мог предположить. Честно говоря, я выпил слишком много шампанского, и до предела возбужден уже несколько часов от одного твоего вида.

Гарри рассмеялся, когда Драко прижался носом к его шее.

— Где здесь ближайший туалет? — спросил он, покусывая мочку Гарри. — Мы немедленно идем туда. Я надеюсь, что твои заглушающие чары достаточно сильные, потому что мы собираемся наделать много шума.

На щеках Гарри загорелся румянец:

— Я лучше отведу тебя домой.

Драко застонал:

— Боже, забудь о том, что я когда-то считал тебя идиотом, это самая потрясающая идея, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Ко мне? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно. Мне нужно посмотреть, какой беспорядок ты учинил в этом месте без моего чуткого руководства.

— О, тогда мне, наверное, стоит предупредить тебя. Я покрасил кухню в красный цвет, и я думаю, тебе понравится футон, который я поставил в гостиной. Прекрасно сочетается с жалюзи. И очень бюджетный вариант.

Глаза Драко вспыхнули, и, прежде чем Гарри успел сообразить, что происходит, Драко сжал его галстук в кулаке и дернул его на себя, заставив Гарри увидеть каждую бледную ресничку вокруг серых глаз. 

— Я знаю, ты считаешь себя забавным, Поттер, но если я увижу хоть одну каплю красной краски, твоей заднице не поздоровится.

— Что конкретно с ней произойдет? — поддразнил его Гарри.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Не играй со мной, Поттер. Я не думаю, что матушка Уизли оценит, если я опрокину тебя на ближайший стол и засуну руку к тебе в штаны. Цветочная композиция будет безнадежно испорчена, что уж говорить о том, что сперма очень плохо отстирывается с льна.

Гарри быстро моргнул, когда его мозг на мгновение остановился, а вся кровь устремилась к члену. Было что-то невероятно возбуждающее в том, чтобы слышать, как Малфой произносит все эти грязные словечки своим голосом с правильным акцентом. Это плохо сказывалось на самоконтроле Гарри.

— Найди мой пиджак, — хрипло попросил он. — Мне нужно попрощаться с Джинни.

Драко отступил так быстро, что Гарри пошатнулся, и отправился на поиски его пиджака.

Потребовалось немного времени, прежде чем Гарри нашел Джинни. Она спряталась от вечеринки на краю сада, подобрав юбку и устроившись на осыпающейся каменной стене. Под пышным белым платьем на ней были красные _Converse_ , а в руках она держала полный стакан виски. Когда она увидела приближающегося Гарри, её губы вздрогнули в улыбке.

Гарри запрыгнул на стену рядом с Джинни и подтолкнул её плечом.

— И что ты скажешь в свое оправдание? — спросил он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответила она, широко улыбаясь.

— Ты такая же сводница, как и твоя мать.

— Может быть. Но если бы не мое сводничество, ты бы весь вечер грустил над своим пирогом, вместо того, чтобы строить глазки Малфою, — ухмыльнулась она. 

— Как ты узнала?

— От Луны, конечно. Я думала, она просто нафантазировала себе это, но у Малфоя все на лице было написано, когда я его увидела. Мне кажется, он серьезно на тебя запал.

Гарри посмотрел на свои руки.

— Может быть, — признал он. — Это безумие, что я хочу попробовать?

— О, определенно, — с готовностью кивнула она. — Без сомнения.

Гарри вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

— Но тебе это может пойти на пользу, — продолжила Джинни. — Немного безумия — это весело. А, видит Мерлин, тебе не помешает повеселиться.

— Это может закончиться ужасно. 

Она пожала плечами:

— Как и все остальное. Будь храбрым, Гарри. Я знаю, ты на это способен.

— А что насчет тебя? Ты готова к семейной жизни?

Она вздохнула и покачнулась, упираясь обеими ногами в стену:

— Понятия не имею, но думаю, уже слишком поздно переживать об этом, нет?

— Ага, — признал Гарри. — Немного.

— Тогда, полагаю, я застряла с ним, — Джинни усмехнулась и кивнула туда, где стоял Драко с пиджаком Гарри в руках, к которому только что подошел Йен. — Как думаешь, стоит прийти им на выручку?

— Наверное. Но мне интересно посмотреть, чем все закончится.

Гарри посмотрел на нее. Улыбка Джинни была одновременно дразнящей и теплой, и Гарри не смог не ответить на нее. Джинни взяла Гарри под локоть и поцеловала его в щеку.

Они снова посмотрели туда, где стояли Драко и Йен. К их удивлению, те улыбнулись друг другу, а затем Йен рассмеялся и обнял Драко за плечи.

— Будь счастлив, Гарри, — сказала Джинни. — Иди и трахни уже этого придурка. Забудь на минуту об остальном мире. Он будет на месте, когда ты будешь готов вернуться.

— Чем я заслужил тебя? — спросил Гарри.

Джинни мягко улыбнулась:

— Всего лишь спас мир. Один или два раза.


	23. Глава двадцать третья, в которой Драко поэтизирует Гарри Поттера

Драко подхватил пиджак Гарри со стула и допил свое забытое шампанское. Не то чтобы ему это было необходимо. Приятное опьянение, которое кружило Драко голову, не имело никакого отношения к алкоголю. Сама свадьба была кошмаром, которого Драко не пожелал бы даже злейшему врагу. Компания была сомнительной, оформление — безвкусным, шампанское — дешевым, а еда — что ж, хотя бы еда была достаточно приличной. Но Драко охотно пережил бы этот день еще десяток раз, потому что Гарри согласился встречаться с ним. Гарри сказал «да», и скоро Драко вернется с ним в коттедж в Велвине, и они будут целоваться на хлопковых простынях.

Это были довольно романтические фантазии, и он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет представлять себя и Гарри их участниками. Но к черту все: если Гарри хотел, чтобы на него произвели впечатление, Драко готов был это сделать.

Наконец Драко заметил Гарри. Он сидел на стене сада вместе с Джинни Уизли чуть поодаль от остальной вечеринки. Они прижимались друг к другу плечами, лица их были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и, когда Уизли подтолкнула носком красного кеда ногу Гарри, он улыбнулся ей. Близость между ними была настолько очевидной, что сердце Драко предательски сжалось. Все, что он хотел сделать, это подскочить к ним, схватить Гарри за шиворот и аппарировать. Но Драко сдержался. Он не был готов признать это вслух, но он был в долгу перед Уизлеттой. Она была дерзкой и любопытной, и ему очень хотелось относиться к ней с неприязнью, но без нее Драко мог бы потерять Гарри навсегда. Поэтому он был готов вести себя прилично среди её рыжего семейства. И, может быть, Драко никогда не поблагодарит её открыто, но он надеялся, что недельная путевка на его любимый курорт на Антигуа была достаточным жестом. Конечно, если Джинни удастся извлечь её из Витамикса.

Драко принялся беззастенчиво рассматривать Гарри, не заботясь о том, что кто-то мог это заметить. Он действительно был чертовски красив, и Драко собирался во всеуслышание хвастаться тем, что спит с моделью, снявшейся в нижнем белье. И что эта модель — это Гарри Поттер — известный и уважаемый человек, который согласился поужинать с Драко публично. Это будет великолепно. В своей голове Драко уже планировал детали, начиная с того, что он наденет и что заставит надеть Гарри, и заканчивая тем, куда они пойдут, что закажут и как долго продержатся, прежде чем Драко оплатит счет и утащит Гарри домой.

Драко как раз мечтал о шоколадном торте с двумя ложками, когда на него налетел высокий мужчина с темными волосами и голубыми глазами. Он был одет в темный костюм и от него пахло лагером. Мужчина удержал равновесие, обняв Драко за плечи, и прокричал прямо ему в ухо:

— Знаешь, в какой-нибудь другой день я бы пристрелил мужика, так смотрящего на мою жену, но я воздержусь на этот раз. Она невероятна, правда?

— Твою жену? — Драко посмотрел на мужчину и поморщился, обнаружив, что его лицо всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Драко. Он выглядел знакомо, и Драко предположил, что это и есть жених. Он не смотрел ни на кого, кроме Гарри, возле алтаря. В этом не было смысла. — О, ты, наверное, мистер Уизлетта. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, приятель. Ты друг Джинни?

— О да, лучший. Она даже сама доставила мне приглашение.

На другом конце сада Джинни наклонилась и поцеловала Гарри в щеку.

— Наверное, я должен волноваться, что моя жена целует Гарри Поттера в день нашей свадьбы, — нахмурившись, заметил мистер Уизел.

— Я хорошо владею жалящим заклинанием, если ты готов закрыть на это глаза, — пробормотал Драко.

Мужчина повернулся к нему и рассмеялся:

— Ну спасибо, бро.

Он протянул Драко руку, и тот пожал её.

— Я Йен, а ты, должно быть, Драко.

— Ты слышал обо мне. Ничего хорошего это не сулит.

— Ну, если ты не строишь глазки моей жене, то ты, вероятно, строишь их ему, — указал Йен на Гарри. — Что означает, что ты тот «сопливый хорек, который крутится вокруг нашего Гарри». Слова Джинни, конечно, не мои, — Йен прижал руку к груди.

— Конечно. Приятно знать, что обо мне здесь такого высокого мнения, — протянул Драко.

— Джинни беспокоится за него, — заметил Йен.

— Все беспокоятся за него.

Йен бросил на Драко задумчивый взгляд:

— Да, наверное, ты прав. Мы не были уверены, что ты появишься.

Драко фыркнул:

— Шутишь? Посмотри на него.

Йен рассмеялся, и Джинни и Гарри снова посмотрели на них. Йен поднял палец вверх. Драко закатил глаза.

Гарри спрыгнул со стены, и Йен воспринял это как знак, что ему можно подойти. Проходя мимо Гарри, он пожал ему руку, а потом занял место рядом с Джинни. Он тут же обнял её и заставил их свалиться вниз, прямо в заросли ромашек.

— Готов? — спросил Гарри, подходя ближе.

Драко протянул Гарри его пиджак и помог ему надеть его.

— Как никогда, — сказал он.

Гарри протянул ему руку и усмехнулся. Драко без колебаний её принял.

Аппарация Гарри, как всегда, была идеальной, и они приземлились на крыльцо дома Гарри. Сумерки только начали опускаться на пригород, и последние лучи солнца освещали холмы, прорисовывая силуэт коттеджа на фоне закатного неба.

Гарри потянулся к дверной ручке, но Драко остановил его, схватив за руку.

— Ты ведь не покрасил кухню в красный цвет?

Гарри усмехнулся:

— А что если покрасил?

— Я буду очень зол на тебя за то, что ты испортил всю мою тяжелую работу, — ответил Драко. Он сделал шаг к Гарри, а потом еще один, заставив его прижаться к входной двери.

Вблизи Драко мог почувствовать сладкий древесный аромат одеколона Гарри. Он увидел, как зрачки Гарри расширились, перекрывая зеленую радужку, когда его взгляд скользнул по губам Драко. Драко поднял руку, обнимая Гарри за шею, и почувствовал, как под его ладонью бьется пульс Гарри.

Ухмылка Гарри смягчилась, и сердце Драко пропустило удар. Несколько мгновений они стояли на пороге в тишине, и Драко казалось, что в их распоряжении целая вечность. Он хотел отмахнуться от этого чувства и позволить желанию, которым его заливало изнутри всякий раз, как он смотрел на Гарри, поглотить его. Тогда бы они с Гарри могли ввалиться в дом и отправиться прямо в постель. Драко не был уверен, что знает, как вести себя в других ситуациях. Он ни разу не пытался это узнать.

Он нежно поцеловал Гарри — всего раз коснулся его губ. Гарри тут же прижался к нему, и, хотя это было невыносимо трудно, Драко отстранился от него. Глаза Гарри по-прежнему были закрыты, а губы улыбались, когда Драко посмотрел на него.

— Идем, — тихо пробормотал Драко. — Покажи мне, что ты здесь натворил.

Глаза Гарри распахнулись, и он широко улыбнулся, а потом резко нажал на дверную ручку, заставив их почти перевалиться через порог.

Гарри взмахнул рукой, и лампы зажглись. Драко сразу же отправился на кухню.

— «Сливочный крем», — проговорил он и вздохнул с облегчением.

Кухня Гарри была теплой и уютной, хоть и немного пустой. На плите стоял чайник, а посреди комнаты — большой обеденный стол с шестью стульями. Приглашение на свадьбу было прикреплено к холодильнику, а слева от двери висела странная картинка с изображением оленя. Недостаток мебели немного компенсировало окно с белыми ставнями, выходящее в сад. В отличие от кухни на Гриммаулд-плейс, Драко легко мог представить Гарри здесь. Ему очень хотелось залезть в холодильник или покопаться в шкафчиках, чтобы посмотреть, что Гарри там хранит. Ему было интересно, что Гарри ест, какое печенье он предпочитает с чаем и хранит ли помидоры в холодильнике. Но Драко сдержался. Если все пойдет хорошо, у него будет полно времени на это.

— Отлично, Поттер, — одобрительно склонил голову он. — Покажешь мне остальное?

Гарри кивнул, и Драко прошел за ним через холл в гостиную. Она была не просто милой. Она была чертовым совершенством. Гостеприимная и комфортная комната в шоколадных, карамельных и сливочных тонах. Напротив камина устроились два кресла и большой диван. На полке над очагом хранилось несколько безделушек: золотой снитч в стеклянном кубе, фотография Уизли и Грейнджер и детский рисунок карандашом. Как и на кухне, здесь было не так уж много личных вещей — никаких картин на стенах, старых книг или газет — но на это нужно было время.

Драко подошел к дивану и провел рукой по обивке. Он обернулся на Гарри, который стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за ним.

— Бернхардт.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Кое-кто сказал мне, что он будет хорошо смотреться со шторами.

Драко подошел к Гарри и притянул его к себе за лацкан пиджака.

— Все, кто говорят, что ты упрямый, просто не знают, как правильно на тебя влиять.

— Влиять на меня? Драко, ты выделил страницу в каталоге, обвел её ручкой и прикрепил к столу клеящимися чарами. Ты прочитал мне двадцатиминутную лекцию о том, почему оттенок дивана так важен.

— Заткнись, Поттер, и позволь мне насладиться.

Гарри закатил глаза, но его улыбка была нежной:

— Думал когда-нибудь о том, чтобы стать декоратором?

Драко запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Потому что, честно говоря, нет. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы кем-то стать.

Драко закусил губу, изучая лицо Гарри:

— Тебе нравится?

— Диван? — спросил Гарри. — Конечно. Очень удобный. Я вздремнул на нем вчера.

— А все остальное?

Гарри оглядел гостиную своего маленького коттеджа поверх плеча Драко.

— Да, мне нравится. Это место очень похоже на меня, — он перевел взгляд на Драко, — но в нем повсюду ощущается и твое присутствие.

Драко перестал дышать. Гарри все еще небрежно прижимался к стене, но Драко почувствовал, что воздух между ними изменился — стал более густым, напряженным.

— Я не осознавал этого поначалу. До тех пор, пока не остался здесь один и не начали приходить посылки. Боже, десятки посылок. Я не знал, что было и в половине из них. Но потом я стал разбирать коробки и вспомнил, что это кресло, например, по твоим словам, идеально подойдет для чтения зимой. А этот журнальный столик мне не так-то просто будет поцарапать ботинками. Полки хороши для фотографий. За кухонным столом поместится шесть или восемь человек, если мы потеснимся. Ты выбрал все это. Для меня.

Драко зажмурился:

— Почему ты не пришел, Гарри? После вечеринки в честь твоего дня рождения?

Ему не нужно было видеть лицо Гарри, чтобы представить его озадаченное выражение. Он мог понять это по тому, как тот замер и по тону его голоса, когда Гарри заговорил:

— Ты действительно этого хотел?

— Да, — тут же ответил Драко. — Все мои карты давно на столе, Гарри, и мне нужно знать, не изменишь ли ты на утро свое решение.

— Мне жаль, что я ушел, — сказал Гарри. — И жаль, что не вернулся. Я был растерян.

— А теперь? — спросил Драко и открыл глаза.

Гарри хмурился, и Драко увидел, как вздрогнуло его горло, когда он сглотнул:

— Все еще сомневаюсь во многом, но не в этом.

— Уверен?

Гарри только кивнул.

— Ты приводил кого-нибудь домой, Гарри?

Гарри нахмурился еще сильнее, но покачал головой:

— Нет.

— Только меня?

— Только тебя.

— Я не умею делиться, — сказал Драко.

Губы Гарри вздрогнули в усмешке:

— Я в шоке.

— Я эгоист, — продолжил Драко.

— Я знаю.

— И собственник.

— Я знаю.

— И ты все еще говоришь «да»?

На мгновение Гарри замолчал. Он изучал лицо Драко: взгляд его скользнул по его чертам и вниз, по шее, туда, где рука Драко остановилась между ними. Не прикасаясь, застыв в ожидании.

— Я знаю тебя, — наконец сказал он. — Я знаю, кто ты. И я говорю «да».

Едва эти слова сорвались с губ Гарри, Драко обнял его лицо руками, удерживая его в своих ладонях. И когда Драко прижался губами к губам Гарри, он обнаружил, что они теплые и податливые. Он наклонил голову, и Гарри подался ему навстречу. От первого касания их языков жар пробежался по венам Драко, и он еле устоял на ногах.

Он уперся ладонью в стену позади Гарри, и Гарри притянул его к себе, одна его рука обхватила Драко за талию, а вторая — за шею. Тепло пальцев Гарри на его горле было тем единственным, что не позволило Драко потерять ощущение земли под ногами.

Драко за свою жизнь пережил множество поцелуев. В большинстве своем они были неплохими. Некоторые были так хороши, что ему хотелось их повторить. Но ни один из них не был похож на поцелуй с Гарри. Поцелуи с ним были волшебством. Драко был удивлен, что Земля продолжала вращаться, приливы и отливы по-прежнему происходили, а где-то солнце снова всходило над горизонтом, потому что ему казалось, что все изменилось. Весь мир Драко развалился и собрался заново вокруг Гарри. Драко не был уверен, что он сможет уговорить себя вернуться к своей прежней пустой жизни, — не после этого. Это будет все равно что постоянная безлунная ночь. Кофе без сливок. Секс без любви.

В прикосновениях Гарри было так легко потеряться. Он был одновременно нежным и властным, уверенным в своих движениях. То, как он держал Драко в своих руках, заставляло его чувствовать себя диким прирученным зверьком. Несмотря на то, что он прижимал Гарри к стене, именно Гарри сдерживал его, и это заставляло Драко только сильнее сходить с ума. Ему хотелось поскорее сорвать с Гарри костюм и рубашку, чтобы наконец прикоснуться к его коже. Ему хотелось оставить отметины на этой коже, выжечь свое имя на теле Гарри руками и ртом.

Драко почувствовал, как челюсть Гарри напряглась, а затем он разорвал поцелуй, и между ними образовалось пространство — зияющая пропасть между их ртами. Драко резко открыл глаза.

Румянец покрывал не только щеки Гарри, но и треугольник кожи, выглядывающей из воротника его рубашки. Драко уткнулся носом в эту ямку и прихватил чувствительную кожу зубами.

Он почувствовал гортанный смешок Гарри, который отозвался вибрацией под его зубами.

— Боже, блять, — выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь удержать Драко. — Тише.

Руки Драко сжались в кулаки:

— Нет, — прорычал он.

Он слизнул смешок с губ Гарри и поймал последовавший за этим стон ртом.

Так Драко не целовался ни с кем. Никогда в жизни ему не хотелось прижаться к другому человеку так, чтобы оставить синяки, нет, отпечаток — но именно это ему и было нужно. Он хотел оставить след на всем, что принадлежало Гарри. Он хотел видеть отпечатки своих зубов на его шее и свою сперму на его коже. Он хотел, чтобы его одежда висела в шкафу Гарри, его ботинки стояли у двери коттеджа, а его чай в кухонном шкафу занимал место по соседству с гребаным «английским завтраком». Он хотел доступ к защитным чарам на доме Гарри, он хотел, чтобы его книги стояли на полке в гостиной, он хотел, чтобы его присутствие было заметно в каждом сантиметре жизни Гарри, чтобы тот везде мог видеть Драко. Он хотел вплетать себя в жизнь Гарри до тех пор, пока их связь не станет прочной и неразрывной.

Драко залихорадило от этих мыслей. И когда Гарри потянул его за воротник, вновь разрывая поцелуй, Драко сглотнул, мысли его поплыли.

— Эй, — пробормотал Гарри, его губы были так близко, что они касались губ Драко, когда он говорил. Руки Гарри снова обхватили его лицо, большие пальцы прижались к уголкам его рта, удерживая Драко рядом. — Ты в порядке?

— Нет, я не в порядке. Блять, — выдохнул Драко, прежде чем осознал свои слова.

Большие пальцы Гарри скользнули по его скулам.

— Дыши, — велел он.

Драко шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, пока немного обеспокоенный Гарри наблюдал за ним.

— Иногда ты немного теряешься в своих мыслях, да?

Драко покачал головой. Он не думал прямо сейчас, и в этом и была проблема. Его мозг будто отключился, так что он мог только чувствовать, и это пугало. Как он мог объяснить это Гарри? Как он мог рассказать, что ему показалось, словно ему вскрыли грудную клетку, и он не был уверен, хотелось ли ему кричать, смеяться или плакать, потому что он хотел этой близости между ними. Он хотел этого больше всего на свете. И он был так чертовски напуган, что потеряет её, прежде чем успеет вдоволь насладиться и начать ценить. Он боялся, что все разрушит, и больше никогда не соберет себя в одно целое.

Драко старался не копать глубже, потому что просто не мог. Если бы он сделал это, то пришел бы в своей голове к выводам и признаниям, которых он пока не мог осознать, которых он никогда не говорил, о которых никогда не думал и которых никогда не слышал. 

— Слишком много эмоций?

Драко шумно выдохнул:

— Ты хотел когда-нибудь то, чего, тебе казалось, ты никогда не получишь?

Лицо Гарри исказилось от боли, отчего сердце Драко сжалось, хоть он и не мог понять почему.

— Да, — ответил Гарри.

— Немного похоже на это, — признался Драко.

Гарри закрыл глаза, он все еще хмурился, отчего морщинки возле его глаз стали более выраженными. Но затем он открыл глаза, выражение в них прояснилось, и он отступил на шаг.

— Пойдем, — сказал он и протянул руку. — Пойдем со мной.

Драко сжал его пальцы, потому что никак иначе и не мог поступить.


	24. Глава двадцать четвертая, в которой Драко осознает ценность «английского завтрака» и свитера от Молли Уизли

Драко сразу же взял Гарри за руку и позволил ему провести его по лестнице на второй этаж, а потом по коридору.

Гарри волновался, но не потому, что собирался уложить Драко в постель: по этому поводу у него не было никаких сомнений. 

Гарри не часто приводил людей домой. Конечно, иногда к нему заглядывали друзья, но они старались избегать Гриммаулд-плейс при любой возможности. Теперь же он делил свой новый дом только с самыми близкими: с Роном и Гермионой, с Джинни, которая в свое время напросилась в гости, и с Луной, потому что та всячески помогала ему с переездом и не задавала вопросов. Но это все. Он владел коттеджем всего несколько недель, и все это время Гарри был поглощен работой, свадьбой и Драко. В основном Драко.

Он был поражен, когда Драко спросил, приводил ли он кого-нибудь сюда, потому что ответ казался Гарри очевидным. Нет, конечно, не приводил, и нет, он даже не думал об этом. Но оглядываясь назад, он мог понять, почему Драко предположил это. Он никогда не лгал Гарри о том, кем он был, не притворялся никем другим и всегда признавал, что хочет Гарри любым способом, каким сможет его заполучить. Возможно, это не всегда было сказано напрямую, но это просматривалось в его движениях и прикосновениях, в том, как внимательный взгляд Драко следил за Гарри, куда бы он ни пошел. Гарри знал, что Драко хотел его, но что он проигнорировал, это как именно Драко хотел его. Гарри был поразительно слеп. Он заслуживал каждого резкого замечания и заявления о том, что был чертовым идиотом, потому что, как оказалось, именно им он и был.

В свою защиту Гарри мог сказать только то, что он редко оказывался в подобном положении. Конечно, люди хотели его. Некоторые даже думали, что хотят быть с ним. Но никто из них не знал его по-настоящему. Они имели какое-то смутное представление о том, кем он был, кем они сами хотели быть рядом с ним, но в основном эти идеи напрямую касались его денег и славы. Поэтому Гарри старался ограничивать все привязанности дружбой. Он смирился с жизнью без сильных чувств, не планируя этого, и, даже не осознавая, что это мешало ему на каждом шагу.

Люди не боролись за Гарри. Гарри боролся за них. Он сражался за своих друзей, потому что считал их достойными этого. Он сражался за людей, которых встречал на работе — слабых, страдающих, беззащитных. Но Гарри никогда не боролся за любовь. Он не боролся за нее, когда потерял Джинни. Он не боролся за нее ни разу, когда, возможно, чувствовал искру при встрече с кем-то, трепет в груди во время поцелуя или волнение от присутствия нужного человека в комнате. Что-то в этом осознании было жестоким и постыдным, но в жизни, которую он провел, зацикливаясь на остальных, редко кто заботился о самом Гарри.

Но Драко сделал это. Возможно, Гарри не нуждался ни в чьей помощи, а, может быть, его друзья были слишком добрыми и чуткими, чтобы давить на него, но Драко не был ни добрым, ни чутким. Каждый раз, когда Гарри пытался не реагировать на его слова, он давил сильнее. Это раздражало и выходило за рамки приличий, но в большинстве случаев это просто выводило Гарри из себя. И все же за восемь недель вся его жизнь перевернулась. Почему? Потому что Драко Малфой не боялся его. Драко не волновала чувствительность Гарри или его плохое настроение. Гарри не только жил в полуразрушенном доме, вся его жизнь была полуразрушенной, пока Драко не наколдовал кувалду и не начал приводить все в порядок.

Гарри нервничал, потому что хотел, чтобы Драко был им доволен — черт возьми, он хотел, чтобы Драко им гордился. Возможно, это было глупо — переживать из-за мебели, заказанной из магловских каталогов за чаем и едой на вынос, или о заросшем саде, или о виде из окна спальни. Но Гарри впервые почувствовал себя взрослым, когда у него появился собственный дом. Теперь он мог покупать мебель и говорить, мол, это пойдет сюда, а это — сюда. Он мог приглашать к себе друзей. Он мог приводить кого-то к себе в постель и надеяться, что этот человек останется там на следующее утро, и, возможно, на утро после него.

Если выражение лица Драко или то, как он целовался, было хоть каким-то знаком, то он собирался остаться на ночь. И Гарри был только рад наградить его за храбрость, за безрассудную настойчивость, за чертово высокомерие, благодаря которым они оказались здесь. Он позаботился о Гарри, когда тот не знал, что ему это было нужно, чтобы Гарри мог позаботиться о нем, когда он будет отчаянно нуждаться в этом. Конечно, все прошло не без борьбы. Это ведь были они, в конце концов. Все меньшее ощущалось бы ложью.

Драко замер в дверях спальни Гарри. Она была почти пустой, и Гарри знал это. Он ничего не сделал с этой комнатой, и она была единственным местом, до которого Драко не добрался с каталогами и образцами краски.

— Ты ничего не изменил здесь, — озвучил Драко мысли Гарри.

— Нет, — признал он.

Драко обернулся и наградил его ухмылкой, от которой у Гарри в животе всегда становилось горячо.

— Ты и правда ничего не можешь без меня сделать, да?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Не видел особого смысла в том, чтобы что-то делать с этой комнатой. Большую часть времени в ней я провожу с закрытыми глазами.

Драко все еще был раскрасневшимся, и это заставляло его серые глаза заметнее выделяться на лице:

— Я дам тебе повод держать глаза открытыми.

Гарри не смог подавить глупый смешок:

— Например?

Все еще ухмыляясь, Драко опустил ладонь на грудь Гарри и толкнул его на кровать. Гарри упал на нее, и его взгляд оказался на уровне пупка Драко.

Драко подцепил пальцем уже расслабленный узел галстука Гарри и развязал его, отбрасывая полоску черного шелка в сторону.

— Это и правда прекрасный костюм, Гарри. Мне бы не хотелось его испортить, — пробормотал Драко низким голосом, акцент в котором сейчас был особенно заметен. Он принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Гарри, пока та не распахнулась у него на груди.

Гарри сразу же потянулся к нему, вытягивая белую рубашку Драко из-под пояса его брюк, и забрался под нее ладонями, чтобы прикоснуться к теплой коже спины Драко.

Гарри не осторожничал, пока расстегивал рубашку Драко, после чего сорвал пиджак с его плеч и отбросил его на пол. Он ожидал, что Драко возмутится, но тот и не подумал этого сделать. Вместо этого он опустился на колени между бедер Гарри и взглянул на него сквозь ресницы.

— Я думал об этом, — признался он, оглаживая ладонями бедра Гарри. — Ты не представляешь, как часто.

— Да ну? — спросил Гарри, его голос на две октавы ниже обычного. Он прочистил горло.

— Да, — прошептал Драко.

Гарри пришлось зажмуриться, потому что вид Драко на коленях в расстегнутой рубашке, пока его руки — руки, которые преследовали Гарри в фантазиях в течение нескольких недель, — ловко работали над пуговицами на его брюках, был невероятным.

— Разве я разрешил тебе закрыть глаза, Гарри?

Гарри неохотно открыл глаза. Пальцы Драко были гибкими и умелыми, но тем не менее они немного подрагивали от с трудом сдерживаемого им возбуждения. Драко почти трясся от него, и это было потрясающим зрелищем. Видеть мужчину, обычно такого уравновешенного и элегантного, подрагивающим между бедер Гарри, было опьяняюще. 

— Честно говоря, я не помню, — задыхаясь, признался Гарри, когда костяшки пальцев Драко скользнули по его напрягшемуся члену. — Я не уверен, что вспомню свое имя сейчас.

— Стоит ли мне напомнить тебе, Гарри? — хрипло промурлыкал Драко. Он вытащил член Гарри из штанов и белья, и кончики его пальцев скользнули по его обнаженной коже.

Гарри рассмеялся, но смешок этот почти застрял у него в горле:

— Так часто, как захочешь.

Это было правдой. Гарри нравилось, как Драко произносил его имя — мягко и нежно, совсем не так, как он обычно выплевывал его фамилию. Но Драко промолчал. Вместо этого он обвел языком кончик члена Гарри и всосал его в свой теплый и влажный рот.

Гарри зашипел сквозь зубы. Язык Драко был таким же умелым, каким и острым на словечки, и Гарри с головой погрузился в окутавшие его ощущения. Драко провел языком по головке члена Гарри, и его бедра непроизвольно дернулись навстречу ласковому рту. Драко зарычал в ответ и обхватил левой рукой основание члена Гарри, нежно сжимая его.

Гарри откинулся на постели, опираясь на ладони и раздвигая колени шире, когда Драко прижался к нему. Это было невероятно, и Гарри ужасно хотелось позволить своим глазам закрыться и раствориться в прикосновениях рта Драко, но вместе с этим он не мог отвести глаз от зрелища перед ним. Было что-то прекрасное и греховное в том, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Драко сосет его член. У него был прекрасный рот. Возможно, не пухлый и не мягкий, но тонкий, кривой и жесткий. Он был выразительным, когда уголки его губ кривились, и никогда не оставался спокойным. Даже сейчас, когда его губы обхватывали член Гарри, Драко, похоже, ухмылялся.

Глаза Драко распахнулись — его радужная оболочка походила на расплавленную ртуть, — и Гарри почувствовал, как правая рука Драко ослабила хватку на его бедре и скользнула между его собственных ног, нашаривая пуговицы на брюках.

Стон Драко раздался мгновение спустя — хриплый, отчаянный и такой сексуальный, что Гарри на мгновение задохнулся. Он почувствовал, как Драко поерзал на постели рядом с ним. Он почувствовал, как его правая рука принялась двигаться. Драко гладил себя и давился членом Гарри, и, черт возьми, что Гарри делал всю свою жизнь, соглашаясь на вялые минеты? Сколько времени было потрачено на осторожные посасывания и неуверенные прикосновения? Гарри чувствовал, что его обманули и обворовали, потому что Драко дрочил себе, наслаждаясь привкусом Гарри на языке, и одна только мысль об этом почти заставила Гарри кончить.

Он провел по взлохмаченными светлым прядям на макушке Драко и скользнул пальцами вниз, по его шее, где волосы Драко были коротко подстрижены и на ощупь походили на шелк. В ответ Драко принял его до основания, заставив головку члена Гарри упереться в его сокращающееся горло. Руки Гарри задрожали. Он упал обратно на матрас, почувствовав, как Драко перестраивается, упираясь локтем в кровать, чтобы начать насаживаться на его член ртом снова и снова.

— Боже мой, Драко, — простонал Гарри.

Драко поднялся так резко, что зрение Гарри почти померкло. Он перелез через Гарри и оседлал его бедра. Рубашка и брюки Драко были расстегнуты, а его член, напрягшийся и покрасневший, виднелся за ширинкой брюк. 

Драко дернул Гарри за волосы, притягивая его к себе, и поцеловал его так, что их зубы столкнулись.

— Скажи это еще раз, — велел он.

— Драко, — пробормотал Гарри ему в губы.

Стон, вырвавшийся из Драко, был гортанным, животным и чертовски горячим, и неожиданно он уже стряхивал с себя рубашку и вылезал из брюк. Гарри воспользовался этим затишьем, чтобы потрогать его, чтобы провести ладонями по его обнаженной груди, чтобы стиснуть в ладонях его твердую задницу, потому что, черт возьми, у этого человека была самая потрясающая задница на свете.

Драко тем временем в отчаянии уставился на одежду Гарри.

— Снимай, — потребовал он. — Снимай это все сейчас же.

Гарри не смог сдержать смешка и принялся освобождаться из одежды медленнее, чем это было необходимо, просто чтобы увидеть, как вспыхнут глаза Драко.

— Ты ублюдок, — пробормотал он. — И делаешь это нарочно, чтобы помучить меня.

— Мне порвать её? — поддразнил его Гарри, стягивая рубашку с плеч.

— Мне будет все равно, даже если ты испаришь её, Гарри. Меня расстраивает, что ты в принципе носишь рубашки. Посмотри на себя, — сказал он, прикусывая нежную кожу слева от соска Гарри.

— Блять, — воскликнул Гарри, когда все его тело дернулось. — Господи Боже!

— М-м, да, — промычал Драко. — Ругайся, как магл. Мне это нравится.

Гарри фыркнул от нелепости его слов и удержал Драко за шею, чтобы тот перестал покрывать укусами и поцелуями грудь Гарри, вместо этого утягивая его в поцелуй.

Прижимаясь к его губам, Гарри обнял Драко за талию и, воспользовавшись его временным замешательством, опрокинул его на спину.

— Грубиян, — с ухмылкой заметил Драко.

— Заткнись, тебе это нравится, — проворчал Гарри, размещаясь между ног Драко. Он провел ладонью по его груди и спустился ниже, до самых бедер, намеренно игнорируя его эрекцию. 

— Да, скажи, что мне делать, — улыбнулся Драко.

Гарри шлепнул его по внутренней стороне бедра, где кожа была нежной и чувствительной, и Драко вскрикнул, а затем застонал. Его глаза расширились.

— Тебе бы это понравилось, правда? — почти прорычал Гарри, не в силах сдержаться.

— Да, — прошипел Драко в ответ.

Гарри поднял руку, подумал о смазке — чем-то скользком, влажном и уже теплом — и почувствовал, как его ладонь наполняется, вслед за чем в воздухе раздалось характерное потрескивание магии, разлившейся по его венам.

Ему показалось, что он услышал, как Драко захныкал, но, когда Гарри посмотрел на него, глаза Драко были зажмурены, и он нервно покусывал губу. Гарри приподнял подбородок Драко свободной рукой и легко поцеловал его в губы.

— Повернись, — попросил он, и Драко тут же перевернулся на живот.

Гарри был уверен, что никогда не устанет от этого вида, потому что тело Драко было прекрасным. Особенно теперь, когда он наклонился вперед, упираясь коленями в матрас, и уткнулся лицом в подушку, стискивая в пальцах покрывало.

Гарри пробежался пальцами между ягодиц Драко, пощекотал края его ануса и почувствовал, как он сжимается. Когда Драко с шумом втянул в себя воздух, Гарри провел пальцами по тугому кольцу его мышц, проникая между них и растягивая его, пока Драко не расслабился и не выпустил дрожащий вздох в подушку.

Драко прекрасно отзывался на его прикосновения. Гарри мог чувствовать жар, поднимающийся от его кожи, пока он извивался под руками Гарри. Он никогда не оставался спокойным, теребил длинными пальцами простынь и слегка раскачивался, ища трения и облегчения, которых Гарри ему не давал.

— Ты можешь кончить так? — спросил Гарри, проталкивая в него второй палец.

Драко только застонал.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал? Я могу делать это часами, — продолжил Гарри. — Я мог бы раскрыть тебя, а потом вылизывать, пока тебя не затрясет. Готов поспорить, я бы мог заставить тебя кончить только от моих пальцев и языка.

— Заткнись, Гарри, — прорычал он в подушку.

Гарри только рассмеялся и покрутил запястьем, пока не нашел именно то, что искал — маленький узелок нервов, заставивший Драко содрогнуться.

Гарри раскрывал его медленно, безжалостно, лаская простату Драко каждый раз, как напряжение в его позвоночнике уменьшалось. Драко вцепился зубами в подушку. В ответ на ласки он издавал самые потрясающие звуки, которые отправлялись прямиком к члену Гарри.

Наконец Драко не выдержал и принялся толкаться навстречу руке Гарри, трахая себя пальцами, но Гарри схватил его за бедра, чтобы удержать на месте. Третий палец вошел в Драко поразительно легко, и Гарри не знал, как долго он еще сможет сдерживаться. Внутри Драко был гладким, горячим и тугим, и Гарри ничего так сильно не хотел, как погрузиться в него до самого основания.

Драко, должно быть, чувствовал то же самое, потому что обернулся и схватил Гарри за запястье.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — простонал он.

Таким он особенно нравился Гарри — отчаянным и развратным. В этот момент он так сильно отличался от себя обычного, что язвительно ухмылялся и сыпал резкими словечками, хотя и это в нем Гарри находил невероятно сексуальным.

— Прекрати. Пожалуйста, ты нужен мне, — простонал Драко, когда Гарри снова погрузился в него пальцами, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет извиваться под ним. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Гарри медленно вытащил из него пальцы и успокаивающе похлопал Драко по бедру.

— Перевернись на спину, — попросил он. — Я хочу видеть тебя.

Драко перевернулся, упершись ногами в матрас, и позволил своим коленям раскрыться. Его волосы были в абсолютном беспорядке, щеки раскраснелись, а глаза остекленели.

Гарри наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Он должен был. В ответ Драко обхватил его ногами и обнял Гарри за шею, сжимая пальцы у него на затылке. Гарри разорвал их поцелуй ровно настолько, чтобы поднести руку к своему члену и направить его ко входу Драко — влажному, растянутому и готовому для него.

Драко прикусил губу, а потом подбородок Гарри, когда тот вошел в него, а затем запрокинул голову и застонал, когда Гарри толкнулся в него полностью. Гарри слегка качнул бедрами, и глаза Драко распахнулись. Его руки царапали плечи Гарри и хватались за все, до чего могли дотянуться.

— Слишком много? — спросил Гарри, останавливаясь.

— Нет, — прорычал Драко. — Нет, сделай это, трахни меня.

Гарри продолжил двигаться медленно и осторожно, плавно толкаясь внутрь, что одновременно сводило его с ума и казалось недостаточным.

— Черт возьми, Гарри, я не стеклянный. Я попросил трахнуть меня! Ты что, оглох?

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Боже, ты любишь командовать в постели.

— Я люблю командовать везде, и ты это знаешь.

Гарри сел на пятки, приподнимая задницу Драко и наклоняя бедра, чтобы найти более удобный угол. Он заставил Драко обнять его за талию и сделал пробный толчок, раздвигая его бедра шире, чтобы проникнуть глубже.

Гарри пришлось сжимать бедра Драко руками, чтобы трахать его, но он ничуть не расстроился, когда Драко облизал ладонь и обхватил ею собственный член. Движения его руки были резкими и беспорядочными, и краснота быстро разлилась по его груди. Его веки оставались плотно сжатыми, а рот приоткрытым — влажным и приглашающим.

Гарри был так поглощен его красотой и погружен в собственные ощущения, что для него почти стало сюрпризом, когда Драко прогнулся в спине, его тело напряглось, и он кончил, забрызгивая грудь Гарри жемчужно-белыми каплями.

Гарри застонал и крепче стиснул бедра Драко.

Гарри хотелось толкнуться в него, сильно и безжалостно, но Драко притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал. Рот Драко был горячим и влажным, и, если бы в этот момент Гарри мог двинуть бедрами немного сильнее, немного быстрее, он бы мог кончить прямо так, продолжая целовать его. Но Драко удержал его за подбородок. Отчаянная нужда исчезла с его лица, ей на смену пришло нечто почти безжалостное.

— Ты хочешь кончить, правда, Гарри? Ты такой твердый, я чувствую тебя. Я ощущаю биение твоего сердца внутри себя.

Гарри задержал дыхание и прикрыл глаза. Драко обнял его, сжимая задницу Гарри, принимая его глубже внутрь себя, но контролируя его скорость.

— Ты не можешь кончить. Пока нет. Я слишком долго ждал тебя, и вот что ты получаешь, когда заставляешь меня ждать.

Драко обвил лодыжками бедра Гарри и покачнулся на нем. Гарри выскользнул из него и застонал, но затем Драко оседлал его, опускаясь на его член болезненно медленно, так что Гарри пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не сорваться.

Драко принялся резко опускаться на нем, и Гарри при каждом новом толчке подавался ему навстречу. Но всякий раз, когда в основании позвоночника Гарри начинало накапливаться характерное покалывание, готовое подняться и вылиться в оргазм, Драко останавливался — он, блять, останавливался. Иногда он протягивал руку и пережимал основание члена Гарри, не давая ему кончить.

Гарри не был уверен, сколько времени он провел на грани, сколько раз он почти достиг своего оргазма. Он потерял счет времени. Знал только, что Драко снова был возбужден и обхватил пальцами свой член, нежно его поглаживая. Он протянул Гарри руку.

— Сделай их влажными, — попросил он.

Гарри застонал. Он попытался направить свою магию, но она казалась слишком неустойчивой и хаотичной. Он изо всех сил заставил её подчиняться своей воли и сжал ладонь Драко, сосредоточившись на заклинании.

Он услышал вздох Драко и почувствовал, как его пальцы сжались вокруг его ладони.

— Боже мой. Невероятно.

Гарри открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Драко радостно улыбается. Он закусил губу и вернулся к своей эрекции, его бледные ресницы опустились, когда он принялся поглаживать себя. Мягкие хлюпающие звуки, с которыми рука Драко скользила по его члену, были непристойными и гипнотическими. Он снова раскраснелся, и Гарри хотелось прикоснуться к нему везде. Он провел рукой по напрягшимся мускулам живота Драко, а затем обвел пальцами его бедренные кости.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Мне так хорошо, — пробормотал Драко.

Движения Драко на коленях Гарри стали хаотичными.

— Заставь меня кончить снова, Гарри. Вот так. Да, — прошипел он. — Боже, блять, да.

Слова его перешли в стон, и Гарри увидел этот момент — мгновение до того, как Драко кончил. Его тело замерло и напряглось, он запрокинул голову, обнажая длинное белое горло.

— Гарри! — вскрикнул он и кончил, содрогаясь и снова выплескиваясь на грудь Гарри.

Задница Драко сжалась вокруг члена Гарри, и он чуть не сорвался, чуть не кончил вместе с ним. Он очень этого хотел, но тут Драко снова заговорил.

— Пока нет, Гарри, — прошептал он. — Пока нет.

Он снова приподнялся, давая Гарри возможность погрузиться в него полностью. Руки Гарри сжались на его бедрах, царапая их и оставляя следы на его коже. 

— Подожди еще немного, милый, — успокаивающе пробормотал Драко. — Еще немного.

Руки Драко опустились на грудь Гарри и скользнули по жемчужной жидкости, разлитой по его животу. А потом эти пальцы оказались во рту Гарри и прижались к его языку. Они были пряными и немного горькими, но ужасно его завели. Гарри стиснул пальцы на запястье Драко, прижал его ладонь ко рту и облизал пальцы дочиста.

Он услышал, как Драко усмехнулся. А потом он обнял лицо Гарри ладонями так осторожно, как будто он был чем-то очень ценным и поцеловал его — язык Драко скользнул по языку Гарри, заставляя жар в паху Гарри накапливаться и разрастаться, пока ему не показалось, что он горит заживо.

— Давай, Гарри, — пробормотал Драко ему в губы. — Ты можешь кончить. Сейчас.

Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу Драко, крепко обхватил его бедра и глубоко вошел в него. Он толкался в Драко снова и снова, и все это время тот гладил его по волосам и целовал в висок.

Драко задыхался вместе с ним, губы их были на расстоянии миллиметров друг от друга, и Гарри не мог этого вынести. Когда напряжение достигло своего пика, он прижался ртом ко рту Драко и кончил. Это походило на взрыв, и Гарри раскачивался на его волнах, проваливался сквозь темноту и пространство, привязанный к реальности только ощущением языка Драко на его собственном. Они целовались, пока жжение внутри Гарри не сменилось покалыванием, а боль — непередаваемым удовольствием.

Гарри выскользнул из тела Драко и осмелился открыть глаза. Они прижимались друг к другу лбами, и глаза Драко все еще были закрыты.

Наконец губы Драко задрожали, и с них сорвался смешок. Он рассмеялся, мягко и весело, и так ярко улыбнулся, что Гарри показалось, что он смотрит на солнце.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку, и Драко снова засмеялся. Он выпрямился, все еще сидя на коленях Гарри, и открыл глаза.

— Ты, — сказал он, все еще улыбаясь. — Где ты был все это время?

Гарри усмехнулся и почувствовал, что сердце его может лопнуть в груди:

— Там, где ты меня оставил, — ответил он.

Драко только довольно усмехнулся. Он слез с колен Гарри и рухнул рядом с ним на постель, после чего забросил руку ему на грудь. Это было на удивление приятно. Обычно Гарри не нравилось обниматься после секса, но в этот раз все было иначе. Близость Драко успокаивала его. 

— Думаю, мне придется оставить тебя себе, — пробормотал Драко, устраиваясь рядом с Гарри.

Драко не мог этого видеть, но Гарри заснул с улыбкой на лице.

***

Когда Гарри проснулся на следующее утро, он был закутан в теплое одеяло. Было все еще очень рано: солнце едва-едва касалось лица Гарри бледными лучами. Его мышцы болели, и, когда он потянулся, то почувствовал, как несколько его позвонков с хрустом встали на место.

Он немного растерялся, когда обнаружил, что развалился на простынях один. Но кровать и правда была пуста, как и спальня. Гарри приподнялся на локтях и нахмурился.

Ботинки Драко стояли в углу, а его серый пиджак висел на дверной ручке. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и опустился обратно на подушку.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз просыпался с кем-то в доме — с кем-то, кроме Рона и Гермионы, с кем-то, с кем провел ночь в постели. Он задумался о том, что Драко делал в одиночестве в его доме, пока Гарри спал. Это было странно, но Гарри с легкостью мог представить его за столом на кухне, обводящим страницы в каталогах и перебирающим содержимое кухонного шкафчика в поисках приличного чая.

Гарри улыбнулся и потер глаза, на мгновение крепко зажмуриваясь и позволяя цветным пятнам затанцевать у него под веками. Его грудь была переполнена приятным нетерпением. Когда он в последний раз просыпался с этим чувством? Когда в последний раз он просыпался, испытывая что-то, кроме страха, разочарования или тревоги?

Гарри выдохнул, схватил очки с тумбочки и вылез из постели. Он вытащил из ящика спортивные штаны, надел их и босиком вышел в холл.

Драко не было на кухне, хотя на столе Гарри ждала горячая чашка с чаем, накрытая знакомым Стазисом. Гарри улыбнулся, взял чашку и отпил из нее немного, обнаружив, что чай был заварен идеально.

Драко не было в гостиной, где он мог бы валяться на Бернхардте, и не было в ванной, где он мог бы пытаться привести себя в порядок.

Его не было в кабинете, где он мог бы переставлять книги Гарри или его фотографию с Роном и Гермионой на фоне Хогвартса, на которой они выглядели молодыми и совсем еще невинными.

Однако Драко нашелся в саду, где он сидел, вытянув ноги, на одном из шатких стульев, которые Гарри пока не успел выбросить. Драко снова влез в свои шикарные брюки со свадьбы, но его стопы были голыми и поразительно бледными. В одной руке он сжимал чашку чая, а в другой — сигарету, от зажженного алого кончика которой поднимался дым. Драко завернулся во что-то теплое и шерстяное, что-то связанное вручную и наверняка украшенное красной буквой Г.

Гарри видел только его затылок, но потом Драко обернулся, заметил Гарри, и его лицо озарилось солнечной улыбкой. Гарри был почти уверен, что его улыбка была такой же широкой.

Он обошел стул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Драко в щеку, что казалось странным и новым, но против чего Гарри совершенно не возражал. От Драко пахло дымом, бергамотом и сливками, а еще немного лесом, немного Гарри, смешанным со знакомыми цитрусовым ароматом.

— Классный свитер, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и устроился на другом стуле.

Драко пригубил свой чай, и Гарри увидел, что он прячет улыбку.

— Я думаю, он мне очень идет, тебе так не кажется?

Гарри согласился. Драко передал сигарету Гарри, но тот покачал головой.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Драко.

— Я курю, когда пьян. Или не в настроении. По крайней мере, так говорит Рон.

— Все в порядке с настроением сегодня, Гарри?

— Похоже на то. Хотя я бы мог найти в расписании немного времени на то, чтобы похмуриться.

Драко рассмеялся, заставив что-то в груди Гарри затрепетать.

— Чертовски надеюсь, что нет, — ответил он. — У нас очень плотный график, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты его нарушил.

— Да ну? — удивился Гарри. — И что же мы собираемся делать?

— Во-первых, ты приготовишь мне завтрак, а я выпью еще около десяти чашек чая, потому что я измотан. Как только я закончу с этим, ты трахнешь меня на обеденном столе, пока я буду восхищаться оттенком кухонных стен в утреннее время, потому что он прекрасен. Потом мы сходим в душ и, может быть, немного поспим, если ты захочешь, потому что я намерен заставить тебя кончить в каждой комнате этого чертового дома по крайней мере один раз.

Драко покосился на Гарри и ухмыльнулся. Затем он продолжил курить и пить чай, рассматривая запущенный сад Гарри, пока тот смотрел на него с улыбкой.

— Поехали в Грецию, — сказал Драко неожиданно.

— Что? Прямо сейчас? — удивился Гарри.

— Не сейчас, идиот. Я же сказал, что у нас уже есть планы на день. Но скоро.

— Почему в Грецию?

— Потому что там красиво и тепло, и я бы очень хотел провести с тобой несколько дней или недель на Средиземном море, где ты будешь разгуливать в одних только плавках. Поехали. Мы будем есть оливки, пить узо и трахаться на пляжах с белым песком. Это будет великолепно. 

— Ты романтик, — удивленно откликнулся Гарри.

— Никогда в жизни меня не обвиняли ни в чем подобном, — усмехнулся Драко. — Что ты сделал со мной?

— Я никогда не был в Греции, — признался Гарри.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Ты нигде не был.

— Это неправда, — возразил Гарри. — Я был в Ирландии на матче по квиддичу.

— И как только ты пережил такой культурный шок?

— Справился, хотя едва мог разобрать их речь.

Драко фыркнул, а потом снова затянулся сигаретой:

— Держись меня, дорогой, и мы увидим весь мир.


	25. Глава двадцать пятая, в которой Драко побеждает в игре

По большей части им удалось выполнить все, что Драко запланировал на день. Гарри достаточно легко было убедить делать то, что нужно, если знать правильную тактику, а Драко чертовски быстро учился. За завтраком он убедился в том, что Гарри очень нравилось, когда его тянули за волосы, и это было верным способом заставить Гарри делать все, что Драко говорил. Например, Драко предпочитал по утрам кофе, поэтому попросил Гарри приготовить его без палочки, сидя на коленях у Драко. Гарри также очень нравилось, когда его хватали за задницу, а потому он расплескал весь кофе на пол, когда Драко с удовольствием сжал его ягодицы в ладонях. Но несмотря на это, Драко удалось насладиться оттенком кухонных стен, пока они с Гарри трахались на обеденном столе.

Драко не провел в свитере Молли Уизли много времени, Слава Мерлину, хотя он мог признать, что тот был теплым и мягким, а еще пах Гарри, что и успокаивало, и возбуждало Драко примерно в равной степени.

Большую часть дня они занимались сексом, прерываясь только на то, чтобы выпить чашку чая с печеньем (Гарри предпочитал шоколадное) и пролистать каталоги, продолжая валяться в постели. Гарри нужен был шкаф, несколько ламп и занавески.

Фотография мамы Гарри была единственным украшением его спальни. Она стояла на пустом комоде, прямо в его центре. Драко провел пальцами по деревянной рамке из темного дерева и понаблюдал за тем, как Лили Поттер улыбнулась ему, а потом рассмеялась.

— Для человека, у которого так много друзей, тебе ужасно не хватает фотографий, — заметил Драко. — Ты был в квартире Панси и Лавгуд? Они чуть ли не обклеили ими свой дом.

Гарри на мгновение прекратил рыться в картонной коробке с одеждой:

— О, да. Я собираюсь это исправить.

Отвлекшись на вопрос, он забыл о футболке, которую собирался надеть, и это было облегчением. Драко подумывал о том, чтобы сжечь всю одежду Гарри и заставить его какое-то время походить по дому голым.

— Это хорошо, — ответил Драко, наблюдая за тем, как напряглись мышцы живота Гарри, когда он поднял руку и почесал шею.

— Гермиона подарила мне кое-что на день рождения, что может помочь решить эту проблему, — Гарри открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки и извлек из него странный пластиковый предмет. — Видел когда-нибудь это?

Драко покачал головой. Вместе с неизвестным предметом Гарри достал из ящика несколько белых карточек и подошел к Драко. Он нажал кнопку на пластиковой коробке, и верхняя её часть раскрылась с резким щелчком.

— Это полароид. Вообще-то это магловская камера, но Гермиона зачаровала её так, чтобы она делала волшебные снимки. Не такие хорошие, как могли бы получиться на волшебную камеру, но я все равно думаю, что они крутые, — пожал плечами он.

Гарри протянул Драко карточки, и он просмотрел их по одной. Это была серия снимков, каждый из которых двигался, но буквально несколько секунд. На одном из них была запечатлена стопка сожженных вафель, от которых поднимался пар, на другом — улыбающиеся лица Уизли и Грейнджер. Следом шла еще одна картинка с Уизли в ужасающей паре оранжевых пижамных штанов, а сразу за ним — Уизлетта и Гарри, обнимающие друг друга. В стопке также нашлись снимки голубя, садового цветка и чего-то вроде размытой руки Гарри.

— Эту я сделал случайно, — сказал Гарри, указывая на последнюю карточку, и покраснел.

Сердце Драко сжалось. Оно сжималось, пока ему не стало больно, а потом будто лопнуло, заливая его изнутри теплом.

Он любил его. Господи, он чертовски его любил. Как вообще на планете мог существовать кто-то вроде Гарри? Могущественный, уважаемый и чертовски красивый мужчина, который фотографировал чертовых голубей, еду и друзей в старой пижаме. Он был идеален даже во всем том, в чем не был. Он часто бывал не в настроении, не замечал очевидного, даже если оно было прямо у него под носом, и у него была эта ужасная привычка отстраняться и замыкаться в себе, но для Драко он был идеален. Все, чего ему самому не хватало, Гарри компенсировал с лихвой.

Драко притянул к себе Гарри за шею и поцеловал. Он должен был это сделать, потому что Гарри стоял перед ним в одних трусах, сжимал в руках эту дурацкую камеру и выглядел так прекрасно, что Драко просто не мог оставить руки при себе.

Гарри едва успел рассмеяться ему в губы и бросить камеру на кровать, как Драко повалил его на постель и снова поцеловал.

Оторвавшись от Гарри через некоторое время, Драко уселся на него сверху, осматривая его под собой, пока Гарри поправлял очки и улыбался.

Драко подхватил камеру и посмотрел в видоискатель. Он понятия не имел, как работают магловские фотоаппараты, но видел в фильмах, как люди смотрели на объект через окошко в камере, так что это было хорошим началом.

— Давай, Поттер, улыбнись мне, — сказал Драко и направил камеру на Гарри.

Гарри покраснел:

— Боже мой, Драко, нет.

Драко опустил камеру и смерил Гарри возмущенным взглядом:

— Серьезно? Гарри, я видел буквально сотню тысяч твоих фотографий.

Глаза Гарри расширились:

— Правда?

— Не то чтобы это проблема. Ты в каждой газете, — он снова посмотрел в видоискатель. — Что дальше? Как мне сделать снимок?

— Скажи «сыр», и камера сделает его автоматически.

Драко снова опустил камеру, чтобы отвесить Гарри подзатыльник, отчего тот захихикал, а внутри Драко все перевернулось.

— Я не идиот, Поттер. Какую кнопку мне нажать?

— Вот эту, — ответил Гарри, поднимая руку и указывая на нужную кнопку справа.

— Хорошо, а теперь сделай что-нибудь сексуальное.

Гарри фыркнул и смущенно провел рукой по волосам. На его лице играла осторожная полуулыбка.

— Прекрасно, — объявил Драко и сфотографировал его. Полароид загудел и выплюнул карточку.

— И это твой снимок? — приподнялся Гарри. — Он будет ужасным.

— Ничего подобного, — Драко посмотрел на карточку. — Что не так? Почему снимок пустой?

Гарри забрал у него из рук фотографию, и Драко упал на кровать рядом с ним, прижимаясь к нему плечом и упираясь подбородком в ямочку на шее Гарри.

— Надо подождать немного, — Гарри помахал карточкой в воздухе. — Говорят, если встряхнуть её, процесс пойдет быстрее. Не уверен, что это правда, но я все равно на всякий случай это делаю.

Постепенно изображение проявилось, темнея и формируя прекрасное лицо Гарри и его улыбку. Он почти не двигался в отличие от фотографий, сделанных настоящими волшебными камерами, но все же движение было: пока Драко смотрел на него, Гарри на снимке моргнул и отвел глаза, криво улыбаясь.

Гарри бросил карточку Драко:

— Говорил тебе, что получится ужасно.

Драко поднял фотографию со своей груди и поднес к лицу, исследуя каждый миллиметр.

— Ничего ужасного, — мягко заметил он. — Я сохраню её.

Гарри повернулся к нему, так что они почти прижались к друг другу носами, а потом улыбнулся, и это было так мило, что… да, Драко определенно любил его.

— Хорошо, тогда я тоже хочу фотографию, — Гарри забрал камеру у Драко и перевернул её так, чтобы объектив смотрел на них обоих. — Вместе, ладно?

Гарри нажал на кнопку как раз в тот момент, когда Драко лизнул ему ухо. В итоге они чуть не подрались из-за того, кому достанется эта фотография, а после использовали всю оставшуюся пленку.

***

Через некоторое время Драко вернулся к себе в квартиру. Одежда Гарри была удобной, но не подходила для того, чтобы появляться в ней на людях, а им пришлось бы это сделать рано или поздно. На самом деле они собирались поужинать уже завтра вечером, и Драко не терпелось съездить в _Harrods_ и купить Гарри новую рубашку.

Квартира Драко казалась пустой и немного холодной после того, как он провел последние двадцать четыре часа в объятьях Гарри. Здесь было хорошо, хоть он и предпочитал коттедж, потому что Бернхардт и правда был невероятно удобным, в спальне был гораздо лучший свет, сад добавлял дому особого очарования, а на кухне Гарри на самом деле была еда. Драко нужно было подумать о том, чтобы обставить эту квартиру, и он надеялся, что сможет уговорить Гарри помочь ему. Тогда, возможно, присутствие Гарри тоже будет отчетливо ощущаться в доме Драко.

Он вставил фотографию Гарри в уголок зеркала и оглядел комнату. Большая часть вещей Драко все еще была в чемоданах, и ему пришлось перерыть их, чтобы найти халат. Он скинул рубашку, одолженную у Гарри, и завернулся в прохладный шелк, а потом отыскал бокал вина, который все еще был в упаковке, и бутылку Мерло, которую Драко стащил у Блейза. Он налил себе полный бокал и встал у окна. 

Вид из квартиры открывался достаточно обычный — просто улица внизу с крошечным кафе и парочкой магазинов и здание напротив с такими же квартирами, как и его.

Этот вид не походил на панораму лондонского горизонта, открывающуюся из пентхауса Блейза, или на лазурь Средиземного моря, которой он наслаждался из окон квартиры матери на Ривьере. Он не походил на море мигающего неона Вегаса или пастельную лепнину Гаваны, красные огни Амстердама или пыльные руины Рима. Этот вид не был видом из окна спальни Гарри в коттедже в Велвине. Но это был вид из квартиры Драко, и только по этой причине он был идеальным.

Драко сделал большой глоток вина, позволяя насыщенному вишневому вкусу разлиться по его языку. Он сунул руку в карман, и его пальцы сомкнулись на картонной коробке, углы которой истрепались и стали мягкими и тонкими. Драко опустил бокал на подоконник и вытянул её из кармана. Он встряхнул карты, перетасовал их один раз, ловко сунул туз под рукав, а потом достал его.

Ему было интересно, сыграет ли Гарри с ним снова. Только в этот раз ставки будут другими. В этот раз они не будут касаться одежды или секса, хотя Драко никогда не откажется и от таких игр. В этот раз ставки будут гораздо выше. В этот раз он будет играть честно. И Драко никогда прежде не был так уверен, что уже победил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я была бы очень благодарна, если бы вы выразили немного любви автору этого фанфика и поставили ей kudos здесь -- https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085192/chapters/66135142?view_adult=true. Спасибо!


End file.
